Back the hard way
by farwalk
Summary: Alex Cabot is still in witness protection, but not alone. How she gets back to NY and eventually Olivia. Alex goes by Sam for this WPP story.
1. Chapter 1

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

DisclaimerI don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

Breeze. Cool fingers of the wind touching every part of her skin. A faint smile draws itself across her perfect face. She draws a deep slow breath and blows it out even slower than its intact. The water reaches her now causing her toes to grasp the sand. She gently wiggles them free of the small particles and lets the cool sea water cleanse her. Another deep slow breath, this time she smells the fresh warm air. She begins to drift to sleep.

It is mid summer; tourist time. Although the financial climate would seem to keep people away, quite the opposite was occurring. Alex had come to the beach, like she did every year, to relieve herself of the past nine months of the city. It filled her pours and made her feel unclean and at times turned her into a person she found hard to recognize. Her appearance even changed. Hardened, ashen truly not a person she likes. That is when she knows its time.

Alexandra Cabot. Alex to her friends. Only her sister and mother can get away calling her Ally. Usually means they want something from her. Usually means they will get it so that they will stop calling her, period. She had no ill feeling toward her family. It had been the three of them since her father past away ten years ago. Those ten years, however, took their toll on the souls that he left behind.

Her father, Samuel Cabot, was a man of means. He made as many fortunes has he lost. When he died, he had made his biggest, leaving his family very comfortable. Beneficial since she and her sister were both college bond and her mother only knew how to spend money and not make it.

Drifting in and out of a cloudy fog, Alex allowed her thoughts to be once again over taken by her past. Her mother, Cathrine, and her sister, Traci, had not taken her father's death nearly has hard has she had. Traci was, of course, consumed by finishing med school. She would intern at Cedar Sine. Nothing would stand in her way of her quest to be the youngest Chief. Traci was driven. Head turning beautiful. However, her beauty stopped with her appearance. There was no way to put it nicely when it came to Traci, Alex chuckled to herself. She opened her eye and quickly sheltered them from the sun with her hand.

She studied the motion of the waves. They appear to be the same, but they change. Is that possible for people?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" a deep but gentle voice asked.

"Waves of change my love," she raised her hand to pull the object of her interruption down to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer :don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**TWO**

"Another day, another ray of sunshine!" Sam (Alex) exclaimed has she pulled back the drapes. Unfortunately sun was not what the windows revealed. Rain shimmed down, creating a kolidascope of the objects outside the window. Sam (Alex) looked to the bed and smiled at the curved lump that lay curled up inside its bellows. She took a slow step towards the bed and with a running leap, landed on the empty spot just next to her lover.

"I hear rain." The sleepy voice said from within the cocoon.

"And I hear opportunity. This will be a great day to spend inside our favorite book store an..."

"BOOKstore," the blankets shook. "I was thinking more stay in bed and sleep all day!"

"Where's the fun in that." Before Sam (Alex) could get her full thought out a large opening in the blankets swallowed her whole. Face to face now with her lover.

"Hellowwww. How are you this morning?" Sam (Alex) said with shy, but happy voice. "I am good now that you have come back to bed." Beth raised her head slightly from the pillow and kissed her captive on the lips. Their stomach groaned in unison. "Well," Beth said with a chuckle, "guess your stomach wins. I am out voted three to one." "Not so fast you." Sam (Alex) pushed Beth back on the bed. "I think I like the appa-teaser idea." Before Beth could respond, Sam (Alex) was making her way down her body leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**THREE**

The rain had yielded to another beautiful day. The pair walked hand in hand along the main street. Tomorrow they would be back to the real world, today was theirs to float upon.

"What are the three favorite things about this trip?" Beth asked as they peered in yet another local artist's window.

"Easy." Sam (Alex) said slyly. "You, the beach and the fresh air." "Well you better get an eyeful and a lung full today, 'cause tomorrow, we all disappear." Beth said matter of factly. She knew, however that her words were not taken lightly. She hated that she would have to leave Sam (Alex) once they returned to San Francisco. She hoped Sam (Alex) would just let the words fade. "Makes me want to spend one more day, but that would be putting off the inevitable." Sam (Alex) said, not turning to look at Beth but trying to stay focused on the painting in the window.

"Well then," Beth put her arm around Sam (Alex)'s waist. "We will just have to stay up all night so that we don't miss a moment of what we have left." Beth turned her lover towards her. With her left hand she picked up Sam (Alex)'s chin running her thumb back and forth. Her right arm still firmly holding her. She smiled and placed a gentle, passionate kiss on Sam (Alex)'s lips. Sam (Alex) pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Holding on not wanting it to end.

"Morning Ladies." An older male voice said. They did not hear him. "Hu Hum! Ladies, I would like to open my shop." He spoke gently but firm. The girls began to giggle. "Sorry, Bill. We were just agh..." Beth said sheepishly. "We just came by early to buy the painting we have been admiring all month." Sam (Alex) said hoping to save some face. "We were?" Beth said with a bit of confusion. Sam (Alex) gave her a sharp wide eyed stare. "Oh, yes, yes we were. Got here early so we could ship it out today." "Finally." Bill said opening the door. "I thought you two were just going to bear holes in it from the window."

"Well it is beautiful and it will be a nice souvenir of our trip." Sam (Alex) gleed. "That and the four pounds of sea shells she's making me pack in my carry on." Beth said with a laugh. "I know just where to put it in our house." Sam (Alex) said still smiling. "Right in the foyer. So that when we get home each day we can look at it and be reminded of our wonderful time." Beth rolled her eyes. "What about the sea shells?" Bill said with a laugh. "Oh those are going in my office. That way in can be happy and sunny there too!" "I Love ya, Babe." Beth said placing a kiss on her forehead. "A two thousand dollar vacation and you find happiness in free sea shells and a painting of a sea gull." Beth said with a smile and shake of her head. "Who knew you were so simple." "Not simple." Bill interrupted "Sentimental" "See, Bill gets me." Sam (Alex) said still smiling. "Oh, I get you. I just wish I "got you" before the money gets spent." Beth said still laughing. "Sweetheart, you have me no matter what's in the bank. You got me in your heart." With that Sam (Alex) thanked Bill and walked out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**FOUR**

A slight fog covered San Francisco. Only the red pillars of the Golden Gate Bridge were visible. Beth, looking out the window, thought they looked like the devil's pitch fork. She took a deep breath and closed the shade. Almost there. She thought. Almost time to leave her. She looked at her girlfriend sitting next to her. Her blonde hair while naturally light had become even lighter during their time in Hawaii. Beth could smell its rich honey scent. She closed her eyes and let it fill her. She loved when she awoke in the sea of her girlfriend's hair. It was soft and always yielded nicely when she search for her neck. Planting soft kisses has she slept.

"Sweetheart." Sam called to her."Sweetie we are about to land." Beth opened her eyes and reached for Sam's hand. Sam hated flying. Truth be told, so did Beth. Especially without Sam. But she has to fly all over the world, so she's able to put up the brave front for Sam.

"It's three-thirty." Beth said after glancing at her watch. "I know. I have been looking at the time since we got in the air." Sam lifted her eyes from her book and turned to face Beth. "You leave at six. I leave at five-thirty. God we don't have much time." A quiver of panic began inside of Sam. "Sammy." Beth said waiting for Sam to look at her again. "My Love we have all the time in the world. We just have to be in two different places at the same time, that's all." "I know. I know. But after being together for a month. I'm just not ready to be without you for two weeks." "It will go by fast." Beth was trying to convince herself as well. "You have court. I have about a thousand patients. We will be so busy the time will fly by." "Promise?" Sam placed her forehead on Beth's "Promise." Beth gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Those lips. The lips of an angel. So soft, so warm, so inviting.

"Okay Baby, Gate 23 B." Beth said with a brave voice. "I know I can read!" Sam said a bit irritated. "Come on sweet heart, being mad is not going to make it easier." "No but it makes it seem easier." Sam said with a pout. "Look, I will call you when I get to m gate and talk to you on the phone until your plane is ready for takeoff." Beth offered. "Tempting." Sam said slyly. "If you throw in a deep passionate kiss you have a deal." "Deal" With that Beth grabbed Sam's hand and lead her to the ladies restroom. It was fairly empty which made them slipping into the handicap bathroom less noticeable. "Well this is roman..." Sam lost her words has Beth gathered her in her arms and placed her lips firmly on Sam's. What started has a firm kiss, quickly turned to passionate. Sam and Beth both moaned in the pleasure of it. One kiss turned into another then another. It was not until they heard the harsh flushing from the next stall did they break apart. "Well there's our sign." Sam giggled unlocking the door. Each woman glanced in the mirror has she passed checking to unruffled themselves.

"Now seating our first class passengers to Seattle." The gate attendant announced. "That's you my love." Beth ran her hands up and down Sam's arms. With a heavy sigh, "I know. I love you be safe. Call me when you get to Pateon." "I will. It will be late but I will call." "I'll be up. Can't sleep without you." Sam placed a kiss on Beth's cheek and turned for the gate. She did not look back. She was afraid that she would not get on the plane. Halfway down the gateway her phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello sexy. You won't be sleeping alone." "What does that mean?" "You'll see when you get home." Beth said, "I Love you" "I Love you too." Sam took her seat still looking at the phone with a smile. What did Beth have in mind for her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**FIVE**

The flight was uneventful. Sam was relieved when she finally reached the front door of their house. Nice place. Small, but enough room for them. For New York it would be a huge place on the Upper East Side. "Where did that come from?" Sam said startled. Turning the key in the door lock, she quickly walked through the door. She was met by the blaring of the alarm. This always was unsettling to her. She rapidly punched in the code and then inputted another code into the keypad. It did not reactivate the alarm, it just sent a message to the monitor or in this case the US Marshall's office that she was home now. Of course they knew that. They followed them to Hawaii and all the way home. The cab driver was a US Marshall.

They have become second nature to her now. She often forgets that they are one step behind and in front of her. Early on she thought of them as her entourage. Like she was a somebody and needed such protection. After returning to New York to testify, she took full advantage of their presence. It was easier to walk away from her SVU. Letting the Marshall's office take all the blame. Now she does not even regard them. Especially when Beth is home. She was distracted. In Love and surrounded in it. Her work offered her a nice distraction too. Fast passed enough work for a circuit court judge, but not quite as exciting as the DA's office in New York.

A sound came from the patio that snapped Sam out of her thoughts. She turned and headed to the back of the house. Cautiously, she made her way down the hall. From the doorway, she just saw the beautiful view of the Sound. It was Sam's favorite room in the house. It was closed in with floor to ceiling windows that held beautiful sunrises and views of the tree tops and sound below. This room was why she insisted they buy this house instead of a new one closer to the city. Sam stepped quickly into the room when she realized the sound. It was a very familiar sound from their trip. Placed in the middle of the room was a beautiful cage. Inside sat two Lovebirds on a swing singing a sweet song. A smile spread across her face.

She reached for the envelope that was taped to the cage. Inside was the familiar scribble of Beth's writing. "Doctor's writing." She would tease Beth. "Designed so that no one can read it, not even the doctor!" She remembers that conversation from their earlier days. Beth had sent her flowers on their first anniversary. She had to wait till they had dinner that evening to have Beth read her what she wrote. She smiled at the memory and the knowledge that she now could read it.

_My Love,_

_Their names are Beth and Sam._

_Now we will always be together_

_In the same place_

_At the same time._

_I Love you,_

_Yours-_

_Beth_

As if on cue, her phone rang. Wiping the sentimental tear from her eye, Sam rifled through her bag to find her phone. Sliding it open she heard "Are you home?" "Yes," her voice a little husky from the tears. "My company is very flighty, but beautiful." She said with a smile. "Thank you." She added. "Well that's why I picked them. They stay together; they're beauty and flightiness...nice pun by the way. Reminds me of you." Beth smiled. "And their song?" Sam asked slyly. "Their song of course reminds me of my singing." "Really," Sam said with an eyebrow raised. "Yep, that's my story and I am sticking to it." Beth said proudly. "Good story." Sam replied. There was a slight moment of silence. They held it for a moment. "Where are you?" Sam finally asked.

"Just stepping out of the airport making my way towards the truck." Beth said half running half walking. "Miguel should be..." holding the phone slightly from her ear she began looking around. Agh.. right over there." Beth gave a slight wave and the middle aged man standing next to the blue pickup truck waved back. Beth waved through the people as she made her way towards the pickup. "Babe, let me call you back. I gotta couple of things to go over and I want to stop and eat before we cross the border." She was now at the truck and eager to get moving. "Okay, say hello to him for me." Sam said not wanting to break the connection just yet. " Maybe someday we will meet." "Yes, maybe someday soon." Beth said hurried. "Beth.." "Yes, Baby?" "I love you, be careful" "I will, you too." Sam listened to the line go dead. She always did. It allowed her to hang on for one more moment to the sounds of Beth.

"3:35 am." The clock on Beth's side of the bed read. Sam just laid there, watching the lights on the ceiling. She caught herself playing with her hair. "Damn, I hate being alone." Sam said. She pounded her fist into her pillow, to fluff and to vent her frustration. "I miss you."But it was not Beth's face she saw when she shut her eyes, it was Olivia's face that warmed her dreams.

"3:35 am, time of death." Beth said snapping off her gloves. This was the third one today. He first full week now complete. "That's 12 this week." She sounded discouraged. "Senora, it has been like this for weeks." Her night nurse, Elza, tried to comfort her. "Too much. Too many." Beth was writing in the dead man's chart. "This drug war is…" "Out of control?" Roberto said entering the room. "Yes and putting me in a spot." "We are all scared Doc." The med-tech said while clearing the body from the table. "Most nights nobody leaves here. Much too many missing. Dead." Roberto looked down, "Poor Amigo, never had a chance." Beth turned and walked from the room, her fist clenched. She needed to go home. She needed Sam.

Next chapter will walk you further down what will happen...or will it!


	6. Chapter 6

Go to Previous message | Go to Next message | Back to Messages

Mark as UnreadPrint

Law and Order Character belong to Mr. Wolfe. I have no claim to them.

**Back the hard way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

**Six**

Sam gets call from Beth in Mexico bad connection

"Everything is just the way I left it the poor are still poor and the drug lords are still at war." Beth exclaims through the static connection.

"Are you talking about Mexico or Seattle?" Sam drifts to New York and how true that statement would be for there too. Home. Haven't thought of it like that in a long time.

"Sammie are you there did you hear me?" Beth shouts through the phone.

"What?" Sam is shaken from her thoughts. "Oh, sorry little distracted."

"Work tough" Beth said half interested and half distracted herself by her nurse.

"Yeah, but compared to yours it's a piece of cake." Sam said.

"Doc we need you," Elsa her nurse said in Spanish.

Beth placed her hand over the phone to. Find out the emergency.

"Sounds busy." Sam conceded.

"Yes, unfortunately." Beth said scratching her head and reading what passed for a chart. "I have a 14 year old in labor and a gunshot victim or two." Beth look up just has one of the gunshot victim was laid in the bed."Speak of the devil , one more just arrived." She recognized him and was not in the mood for what would come next. Knowing that she could not continue the conversation with Sam nor did she want to reveal she was speaking to a loved one, Beth quickly said, "I love you." And then the phone went dead.  
"I love you too." Sam said to the empty phone.

"Okay Elza, what we got." when Beth turned around she heard the gun click.

"My favorite doctor I heard you were back."

"Well someone has to clean your mess."  
"I cannot help it if a few people get in my way." Javier said with a grin. "It is good to have friends like Armondo that are happy to step in the way for me." he motioned to the man on the table. A gunshot to the left shoulder and one in the leg. Beth began examing the wounds. "Elza, I will need a number 2 tray and 20cc of morphine."  
Elsa was just completing the IV. She did not look up nor acknowledge Beth, she just left the room to retrieve the supplies. Over the years she had learned to never look at anyone in the room directly in the eye. It was unsafe to do so.

Sam shut her phone and returned to the files in front of her. it was not long till her mind wondered back to New York. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to revisit something she had fought to forget.

She remembered the smell of the city. Good and bad, it was still her city. The park, her favorite bench, her walk to work and the SVU squad. Sam felt her body grow warm has the scent of sandalwood filled her senses. Olivia. Her soft brown hair full, welcoming lips, strong arms. Olivia. Sam allowed herself to get deeply lost in her dream. She felt the touch of Olivia's fingers on her face tracing down her body. The warmth of Olivia's body and the soothing sound of her breathing.

Sam's body began to react to her dream. She felt the sensation of Olivia's touch. If only a phantom. Running her tongue over her lips has if meeting Olivia's. Her breath quickened. Her heart began to race. She felt herself growing more and more to the edge . Her grip tightened on the chair. Her mind ran through picture of her and Olivia madly passionately. Just when it was all about to crash around her she heard a noise. A soft but distinctive noise. Her eyes opened has the visions of Olivia left her. Her face wet from tears. Her voice weakly " I love you still."

Her eyes settled on the photograph of her and Beth. Her heart broke all over again. Like it did each time she found herself lost in her past. She traced her fingers over Beth's face. "I love you, too" she said. Sam placed the frame back on the desk and turned off the light. Taking a deep breath she rose from her chair and headed down the hall to her room. Their room. Empty and alone.

Okay comments. I promise I will move the story along fast from here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

I promise this will all make sense soon.

Seven

Water escapes from under his boots, step by step. _Moses parting the red sea_. The rain runs down from his uncovered head pooling at his neck. He is focused and does not feel the cold sting of the wind. His eyes are fixed on the man twenty-three paces in front of him. His steps are quick, but his breathing is slow and steady. Even if the rain was not pounding down, you could not hear him. He quickly checks to his left and then his right. Each person that passes him is registered in his mind, but his eyes stay fixed ahead. He is trained to know.

Yellow coat, black umbrella, blonde hair dyed no wedding ring. 5'7". Green coat, old leather shoes, retired. No umbrella, red and white hair. Smells of tobacco. Sweet pipe.

He is closer now. Too close. He stops lets the man cross the street without him following. He counts. One cab, two cabs, now the Toyota. Still in his sights. He steps in front of the Sysco delivery truck. Not to risk him getting out of eye sight. He ignores the horn. He weaves within the fabric on the crowd coming towards him. Comfortable he settles 33 paces back.

"Mr. Baress, Good morning." The doorman reaches for the door handle. Baress dips his head in acknowledgement but makes no eye contact. The foyer is large. Obnoxious in its size. Marble floors. Large windows. Heavy chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Baress stops in front of the last elevator. He presses the button and the doors open immediately. He steps in. Simply presses the up arrow. It rises.

"Such a creature of habit" Parker said has we turned and headed across the street.

* * *

"Judge Lasseter's office, Al…Samantha Knowles." Sam bit her lip hoping that the caller was not someone she knew.

"Sam, hey, it's Bill Thomas with the DA's office. Is the judge in?" The eager assistant DA on the other end had an anxious tone to his voice which Sam was thankful for.

"Yes , he is, but he's in conference now." Sam began to flip through here schedule, "But he can talk to you at 4."

"Thanks, Sam see you then."

* * *

"Senorita, what do you think is the matter with my boy?" The young mother was nervous and weeping.

"I think," Beth began while pressing on the young boy's abdomen, " he has appendicitis. I will have to remove it." Beth was not happy. This was not the best place to perform surgery, but she did not have a choice.

Irma quickly moved into the room carrying a chart. When Beth looked up from the young boy, she saw her assistant. Her face was white, her eyes wide with fear. Beth walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. In English she spoke to her. "Irma, what is the matter?"

"Dr. Do you know who that boy is?" Irma gestured towards the bed? " Yes, Ernesto Valero. Why?"

"He is the son of the local chief."

Beth now a little frightened. "Why was he brought here?"

"Javier said that he and his father were on a "hunting" trip and he fell ill."

"Is that really his mother?"

"No she is a local." Irma peered at the young woman over Beth's shoulder. " She is probably here not of her own."

"Are you saying she was kidnapped?"

"No, more than likely her family is being held until the boy returns safely."

"Shit!" Beth turned and ran her hands through her hair. "How do we do this? How do we get her to safety to her family and save this boy." It was more a statement and not a question.

"You don't Senorita". The young woman replied. Surprised at her understanding of the conversation Beth and Irma just started at her. " I learned English when I worked in Texas has a day laborer. I came back to take my family with me." She began to cry. "The only way to save them is to have this boy live. His life saves my son's life."

"How did this happen?' Beth asked has she and Irma began to prepare the boy for surgery.

"Senor Valero came to seek my brother. He is no good. He runs drugs for Valero." Beth shakes her head in acknowledgement. "He thought it was a great honor to have Senor Valero in our house. He thought he would receive a ranking. Control his own band of thieves."

The young woman was shaking now more from anger. "Unfortunately, the boy became ill while in our house and things became violent."

Beth and Irma lifted the sides of the bed rails and began to move the boy from the room. Beth stopped, grabbed the young woman in a hug. "I will do what I can to save this boy and yours. You have my word."

Comments please. Who is Parker? Will the boy survive? What would you like to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

At last Olivia.

Eight

"Parker." Ian Parker said into his cell phone receiver. He was sitting across the street in a diner from the building Baress entered. His eyes trained on the entrance. The waitress brought his tea and placed it net to him on the counter. He didn't move his eyes from the building when he added honey.

"Go ahead." The voice on the other end said.

"Baress is here. 15 flights up to be exact. He has the briefcase." Parker takes a sip of the tea. It is very hot, but he does not even flinch.

"Good." The voice said. "Did he go straight there or make a stop?"

"Only stop he made was to wait for the door to open."

"Call it in." the voice said calmly.

"Consider it done."

The line went dead.

Parker quickly dialed another number. Barely taking his eyes off the door.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation." The Robotic sound voice answered.

"I would like to provide a tip on a fugitive." Parker said with a southern accent.

"One moment please."

"Agent Brian Peters." The agent said.

"Yes, I would like to provide you with important information on the where abouts of a fugitive." Parker still being the southern gentleman.

"Who is calling?"

"I would like to keep myself anonymous." Parker said growing tired of this already.

"Okay sir, who are you reporting on."

"Senor Velez." There was a silence on the other end. He waited two beat and then he heard the click. 'Good boy' he thought to himself. He's being recorded.

"Visit with a gentleman by the name of John Baress. He will lead you right to him. 2727 8th street, NYC."

"Okay sir, just one question." The young agent was trying to get an angle on the caller's location.

"How do you know he is involved with Mr. Velez?"

"Easy. I gave him a briefcase full of money to give to him." Parker hung up. Cleared the memory form the phone. Wipe his finger prints from the phone and around his chair. Has he stood he dropped the phone in the newly poured hot tea.

___________________________________________________________________________________

FBI agent Stephanie Baker entered in to the one six followed by FBI agent David Douglas. When they reach special victims, they lost no stride and push the door open with that "government force". Elliot took a deep breath before looking up. "I smell feds." He exclaimed raising his head and looking Stephanie in the eye. Olivia swiveled around in her chair and gave Douglas the once over. "Wow Elliot that's some nose you got there." The squad chuckled. Just then Cragen's door opened. All smiles seized.

"Benson, Stabler," he shouted "my office." He turned to go inside and then turned on his heels back. "Bring your Fed friends with you."

Elliot and Olivia stood up and motioned for the other two to follow.

"Captain Cragen thank you for letting us meet with you this morning." Stephanie said. " It is of the up most importance that we keep this meeting 's contents to ourselves."

"You can trust them." Cragen answered. "They have a vested interest in this."

Douglas nodded and stuck out his hand, "Agent David Douglas and this is my partner Stephanie Baker."

Elliot took his hand and shook it, then wiped his hand on his pants while saying "Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson."

"I'd love to sit here all day and serve tea, but can we get down to business." Cragen scuffed.

"Yes, well," Baker said, " As you know Velez is still at large." She paused to check the detective reaction. " We have reason to believe he is still in New York."

" How do you believe?" Elliot quizzed.

"An anonymous tip." Douglas added. "Someone called in saying that they had seen him and that he is doing business with a man named.." Douglas paused to check his note pad. "Baress. John Baress."

"Nice." Elliot replied. "This would be the 110th tip we have gotten involving Velez." He looked directly at Olivia to see how she was holding up before he stated his next fact. "You Feds must like to see us chase our tails to find this guy so that you can then get the credit." He took a step towards Douglas. "Do you have any idea what Velez means to this squad." Inches away from Douglas's face now, Elliot hold his stare.

"That's enough detective." Cragen warned. More for Douglas's health then to reprimand Elliot.

"What does this Baress do that makes him a business associate for Velez?" Cragen asked.

"He is an international trade's lawyer." Baker said scanning the room once again. "Meaning.."

"Meaning he has people all over the world that can help Velez hide anything." Elliot said.

"That is correct. He has been on our radar off and on for years. But only recently have we taken interest in his actions and clients." Douglas said.

"How recent, like yesterday when the tip came in?" Olivia finally broke her silence. Elliot gave her a quick glance.

"Unbelievable." She said storming out.

The agents watched her leave in disbelief. Elliot started to follow her.

"Elliot stay." Cragen said. "You and I will work this with them."

"Great." Elliot said. "Whatever it takes to get Alex home."

"Sounds like you have a personal stake in this Detective." Baker said.

"Stake you might say, since she was shot right in front of me." Elliot's face began to turn red.

"We all have a personal stake in this Agent Baker." Cragen being the voice of calm. "She was our ADA."

"Understood." Agent Douglas said.

The four settled in for a strategy session.

* * *

Olivia reached her desk and grabbed her coat.

"Where you headed?" Fin asked.

Olivia did not answer has she continued to gather her things.

"Liv, everything alright." Munch asked the brotherly concern.

Olivia turned to look at the both of them.

"You guys up for a drink? My treat." She turned and headed for the door.

Munch and Fin could not gather their things fast enough and followed her out of the precinct.

Elliot looked up and saw the threesome leaving.

'I hope you know what you are doing Liv.' He said to himself.

* * *

So how was that chapter? Glad to finally see the SVU gang?


	9. Chapter 9

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

Some connections are revealed. Put the plot thickens……enjoy.

**Nine**

"There is nothing here to work with." Beth said frustrated. Taking the surgical probe, she lifts the appendices, than she begins to examine other close organs. She is gentle, but despite this, they begin to break in her hands. "I think he has been poisoned." Beth said.

As if on cue, the alarms begin to sound. Beth and Elsa move quickly around the boy. Beth gently, but forcefully begins compressions. She knows it's hopeless given the condition of the other organs. Irma enters the room and begins to fill a syringe with EPI. She hands the needle to Beth, but Elsa interrupts

"Doctor, there is nothing. No pulse on breathe, there is just tissue floating." Elsa points to his open abdomen. It is full of blood and other matter.

"Doctor..." Irma says gently. "Beth," Irma reaches for Beth's hands now and steadies them. "You must stop. There is nothing you can do."

"There has to be more." Beth says frantically looking from Elsa to Irma and back. "It won't be one boy who dies today," fear begins to fill her voice; "it will be two."

"Where is Roberto?" Elsa asked.

"He should be in Delicias by now." Irma answered. "He took his brother and a few of his "friends" with him."

"Let's hope that is enough." Beth said.

"What shall we do now?" Elsa asked.

"Sit and pray. " Beth replied.

"You could always make a call." Irma stated.

Beth quickly jerked her head in the direction of the nurse. Her eye were slits an angry look clouded her face. Irma knew she had crossed the line.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"In the matter of the state versus McConnell how do you find?" Judge Lasseter said.

"Not guilty." The lead juror stated with a slight smile.

"Idiots." Beth said to herself. The judge heard her. He held his composure. "Mr. McConnell, you have been fairly tried and cleared of all charges by a jury of your peers. You are free to go."

The judge hesitated before pounding his gavel. Looking over to his clerk and shaking his head. "I should hope Mr. McConnell that you learned something from these procedures and that I will NOT see you in my court again."

With that his gavel hit its mark and he rose from his chair. He brushed by Sam. She gathered her things and followed him into his chambers. When she entered his office, his back was turned, but he knew she was there.

"Samantha, I beg you to keep your opinions on verdicts to yourself." He reached for the hanger to place his robe. He turned around to face Sam. "It is not helpful to me. I know sometimes these things are short sighted, but it is our system."

"I know judge. Sorry." Sam bowed her head just slightly. Her eyes peering up from the brown frames of her glasses. "The ADA was just not the right one for this case. It just seems a waste of time and effort to…"

"I know Samantha. We have had this discussion before." The judge said raising his hand and chuckling slightly. "Why don't you run for DA.?" He said half joking and half serious.

Sam paused for a moment considering what the judge said. "I am not a lawyer and you owe me lunch. You lost this one!"

"So I did, Sam so I did." The judge rose from his chair and headed for the door. "Italian or seafood?"

"Let's eat by the sound." Sam said grabbing her purse from her desk. She pick up a pile of files has she existed the door.

"Bring the files…"

"I know we will make it a working lunch." Sam said with a smile. A slight ping of Deja Vu came into her heart. Sam remebered a simular lunch, lunches, with her favorite detective. She stopped at the elevator for just an extra moment to live within her thoughts.

"Samantha are you coming." The judge said from within the elevator. Sam shook herself from her dream and entered the elevator. She smiled slightly has the door closed.

* * *

"I gotta question for you Olivia." Elliot said with his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Shoot" Olivia said while looking at the group of people gathered on the side of the road.

Elliot put the car in park, turned to look at his partner before taking his hand off the gear shift.

"How did you know that the tip was called in on Alex the day before?" He turned and looked at her.

"Seriously Elliot, you're wasting your one personnel question a day on that?" Olivia was doing her best to keep her cool.

She was stalling and he knew it.

"I am a detective, I figured it was why they were there." She was acting matter a fact. "Feds aren't going to sit on something like this. They consider it below them."

With that she opened her door and exited. Elliot sat for just a moment longer. "You aren't getting away that easy, partner." He said to himself has he shut the door and headed towards the crime scene.

* * *

"Senorita," Miguel said over the phone line. "We have a problem."

Beth closed her eyes. She silently said an Our Father. "What is it?"

"Well Rene Valero is here. So are three of his men."

"And the boy?"

"He is here. In a chair next to Valero." Miguel states with a calm but worried voice. "I am in the chair next to him."

"Shit."

"Si, Sinorita. How is the boy?"

"He is dead." Panic is beginning to set in for all involved.

"What can we do, Doctor?" Irma asked.

"Why don't we tell him that the boy needs a transplant." Roberto said while cleaning up the room. Nobody had left the operating room since the boy died.

"Excellent idea." Beth said. "Miguel, let me speak to Senior Valero."

Miguel handed his cell phone to Valero. Valero smiled, "Hello, Elizabeth. It's has been a long time my primo."

Beth cringed at the sound of her name being called. "Yes my cousin it has." Beth took a deep breath and chose her words carefully. "The boy, your son, will need a transplant. The boy you have there, Juan, would be a good match." Fingers crossed she waited for the reply. She was hoping he hadn't gotten his medical degree since the last time she saw him.

"How do you know this?" Valero asked.

"His mother is here and we typed and crossed using her blood."

"Then use her." Valero said.

"Can't. Her kidneys are too big." The room was silent except for the sound of the prayer being said by Irma.

"I see."

"Send him with Miguel. He will be okay."

"Sure, sure." Valero was growing a little suspect. He looked Miguel up and down. "I will send him with one of my men."

"Does he have surgical experience?" Beth was thinking fast. "All those men there are trained medical people. I need them with Juan and in the operating room."

"They will be on their way." Valero stated handing the phone back to Miguel.

"Senorita. We will leave straight away." Miguel stated while standing up and motioning to him men. HE closed his phone. He picked the boy up in his arms and carried him to the awaiting truck. They hurried down the drive before any of the men could follow. His phone rang.

"Meet us at the airport. The clinic is officially closed for good." Beth said while gathering all of her personal things. She handed a stack of US dollars to Irma to give to whoever was working.

"Get yourselves out of here. Go to the US or Canada or anywhere but here." Beth was worried and rushed. "No one is safe now."

With that she turned and headed for the door. She stopped at Juan's mother. "Here is all you will need to get yourself and your son back to the US." "Thank you Senorita." "Don't thank me yet. We are not safe."

Irma reached the lobby before Beth and Juanita got out the door. "Beth, please be safe. Your are…" Irma began to cry, "I will miss you." Beth grabs the older woman into a quick hug. "Please, please be safe."

I promise the next two chapters will move quickly. But a review will move them into print faster!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Ten**

"He's on the move again." Parker said standing three feet from his leash, bowing his head inside a newspaper. He speaks softly into his ear piece.

"Flight 761 to Seattle departing from gate 27 will begin boarding in moments…"

Parker turns his head slightly, but doesn't take his eyes off Baress. Or his body guard.

"I booked myself on it. Two rows back." Parker is not expecting answers. This call is all about his providing details. "I'll be out of touch. I'll call you when we arrive."

"What awaits on the other side?" His listener broke their silence.

"The end of the rainbow." Parker broke the line.

* * *

"Stabler." Elliot was balancing flies and his coffee while trying to tuck the receiver under his chin.

"Detective Stabler, this is Special Agent Baker."

Elliot's eye grew wide and he snapped his fingers at the Captain who was pouring himself a cup of drudge. "Yeah, Agent Baker what do ya got?" Elliot was readying his pen.

"Looks like our money man is on the move." Baker was being matter of fact.

"Were's he headed?"

"Seattle." Baker said. "We are raiding his office in an hour. You want in?"

"You bet we do." Stabler said without checking with his captain.

Just then the doors to the squad room opened and in swaggered Olivia. It was her happy swagger. Elliot still focused on the call did not notice.

Fin nudged Munch. "Guess she got her some last night." He said softly.

"Olivia, nah!" Munch looked at her in full view. "Something else is going on with our girl."

"How did you get this information?" Elliot asked agent Baker.

"Our tipster." Baker conceded.

"Hope we find out who your tipster is and give them a medal." Elliot said half joking while looking at his partner. "We'll see you there."

Elliot stood up and grabbed his coat. "The fed's are raiding Baress's office." Elliot paused, "You coming?"

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Olivia said hiding her excitement.

"Wear your vests you two," The captain shouted, "These people mean business."

Both Olivia and Elliot saluted the captain has they walked out the door.

Elliot waited till they were in the elevator to speak, "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"I'm on my way with you to a raid, I thought, "Olivia said smartly.

"Come on Liv," Elliot chose his words carefully, "you're into something. You are way too happy and know too much."

"Elliot, I merely made an intelligent guess that's it. Nothing more." Olivia yanked on the car door. She slid into the passenger's seat. Elliot paused, yanked his own door handle and climbed in behind the wheel.

"I've got your back, but be careful." Elliot said while starting the engine.

* * *

Beth reached the airline counter in record time. Miguel was waiting with Juan. The young boy ran to his mother.

"Mama, I missed you so." The boy wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. "Where is the little boy I must help?" He said looking around.

"He is not here my darling boy." Juanita said stroking his hair.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly Miguel." Beth said worried. "Were you followed?"

"No, Beth. We were careful." Miguel said. "Please leave. Don't come back. It is not safe here for you no more."

"What will you do Miguel? Will you be safe?"

"Si, I will go to my cousin's in the mountains. It is well protected." Miguel said reassuring.

"Here take this." Beth gave him a stack of $100.00 bills. "No Senorita, I cannot."

"Yes, take it. Use it for what you need." Beth pressed the money in his hands. "Juanita, you and Juan need to board your plane." Beth pushed her toward security. "Take this; you will need it in America."

Beth gave the last of her money to Juanita. She waved at the young mother and her son and watched them disappear through security.

When she turned around to speak to Miguel, he was gone.

Beth stood all alone and frightened in the middle of the airport. She picked her bag up and entered security. She rushed , but did her best not to draw attention to herself. She barely took the time to put her boots on before she headed towards her gate. Her seat was in first class. it was all they had left. She would have gladly paid twice as much to get out of there.

When she got on the plane and was safely in her seat, she waited for the door to shut. She quickly flipped open her phone and texted her message. Hit send and turned it off. She let out the breath she had been holding and tilted back in her seat. It was not long till she fell into a silent slumber.

* * *

"Coming Home." Flashed on Sam's cell phone. She did not see it though. It was sitting in her purse, which was neatly tucked in the cabinet in the kitchen.

Sam sat in a warm bubble bath. Candles light glowed through the room. Her favorite Tracey Chapman album played from her IPOD. She smiled, she loved this album. It was hers and Olivia's favorite. Beth hated it.

"To soft and depressing." Beth would complain.

"I Love her sweet, soulful tunes." Olivia would say. "Makes me think of summer days on the front stoop. Hot summer days with lemonade."

"And your soft sweet kisses." Sam said to herself. She slid further into the suds and continued her thoughts of Olivia.

* * *

Told you I would update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

This one is for Starlight63. Thanks for the support. Enjoy.

**Eleven**

"WAHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHH WAHHH!" The alarm begins to blare. The figure inside the house, move quickly towards the alarm box. Coolly it punches in a code. The alarm does not

respond. "WAHHHH WAHHH WAHHH!" Sam hears it instantly. She jumps from her bed, opens the drawer on her night stand hit the panic button and races t her closet. Pulling back her

clothes from the far back corner, she punches in a quick code. The panel sides back and reveals a room. Big enough for only one. Two, but it would be tight. She dives inside and punches

another code in. The door slams shut. The lights come on and a monitor blinks to attention. The phone rings just to her right. It startles her at first. She has her eyes fixed on the monitor

looking to see who it is. It is still dark in the house and she sees nothing.

"Taggert" The agent on the other end says. "Code."

"Sandra Day O'Connor" Sam replies.

"Belgium waffles with strawberries and whipped cream." The agent replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Sam replied looking around the room. She swore she would never enter this room, there would be no need. She was safe with Beth and the agents have kept her under surveillance

for three years now. With no incident. They built this room when before Beth and Sam moved in. Beth did not know it existed. It was for her own good, Sam thought. But in reality it was

for Sam's own. She was afraid if Beth found out, she would ask questions. Questions that she has sworn never to answer.

"Ms. Cabot. Ms. Cabot." Agent Taggert was beginning to worry. "Ms. Cabot, are you there?"

Shocked to hear her name, a single tear began to roll down her face. She closed her eyes and with a horse voice "Yes, agent Taggert I am here." Sam used the back of her hand to wipe

the tears from her eyes. She reached for her glasses. "Shit" She said and began to giggle. "Pardon me?" "Sorry Agent. I forgot my glasses." Sam squinted at the screen. "I can't see anything on the screen. It's dark and fuzzy."

"Don't worry Ms. Cabot. Agents should be at the door in less than 30 sec. hold tight we're coming." Agent Taggert tried his best to keep her calm.

"Thank you." Sam said beginning to cry again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Spread sheet after spread sheet" Munch exclaimed. 'He's got more spread sheets then a Hilton."

'It's like a treasure map in here, but no one knows what the treasure is." Fin said with a confused look.

Olivia was going through Basset's desk. She pulled out the middle drawer, and riffled through it. "Nothing in here." She said. She went to shut the drawer, but it would not close. She tried

again, but it seemed stuck. She sat in the desk chair and yanked the drawer out of the desk. Wires were attached to the back of the drawer. The wires lead to the base of the desk.

"Look at this." She said calling over Harrison the CSI tech. Olivia now down on all fours was pulling the wire, gently to find where they lead.

"Careful Liv, we don't know what might be on the other end." Elliot cautioned.

"The wires are audio wires." The tech explained. "No need to panic."

"With all the Tom Foolery on this case, panic is a normal." Munch injected.

"Here we go." Olivia said standing up. "They lead to this painting on the wall." Olivia still had the wires in her hand and was trying to pull the painting from the wall. Elliot came over to

help. Neither of them could pry in from where it hung.

"I saw this once in a guys crib." Fin said moving towards the desk. He moved around the desk. Running his fingers in every crease and pressing the molding. He reached the top of the

second drawer and pressed the lock. The picture swung towards Olivia, she stepped back quickly. Elliot's eye grew wide. A blade was protruding from the frame; he ducked and knocked

Olivia over. The blade pierced his jacket on the way down.

* * *

Isn't the suspense bugging you? A review will get you another chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Back the Hard Way

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Twelve**

It was so quiet. They moved swiftly, but without noise. Floating almost, but firm steps. Hands held directly in front of them. Steady and solid the cool metal securely weaved within theirfingers. A silent count of three. The noise began. Doors now splinters. Windows paneless. Lights flooding the walls, floors.

Sam sees it unfold. She knows instantly when the light hits the figure who it is. She gasps. Even half blind she recognizes the outline. She frantically punches the buttons on the keypad.

The door closes behind her. The panel slides back. She struggles through her clothing to release herself from their grasp. She runs at full speed now. She reaches the top of the stairs andscreams. They fall on deaf ears. The noise below drowns her requests.

"Down on the ground!" "Hands above your head!" "Don't Move!" "Don't move!" The nozzles of the rifles were digging into her shirt. Beth was doing her best to follow the instructions. Shefeared she had entered the wrong house. With the lights flying everywhere and the yelling from the men in black, she tried her best to get her bearings.

'That's my chair.' She told herself. 'That's Sam's coat.' She assured herself.

"Hey! Hey!" She was yelling now. "This is my house!" With those words, the light came on over the stairs. Then the front hall. Sam continued to turn the lights on has she descended the stairs. Eyes fixed on Beth, she moved with a purpose to her side. The men in black stood still. Guns still aimed at Beth's arms, legs, head, and back. There was not a spot on her that did not have a red circle from the laser targets.

Agent Hammond came through the front door. Sam sensed his presence. She only left her path to Beth, to stop him from going any further into her home. She grabbed his coat, spun himaround and back out the door.

"You do not come in this house." She said sternly. "Call them off." Hammond opened his mouth to speak. She cut him off. "You enter this house and you blow everything for me." She held

back her tears. "Stand down." He shouted. "I don't want to start over. This is finally normal." Her voice quivering. "I can't hide again."

* * *

'It's nothing the dry cleaners can't fix" Elliot said while examining his jacket. Olivia was still dusting herself off.

"Thank God," she said moving towards the opening in the wall. "We won't have to see that thing for a week!"

"What'd mean?" Elliot said. 'This is a classic men's sports coat."

"Optimum word "Classic"" Fin chimed in. Elliot looked around the room for support. The closest thing he got was a smirk from Munch.

"There is at least 2 million in the safe." Agent Douglas said flipping through a stack of bills.

"IDs, personnel files, passports." Agent Baker was going through the safe handing its contents to Olivia and Munch.

Olivia was flipping through photos. Random people. "Look at this. All kinds of photos of people." Olivia turned so she and Munch could look at them together.

"That's Collin O'Redan." Munch pointed to one of the men in one of the photos.

Elliot walked over to the pair. "The Wall Street golden boy?" Elliot questioned.

"One in the same." Munch replied.

"Judge Marshall and Judge Petrowski." Olivia was filing through them faster than munch could gather them.

Olivia stopped at one photo. All the other in her hand fell to the floor. She held the one photo closer to her face. Her eyes began to water. She did her best not to trace the face in the photo.

'Looks like we have a Glock…" Agent Baker turned to hand it to Agent Douglas who did not reach out to take it. All were focused on Olivia. Elliot walked up behind her. He did a double takewhen he saw the photo. It was Alex.

"Liv." Elliot said gently. "Liv. We'll finish up here." Elliot gently tugged on the photo, but Olivia's grip just tightened. When she moved her eyes to meet Elliot's, he knew she was lost. Shelooked again at the photo. Olivia shook her head, pressed the photo into Elliot's chest and left the room. Without taking his eyes off the door he took the photo from his chest. He lookedat it for the first time closely.

Alex with another woman sitting, cuddling at an outside café.

Fin turned to go after her. "Let her go." Elliot said with a sadden voice.

* * *

We're getting closer!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Thirteen**

Olivia sat in the car. Arms folded. She was sweating even though it was 50 degrees outside. It was dark. She liked that. No one could see the tears she was allowing to fall freely. Her eye fixed on the door. She'll wait till Elliot exists to wipe the tears away. The bottle of water sat in the cup holder. Napkin resting on her lap. Standard for her. Always available for the tough case. Elliot would say nothing. He had his rituals. She never questioned them.

The door to the building opened, Elliot and the rest of the squad exited. They stood gathered for a moment talking. Each taking a glance in the direction of the car where Liv sat. "Real obvious boys." She said while beginning her ritual. Elliot would wait till he saw she was done. Usually, he would approach the car when he saw her drinking from the bottle.

Suddenly her hip began to vibrate. She looked down and unhooked her phone from her waistband. "Shit." She said. Elliot started to move towards the car. She flipped the phone open, and closed right away.

Elliot opened the door poked his head in to see if the area is safe. Liv held her phone in her hand. Elliot got in the car, started it and began to drive before he said anything.

"Douglas and Baker are gathering some more evidence from the office. They had the computers and servers sent to the lab in Virginia." Elliot was not waiting for a reply. "We will all meet in the morning. 7 sharp." He paused before his next statement. "Don't come in till 9." He held up his hand before Liv could protest. "You need some time. I'm sorry Liv." Elliot's voice began to soften. "That's no way to find out."

"Find out what exactly El?" Olivia was fighting back tears and anger. "Finding out the Alex has moved on? That she is indeed a protected witness?" Olivia turned to look out the side window. "To find out that I have been stuck here waiting for her to return. Praying that she is okay and she's doing just great."

The car came to a stop. Elliot turned to Olivia. "And watching every move she's made." He told her.

Olivia turned her head so fast; Elliot thought it might come off her neck.

"I too, am a Detective Liv." The car was moving down the NY street again.

* * *

"Jeeze!" Beth exclaimed raising herself from the floor. At full height she stood 5'11". She used every bit of that has she stared at each armed 'idiot' in the eyes. She returned the cold steel look they were using on her. Guns not pointed at her, but still at the ready.

Beth brushed her hands over her clothes. Bits of wood and glass dug into her hands and skin concealed beneath her clothing. She held in the pain. She would not show them one ounce of weakness. She did well to keep her breathing calm. For once she was thankful for the last few days in Mexico. They kept her emotions in check.

"You'll do as I ask now." Beth heard Sam say. She had forgotten that she had not seen Sam. She was not even sure she was home. She turned and walked carefully to the front door. Hearing glass and other debris give way under her feet. When she got to the door, she saw Sam with her back to her. A man was walking towards the street. Sam was intently watching him has he entered the black sedan. Beth touched Sam shoulders, causing her to jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Beth said curtly.

"You did…" Sam stuttered. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" Sam took Beth into a bear hug. Beth's arms hung at her sides.

"I will be when you let go of me." Beth said. "I can't breathe." Sam let go and Beth took a thankful step back. "So do you want to explain all of this to me?" Beth said as two of the police officers passed them on the front porch.

"It's the security company, honey." Sam said a matter of factly. "I always tell them when you are out of town. So they must have thought I was in real trouble."

"Really." Beth said turning towards the door almost running over another officer. "So they always break all the windows and doors when the alarm goes off?" Beth said while gesturing to the damage.

"Well the detective said there had been a rash of robberies and rapes in the area.."

"Really." Beth said again. She knew Sam was lying. "Then we should move. I thought that when we brought this house it was a good neighborhood." Beth calling her bluff now. "According to the 'detective' this area has gone downhill in a major way in two years." She turned and started walking towards the kitchen. More debris crunched from beneath her feet. She was beginning to like the sound. Gave her an outlet for her anger. She was amazed at how angry she was getting. A combination of the events and knowing that Sam was lying to her. She heard Sam following her.

"Beth." Sam said softly. Beth did not answer. She opened the cabinet and took out a glass. Turning on the faucet, she let the glass fill till it overflowed. Putting the glass to her lips, she drank the water till the glass was empty. She placed it on the counter next to her. With her back still to Sam, "Please tell me what is going on?" She dipped her head towards the sink. Sam walked up behind her, but did not touch her. Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour. Taking a deep breath she began her story.

"Beth, a long time ago before I met you there was this case. It was a very high profile case and it involved several factors." Sam stopped to gather herself. "Drugs, murder and kidnapping." Beth raised her head and turn around. She and Sam stared at each other for a moment. "Go on." Beth said.

"They even killed a special agent." Sam shut her eyes. She played the explosion over and over in her head. She heard Liv's voice, 'Are you okay?' But it was Beth speaking the words.

"What...yes I am." Sam snapped back into the now. "Well I was a target in this whole fight for drug territory." "Why? Did you use to deal drugs?" Beth asked confused and a little panicked. "No, nothing like that." Sam almost chuckled. "I was part of the court trying to bring the drug lord down. "

"So, you were clerking for a judge and got involved in a drug case." Beth said now feeling like she understood. "I did not know we had such high profile cases in Seattle."

Sam speculated for a moment. She could still hide. Beth had the information, just not all of the details. "There are high profile drug cases all over the country, Beth." Sam said. "You see people at the hospital that OD. Where do you think they get it from?" Sam playing on the naivety that she hoped Beth was showing.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot." Beth was a little hurt. "I just mean, I have lived here most of my life and never heard anything about a major drug lord turf war."

"Yes, well they have never caught the guy responsible for the agent's death, so they over protect all that were involved." Sam crossed her fingers. 'This might work.' She said to herself. "That's why we have such a great security system. And all these people showed up." Sam said while gesturing to the officers still moving through her house.

A coo came from the back of the house. Both Beth and Sam moved towards the back porch. Inside the cage sat one of the birds. She was sitting at the bottom next to the other one.

"You killed the ME bird!" Beth exclaimed. "Now I am pissed."Beth strutted off to find the officer in charge.

Gonna move fast from here folks. Hang on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

Hope I cleared somethings for you all. Enjoy!

**Fourteen**

The last of the intruders left. An army from a "local company" came and boarded up the windows and doors. Beth and Sam silently packed a small bag each. They would be staying in a hotel till their house was "Livable." According to Sam. Beth would have preferred to stay home, but then again it wasn't quite the home she had left. Beth took the bags to the car, while Sam signed for the work done.

"Thank you." She said folding the document in half and sticking it in her purse. By habit, she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. One message. "Coming Home." Beth's text, sent at 2:30 pm yesterday. It was now 18 hours later, the next day. Still looking at her phone when Beth approached.

"Everything square?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Sam said raising her eyes from the phone. "I just got your message." She paused for a moment. Looking directly at Beth she asked, "Why are you home so soon?"

So much had happened since she walked in the door; Beth did not have a chance to tell Sam why she was home 3 days early. She did not even get a chance to tell her hello. Beth, placing her arm around Sam's waist, turned her toward her. They were face to face now. Beth placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

"Hi honey, I'm home." She rested her forehead on Sam's.

"Hi, yourself." Sam said raising her head and kissing Beth's forehead. Beth raised her head so they were looking eye to eye. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said turn around. She linked her arm around Beth's waist. They began to walk towards the car. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's a long story." She paused at the passenger's side of the car. "Which I will tell you after I eat something." She reached for the door handle and opened the door. As if on cue, Sam's

stomach began to rumble. "Sounds like you agree." Beth laughed.

"So you're not mad at me for the mess anymore?" Sam said slipping into the passenger's seat.

"Truly not your fault." Beth said with an amazed look. She leaned in to give Sam a kiss. The short peck quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Each one hungry for the other. Sam ran her

fingers through Beth's short tresses. Beth's hands began to wander over Sam's shoulders and down her sweater. Gently caressing each inch of Sam's upper body, has Sam gently pulled

Beth further and further into the car. They stayed locked on their kiss, taking care not to break it. The deeper the kiss got, then more lost they became in one another.

"OUCH!" Sam said rubbing the back of her head. She hit it on the steering wheel. "See, I told you that you drive me crazy!" Beth said. "Ha ha." Sam replied. "I guess we learned why the

back seat is so popular."

"What back seat?" Beth said. "This is a sports car."

Sam placed her palms on Beth's chest, pushing her up and out of the car. Beth was just about to protest when Sam said. "Good morning Mr. Drake." "Good morning ladies." Sam laughed

has Beth's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Awful lot of commotion at your place last night." Drake said trying to peer at the house.

"Just throwing a kegger with a few hundred guys and gals from the blue." Beth said with a smirk still facing Sam. "Nothing too bad." She shut the passenger door and started walking around to the driver's side.

"Got any beer left." Drake said playing along.

"Just off to get another keg." Beth teased. She waved and got into the driver's side. Both women giggled has they pulled out of the driveway and saw Mrs. Drake come stomping down the driveway after her husband.

"Poor guy." Beth said half heartedly. "Has to wear cloud PJ's and a fluffy robe."

"I wear bunny PJ's and a fluffy robe." Sam said.

"Yes, you do and you wear them well." Beth said with a wink. "But him, not so much."

"We're we off too?" Sam asked.

"I thought we might pick up where we left off." Beth said devilishly.

"Back to Hawaii?" Sam said with hope.

"Oh, no." Beth answered quickly. "But the closest thing we have to it in Seattle."

"It will be heaven no matter where I am with you." Sam said folding her hand in Beth's. Beth kisses the back of Sam's hand has they drove off toward the city.

Neither one of them saw the SUV pull in behind them. Followed closely by a blue Camry.

* * *

"Go some news for you." Parker said into the phone. "You're money man isn't alone."

"Go on." The voice on the other end said.

"He's crafty though." Parker said rising from the barber's chair. He looked once in the mirror. His unruly locks now closely cut. His four days of growth clean. He pick up the suit bag from the

hook by the door and headed or the back of the room. Taking care to use all the visual aids to see in all directions. "Once trained, hard to break.' He remembered.

"Hiding in plain sight." Parker said. "Staying at the W."

"But never low key." The voice said.

"Never said he was. He has expensive taste." Parker removed the suit and shirt from the bag. He meticulously began to change is clothes in the men's room. Shirt for shirt. Socks and

shoes next. Then pants. Military dressing. 'Hard to break.' Quick hard tuck of his shirt. Tie. Coat. Other clothes neatly folded and placed back into the bag.

'What next?" the voice asked.

"A little visit." Parker said checking his look for the first time. "Not something to get use to."

"What?" the voice asked.

"Sorry. I have a contact here." Gathered his things and headed for the door. "They will put me close."

"How close?"

"We could dance if the desire overcame us." He replied.

"See that it's a waltz and not a tango." The voice said. Then the line went dead.

Parker gave a little chuckle. He turned left towards the alley. He found what he was looking for. 'The nice chap will have some new warm clothes to wake up to.' He thought has he turned

and exited the alley.

* * *

Olivia strolled into the precinct at 7:30 am.

"I told you she'd be here before eight." Fin shouted. "Pay up." He wiggled his fingers at Munch.

"Yeah ,Yeah. Shudda known." Much said reaching for his wallet. Stopping before he took his cash out. "Wanna go double or nothing?"

"Okay, I'll bite." Fin said. "What's the bet?"

"That she comes storming out of Cragen's office and heads for the door." Munch said with a clear view of the happenings in Cragen's office.

"Nah." Fin said. "That's a daily thing." Fin wiggled his fingers at Munch again.

Olivia knocked on the Captain's door, but did not wait for a reply before entering.

"Morning." She said. She surveyed the room. Baker, Douglas, Elliot and the Captain all huddled at a small table.

"Wow." Elliot said looking at his watch. "It's nine already."

"Oprah was a rerun this morning and I already planted my fall flowers so Martha was a waste too." Olivia said walking over to the board. "Looks pretty curious." She said.

"Well we were able to uncover a lot of the money trail." Baker said. "Mostly from the files in Baress's office, but…"

"But he was dumb enough to leave some information on his computer." Douglas interrupted.

"interesting." Olivia said. "The money man for the Velez drug syndicate leaves important information in his safe and on his computer." She paused for effect. "And then leaves the contents

and the computer behind. While he travels." Another pause. "I find that interesting."

"Way ahead of you, Olivia." Cragen said. "We know we were meant to find this stuff. He seems to want us to find it and him."

"How do you know?" Olivia asked.

"It seems he made his way to Seattle yesterday and is planning on meeting with one of Velez's men from Mexico." Elliot said. "An Ernesto Valero. " Elliot added after looking at the file. He

wrote Valero's name on the board next to Baress's .

"Seattle." Olivia said. "Never pictured that has a drug war town."

"It's a port city." Douglas said. "Drugs go in and out easily."

"We figured he has the stash of money with him to pay off someone in the Port Authority there." Baker said.

"Makes sense." Elliot said. "In and out of that port has got to be easy. It's almost as big as ours."

"Yes, and you can be out to sea much quicker." Olivia observed while looking at the Seattle maps. She needed to get out of there.

"I'm going to call the Bureau to see what we have in Seattle." Douglas got up and left the office.

"I will give the port authority a call." Baker too got up and left the office. Elliot and Olivia began to follow.

"Wait a minute you two." Cragen said. "Have a seat." He gestured to the chair still surrounding the table. "I got a call from our old friend Hammond last night." All eyes fell on Olivia.

"She's fine." Cragen answered. "They thought there was an attempt on her life again last night." He stopped to see how Olivia was reacting. "It turned out to be a false alarm."

The breath Olivia was holding was finally released. "So why'd he call us?" Elliot asked.

"He wanted us to know, because he also knows what's happening here." Cragen answered.

"So, they think it's connected?" Olivia asked.

"At first, but it turned out not to be." Cragen said. He very carefully chose his next words. "The word on the street is that something bigger then what we see is going to happen. He just

wants to be kept informed for Alex's sake."

"I'll bet." Olivia said sarcastically.

"You said it was a false alarm. What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Her girlfriend came home three days early from her trip." Cragen said with a cringe. Olivia stood up and made her way towards the door. "Olivia!" Cragen shouted. "Is this going to be a

problem for you?"

"Me." Olivia stated. "Nah. Just remembered I forgot to record Ellen." She turned the handle on the door. "She's teach us new dance moves. Hate to miss it."

* * *

"I told ya." Munch said has Olivia breezed past them.

"It's a fact man." Fin said. "Whenever the two of them go in there one comes out mad."

"Must be the wood paneling." Munch said. "It's been a proven fact to incite riot like behavior in lab rats."

"Whatever!" Fin said refocusing on the files before him.

* * *

This was a long one. Lot's to say. More soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Fifteen**

Olivia pushed the down button. She tapped her foot on the floor willing the elevator to hurry. It did not help. She twisted around and headed for the stairs, running smack into Melanie Warner.

"Hey!" Mel yelped.

"Hey." Olivia replied hollowly.

"What's the hurry?" Mel said to Olivia's back. Olivia was descending the stairs two by two.

"Her past." Elliot replied for her. Mel looked at Elliot with a confused smile. "Got time for lunch? I'll tell you all about it." He added.

"Sure." Mel said looking at the folder in her hand. "I need to get this to Munch and have one on the table." She paused to do a little mental check list. "How about I meet you at Chen Woo's at 12?"

"It's a date." Elliot said and began to walk away. "Oh." He said over his shoulder. "Bring your thinking cap. She's gonna need us."

Mel shook her head in despair and followed Elliot into the squad room.

* * *

"Shh!" Sam giggled. "Not so loud." She continued to tease Beth has she ran her fingers over Beth's bare stomach. Beth wiggled beneath trying to control her laughter.

"Quit it!" She said trying to overtake Sam. She failed. Sam wrapped her legs around Beth's torso, leaned forward and pinned both her arms above her head.

"Nice try, Doc."

"I give… I give!" Beth exclaimed. "I'm too tired to fight."

Sam smiled. "I win!"

"No." Beth said with a smile. "I think I win."

Sam gave Beth a confused look while she assessed the situation.

"You're naked on top of me. What could be better?" Beth said with a big toothy smile.

"Ha ha funnnn…" Sam found herself flipped over on her back with Beth on top. They struggle a bit.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yah I do!" Beth turned quick and tried to repin Sam. Sam grabbed her playfully by the upper arms and tried with all her might to push her off while trying to trap Beth between her legs. Beth moved to keep Beth's legs off, but her feet got caught in the sheets.

"Woooh! I…I.." Beth tried to keep herself from falling. She pulled at the sheets and with doing that not only did she fall further off the bed, but Sam came down on top of her. After a quick brain check by both, the laughter filled the room.

"Well not exactly what I had in mind." Sam said catching her breath.

"Me either, but then again you are back naked on top of me." Beth gave her teethy grin again.

"Oh, for heaven sakes." Sam said gently hitting her on the shoulder.

"Yes, I would call this heaven." Beth pulled Sam closer. Kissing and feeling every inch of each other. Reconnecting. Long into the night.

* * *

"I am interested in a new territory." Valero said while rolling his Cuban cigar in his fingers.

"There is plenty for you in Mexico." Baress said raising his glass of 25 year old scotch. Taking a healthy sip, he held it on his tongue.

"This is not good enough." Valero said checking his temper. He glanced just over the coffee table at his men. They were attentively sitting at another table. Two were stationed by the door, and one was out in the car. "I have done all our friend has asked."

"Yes, and he appreciates it." Baress said. Taking a long drag of his own cigar. His two men stationed just behind him. There was another behind the bar and two just outside the front door.

A scantily clad waitress came by, both men stared at her. She moved on as if she did not notice the attention.

"Well, I believe it is time for him to start showing his appreciation, Amigo." Valero took a quick sip of his aged tequila. "I would like a cut of the Texas and California distribution."

"That's lofty." Baress said draining his scotch. Another one appeared before the empty glass hit the table. He smiled hungrily at the waitress. "I do not think that asking for so much is a healthy thing. You know he does not like greed."

"No, he is greed. I sit in that hell hole in Mexico while he lives the life of luxury." Valero's eyes are wild now. "Jetting to Paris, a New York penthouse. Women at his disposal."

"And the government at his every step." Baress stated. "It is not easy for him. Has your life not been good?"

"It is. But it should be better." Valero still angry. He takes a long sip of his drink.

"Why are you here now?" Baress asked. "This could not be why you came so far."

"It is and the other reason is none of your concern."

"It is if you expose us."

"Do not worry, Amigo." He looked around. "It is not to embarrass you. It is to pay my respects to an old friend."

"I see. Then I shall leave you to it." Baress motioned for his men.

"Why so rushed. Sit, sit." Valero motioned. "We will have a meal and then part. Besides, you have not finished your cigar."

"Auh you are right." Baress said. He clipped the burning end and stuck it back into his case. "For another time."

With that Baress got up and walked out of the bar. His army followed. Valero was shocked. Humiliated. He angrily motioned for the waitress to bring him tequila. A full glass was placed in front of him. Valero noticed it was not a feminine hand. Parker sat down in the vacant chair. Valero's men stood at the ready. Parker swilled his own glass of tequila while keeping an eye on each one. 'Easy take down.' He told himself. His attentions turned to Valero who was boring holes into him. Parker reached into his coat, guns were drawn. He pulled out a lighter and struck it. He leaned forward and presented it to Valero. Valero accepted and relit his cigar. Only then did Parker speak.

"The boss finds you helpful." He said. "You will be rewarded."

"Really." Valero hid his grin. "Yes, I am helpful. What is the reward?"

"In time." Parker said. "Perhaps we should have that steak now. I would hate to let it go to waste."

"Who are you?" Valero asked.

"Your guardian angel." Parker said standing up and heading for the restaurant. Valero and his henchmen followed.

* * *

"You gonna eat that?" Elliot asked with a mouth full of food.

"Chew Elliot. Worry about my egg roll later." Mel said mast fully pinching his hand with her chopsticks. She then wiped them off with a wet'n dry.

"Yah, so. Liv finds out Alex is seeing another woman." Elliot takes another big spoonful of rice and kung pao. "Well, I guess she lives with her."

"Really." Mel said quickly forgetting about her lunch. She could not tell if it was from the interest in the story or watching Elliot eat.

"But here's the catcher. She knows where Alex lives."

"What do you mean knows?"

"Well, I mean there are certain things that have happened with this case, and well, Liv knows the answer before the question."

"Stabler, she is one of the best detectives in New York. And she loves Alex. How do you know it's not intuition?"

"Easy. 'Cause the things she knows, are only things that have recently been exposed."

"Okay I'll bite." Mel said. Elliot looked at her and removed his hands from around is plate motioning Mel to help herself.

"Not the food Elliot, The fact stuff." Mel rolled her eyes. "What did she know that you just discovered."

"She knew that a tip had come in the day before to the FBI and that they were not sitting on it. She knew people in the pictures that we were going through in the safe at Baress's office. She knew where his office was!"

"For heaven's sake Elliot. You have been her partner long enough to know that she's smart and a great deduct or. The FBI never sits on a lead if they can hand it off. People in those pictures where people around New York. Famous people." Mel paused hoping it would sink in. When it did not appear to she spoke again. "Liv reads the society page and the business page. She has since she met Alex. The first so that she would recognize Alex's friends when they first met to have the upper hand. The second so she had something to talk about besides being a cop. The office address was on the warrant."

"I'll give you the first two, but the last one." Elliot paused and grabbed the egg roll off Mel's plate. "We didn't have the warrant when she drove us to the building." He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and gave the famous Elliot smile.

Mel acted deflated. "Don't smile with food in your mouth." She said.

* * *

_Longish. I promise two more chapters and then the fun really starts._


	16. Chapter 16

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Sixteen**

_Friday morning in Seattle_

"It s a beautiful day, don't you think?" Sam said placing her hand inside Beth's. They looked out the window while waiting on the elevator.

"Yes and even more so since I am home." Beth gave Sam's hand a squeeze. "Well, sorta home. "

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside.

"So, breakfast first and then to the park." Sam said with a smile.

"What happened to the 'play it by ear' day you conned me with in the room?" Beth smiled back.

"Well my ears are singing, be outside. Walk in the grass, hold your wife's hand." Sam held Beth's hand to her lips and gave a gentle peck.

"Yes park, grass and dog poop." Beth was watching the numbers on the elevator tick down. "Wait did you say wife?" She let go of Sam's hand and turned sideways to look at her lover.

"Just see'n if you are listening." Sam said. The ding of the elevator let them know they were on the ground floor. Sam stepped out. Saying over her shoulder, "I do have to go into the office for a little while. I have to review next week's docket."

"Of course. I suppose I need to keep myself busy somewhere for eight hours till you are done." Beth said wryly.

"No silly, just five." Sam giggled. "It's already 10:30 am. Work day is half over." They stepped outside arm in arm.

"The sun is bright the air is crisp and I have you on my arm." Beth said has she turned them towards the park. "It's got the makings of a beautiful day."

* * *

_Friday morning in York_

"Last chapter and I calling it a day." Liv said out loud to herself. She felt a slight chill and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. "If farmer Jones puts up a fence along his property line incorporating a free flowing creek blah…blah…blah…" Live said out loud. "How did she get through this?" She throws her books on the cushion next to her. "Ugh!" Wrapping the blanket tighter around herself, she tried to push back the thoughts that were rising through her. She had been fighting them for months. More have been throwing themselves at her over the last few weeks. She did not realize she was crying. She's did not feel her wall come down and the tears begin to flow. Her hands cupped on her lap collecting each fallen memory.

Her blonde hair. The smell of her skin. Her laugh. Her clear blue eyes. Heaven eyes. Someone else knows them now. Better than her? "Oh God, please, please…" It was no use; the memories began to drown her. Every laugh, touch, fight, look, feeling, morning, noon and the nights. That night! "No…No…NO!" Closing her eyes tighter, trying desperately not to see then past. Her lover's blood slips through her fingers. Their life together being pushed aside. She felt the bile raise to her throat. She ran to the kitchen sink. Retching through her tears. She could not rid herself of the memories that had consumed her for so long.

A sharp knocking sound began to infiltrate her thoughts. Her eyes wide open now. She quickly wiped her face with the towel. Tears still falling freely. She made her way to the door. Legs shaking and breath labored, she looked through the peephole.

"Mel." She said softly. The knocking continued. Still leaning on the door, Olivia felt every blow being inflicted on the door. She took them. Wishing she has direct contact. The physical pain would be much easier.

"Olivia, let me in. I know you're in there." Mel said.

She heard the chain slowly scrape the rails and the locks turn. The top of the brunette's matted head was all she could see. The doctor pushed the door open. Without missing a step, she entered, shut the door and caught the detective in her arms has she fell to the floor. The two rocking back and forth, Mel wrapped Olivia tighter in her embrace.

"Let it go. Let it go." She whispered to her. "It's time, Liv. Time to stop mourning and start living."

"The mourning has only begun." Liv said through tears. "It hurts so much."

"I know." Mel said trying to calm.

"She'll come back right?" Olivia said trying for hope.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. I can't tell you that." Mel stroked Olivia's hair. It seemed to begin to calm her down. "I do know that you are too good a person to lie in wait this long."

"I have never felt this way before about anyone." Olivia's tears began to subside. "I am afraid if I stop hoping, that I will never love anyone again."

* * *

Valero saw her. From the back, but he knew it was her. "Arm and arm with a beautiful blonde." He said gnawing on his cigar. "You have not changed my cousin." He entered his car. "Follow." The driver said not has a question, but has an instinctive notion. Valero nodded. The driver kept the car at a respectable distance, but traffic proved to be a challenge. Tapping on the back of the passenger's seat, Valero motioned for its occupant to exit the car and follow on foot. Without objection, the well dressed young man fell into step behind the oblivious couple. Valero sat back in his seat, stayed in the shadow has the car turned the corner and passed them. He did not go unnoticed.

"Parker." Ian said in his new phone. "Seems we have a visitor."

"And." The voice said hoarsely.

"He has taken an interest. Our gentleman offended him last night right on cue." Parker was following Valero's man. He no longer looked like the successful man of the night before. Blue jeans, old Nirvana tee shirt and a wooly corduroy jacket was his attire for the day. Seahawks cap rounded out his persona.

"And." The voice grew agitated.

"And, I believe our visitor is our mark." Parker said passing Beth and Sam at the corner. He ducked into a newspaper vendor's kiosk, grabbed a New York Times, paid and fell back into step behind Valero's man.

"Make sure it's with an X and not an O." The line went dead. Parker tucked the phone into his back pocket and followed the group into the bakery. He chose a stool at the corner of the counter. He could see both the couple and Valero's man. He sat at a table near the left wall. He faced the couple who sat in the center.

The door opened. In walked Valero. Instead of sitting with his man, he made a bee line for the couple. Parker stiffened in his perch.

"Ah, Elizabeth. My dear cousin it is a surprise to see you here." Valero put on his charming smile. Beth's face turned to ashen. Her palms began to sweat. She looked at Sam and then back to Valero. "What is it, cat got your tongue?" Valero teased. "Do you not greet family with an embrace?" He said holding his arms wide open. Beth nervously stood up and stepped into his arms for a quick hug. Valero pulled her in tighter. "You cannot escape your past." He whispered into her ear. Beth raised her arms to break the embrace. Her eye filled with anger and panic. Valero held her gaze for a few minutes before turning it on Sam. "You must be her latest." He held out his hand. "I am Francisco Valero. Beth is my cousin."

Sam politely took his hand. "Samantha Knowles. Nice to meet someone from Beth's family." The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood up has her hand was held by the stranger. She too held his gaze. She felt the Alex Cabot stare start to take over. 'Always good in a pinch.' She told herself.

She noticed the two WP officers enter the restaurant and move to a table nearby. There were only a handful of people, so they were not hard to spot. The two men that followed Valero into the bakery sat at the table with the other well dressed man who entered before them. Although they all did not enter together, Sam sensed they were there with Valero. 'Surroundings awareness. Something Olivia taught me.' Sam said once again to herself. 'God, I wish she were here now.'

"We must eat together." Valero said breaking the outward silence. "You left Mexico so quick the last time mi primo." He placed himself in the chair facing the door. "We did not have time to reminisce."

"You came all the way to Seattle to reminisce?" Beth scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Yes, well you did take something of mine before you left." He said looking over at Sam. "I am here to retrieve it."

* * *

_Thoughts, comments, wishes…now's your chance._


	17. Chapter 17

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Seventeen**

"Oh, I've gotta run." Sam said looking at her watch.

She stood then the others followed in unison.

"Don't get up on my part." She said. "Stay have another cup."

"Nah, we were done." Beth said purposely not looking at Valero for his  
approval. "I've got things to do too. Like going to see if the office is  
still standing." She put her coat on in a hurry. Hoping there would be no further discussion.

"Then you must both join me for dinner tonight." Valero said in a sweet but demanding voice. Beth exhaled to hide her dread. She knew what he meant.

"I agh well..." Both women began to protest.

"I will not take no for an answer." He said with a smile.  
"Okay." They said in unison.

The door opened. The jingle of the bell made everyone look towards the entrance. Valero's face dropped. His men scrambled to their feet.

Too late. The first shot pierced through Valero's shoulder the second his gut. Chairs toppled across the floor has people began to scatter. Beth and Sam stood frozen in place the two WPP

officers began shooting has they ran towards them. They both tackled Sam to the ground. Beth got caught in the crossfire she spun and fell the piercing sound of Sam's screams over

powered the sounds of gun fire. Parker, who had jumped the counter, made his way behind them. The WPP officers struggled to return fire and protect Sam. Parker grabbed Beth by the collar firing from his own gun.

"Get behind me! Stay down!" He yelled at Sam. He pulled them behind the counter. The glass case shattered from bullets sending shards of glass like rain pellets on a puddle.

Beth got to her feet with Sam's help. Dunking down, they headed for the back door. The pair stumbled into the alley. Parker stayed behind. Beth tripped on the stair putting more of her weight on Sam, who was doing her best to move them forward.

"Honey I can't I can't move any further." Beth said in a whisper. Her breath was labored. Sam could not tell if it was from all the moving or if she was hurt bad.

"Just a few steps more just a few more. Please baby." Sam encouraged her. Beth fell taking Sam with her. That's when Sam discovered how much blood was coming from Beth's wound. Beth's face already pale. Sam began to apply pressure to the wound. Beth's head resting in her lap.

"Sammy, I m tired." She closed her eyes she did an assessment of herself.

Mentally willing her fingers, toes, legs, and arms to move. She moved her arms just enough to hold on to Sam's legs.

"No sleeping baby. We'll rest here for a moment." Sam watched the door keeping her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding.

'Is this how Liv felt?' She asked herself. 'Hopeless, lost. Why won't anyone one come.'

"Help me anyone help me!" Sam screamed. She heard the sirens getting closer. "It shouldn't be long sweetheart." She told Beth.

"Okay." Was the shallow reply. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Sweetheart." Sam said softly to Beth. "Sweetheart they should be here any second. I promise." Tears fell from her cheeks.

Beth tried to speak.

"What is it what do you need?" Sam said with a quivering voice. Beth opened her eyes. Staring into Sam's blue eyes, she smiled. Reaching up to brush the tears from her face.

"I need your eyes, your touch…" Beth struggles with keeping her eyes open, "I need to know you. To know you are okay. That I Love you. Please don't live this life without me."

Her last breathe was not ragged like the others. It was strong and pure, for a moment Sam thought

there was more than hope. But when another breath failed to rise within Beth's chest, Sam felt a

crushing pain fill her own. She screamed. So loud that it filled the empty alley. Her cries bounced from

wall to wall, echoing down the pathway. Every empty container, piece of paper, trickle of water carried

the sounds of her screams. When they reached her ears she was startled for a moment. Not recognizing

the voice. She stilled herself. Recaptured her cries. It was then that she felt the weight in her arms. Her

love was there. Lifeless, but still warm. Their life together came rushing upon her. The turned in their

presence, they were past memories now. Quite floods, photos of them together. Laughing. Fighting.

Crying. Exploring one another. Her fears rose within her. She began to shake. Sam quickly searched

around her. She began to feel lost. She needed something familiar. Her eyes darted from trash tin to

crate to the back door of the bakery. Nothing seemed to belong. She forced herself to look down. Her

eyes focused on Beth's mouth. With her finger she traced her lips. They were beginning to dry now.

Her tears were only stains on her cheeks.

She did not hear them come into alley. First the police, then the WPP officers and then that nice guy.

The paramedics existed the ambulance and approached them. One of the agents tried to get Sam to let

go of Beth. She only tightened her grip. The paramedic felt for a pulse. He shook his head. All just

stood there for a moment not knowing what to do next.

"Sam." Parker said gently touching her arm. "Sam, let me have her." Parker reached out to tenderly

Take Beth from her. Never losing eye contact with Sam. "No, p.. please don't take her now." Sam pulled

her closer. "Alex, sweetie she's not there." Parker held her gaze and forced her to look down at the

woman in her arms. "It's just her body. Everything else is within us." Parker was hoping his words were

making sense. Sam kissed Beth's lips one last time. As the tears began to consume her, she let Parker lift

Beth from her grasp and place her on the awaiting stretcher. Sam's body went limp as the sheet was

drawn over Beth's body.

It was then that Sam looked up into familiar eyes. "You." She said to Parker "You said my name."

"Who else would you be." Parker replied.

* * *

_New York late that same afternoon._

"Mel, how is it you always know that I need a friend?" Olivia said taking another bite of her kung pao chicken.

"Well let's see, you only have five friends. And I am the only female friend." Mel was chewing a mouth full of sweet and sour shrimp. "And Elliot said you needed me. He is more a girl when it comes to feelings they we both are." She said pointing her chop sticks at Olivia.

"Yeah, but he still reacts like a gorilla." Olivia said. Both women broke out in laughter.

"I like when his eyes get all bugged out and his nostrils flare." Mel said trying not to choke on her food.

"Or when he runs after a perp and is out of breath. He makes this funky wheezing noise and his chest sticks out." Olivia was lying on her back visualizing. "One of these days he's gonna pound on his chest and run down the street with his knuckles dragging!"

"Oh, you're bad girl. Glad he isn't here to hear you." Mel was holding her side. "He might drag you up on the roof top."

"Little tiny planes flown by Fin and Monk trying to bring him down." Liv fought to catch her breath.

"Cragen shouting from the bull horn." Mel cupped her hand near her mouth like a cone. "Put her down Elliot nice and gentle. Or I am sending in Huang."

"Could you imagine that scene?" Both women fight for air. Sides hurting and cheeks aching. "Lips moving , no sound."

"It's too much fun." Olivia finally said.

"Good you deserve to laugh." Mel said growing quiet. "It's the first step to healing."

"Well consider me walking then." Olivia said. " A little shaky, but I'm walking."

* * *

Your thoughts?


	18. Chapter 18

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**EIGHTEEN**

_Late afternoon in Seattle_

'Do you need..." Parker began.

"I need my life back." Sam thought for a moment. "At least one of them." The words left her cold and empty. A familiar feeling. Like the first time she was whisked into WPP. And then the second. Except both those times she saw Olivia last. Olivia alive.

They were driving in the blue Camry. Dark blue with silver interior. It smelled of cleaning fluid. The smell was rank and stale. Sam felt uneasy. "Pull over." She shouted. Without hesitation, Parker crossed three lanes to the shoulder. Pulling the car to a stop, Sam jumped out and ran to the back of the car. She barely made it before her body began to shake and retch. She did nothing to stall the release. With each moment, her body purged itself of her life. Her eyes closed, she saw Beth before her. At the beach, in their house, in their bed. Moments of togetherness engulfed her mind, has her body threw itself into endless convulsions.

Parker stood guard. Patiently he waited and watched. The violence of her body's movements, he'd seen before. He'd been her before. 'She will harden' he said to himself.

When Sam could no longer stand, her body weak from the exorcisism, Parker approached her. He held out a fresh bottle of water and a towel he took from him backpack.

"Thank you." She said weakly. She rinsed her mouth and wiped her face. Tear stains still remained. She poured the remaining water over the towel. She wiped her face and neck. The cool water combined with the rough towel made for a soothing remedy.

"You were going to ask me a question." She said rubbing the cool towel on the back of her neck.

"yes, I wanted to know if you needed to go back to your house." Parker said guiding her back to her side of the car. Sam thought for a moment. She took inventory of the contents of the house. Memories began to seep into her thoughts again. One misplaced memory came back to life. 'How could I forget.' She told herself. "Yes, I would like to go back." She sat ridged in her seat. "There is something that I need."

Without a word, Parker returned the car to the freeway. They did not have far to drive. When they pulled up to the house, the pair sat outside for a moment. The boards still filled the windows; the front door was still temporary.

"That was just last night." Sam said unconsciously out loud. Parker began to exit the car. Sam reached out and touched his arm. He was amazed at how firm, yet gentle the touch was. 'Ice running through her veins.' He remembered that being said about her.

"I won't be but a minute." She told him. Sam ducked out of the car and walked to the side door. She did not hesitate; she took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. When she walked through the doorway nothing happened. No rush of memories, no familiar scents filled her soul. Just the sound of the alarm. She non-chalantly walked over and punched the code. She used Beth's code. She heard it. The single lonely noise from the back of the house. Sam turned and began to climb the stairs. With each step she extracted herself from her surroundings. Taking great pains not to leave traces of her transformation. At the landing, she turned left and went to the master bedroom. She did not stop to look around. She grabbed fresh under garments from the dresser. A shirt and sweater and jeans from the closet. She methodically made her way into the bathroom and began to prepare for a shower. Has she undressed, she discarded her clothing into the trash. When steam filled the room, she stepped into the hot shower. Each shower head rained down on her. It felt like a rebirth. She scrubbed the day from her body and her hair. Sam rubbed her skin nearly raw to rid herself of the last three years. She turned the faucet to cold. The water's chill caused her to take a deep breath. And then another and another. When she had enough, she turned the water off and stepped from the shower. Looking into the mirror, she saw the referents of a note Beth had left her written in it.

"Smile, I Love You." She obliged the request. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out her contact lens case. She placed each lens in its spot. She then dressed quickly.

Taking a small bag from the closet, Sam put the contacts in the bottom, her toothbrush and tooth paste. She then entered the closet. She walked to the back corner, like she had done just the day before. She pushed back clothes and entered her code once again. 'Olivia's birthday. Numbers I would never forget.' The panel slid open and she stepped inside. She placed a book, and NYPD sweatshirt and her wallet in the bag. From a tiny shelf she took a wooden box and her glasses case. She entered the code again and the door closed behind her. She grabbed a few favorite clothing items and another pair of shoes, stuffed them in the bag and left the room. She took the stairs quickly, but not in a panic. When she reached the lower floor, she was startled to find Parker sitting in a chair just inside the front door.

"I made a promise." He told her. She gave him a smile and walked towards the back of the house. The sweet sound of the bird's song filled the air. Sam approached the cage and opened the door. Gently she took the bird in her hand. She petted the bird's soft feathers. Has she walked towards the door of the patio she spoke.

"It is time for you and I to be free. There is nothing here for you now." And with that she released the bird into the early night air. She stood there for a moment and watched it fly. When she returned indoors, she wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table. Gathering her bag she stopped at her desk. The photo of her and Beth still sat propped up against the lamp. She took it and placed it in her bag.

"Let's go." She told Parker when she reached the door. She did not stop; she just kept walking down the steps. Parker felt the chill again when she walked past him.

"What time is our flight?" She asked him.

"10." He replied taking the key from the door lock. "Why don't you rest a bit while we head to the airport."

"I will." She said has she placed her bag in the back seat. Opening the front door she got in and adjusted her seat for comfort.

"Sam would you like to stop and get something to eat." Parker said has he pulled away from the curb.

"Alex." She said.

"What?" Parker replied.

"You know my name is Alex." She stared ahead not looking at her house has they drove away. "And no. I will get something later."

"Of course you will, Alex." He was expecting this from her. "Rest now."

There was no reply, she was fitfully asleep.

* * *

_New York same evening_

Olivia started pickup with Chinese takeout cartons while Mel took control of the WII. Not really paying attention where she sat, Mel plopped herself on the couch right on top of Olivia's books.

"What the heck!" She said jumping up. Mel picked up the top book and read the title to herself.

'Handling a Criminal Case in New York.' "How much longer do you have?" She shouted to the kitchen.

Liv came around the corner and saw what Mel was referring to. "This is the last semester and then the bar." Liv said proudly.

"I got to hand it to you, I never thought you would finish." Mel said carefully.

"How do you mean?" Liv said a little hurt.

"I thought it was just a mask to keep Alex close."

"A lot of good that did." Liv said reaching for the book.

"What are you going to do with your degree?"

"Just be a better cop." Live said with a shrug. "I really had not thought much about it. It's really been just a way to pass the time."

"People pass the time playing cards, watching the waves go by. This…" Mel motioned towards the stack of books. "This has to have meaning. A passion."

"You are over reacting again."

"You are down playing you're over achieving again."

"Alex, it's..." Liv's eyes grew wide. She realized what she had said. "Mel. I am sorry. It's just…"

"It's just like you were arguing with Alex. I know." Mel said walking towards her and putting her arm around her shoulders. "I sometimes call Munch Herbert."

Liv gave her a strange look.

"Herbert is my brother. He and Munch both get under my skin."

Olivia's phone rang. She reached for the device still attached to her belt. She looked at the caller ID. She opened and closed the phone. Mel took note of the action. She would pry later. The phone rang again. This time Olivia did not even look at it. She went about picking up the remaining dishes and glasses. When she reached the kitchen, the phone vibrated indicating a voicemail had been left.

A phone rang again. This time it was in the other room. Olivia sprinted to the living room. Sorting through papers on the side table she found her other cell phone.

"Benson." She shouted in the receiver.

"Olivia. You and Elliot need to get here right away." Cragen ordered in the receiver. "Bring some good coffee too."

"Yes, sir." Olivia replied.

Mel had already begun to gather her things and was making her way towards the door. "Got called in hey."

"Yeah." Olivia replied. "Thank you for coming. You really don't know how much it helped me."

"Well I am glad. But I must confess." Mel said. "You helped prevent me from having to sit through an afternoon with my in laws!" Both women laughed as they walked towards the elevator.

"Give you a ride to the precinct?" Mel asked.

"No, I have the sedan. I have to pick Elliot up at his brother's in Manhattan."

"Okay. Then I will see you tomorrow."

"Yep. And thanks again."

Both women made their way to their cars. Mel sat in hers for a moment. She wondered what Olivia was doing with two cell phones. Not something most of the detectives she knew did. Making a note to find out, she pulled from the curb and made her way home to the Upper East side.

* * *

So, looks like Alex has retaken Sam. What do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**NINETEEN**

The short trip to Elliot's brother proved to be helpful in gaining her composure. Not soon after pulling from the curb, Olivia listened to the voicemail. She did what she normally did and thought about every word spoken.

Elliot was waiting on the stoop with a gentleman that was similar in features, but build more slender then her partner. She had met Daniel several times before. He was good looking and would be a great catch for the right woman, if he preferred women. It helped the Olivia and Daniel played for the same side. It made it easier for Elliot to accept his brother.

Olivia remembered the day Elliot found out about her. It had been a rough time for him and Cathy. One of many. Seemed each time they had a really personal case, he had a hard time in his personal life. They had drinks at O'Malley's after work. And after Elliot caught Olivia and Abbie making weekend get away plans for the two of them.

"_So, you and Carmichael, huh?" Elliot said sitting on the stool closest to the door. He took a long swig of beer and ordered another one._

"_Yeah." Olivia said looking into the mirror behind the bar. She had a full view of her partner's facial expressions. She took a slow sip of her beer._

"_You can pick 'm." Elliot said taking a sip of his beer. With the glass still against his lips he looked eye to eye with his partner in the mirror. A wide grin spread across his face. He shook his head just a little and drained his beer again. Olivia smiled back and drained her beer has well. They were good. This was their sign that they were still best friends and partners with no strings._

Olivia rolled down her window. "Evening Daniel."

"Hi yourself, gorgeous." He replied. Daniel and Olivia hugged and kissed on the cheek.

"El, we got to roll. We have to make a coffee run too."

"Yeah let me go and say goodbye to Kathy and the kids." Elliot stood up and climbed the stairs to the brownstone.

"So, El tells me your working on an old case."

"Old." Olivia said picking at the pavement with her foot. "I would say it might be old but it's always fresh on my mind."

"I know." Daniel said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You two were good for each other."

"Were being the optimum word." Olivia said with a little shake in her voice. It did not go unnoticed.

"You don't think you would be back together if she were to come back?" Daniel said.

"We move on. I just finally got the slap I needed to go forward." Olivia said. Daniel grabbed her into a hug just has Elliot came bounding down the stairs.

"What'd I miss?" He said clueless.

"A lot, big brother." Daniel said. "But what else is new?"

Olivia chuckled has she broke their hug. "That's not cool." Elliot said. "So,

I have no gaydar. So what." Elliot had a smile on his face has did the others.

"Nor do you have, quietdar, or no brute forcedar, " Olivia said.

"Or save someone else the last eggrolldar." Daniel chimed in.

"Alright already. We gotta go and you have to teach Kathy how to cook your chicken piccata."

"Be safe you two." Daniel said with a wave. The other waved back has they entered the car.

"Any clue why we got called?" Elliot asked.

"I have a few, but nothing you'd like."

"Try me." Elliot coaxed.

"Starbucks okay?" Olivia said pulling over at the curb. She jumped out of the car and went in the coffee shop before Elliot could respond.

"Nice try partner." Elliot said following her.

* * *

"Gate 24." The ticket agent said. "Have a safe trip."

Parker nodded. Sam stood off to the side acting like the dutiful wife. He picked up the bag that he had placed at Sam's feet earlier. Sam's bag rested on her shoulder. She had a tight grip on the strap. Parker gently guided her by the elbow towards the security gate.

"Here." He handed Sam her boarding pass. Sam presented her ID and her boarding pass to the TSA officer.

"Have a nice vacation." The officer said handing her back her ID and boarding pass.

"I am going home." She said coldly and walked forward towards the "undressing zone". Methodically she took off her shoes, belt and watch. Placing them with her cell phone in the tub, she quickly put all on the conveyor belt. Her carry on went next. She was hell bent on putting some distance between her and Parker. Parker was three people behind her. Stalled by a mother with a baby who had to be hand scanned, he kept his eye on Sam's every move. She quickly redressed and grabbed her bag. Thankful for slip on shoes she looked at the ticket and started for the gate. She scanned the terminal for a bathroom or a place for a bit of privacy. She just needed 10 minutes.

"There you are." Parker caught her by the elbow. He was a bit out of breath from walking quickly through the terminal. "Time to get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sam said in defiance.

"Yes, you are." Parker said. "Past lets me know you don't eat much when you're deep..."

"What do you know about my past?" Sam snapped. She yanked her arm from his grip. "You're an in and out person. No attachment. That's how you operate." She is facing him now. "That is how you have always operated."

"I'll remind you that I am not under your employ." Parker kept his voice low and in control. "You did not seem to mind my past when we were back in the bakery." The words stung has he spoke them. He did not regret them, just the feelings that were present on her face. "I'm sorry." He said.

She just stood there. The flood of the day came rushing at her. Images over lapping images. She felt her legs buckle. Parker grabbed her before she could fall. He half carried her to Anthony's restaurant and quickly sat her in a chair at the bar.

"Water, no ice." He told the bartender. "Glass of orange juice." The bartender took one look at Sam's face and quickly obliged. He placed a clean, damp cloth napkin in front of Parker. Parker picked it up and placed it on the back of Sam's neck. Parker pressed the juice glass to Sam's lips and forced her to drink. The color began to come back to her cheeks and her eyes began to turn a darker shade of blue.

"Feeling better?" Parker asked. Sam nodded. "Good. Now you are going to eat and you are getting something for the flight." She did not reply nor did she order for herself. She let him take care of that. While they waited for their food, they sat in silence.

"What is the plan when we reach New York?" Sam asked him while blowing on her gumbo to cool it off.

"We do what we should have done earlier." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. He took his time with giving the details. He knew that she would get upset again. And the last thing he needed was her upset again. "I need to make a call and then I can tell you more." He took another large bite of his sandwich.

"So, you have no plan?" She said finishing the last of her soup.

"No, there is a plan. It just has not been set in motion." He popped the last fry in his mouth and washed it down with the remainder of his water. He motioned for the check. Sam slapped two twenties on the bar top before he could even look at the check and turned and exited her seat. She picked her bag up and headed for the door. Parker scrambled to catch her.

"Listen," he said turning her around. "You have got to stop leaving my side. I am not the enemy here."

"Everyone is the enemy," Sam snapped. "I just want something back."

"I know." He said rubbing her arm. "Let's get you a magazine and some chocolate for the flight." He scanned the terminal, but did not let go of her arm. "I need to make a call."

They walked to the Hudson Bookstore. He walked to the back of the store just out of earshot from Sam, but not line of sight. Sam turned her back and drew out her cell phone. She did not hesitate, she dialed that familiar number. Parker dialed his own phone.

"Benson." The voice answered.

"You have reached the voicemail of..." Parker listened to the message. He hesitated to leave one again.

"Benson." The voice said once again. Still silence.

"A Lot has happened in the last 24." Parker said into his phone. "I am coming back with a package." He glanced at Sam. She was as white as a ghost. He could see her tremble slightly. "A very fragile package."

"Okay hanging up now." The line went dead. Tears were rolling down Sam's face. These were tears of strength not of fear.

* * *

Okay long one to wait for long one written. What do you think?


	20. Chapter 20

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Twenty**

Olivia took the phone from her ear has she stepped from the elevator. She just shook her head. Elliot paused at the squad room door so that Olivia could open them.

"Liv, door." Elliot jestered.

"Oh, sorry." The distracted Olivia answered. Has the pair walked through the door they could hear raised voices coming room Cragen's office. Both Detectives looked inside and saw the source of the discussion.

"Hammond!" They said in unison.

"Yeah." Fin said reaching for a pumpkin scone. "He got here about an hour ago and they have been having that love fest ever since."

Just then the captain's door swung open. "Liv, Elliot here now and brig the coffee."

"Right away Cap." Elliot said grabbing the portable coffee container. Liv followed with empty mugs and the box of sweets.

"Not so fast sister." Munch said. "If I am going to watch a show I will need food. Even if it's from a capitalistic 3rd world using company!"

Olivia just shook her head. "Well if that were so, why do you like the double lattes with a hint of cinnamon and a Hawaiian bagel every morning?" She did not wait for an answer, she just smile and walked towards the captain's office.

* * *

She slept fitfully but she slept. Parker was able to shut his eyes for most of the flight. They were captive

In the air if someone was on board, and he had suspicion there was, row 8 seat f row 13 seat b. Mid

flight Parker got up from his first class seat, he afforded Sam one luxury, and headed towards the back

bathrooms his mini cam attached to his finger he quickly took a photo of both seats occupants he

walked all the way back to the rear of the plane and watched row 8f got up and headed towards the

front of the plane "I am sorry sir the front lavatories are only for first class passengers" the steward

said "you are welcome to use the ones in the back of the airplane" Seat 8f turned and went back to his

seat Parker stepped quick enough to arrive there at almost the same time he did. The two men stared

eye to eye at one another for a moment. 8f took his seat. Parker stayed for a second more and then

made his way to his seat next to Sam. Sam woke up when she felt him reach under the seat for his bag.

He pulled out his net book and set the wifi on connect. He fastened his mini cam to the net book and

began downloading the photos. He then logged into AFIS. Sam's attention quickly took hold when she

realized what he was doing. Parker grabbed the photo, placed it in the search. It didn't take long.

'Ricardo Perez' was seat occupying seat 8f. 'Ryan Kirwan' resided comfortably in seat 13b. Both had

records that would shock even the worst of the criminals. Both were under suspicion in several states

not to discount countries.

"Extortion, kidnapping, murder." Sam read out loud but only at a volume that she and Parker could

hear. "How are these two out? How did they get on this plane unnoticed?"

"One there isn't one prosecutor that could make anything stick. And two, the department of

transportation security is well, not the to crack team your use too." Parker did not pull any punches with

his next statement. "More importantly, someone wants you pretty badly to put these two in our path."

"I was hoping for coincidence." Sam said.

"Yeah they're going to New York to catch a show or two." Parker said smartly.

"What happens when we land?" Sam said nervously.

"They aren't the only professionals on your tail." Parker said. "Metaphorically speaking I mean."

* * *

One more chapter and we land in NY. Who will be at the airport to greet our WPP?


	21. Chapter 21

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**TWENTY-ONE**

"Please just give me a reason." Cragen said toe to toe with Agent Hammond.

"Not on your life." Hammond said through clinched teeth.

"Gentlemen." Elliot said stepping between them. The two FBI agents just smiled in the corner. "Can we just get on with what we are here for, please?" Elliot still had his hands on each of the men's shoulders to calm them.

Without taking his eyes off Hammond Cragen replied, "Its Alex."

The coffee mugs crashed to the floor. All eyes moved to the door. Olivia just stood there. Her legs refused to move forward. Her mind swimming in fear. Nobody moved. The room seemed to hold its breath. Fin and Munch watched from a distance. They knew, but could not tell them until they met with Cragen. Munch rose from his seat, gently set down his coffee and moved towards the now fragile figure. He stepped closely to her back and softly took hold of her arm. Without a word he pulled her backwards to the awaiting chair. Quietly he whispered into her ear.

"Olivia. She is okay. She needs our help now." He bent at her side and took her hand in his.

Movement began in Cragen's office. Elliot ran from the room to get a broom to clean the glass.

Hammond and Cragen cancelled their staring contest. The two FBI agents rummaged through the donut box looking for a sugary distraction.

"I don't think she is going to be of much help." Hammond broke the silence.

"She is the best help we have with this Agent." Cragen stated. "Her ties to the case are quite valuable."

"So it's true." Agent Baker said.

"What's true?" Elliot replied afraid that Olivia was about to become even more vulnerable.

"Detective Benson has been working o this case in her own time."

"We all have." Cragen said. "Alex Cabot was not only a part of the justice system she was a part of this

family. We don't let family down." Cragen left the office to check on Olivia.

"Perhaps they are right." Olivia said through a weak voice. "Perhaps I am too close to this."

"That's why we need you." Hammond said from behind Cragen. Much to everyone's surprise and all

turned to look at him. "You are possibly the only one that can get her to stay put and out of the light."

"I am not sure that anyone can keep her out of the light." Elliot said putting the remain glass pieces in

the trash. "She will stand her ground and force them to come to her."

"True, but we have to do our best for that not to happen." Cragen said agreeing with Hammond.

"Seems to me the logically thing to do is just that, let her out in the open…" Agent Douglas began to put his two senses in.

"Are you flipp'n crazy?" Fin said pointing at his head. "She was a magnet when this started. We ain't

gonna let her be one again. We otta put a gun to your head and parade your ass around town."

Fin made a double barrel with his fingers and pointed them at Douglas's head.

"What do you suggest them MR. Tough guy?" Agent Baker asked. Her chest a bit inflated as if to stick up

for her partner.

"Seems to me we have no choice." Hammond said.

"It's not our choice." Fin finally chimed in. "She is the only one that should decide what she does. We

just have to have her back."

"What happened to get this started anyway?" Elliot asked. "I mean why are we talking about this?"

"There was a shooting. She was in the mix." Hammond paused and let the information sink in a bit. His

eyes stayed squarely on Olivia. "She was not injured, but well…" Olivia looked straight at him. "Her

"friend" was killed." Olivia's heart broke just a little. Alex was having to deal with loss and she was not

there to help. Elliot handed the broom he was holding to Agent Baker. "Here you may need a ride

home." He made his way to his partner's side. She stood from her seat and waited for the rest of the

information. She and the rest of the squad stood unified, crossed armed and waited for Hammond's

remainder of the story.

"It appears that the shooters were really after their lunch date. Ernesto Valero. He is the cousin of

Cabot's friend and a drug boss in Mexico." Hammond said without looking at his notes.

"The drug boss linked with Velez." Came from a voice behind the team. The voice was familiar. "All too

coincidental if you ask me." Special Agent Dana Lewis walked up to the group and wedged herself

between Munch and Olivia. Munch smiled. She was one of the good guys. And she smelled good too.

"So which side are you working these days Agent Lewis?" Agent Douglas asked.

"Always for the people. Yourself?" She shot him a look. No answer from the young agents.

"So what steps do we take now?" Baker said.

"One's with purpose." Olivia said. Her hip vibrated and she walked with a purpose out of the squad room.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen please make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened. Your tray tables are

secure, seatbacks are upright, and all our electronics are turned off and stow away for your protection."

Parker hit send, waited a few seconds for the verification. Shut down, turn off and stowed.

He turned to Sam. "Remember what I told you." He pulled her chin so that she was looking right at him.

"Do exactly what I told you."

"How long do I wait?" she asked.

"Till I call you." He said.

"If you don't call?" She was reassuring herself.

"I will." He told her. "I got you this far."

"But…"

"But you know what to do." He paused "Who to call."

Sam's hands clenched the arm rest as the plane touched down. It was not the anxiety of the landing or

being back in New York . It was not out of fear of her fellow passengers. It was the thought that nothing

would be on the other end of the line when she did call the number she had stored away in her head.

* * *

We have now landed in NYC, does this mean Liv and Alex are close?


	22. Chapter 22

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**TWENTY-TWO**

The further they walked up the gangway, the quicker Sam's heart raced. She held her bag tightly in her

grip, and neatly tucked her arm in the crook of Parker's arm. They pulled each other to the gate. A

slight sigh of home came from Sam. Parker patted her on the hand and continued to move forward.

"Be calm. Almost there." Parker and Sam stopped and looked in the window of the Hudson News. 8f \

and 13b paused, but walked forward. They entered into the Cockpit bar just next door.

"Perfect." Parker said. They walked past the bar and saw the two men. They were seated at different

tables. Both faced the terminal. The men's room was right next door. And then the women's room.

Parker stopped in front of the door and turned to Sam. Gave her an obligor peck on the cheek and

walked into the bathroom. Sam turned and walked to the women's room.

Parker stood in his stall. He took the strap from his bag and pulled the stiffer from the handles. He

twisted and the two pieces became one. Next he took the hook from his belt buckle. He inserted it into

the middle of the plastic piece and snapped it in place. Next he took the earring from his ear and placed

it at the curved portion of the plastic piece. It too snapped in place. He took the two metal

"decorations" from his necklace and placed them one behind the other in the plastics hollow shaft.

'Gotta love technology' He said to himself has he placed the new gun in his coat pocket. He stopped at

the sink and washed his hands. He took his time, waiting for Kirwan to exit his stall. As if on cue, Kirwan

appear at the sink next to him. Parker withdrew his hands from the water and walked behind Kirwan to

wipe his hands. He left the men's room and entered the terminal. Kirwan followed. Perez left his seat

at the bar when he saw parker exit the men's room. He was two steps behind Kirwan. Parker steadied

his walk. He made sure he did not look in the direction of the ladies room when he passed. His hand

trusted in his pocket holding the gun, with his other he held his cell phone. He dialed Sam's number

and waited for her to answer.

"Wait 15 minutes. Don't forget." Parker shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. He ducked

behind a pretzel kiosk and waited for them to pass. He did not wait long. He stepped in behind them

and walked in step. He reached Perez first. He pressed the gun into his back and grabbed him gently by

the collar. He pulled him to a void in the terminal. One shot to the left and Perez went down. Parker

grabbed his wallet. He put Perez neatly against the wall. When he re-entered the terminal, he looked

for Kirwan. He looked in the store fronts and at baggage claim. He finally spotted him just outside near

the taxis. Kirwan waved down a taxi and got in.

"Shit." Parker said. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed without looking. In tow rings it was

answered. "Had two followers. Got one, but one got away." He began looking through Perez's wallet.

100 dollars, credit cards from the Banco Mexico. A photo of a young boy and woman. And a business

card. He flipped it over. Detective Olivia Benson, NYPD 16th Precinct. Parker began to feel the anger

crawl through him. "I know where he's headed." He closed the line and found a taxi.

"16th Precinct." He told the driver. He stuffed the wallet back into his pocket. Then he pulled it out

again. He took the 100 dollars. "100 dollars if you get me there in 15 minutes."

The driver looked in the rear view mirror. "Hang on!"

* * *

The folder laid open on Olivia's kitchen table. A glossy 5x7 of Dr. Elizabeth "Beth" Castellanos was paper

clipped to the top of the crime scene report. "Pretty." Olivia said to herself. Outside of the dark hair

there was not much that she and Dr. Castellanos had in common. "Except Alex." Again to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she began to go through the file. General report on the shoot out that occurred.

She began to carefully look through the crime scene photos. The Honest Monk Pastries and Café looked

like it was a nice place. Without the bullet holes. There were several photos of men lying in various

positions. All dead. All shot. The label read each victims name. Jose Escoba/La Castel, Juan César/La

Castel, Benjamin Tibbits. No affiliations for Mr. Tibbits must have been an innocent. Peter Rogers/DEA,

James Schofield/DEA. Rene Valero/La Castel-Captain. Olivia flips the picture back over.

"Son of A Bitch." Olivia said out loud. Her eyes sharply focused on the dead body. "Got what you

deserved." The next photo was just has disturbing. A young woman lay dead in the alley. Olivia had

seen this scene many times, but not like this. It was Beth. So haunting the photo was that Olivia at first

did not see that Alex was sitting on the ground next to the body. It was not difficult for her to miss at

first. Alex was covered in blood; her hair was tossed in various directions. It was not until Olivia looked

closely into the eyes of the woman in the photo did she recognize it was Alex? How could she have

forgotten them? Tears welled in her eyes. She began to trace the face in the photo. The last time Alex

was covered in blood was her own and Olivia was there. This time, she was a thousand miles away.

"I've got to do something." She told herself. She reached for her phone and dialed a number from the past.

* * *

Twenty minutes is long when you have been in the bathroom 30 minutes already. Well it's not so long if

you have an event that you are going to. 'I sort of have an event.' Sam told herself. She looked in the

mirror for the umpteenth time since she entered the ladies room. Interesting what goes on in an airport

bathroom. Babies being changed, woman coloring her hair, another practically bathing in the sink.

Toilet paper all over the place and the smell. 'Oh God if you just get me out of here I will never complain

about going to a ball game with Olivia again.' Sam shocked herself with that thought. She looked at her

watch to distract herself. It was time. She picked herself up from the bathroom and headed out of the

ladies room. She took a deep breath has she entered the terminal. She walked with purpose and

confidence to the exit. Stepping through the sliding doors, she looked both ways. They would not be

hard to find. Not since 9/11. Just ahead to her right she saw the police car. The two officers were

standing just in front of it. She walked towards them.

"Officer Neely and officer Tate. How are you both today?" Sam said with her stern lawyer voice.

"Just fine, mam." Officer Neely replied while sizing her up. 'What can we do for you today?"

Sam reached into her purse; she pulled out the wallet that had been stashed in the safe room. She took

out her ID. "I am ADA Alex Cabot. I need a ride to the 16th Precinct ASAP." She told the officers has if it were routine.

"Well, I am not sure we can do that, Ms. Cabot." Officer Tate said.

"I think you can." She said with a hint of flirtation. "And if you like, I will call Captain Cragen so that he

can tell you that you can."

"No, mam. That won't be necessary." Officer Tate said. "You don't mind riding in the back?" He bent to open the door.

"Not at all." Alex said with a small smile. 'Operation take back my life phase two complete.' She said to

herself has they pulled from the curb.

* * *

**They are getting closer!!! Lots of holiday time to write this one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. And Shondra owns Grey's Anatomy

**Twenty Three**

Dr Arizona Robbins ripped open two packets at a time. Spilled the contents of the brown packets on her desk. She arranged them in groups by color. The phone was resting on her shoulder.

"My life is fine." She said counting the orange ones. Why is there always less orange ones. Orange the underdog M&M. "Its been a long time, detective."

"Detective. Wow you are still mad at me?" Olivia sat semi rigid on her own couch. "You left here, I …"

"Just never bothered to ask me to stay. Please tell me this is not why you called." She popped two brown ones and let them melt in her mouth.

"No. Actually. I do have something that I need to see if you know anything about, but.." Olivia began to rub her forehead. "But I do want to know how you are truly."

"I am fine like I said. Some days are better than others. When you work with kids you have to always be cheery, but that is not always easy." Arizona was rearranging the M&M's now.

"I know what you mean. When kids are the victims its always harder." Olivia closed her eyes and rested

her head on the back of the couch. This was harder then she thought. It had been five years since

Arizona left New York and two since she and Olivia last saw each other. Olivia was still bewildered by

the coincidence of Arizona and Beth working in the same hospital. What she found a little disturbing

was how much hearing her voice still hurt.

"You were always attached to the victims." Arizona said.

"You were always attached to them too. It made a great team." Olivia said with no regret.

"Yes. But we, like all good things, must end." Arizona slumped in her chair. She was beginning to get a headache or was it a heartache again. She popped all of the M&M's in her mouth at one time.

"And I regret that." Olivia said with a quiver in her voice.

"But it did not take you long to move on." Arizona said. "I believe Ms Cabot kept your spirits up."

"And you. I am sure you don't spend your nights alone." Olivia felt herself get defensive.

"No. Not anymore." Arizona took a deep breath to calm herself. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Olivia. But love is hard to let go of. "Look, Livy, why are you really calling me?"

"There was a doctor at your hospital. Beth…" Olivia did not get to finish.

"Tragic. She was such a good doctor." Arizona said reaching in her pockets for more M&Ms. "She was great with patience and donated her time to Doc's without Borders. She was tough though. Glad I was not one of her interns. But she was fair. And always made sure the patience were taken care of."

"Sounds like a saint." Olivia said. Her own headache starting now. Did she really want to know more?

"She and her girlfriend, Sam were great together too." Arizona said. "Sam would help out here on some

weekends translating and going over forms with patience. A real team those two." Arizona settled for

the cool cup of tea that was on her desk from the morning. "Sam and Beth really loved each other.

They were great fun. Callie and I went out with them half a dozen times. Always pleasant."

Fantastic just what Olivia wanted to know. Her ears burned. The irony of the whole thing just made the next questions harder to ask.

"Did she have a problem with anyone or anything?" Olivia did her best to be in detective mode.

"No. Not that I know of. That what makes what happened all that much stranger. She didn't do drugs,

the only people she seemed to make mad were the interns and an occasional know it all general

surgeon." Arizona heard the door open behind her. Without turning she knew it was Callie. She

recognized the sound of her movements.

"Hey, Babe want to catch some lunch?" Callie said placing a kiss on her girlfriend's neck. "Oh, sorry I did not know you were on the phone."

Arizona placed her hand over the phone. "I am talking to Detective Olivia Benson from NY."

"Oh! Tell her you are taken and well taken care of now." Callie said standing tall and crossing her arms.

Arizona giggled at the sight. "I don't think this is about that sweetheart. She's asking about Beth."

"Why is she asking about Beth from NY?" Callie said quizingly.

"I don't know." Arizona replied wonder why she had not thought of that. But then she realized that

Olivia still had some power over her and could get anything out of her. Taking her hand from the receiver she ask, "Why do you want to know about Beth anyway?"

"It's complicated." Olivia said. "Sam is a witness to…"

"Yes, we know she was there, but she has not been found." Arizona said. Callie motioned for her to put the phone on speaker. "Olivia, I am going to put you on speaker. Callie was closest to Beth here at Seattle Grace."

"Okay." 'Wonderful. I have too many ex-girlfriends with new girlfriends.' Olivia said to herself.

"Go on then. Is Sam in New York?" Callie asked.

"I can't say." Olivia said guardedly.

"Then why do you want to know about Beth? I am very confused." Arizona asked.

"Let's just say Sam was not really Sam." Olivia began to choose her words carefully. She knew Arizona had knowledge of what happened between her and Alex. "Sam was actually a witness that was relocated. She had something to do with a case back here in New York. That case now, from all signs, found her by accident in Seattle. "

"Are you saying Beth was killed because of Sam?" Callie was getting a bit angry.

"Yes and no." Olivia said calmly. Arizona secretly smiled. She could picture the detective's face right about now. Always cool when she needed to be and hot!

"We believe that Beth was killed because of the man that they were with, Valero. He was her cousin. It appears the men were gunning for him." Olivia took another long breath. "But it is, by coincidence the same drug cartel that wanted Alex, I mean Sam dead."

"That's just crazy talk." Callie said. She looked at Arizona who seemed frozen in place. "I have known Beth for seven years. She would be the last person to do, sell or be near illegal drugs. She hated what they did to people. She would get in parents…" Arizona stopped Callie from going further.

"Did you just call Sam, Alex?" Arizona said in the receiver. She had picked it up to stop Callie from raving on. Olivia could hear the hurt in her voice.

Eyes closed Olivia answered. "Yes Z, Sam and Alex Cabot are one in the same."

"Small world. Crushingly small." Arizona said. 'I broke bread with the woman who took my person.' "I thought she died." Arizona said holding the phone tighter.

"That is what they were suppose to think. We hope that is what they still think." Olivia said sensing the difficulty this was causing.

"So what do you need from us?" Arizona pushed the speaker button on the phone and grabbed Callie's hand and held it firmly but not tight.

"Whatever you might be able to find out about Beth. Her past. Go to their house and see if there is anything that might link her to the cartel other than being the relative of Valero's. We just need to make sure that Sam's identity was not compromised."

"Don't you use the FBI for that, Detective?" Callie asked with a smirk. She didn't like Olivia from her many discussions with Arizona while they were getting to know each other. She disliked her even more once she saw how she still affected her girlfriend.

"Let's say they like to look at the ground, while sometimes things are hidden in the trees." Olivia receted virbatum a line Arizona used to use while looking for the real cause of why patients were sick when everyone else had given up.

Not letting it be lost on her. "Well, then, we will do what we can from here, Olivia." Arizona replied. She knew that no matter what the future was for her, she and Olivia would always have a connection. "Callie has a key to their house. We will see if we can do some snooping. Give use a few days."

"Thank you, Arizona. And you too Callie." She said a short prayer. "No one is safe until this ends."

With that the detective shut her cell. She reached for the glass of scotch on the coffee table. One short sip. Then she poured another glass. This weekend was going to be long. Better put the time to good use. She opened her cell and dialed.

"Carmichael." The voice still smooth and smoky.

"Hey beautiful. Want some company?" Olivia said throwing back the second glassful.

"I could always use some O time."

* * *

**Your thoughts? I could not resist the Seattle Grace connection here. Besides Arizona is a blonde!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Twenty Three**

Olivia stepped onto the platform. She was instantly hit by a cool spring breeze. She quickly put her hands in her coat pocket and began to look around for her welcome.

"Hi ya, gorgeous!" Said a smoky voice to her left. She began to smile before the sentence was complete. Turning her head, she came eye to eye with the second most beautiful blues eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hi yourself, beautiful." They hugged. Olivia pulled Abbie a little closer and held tighter. Abbie, slightly taller, took a deep breath. She held the scent of Olivia for as long as she could. Such a familiar scent and feelings. Olivia just held the slender but strong body. Her hand even though cold imagined the soft feeling of the skin under the overcoat. A chuckle crossed Olivia's lips. The overcoat. Abbie had once met her in a restaurant wearing the same overcoat and nothing else.

"Awh! So you remember the coat." Abbie whispered in her ear.

"I remember it more off." Olivia placed a soft kiss on Abbie's cheek.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Abbie said with a smile. She felt the warmth of the kiss still on her cheek.

"Memories are never disappointing." Olivia said breaking the hug and releasing the attorney.

"So…" Abbie said.

"So," Olivia paused. "That fancy condo of yours still have that great lap pool?"

"Detective, you rode a train four and half hours just to swim in my pool." Abbie said with a malicious smile.

"Well, it does get you in a swim suit." Olivia said. "And out."

"Aren't you a tricky one?" Abbie stopped at an Audi S5. Olivia let out a whistle. "Well, I can still impress you."

Olivia scanned the car, ran her hands over the hood and then the roof. She stopped looked across the soft top and again met Abbie's eyes. "You can impress me, impale me, and explore me anytime councilor."

Abbie let out a loud laugh. Olivia gave her a fun look of confusion. "What?" Olivia said. She opened the back door and placed her bag on the seat. She then got in the passenger's front seat. The car fit like a glove. Olivia sighed.

"So, swim and then dinner." Abbie said pushing the start button.

"Yep. Then I'll tell you why I am here." Olivia said starring out the windshield.

* * *

"Here you are Ms Cabot." Officer Neely said putting the car in park. Alex moved closer to the window and looked out. She looked up. She looked at the front door. The two officers looked at each other. They figured she would have jumped out quickly by the way she wanted them to hurry getting there. On the way to the precinct Alex asked several times for them to go faster. They contemplated turning on the siren, but nixed it. Now she just sat in their back seat. Officer Tate shrugged and opened his door. He reached for the handle on Alex's door and tried to open it. Alex on the other hand held onto the door and would not let it open.

"Ms Cabot, you have to let go so you can get out." Officer Neely said from inside. He looked at his partner as if Alex were crazy.

"Just a minute." Alex said. She took a deep breath. Grabbing the handles of her bags, she released the back door handle just has officer Tate was pulling on it again. He nearly lost his footing when the door flung open. Alex gave him a questioning look when she exited the car and saw him regain his stance.

"Thank you officers for the ride. I will tell One PP about your help." She said looking over her shoulder. Officer Tate tipped his hat like a doorman. He waited for the safety of his vehicle before commenting.

"I think she's been drinking or a little off her meds." He said to his partner has they pulled away.

"Who cares. She's the 16th problem now."

Alex stood at the base of the stairs at the 16th. She counted. There were still only 10 steps up the front to the inside of the precinct. Ten steps to the past. Ten step to get her life back. She chuckled a bit. Sounds like AA. With a deep breath she lifted her right leg and took the first step. When the world did not crumble, she took another and then another. Until she stood at the door, which opened almost on cue. She walked through it like she had just three years ago. Well without Agent Hammond. People were everywhere. Some old faces, some new. Some who looked like criminals she knew, was not sure.

She moved with the speed of the rest of the office. She took the flight of stairs to the second floor. Back and to the right. Parker sat on the bench reading a newspaper. She knew it was him by his shoes.

"Miss me?" He said without moving the paper from in front of his face.

"Tried, but you have a way of growing on a person." Alex said feeling apprehensive about their next move. Were they really going to walk through the door of the SVU unit? Was she really going to be Alex Cabot again in her old life? Was Olivia going to remember her?

"Alex, snap out of it." Parker said flashing his hands in front of her face. "We need to move." Parker stood and held out his hand. Alex took it. She needed all the strength she could find. They headed for the stairwell again.

'24 steps' Alex said to herself. She remembered each and every one of them has she climbed. At the top they turned to the right. '15 steps' she said again to herself. With each step her coincidence grew. She no longer held Parker's hand she did not stop at the squad room door, she pushed it open like she had ten thousand times before. She scanned the room. Her eyes landed on the one desk she had been waiting to see for three years. The one person. It was empty. No Olivia, no Olivia's things. Nothing.

"She's on leave." Munch said in her right ear. He handed her a mug filled with warm tea. He dropped two sugars in it and stirred. "Welcome back."

* * *

I was so looking forward to them seeing each other again. Well there is Abbie for at least one more chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**

* * *

**

**TWENTY FIVE**

Parker stood just behind Alex far enough not to be invading but close enough to be supportive. When munch pulled out a chair for Alex to sit Fin caught a glimpse of Parker they made eye contact fin gave him the nod and Parker looked back at Alex.

"Jesus you can't just stroll in here off the street." Hammond said exiting Cragen's office heading right for Alex.

"What a better way to do it in plain sight." Alex replied curtly.

"Where have you been?" Hammond demanded. "We've been searching for you since yesterday."

Yesterday seemed so far away right now she was home sitting in her squad at Olivia's desk she placed her hands on the blotter and just held them there gathering strength from the person the one person she needed a moment paused she felt Ian gently touch her back she was awoken from her trance.

"I was getting my life back. Saving myself!" Alex glanced up from the desk and stared Hammond right in the eye.

Cragen stepped from behind Hammond. He walked over to Olivia's desk sitting on its edge he gathered Alex's hands in his he tugged gently so that she would break her stare from Hammond.

Alex looked directly at him. "You are home. Welcome home. But you are not safe yet." Cragen said with fatherly concern.

"I am safer now then I was yesterday." Alex's eyes were cold. She could feel her walls of protection begin to build.

"That's not our fault!" Hammond exclaimed.

"You were to protect her. You're the reason she has been in hiding for three years! You're the reason she almost got killed!" The squad stopped all eyes fell on Elliot he stood three feet from Hammond. If the rest of the team didn't know any better they would have sworn he was Liv. The pain and anger in his voice only mirrored that of what his partner had faces for three years.

"No matter what has transpired in the last 24 we need to talk Ms. Cabot." Hammond still staring at Elliot reverting his eyes to the definite Alex still occupying Olivia's chair.

"Then talk I am not going anywhere with you. I am done with your program." Alex stood. Cragen stood.

"But your life…" Hammond pleaded.

"My life was indeed taken away from me three years ago. Yesterday gave me a clear path back to it. This is my life. I was dead. now I am alive!" Tears of anger welled in her eyes. 'Where the hell was Olivia? She would understand.' Alex told herself. Trying to gather strength not to reach around and slap the DEA agent.

"Velez…" Fin said, but was cut off Alex sternly. The slight flinch that came with the mention of Velez's name went unrecognized by the squad.

"He took my life already I want to take it back from him." She paused to assure herself what she was about to say would make the right impact. "It's time he knew what it was like to live like a caged bird."

Everyone was quiet the words that Alex spoke rang off the walls whatever pity they felt for her was replaced with understanding and strength.

"Then we all help." Cragen said moving from the desk. "Alex we are all family here we take care of our own." He reached out to give a light squeeze. She turned and gave him a hug. Shocked at first Cragen returned the warmth like a father would.

"Elliot we need to get a plan going here." Cragen looked around the room at his team. Assessing who would be the best for each job. "Munch let's come up with something good. Hammond we need to know where this lunatic is. Fin...Fin"

Fin had managed to corner Parker by the stairwell leading to the crib.

"Haven't seen you since my days in NARC how the he'll are you?" Fin asked his old friend.

"Good." Parker paused to think about what to say. "I want in on this. I saw what was done. But I do it my way." He and Fin locked eyes.

"Understood." Fin padded him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Well you haven't lost a stroke." Abbie said to Olivia when they stopped to rest on the lane ropes.

"There is a lot I haven't lost." Olivia said with a laugh has she pushed off from the wall for another lap. Abbie just watched her go. When Olivia turned at the far wall, Abbie pulled herself from the pool and walked towards her towel. Slowly towards her towel. Olivia glanced forward and saw Abbie.

'God, she is still so beautiful'. Olivia quickened her stroke. She reached the wall in record time. She stopped and continued her observance. 'It's a good thing that I am in the pool.' She told herself.

"Hey, you done?" A voice above her asked.

"Huh?" Olivia looked up at the source. "What? Ha yeah I'm done." She pulled herself out from the pool. The Hispanic man did not wait for her to get out of the way, he dove in.

"Ass!" Abbie exclaimed. She handed Olivia a towel.

"Thanks." Olivia said with a smile. "I like my legs the best but if you like the ass."

"You are still impossible." Abbie said rolling her eyes.

"So they let anyone live here huh?" Olivia jerked her towards the lane she just vacated.

"Oh, Javier. Javier is from the Mexican counsel." Abbie watched him turn at the wall and head way from them. "He is not only an ass, but he's a little on the handsy side."

"Ah. Well," Olivia said looking around and noticing that it was just the three of them in the pool area. "We'll just have to show him." Just has Javier reached the wall, Olivia grabbed Abbie by the waist, she turned her and planted a kiss right on her lips. A kiss that was meant to be quick suddenly turned into something deeper. Abbie parted her lips and Olivia took the invitation. Their hands began to roam, each grasping a bare flesh. What was planned has a kiss to stop a creep, turned into a kiss that stopped time.

"Get a room." Javier said from the pool has he let out a kick splashing the couple.

The two women broke apart. "Hungry?" Abbie asked slightly out of breath.

"Starved." Olivia said. "I'll have the Abbie special."

"A nice Texas Forlay and a side of hot crossed buns." Abbie said turning with a smile.

"Lead me to the kitchen chef!" Olivia said padding after her.

* * *

So Abbie and Olivia? Does Alex really want Olivia back or does she jsut need a crutch?


	26. Chapter 26

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**TWENTY-SIX**

Plates sat scattered on the dining table one empty bottle of Pinot laid on its side.

"Mmm mmm. Liv I I can…" Abbie says out of breath.

"Oh yes you can." Liv replies with a slight hint of evil laugh.

Both women were on the kitchen floor barely dressed in tee shirts and socks. The fridge door was wide open and half its content were placed in various places throughout the kitchen. Two shot glasses sat between the women. Olivia was poised just over Abbie with a can of whipped cream in one hand and bottle of tequila in the other.

Olivia began to pour the tequila directly in Abbie's mouth while simultaniously spraying the whip cream down her leg.

"Detective!" Abbie shouted moving out from under the slow flowing liquid. She swallowed the warm, spicy drink in one gulp. "Awgh! Love that slow burn."

Olivia slowly moved down Abbie's body. She began to lick the whipped cream from Abbie's right thigh. Starting just above her knee and working her way very slowly to the top. Abbie laughed a deep throaty laugh. She tried to wiggle away, but Olivia stayed well attached.

"You always had the best fridge." Liv said has she swallowed the creamy foam.

"One of us had to keep us nurioused." Abbie said wiping another sip of Tequila from her mouth. "If it was up to you we'd..."

"Live off Love and such." Olivia said with a grin.

"Exactly." Abbie agreed. "Let's face it we were waaaaaay better at the and such."

"Were?" Liv said with a raised brow.

"You didn't just come here to eat me out of house and home. Which you are doing." Abbie said popping the lime in her mouth. "And you are not here to wreck my bed. Which you won't be doing." Abbie pointed an assured finger at Olivia. "So, spill."

"I thought we could..." Olivia was searching for words. "I thought we could pick up or start over."

"Stop right there." Abbie began putting things back in her fridge, blindly. "I will be your friend, but not your crutch."

"Why is it that we broke up?" Olivia asked sincerely.

"I took a job in DC. You couldn't handle the commute." Abbie was using paper towels to wipe the remaining whipped cream from her legs. "It lasted maybe 3 months. Till you met Arizona."

"Yeah, then she left." Olivia said with a half smile and appeared to drift into a memory.

"And then there was Alex." Abbie said. She made sure she was looking right at Olivia when she said Alex's name. She wanted to gauge the reaction of truth versus the reaction that Olivia would portray. It was a skill that Abbie used with defendants and one Olivia learned to do in her private life.

Olivia took a long slug of the tequila. "And then she left. She didn't have to, but she left."

"Would you have rathered she stayed?" Abbie said reaching for the bottle in Olivia's hand and replacing it with a bottle of water.

"We begged her. I begged her." Olivia had the look of pain and disgust on her face. "But she wouldn't stop pursing the case. She had to rack up the 'win' column for Branch."

"So you think it was all her?"

"I wasn't the prosecutor. I was the detective. I was the one telling her it was too dangerous."

"I remember Benson saying no to you was hard even when you were saying no." Abbie paused to let her word sink in. "You always pushed just a little harder. At the right times for the right reasons, but sometimes things just can't happen."

"Well, she should have stopped she should have let go." Tears stung Olivia's eyes.

"And you would have found a way to make her feel like the bad guy." Abbie said before she realized the words. "Do you see a pattern here?"

"Yeah," Olivia said. "All the women I love LEAVE!" Olivia shouted through tears.

"Or you push them to break."

"That's not fair." Olivia said standing over Abbie.

"Isn't it." Abbey said rising.

"I didn't push my mother down those stairs."

"No, but you pushed her into shame for drinking like she did. People give up when pushed too much." Abbie grabbed Olivia into a hug. Olivia's sobs grow louder.

"Is that what you did with us?"

"No sweetie. We just grew apart." Abbie stroked Olivia's hair. "We ended when we did so we could be friends. I like being your friend."

"I Like being your friend too." Olivia's tears began to subside. She pulled away from the hug and looked eye to eye with the taller woman. "You are beautiful, inside and out."

"Don't let that get out. It has taken years and lots of good ole Texas ass kicking to get my reputation."

Olivia laughed. "What pretty on the outside full of bullshit on the inside."

"Yep. What do you say we clean the rest of this up and ourselves. And then talk about why you are here." Abbie paused. "I know she's back on the radar."

"She's back somewhere." Olivia said breaking the embrace. "Part of me wants to rush in scoop her in my arms and shield her from what's coming."

"What girl wouldn't want that?" Abbie added.

"Alex. She already had that where she was." Olivia said reaching for the broom.

"Well, I doubt it was a replacement."

"Who said anything about a replacement?" Olivia said with a surprise.

"Well, I have a confession to make." Abbie said nonchalantly. "When you called I was waiting for you to call."

"And if I didn't?"

"I would have called you." Abbie said. "The file came to our office and my boss thought I might be interested in looking at it since Alex and I came from the same place."

"My bed." Olivia said with a smile.

"God, Olivia that ego. No, the NYDA office. It's over there on my desk." Abbie nodded in the direction of the room just off the kitchen. "There is also a full investigation on Elizabeth Castellanos in the file."

Olivia stopped in her tracks. The sound of that name resonated throughout her head.

"She was a bad kid that tried to do good in her later years." Abbie said walking up behind Olivia.

"Bad? How bad?" Olivia said.

"Go read the file. I'll be there in a minute. "Abbie looked down at the floor. "Just after I figure out how to unstick myself from the floor."

"Nah." Olivia said. "I think I will shower first and sleep. Fresh eyes."

"Wow. The Olivia I know would be done reading the file and on her second pass by now."

"That Olivia is still here. But for this one. I am going to pace myself." Olivia paused. "I know this is gonna hurt."

* * *

Short I know. And not the Abbie Love some of you wanted. When do you think she will see Alex? And who the heck is PArker And is it me or does Cragan and the Chief of D's look alike? (reference to last weeks episode.


	27. Chapter 27

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

"So what do we do now?" Elliot asked.

"I am..." Alex began but was cut off.

"She's not going back." All eyes turn to Cragen.

"I beg to differ Captain." Hammond said.

"Beg all you want. Who better to protect her then her own" Cragen said. As if on cue the SVU squad all took a step closer to Alex. With Elliot in the lead, arms crossed and brood brow. Munch stood to her left and Fin to her right. Wong stood behind her. Parker stood at the door to the squad room.

Cragen and Hammond returned their focus back to Cragen's comments and to his office.

"She'll go off the reservation and I can't have another dead ADA on my hands. " Hammond said. Has Cragen closed the door.

"Understood." Cragen walked slowly to his desk. He had an idea, but wanted to play it over in his head again.

"New York is a big city and she's not exactly easy to hide." Hammond continued his rant.

"I think I know how to hide her." Cragen's said.

"And keep her under control?" Hammond asked.

"I know someone she will listen to." Cragen said reaching for his phone.

"Not that crazy female detective of yours!" Hammond shouted. "She's the last person to get involved here. She's so emotionally unstable when it comes to Cabot." Hammond was shouting now so that the whole squad could hear him.

Elliot reached out and touched Alex's hand. He was sitting at his desk and Alex had resumed her spot at Olivia's. He could feel the blonde's temper begin to rise. He did not need to look at her.

"What'd ya say we order some dinner in?" Elliot said pulling out a bunch of take out menus from is desk drawer. He handed them over to Alex. "You pick. I am sure there is a favorite or two of yours in that stack."

Alex took the menus and gave a wry smile. Chinese, Italian, pizza, Cuban, deli.

"A good deli sandwich from Back Stage." Alex smiled. "I know corny, but what is more New York then Back Stage?"

"Back stage it is." Elliot said. "Lunch is on Munch." Alex giggled at the rhyme.

"Yes, well although my hefty Baltimore pension has been subsequently raided by the capitalist..."

"Oh for God sake" Wong said grabbing the menu from Munch's hand. "Order already man!"

Elliot rose from his seat menu in hand and knocked on the captain's door.

"Captain, we are ordering from the deli" Elliot said entering the office. "You two want anything?"

"That's right Liz we need you to help with an old Cabotnet." Cragen said in code. "Seems the last time we had trouble with it, you were the only one strong enough to give it what it needed." Cragen stopped to listen. "Right, right, thank you Liz. See you soon." Cragen returned the phone to its cradle.

"So, you're bringing out the big guns on this huh." Elliot said with a chuckle.

"None bigger." Cragen said. "Get me a corn beef on rye and get my shadow here a turkey on white bread."

* * *

'Sixteen message.' Olivia glanced at her phone. 'What the hell could be so important.' Olivia toyed with either checking the messages or getting into the hot shower and letting life go for awhile. "Think I'll just let it go."

She stepped into the overly white bathroom and took off her tee shirt. It was covered in sugar and sprinkles. She let out a little chuckle when she looked into the mirror and saw sprinkles on her neck and across her chest. She carefully moved to the shower so that none of them landed on the floor. Standing in the tub, she brushed the sprinkles from herself.

'It has been so long.' She thought to herself. 'So long since I have felt the touch.' Tears began to sting her eyes. She quickly reached down and turned on the water. She did not wait for it to warm. The cold felt good. It helped her forget. Before long, steam began to fill the small room. Olivia just kept her head hung low under the shower. Tear were once again trying to escape. She wondered where Alex was. If she was safe. She should be in the city, by now. Abbey knocked gently on the door.

"Olivia." She called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia started to actually take a shower. "I'll be out in a minute."

"No rush." Abbey hesitated before speaking next. "Elliot called and left me a message. Says he really needs to talk with you."

"Okay." Olivia shut her eyes and washed the soap from her face. "I'll call him later."

Carefully stepping from the shower, Olivia dried herself and tried to look in the mirror. It was no use, the fog just kept coming back. She opened the door just has her phone was going off again.

"Jeeze." She said into her receiver. "Can't a girl take a day off without you having to call?"

"Olivia stop being a …" Elliot stopped himself. "It's really important that you come back to New York."

"I am sure it is, but not tonight." Olivia said trying to balance the phone under her chin the towel around her and trying to put on her underwear.

"Yes tonight." Elliot demanded.

"What is so freak'n important?" Olivia shouted. She gave up on the balancing act and put the phone on speaker. She laid it on the bed while she finished dressing.

"Your favorite wine has arrived." All Elliot heard was the loud snap of the phone.

* * *

I promise more updates now that it is holiday time. I hope to have it wrapped (no pun intended.) By the end of January. So, what does Olivia do next? Will Alex eat the whole sandwhich or forfiet the remaining bites.


	28. Chapter 28

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**TWENTY-EIGHT**

"How is it I walk the straight line my whole life. Became a cop. Avoid the temptations of the job." Olivia was pacing back and forth in front of Abbie. She was holding the parts of the file in her hand, glancing ever so often at the pages containing information about Beth. "I give up holidays, birthdays. Even come to work sick." Olivia points to the short brief of Dr. Elizabeth Castellanos. "And she…" Olivia flips down the photo and shoves it at Abbie. "She spends her youth running in marijuana fields, running drugs back and forth from Mexico to the US and spends two weeks every four months in a clinic in the heart of the drug zone." Olivia was starting to get really loud.

"Olivia calm down. " Abbie raised her hand in hopes that it quiets the overzealous detective. It didn't work.

"She gets to sleep with the woman I love. She gets to see her everyday and she get…"

"Olivia STOP!" Abbie shouts. "I get it you're jealous. But enough. I really don't want to sit here and have you pinning for Alex." Abbie sat back down on the couch. She took the file and began to spread the contents out on the coffee table. "Olivia what do you see?" Abbey was hovering over the table. "What do you see?"

"The back of your head." Olivia said. Both women broke out in laughter.

"So, ha ha…" Abbie tried to stop laughing. "What did Elliot want?"

"He, he, he told me that my favorite whine had arrived." Olivia said grabbing her side.

"You're a member of wine of the mmmmonth?" Abbie was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Whine, not wine."

"Huh?" Abbie was a just a light chuckle now.

"Cab."

"Cabernet?" Abbie was getting confused. "I thought you preferred Shiraz or Merlot."

"Cab, whine." Olivia looked at her sternly. "Think about it."

"Slap me hard and drag me to bed." Abbey said hitting her head. "Cabot is back in New York."

"Well that's one way to put it." Olivia looked down at the file in front of them.

"So why are we still here?" Abbie said resuming her scan of the documents.

"Because, I no longer jump when…"

Abbie cut her off. "When Cabot comes calling." Abbey raised her head and look directly at Olivia. "You ran."

* * *

"Alexandra, you have to do what you are told." Liz Donnelly sat across from her former star. "I know you don't like it, but it's for your own good."

"How do you know what is good for me? I haven't been near you in 3 years." Alex pulled her arms around herself.

"Alex, of course you have changed. " Liz softly pleaded. "I have changed. I can offer you my home, with twenty-four hour private protection."

"Liz, I couldn't." Alex began to protest.

"You will. It's done." Liz got her 'don't mess with me' look. "Besides, who is going to suspect a State Judge is hiding a witness."

"True. Thank you." Alex said humbly. "This is all so over whelming. Being back in New York. Back at the 16th with everyone." Alex drifted off a bit.

"Everyone but Olivia." Liz filled in.

"Yes, well can't expect everything to be perfect."

"No you can't." Liz tried to be gentle. "You have been through a lot these past days. Your friends have been through a lot these past years. I saw it on their faces when I would see them in court. When Casey Novak was in court especially. They all wanted your desire on the DA side, but no one could replace you."

"That's nice to hear. But let's be real. It's not the DA's office I was worried about." Alex rested her head in her right hand. She let her fingers play with her hair.

"I know that look." Liz said with a smile. "What are you pondering?"

"How to get back the something I should have never left." Alex said in a whisper.

"First things first." Liz said standing. "First we need to get you and your things over to my house and get you settled in. Then we will worry about everything else."

"Does it involve a bottle of wine?" Alex said has she stood.

"Or two." Liz replied. "I have a clear bench tomorrow. So, who knows?"

With that the two ladies made their way down the stairs from the upper loft. Alex stopped mid stair case to look over the squad room below. So many people walking around, talking, planning all on her behalf. She said a quick prayer and continued her decent.

"Ready." Agent Hammond said.

"Yes." Alex replied. Parker caught her by the elbow before she left the squad room.

"Alex, take this. Use it when you are in trouble. I will be just nearby." Parker placed a small object in her hand along with a piece of paper. "Don't forget what I told you on the plane."

"I won't. And thank you." Alex wrapped her arms around the only other person that made her feel safe. "Please don't be too, far."

* * *

"You know there are laws against what you are doing." Olivia shouted.

"What are you talking about, I am driving." Abbie answered.

"Exactly." Olivia held tightly to the hand rail just above her right arm. "I thought the state of New York took your license away."

"That was a rumor. Besides, I have driven with you and it ain't no picnic." Abbie swerved to avoid yet another car going slow in the fast lane.

'Buzz, buzz, buzz.'

"Shit." Olivia said.

"What? Who is it?" Abbie asked looking at Olivia

"Keep your eyes on the road. I said shit cause now I have to let go to answer the phone." Olivia said reaching down to unhook her cell. She did not look at the number.

"Benson." She shouted has she placed her hand on the dashboard in front of her.

"Your package is safe for now. We need to meet." Parker said.

"Tonight, at the diner." Olivia raised her left arm to look at her watch, it was 7:30 pm and she and Abbey were still a good hour from New York. Need to swing by the apartment and the squad. "11."

"Skip the squad make it 10. I'll fill you in." Parker said crossing the street in front of Donnelly's brownstone. "Squad can't help us now."

"Got it." Olivia snapped her phone shut. "Damn Carmichael, I thought this was one of those fancy fast imports."

"Better start sucking on the leather seat, Benson." Abbie put her foot to the floor as they merged with other traffic outside of Trenton. Olivia smiled in reply.

* * *

Off for the holidays. So, expect plenty of updates. Kendra23 and JAADE you got your wish, Abbie is coming to NY, But............


	29. Chapter 29

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**TWENTY-NINE**

The night air was cold. He stood outside looking every now and then at the set of windows across the street. He'd done this before. For her. Watched her, watched over her. This time though it was harder to leave. The years away had not hardened her like he thought they would. She still smelled of lavender. Her hair was still pale blonde. Her eyes. That's where the change was evident. The blue of the sky was now the dark blue of the ocean. A darker shade. So much hidden behind them.

He glanced up just in time to see her part the curtains. They did not acknowledge one another. But both felt comfort in knowing. One last walk around the buildings and he would head a little further uptown. He made a mental map of the block. Two brownstones down the door was green. Blue painted fire hydrant at the corner. Sixteen cars in all dotted the street. None older than two years. Three Mercedes, two BMWs , three Infinities and seven Lexus SUVs. 'Why do people buy that car? All the same color' He said to himself. One Mercedes 500G. That was his. As boxy as it is, it was bullet proof. The only real expensive thing he ever purchased for himself. Besides his weapons.

He found himself back where he started. He took one last glance at the building and then the window. He unlocked his truck and climbed in.

"Sleep well, Princess." He said has he pulled from the curb and headed east.

Alex saw the flash of the lights outside her window. He was leaving. A part of her was relieved. She did not like the idea of him sitting outside in the cold all night. She had asked Liz if he could stay down the hall in another spare room. Liz at first was curious why, but did not verbalize it. She agreed. Parker declined. Telling them that he had some things to take care of. He would be back throughout the night.

Alex was a bit upset that he was not going to be nearby. She had come to rely on him. Again. He reassured her that he would return in the morning for breakfast. He spoke to each one of the officers that would be stationed in and around the house before they left the squad that night. Alex knew some of them from working in the DA's office and some from her days in WPP. Still, this was not nearly has comforting has having him around.

'Knock, knock.' Short soft rap came at her bedroom door. Alex rose from the chair by the window.

"It's Liz." The voice on the other side said softly.

Alex opened the door. "Who else would it be?" Alex said with a smile.

* * *

"I can see you have the same house keeper has before." Abbie teased has they entered Olivia's apartment.

"Yeah, well it just looks messy to you because its small compared to your Valhalla." Olivia kidded back. She began looking around her apartment for something. Abbie watch in amusement. She glanced at her watch and made a mental bet with herself that it would take Olivia thirty-minutes to find her keys she left on the kitchen counter.

"What are you looking for?" Abbie asked.

"A key." Olivia replied looking in a small jar by the book shelf. Abbie chuckled to herself.

"What is the key for?" Abbie asked starting to look for the key.

"My second locked box." Olivia said closing another box by the TV.

"Oh. Well let's see. If memory serves me right." Abbie turned and headed for the kitchen. She opened the knife drawer to the left of the stove. Carefully reaching her hand all the way to the back of the drawing, she moved her fingers slowly back and forth. "Bingo." She said out loud. She carefully pulled her hand from the drawer and taped to her lovely long fingers was a key.

"How'd you know that?" Olivia asked walking over to her and taking the key from her hand.

"I remember that you told me when you want to hide something hide it in plain sight. When you really want to hide something, hide it dangerously." Abbie let a large smile spread across her face. "You and cooking utensils, that's dangerous."

"Very funny." Olivia said taking a metal box out from under a cut out section of the lower kitchen cabinet. Olivia unlocked the box and opened the lid. Inside was a 9mm Ruger.

"Nice piece." Abbie added admiring the gun.

"Yep. " Olivia said removing the gun from the box and checking the barrel. "9 mm Luger, 3 DOT site with…"

"With non bio grip." Abbie said. She reached for the gun. "Like I said nice. So is this your drop gun?"

"Nope." Olivia said retrieving it back from the over interested companion. Olivia lifted the soft foam that once cradled the firearm. She retrieved gloves, the bullets and an extra clip. She put on the gloves and then began to load the bullets in the extra clip. Abbie reached to help and Olivia grabbed her by the wrist before she could touch anything.

"It has a bio grip for a reason. I am wearing gloves for a reason." Olivia gently let go of Abbie's wrist.

"Olivia do you know what you're doing?" Abbie beginning to get concerned.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Olivia said finishing the last bullet in the first clip. She slammed the clip into place. She pulled a side holster out f the box, placed the empty ammo box in the bottom and then replaced the foam insert. She placed the gun in the holster and clipped it to her belt. Olivia went to the front closet and took out a jacket. She checked to see if the gun was properly concealed. When she was satisfied she returned to the kitchen. Without a word she replaced the box in the cabinet and the key back in the drawer.

"Got another one of those?" Abbie asked her. Olivia looked at her questionably. "I'm in. TO what I don't know, but I'm in."

"I don't want you to be a part of this adventure." Olivia said matter of factly.

"Oh, the big bad cop can do it alone." Abbie said taking a step toward Olivia. "I have skills that you don't have. Federal skills." Abbie paused. "So I will ask you again, do you have another one?"

Olivia left Abbie standing in the kitchen. She crossed the room and entered the bedroom. Reaching under her bed, she ripped the holster from the bed frame. She walked out of the room.

"Here. You know how to use it." Olivia said placing the gun in Abbey's hand.

"Of course." She smirked. "I'm from Texas."

* * *

So, I deceded to keep Abbie in the picture. We'll see what happens.


	30. Chapter 30

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY**

Arizona and Callie still could not believe what they were seeing. The once beautiful bungalow was now a boarded up mess.

"The garden is toast." Callie said in amazement. "There isn't a flower or bush that hasn't been trampled on."

"Yeah." Arizona replied. She scanned the property for the second time. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know?" Callie said. "Didn't the shoot out happen at the café?"

"Yes, that's what the news said."

"Then why are there bullet holes in the front door or what acts as the front door?" Callie said tracing her fingers over a cluster of them. She gently gave the door a push.

" It was already partially open." She said turning to Arizona. "After you."

* * *

_**Next morning New York**_

"If someone brings me another welcome home meal from a New York favorite, I 'm going to gain my freshman fifteen back." Alex announced stuffing the last bite of her Dunkin Donut Boston Crème in her mouth.

"So what you'd weigh ninety-five pounds then?" Elliot teased. He had the morning shift at the brownstone.

"No but this file does." Agent Douglas said slamming a very large stack of paper on the kitchen table. He reached over Elliot to grab a donut from the box. Elliot reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"Lunch is on me." Douglas said has he gently tugged his arm from Elliot's grip.

"Glad we understand each other." Elliot said taking the donut from Douglas's hand.

"Tsk." Douglas exhaled and grabbed another one.

"See you're still the nicest guy." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah he's a real peach." Douglas said. He began passing out sections of the folder. "This is everything we have on the Velez case. From the moment DEA came into contact with his shipping source in Florida till," He paused and looked at Alex. "Till last Saturday in Seattle."

Alex took a deep breath. Elliot and Douglas watch her. "This will be a lot to digest." She said standing up. "Better put on another pot of coffee."

* * *

"So according to this Ian Parker guy, Alex's girlfriend was not involved in drugs at the time of the shoot out." Abbie asked Olivia who was standing in her kitchen making the both of them breakfast. Ian was still sleeping in Olivia's spare room. She had convinced him to stay with her for a few days. Just till they could get a solid game plan and then execute it.

"I find some portion of that hard to believe. She was shot sitting next to her cousin the drug kingpin in Mexico." Olivia said curtly.

"Okay, but Parker is the guy…" Olivia put her hand up to stop Abbie from continuing. She peaked her head in the hallway to see if there was movement or sound coming from Ian's room. Satisfied he was still asleep, she continued her conversation.

"He's the guy that happened to be at the café." Olivia said flipping the egg to complete the omelet. She placed it on a plate and handed it to Abbie.

"Yeah and he just happened to have a loaded gun and knows Alex." Abbie said putting her plate on the counter. "Quite the coincidence."

"Sure is." Olivia heard the hum of her cell phone.

"Don't think this discussion is done detective." Abbie said to Olivia's back has she existed the kitchen phone to her ear. "Not by a long shot."

"Benson." She said with relief in the receiver.

"Olivia, its Arizona." The doctor said in her usual sing song voice.

"Hello, Doc." Olivia allowed a smile to cross her face.

"Callie is here with me." Arizona said.

"You aren't going to believe what we found." Callie said with an excitement in her voice. She was giddy. Arizona grabbed her by her lab coat and tugged her to sit in the chair next to her.

"Pardon the junior sleuth. She, we just can't believe what we found." Arizona explained to Olivia.

"I'm all ears." Olivia said. Then said had an idea. "Ari, hold on a minute, I need to get someone." Olivia placed the call on hold.

"Ari?" Callie repeated. Arizona started to respond. Callie held her hand up. "I don't want to know."

Olivia quickly made her way down the hall. She knocked on Ian's door. He opened it before she completed her knock.

"Oh." She said. "Good you're up."

"Yeah. What's going on?" Ian replied following Olivia down the hall.

"I have two friends from Seattle on the phone. I asked them to go to the house to see what they could find out." Olivia turned the speaker on. "You guys still there?"

"Yep." They both replied.

"I have a friend…"

"Ahem!" Abbie said from the doorway.

"I have two friends here that are helping with this. Federal prosecutor Abbie Carmichael and Ian Parker." Olivia introduced all. "So what did you find?"

"I bet you found a house that had boarded windows, looked like a truck drove through the yard." Ian began to describe what he had seen.

"The front door open, drawers pulled out, paper, linens and plates everywhere basically the house trashed, then yeah." Callie said with a bit of deflation.

"Wait the house was trashed?" Ian questioned.

"Yes, stuff was everywhere. Even the panic room was trashed." Arizona said.

"So you wouldn't know if something was out of place then?" Olivia said.

"The whole house is out of place." Ian said beginning to pace back and forth. "You said the panic room was disturbed."

"Yeah, I mean I think it's a panic room. " Callie said. "Looks like what I saw in that movie with Jodie Foster."

Abbie and Olivia let out a soft chuckle. "Did you know what they kept in there?" Olivia asked.

"We didn't even know they had one." Arizona said. "It was in the way back part of Sam's closet."

"What was inside?" Abbie asked.

"A small bathroom, monitoring system, fridge." Callie was checking off what she saw in her mind. "The usual stuff you'd need to survive for a couple of days.

"This is crazy." Abbie said. "We just need to go and talk with Alex. Wish we could walk through the space with her."

"We took pictures." Arizona said shyly. Unsure if what they did was illegal.

"Fantastic!" Olivia shouted. "When can you send them?"

"Loading them now. I am sending them to your personnel email address." Arizona said. Callie tensed a bit the remembrance of her girl friend's former relationship with the detective.

"Thanks you two. I own you one." Olivia said.

"It was nothing." Arizona said a little too flirtatious for Callie. "Yeah, nothing." Callie added.

"We'll keep you posted as we can." Olivia said and broke the line.

"So, shall we?" Abbie said gathering her coat from the rack.

"Um, you two go take my computer." Olivia began to gather the power cord and placed the laptop in its carrier. "I have a few thing things do at the precinct."

"Yeah sure you do." Ian said grabbing the computer and its accessories from Olivia. "You can't stay away forever."

"No she can't" Abbie interjected. "Before you take that computer, email me the photos. I want to run them by some friends at Quantico."

"I'll send them from my phone." Olivia said. "Well, my eggs are cold and so is the coffee." She took her coat from the rack and put it on. "Call me if you guys get anything." She opened the door and exited.

"She can't put it off forever." Ian said. "Alex needs the lift."

"And our detective needs a swift kick." Abbie said deviously. "It's time she pulled her head out and used her heart."

"I think that's the problem." Ian said opening the door and motioning Abbie out.

* * *

Okay. The meeting is already written. So be ready!


	31. Chapter 31

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-ONE**

Abbey held up one finger at Ian when they got into the SUV. She was already on the phone.

"Thank you, Brent." Abbie tapped her foot waiting for her assistant to return. "Listen carefully."

Ian looked over at her again to make sure she was not talking to him. She wasn't. He turned left at the corner. Took another look at the rearview mirror and then back at Abbie. Nothing at either. "I will need a Jurisdiction transfer for Detective Olivia Benson, NYPD. Badge number..."

Ian took another left at the light and then another. Abbie hit him on the shoulder. He glanced at her and then pointed to Olivia's building. Abbie shook her head in acceptance. Satisfied they weren't being followed; Ian took a right at the corner and headed to Donnelly's brownstone.

"Right, right. Make sure she has C4 level clearance." Abbie continued to bark orders at her assistant. "Secure the file and send it up to Gates." Listening again, she began to get agitated. Ian could feel her anger rise.

"I don't care what Cornwell said. You are doing this and only this till it is done. That slimy two-tone shoed horse can wait his turn. Now take me off speaker."

Ian chuckled at the attorney. "Now do you have some other information for me?" Abbie listened intently. "Great. Now email me the files and get to work. Transfer me up stairs." Abbie thought for a second. "Oh, Brent, thank you for your help it's nice to know my office is in such good hands." She was rolling her eyes and foot tapping got stronger has she praised the intern. The line went to hold. "Baby." Abbie said under her breath.

"Nice suck up job there at the end." Ian said has he merged on to 7th street traffic.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. William, how are you today?" The honey just dripped from her mouth. "I am still in New York. That case I told you about. We I need to borrow an NYPD detective. Yes sir she is essential to the case. She has been working this drug cartel for 5 years now. Yes, Olivia Benson." Abbie smiled Brent had arrived with the file. She would have to bring him a lollipop for that. "Yes the same Olivia Benson that aided the FBI on the case in upstate New York and in Oregon. Yes, she is a busy officer. No, I don't think she wants a federal job. Yes, I will ask." Abbie did a bit more fake smiling and happy talking. "Thank you William. Yes, Bill I will keep you informed. Bye." Abbie pushed end on the keypad. She immediately went to her emails.

Ian turned left and then right. They were on Donnelly's block. He circled the block twice going different ways each time. On the last pass he drove past her house and pulled over a block away. He parked in front of a small park. He and Abbie got out of the car and walked to the park's entrance. He walked her over to a bench and they both sat down. Abbie jammed her hands in her pockets. It was not cold outside, but a slight breeze made it chilly at times. Ian sat on the corner of the bench. Always poised to take action.

"Phillip Ian Parker." Abbie said looking at the ground. "PIP." She turned and looked at him. "I should have known. Alex spoke of you often over the years."

Ian still looking at every angle of the park. "I figured you'd put it together eventually. " Ian looked at Abbey. "I will go in and say goodbye to Alex. Then I am going to go under again. I'll keep in touch has I always have."

"I assume..." Abbey began.

"Yes, assumed correct." Ian glanced into the distance again. "There is a lot of chatter right now. Hard to tell what side everyone is on." Ian stood and offered his hand to Abbey. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"You know I don't…"

"Yes, Abbie I do. But we must always from this day forward believe we are being watched." He moved them through the park towards the opposite entrance that they came in. "Make good choices and don't make them your last." He smiled as if they were having a lovers talk.

"Noted." Abbie said smiling back. Her cell rang. She looked at it quickly. It was Olivia. She placed it back in her pocket. "School." She told him.

"Agh. The teacher needs to speak with you." They crossed the street and walked to the alley at the back of Donnelly's brownstone. Once hidden from the street, Ian dialed Fin's number. It rang twice and Fin picked up. They both shut their phones to hang up. Footsteps began to cross the backyard of Donnelly's house.

"Red with brown." Ian said. And the back gate opened. They waited till they were securely inside before anyone spoke.

"Nice to see ya, Tex." Fin said.

"Like wise." Abbie said.

"Abbie!" Alex came down the hall. With each step her pace quickened. The two women embraced and tears began to flow.

Fin and Ian snuck past the welcome and went into the living room unnoticed.

"Oh it's really you." Abbie said.

"It has been so long." Alex said. The women just held each other tighter. Until they no longer had strength to stand. "You are as beautiful as ever." Alex said to Abbie.

"And you are, well still hot." Abbie said with a chests hire grin. The room began to laugh.

"Well, despite the fact that you have the proverbial federal tattoo around your heart." Munch began. "You're still hot too Ms. Carmichael."

"Why thank you kindly sir." She said in a mock curtsy.

"Where's Liv?" Fin asked.

"In the wind my friend." Ian paused and looked around the room. Two more US Marshall sat in the dining room. "Are there more in the house?"

"Yeah, but I ain't saying the count." Fin said. "So how long?"

"Don't know. Out with the Feds on this one." Ian said. He picked up a piece of paper and scribbled on it. When he was done he handed it to Fin. "I hear the fiber is good for you."

"Yeah." Fin said reading the contents and making mental notes. When he was finished, he torn the piece of paper and placed it in his mouth. Grabbed the bottle of water from the table to wash it down.

"Been worried about my cholesterol." He said after the last sip.

"I bet its fine, but I'll watch it for you." Ian said placing his hand on Fin's shoulder. Fin left the room and went into the kitchen with the rest of the group. He looked at Abbie and then at Alex. Both women understood and went it to the living room. Ian was looking out the window. The sun was beginning to set.

"Riding off?" Alex said.

"Yep, but without my plastic pony." A smile came to Alex's face. "So you remember?" Ian asked.

"Of course." She looked down. "Someday we need to get you a proper pair of boots."

"And you a saddle." Ian replied.

"Did I miss something?" Abbie asked.

" Yes. But I will explain later." Alex said. She stepped closer to Ian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I want that back." She told him and then left the room.

Ian stood there for a moment and watched her walk away, again. "I trust we will be able to use your office for our needs?" He asked Abbie.

"Just use the channels and we will get what needs to be done done." She replied. Her tone turned serious. "Ian, please be careful. And please keep her safe."

"You still…" Ian began.

"Love her, yes. I always will. But her heart belongs elsewhere. "Abbie swallowed hard. "I just want to know her longer. Even if it is only as friends."

"I will do my best." Ian said. He walked towards the back of the house and exited. Everyone seemed to stop and watch him leave. Each silently saying a prayer and hoping they will see him again.

Abbie returned dialed Olivia.

"Benson." Abbie's heart moved just slightly.

"Federal Agent I have you booked on the 840. Check your email." Abbie told Olivia.

"Great. Puts me there at a good hour." Olivia said shoving cloths in a duffle bag. "Got my new phone and temp badge too. Thanks."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Abbie said with worry.

"Why is it that everyone says that to me?" Olivia squawked at Abbie.

"Because we want you back in one piece." Abbie said sternly. Hoping not to draw attention to her conversation. She heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Too late.

"Is that Olivia?" Alex asked.

"Don't do it." Olivia demanded. Abbie heard the words in her ear and saw the look on Alex's face. She could not betray Olivia, but she couldn't lie to Alex. She chose not to do or say anything to either.

"Let me speak to her." Alex demanded walking towards Abbie with her hand out for the phone.

"I'll call you when I get there." Olivia said. Alex grabbed the phone and heard the last part before the line went dead.

"Where is she? Where is she going?" Alex said angrily.

"In the wind." Abbie replied and opened her arms to give Alex a hug.

"Bullshit." Alex yelled. "You still want her for yourself. You are back together and don't have the guts to tell me. Well the both of you can go to hell.' Alex did not wait for Abbie to reply. She turned and went upstairs. Her feet pounding on each step. She reached her room and slammed the door. Munch and Fin came around the corner when the yelling started. Abbie held her hand up to stop them from saying anything. She made a fist. She began counting and releasing one finger at a time. When all five fingers where raised, she began to climb the stairs.

"What I would give to be in between that." Agent McCullen said from the dining room. He and his partner fisted bumped each other.

"I think they're way more then you Fed's can handle." Munch said. "Don't you have some secret listening devices in your car?" Both agents looked at one another and scrambled to their feet. They race to front door and to their car. Fin walked to the door. HE shut and locked it before they could return. "That ought to hold'em." He said smiling at Munch.

"Don't let them back in unless they have dinner with them.' He ordered Fin. He turned and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

I promise next chapter. And it will be published tonight.


	32. Chapter 32

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-TWO**

"She's at the judge's." Elliot said into the receiver.

"I know." Olivia coldly replied.

"I should have known." Elliot replied just has cold. "When will you be available, for her?"

"Not now." Olivia said closing her eyes.

"Be safe." He conceded.

"Luv you too, El." Olivia closed the phone.

She sat in silence for a few more moments. The lights from the oncoming car woke her from her trance. She looked out the driver's side window at the car has it passed. No one she recognized.

The lights turned on in the second floor window. The curtains were not fully drawn. Olivia watched. She caught a glimpse of honey white hair being loosened from its ponytail. And the without notice, there she stood. Just briefly, but long enough. And then the curtains were shut. Olivia could not stop staring. Tears began to well in her eyes. She could still see the beautiful image in the window, even though the curtains where drawn.

Olivia closed her eyes, trying to hold the image that she saw a bit longer. Etch it into her mind.

"God, I hope I know what I am doing." She said out loud to herself. She turned the key in the ignition and pulled from the curb.

The small crack in the curtains went unnoticed by the detective. Alex stood transfixed on the spot where the car once was. Her body began to shake waking her from her trance.

"Here." Liz said offering her a tissue. Alex tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept falling.

"She'll be back when she is ready." Liz offered.

"I hurt her." Alex said grabbing another tissue.

"Yes and no." Liz said sitting on the edge of the bed. She patted the space next to her for Alex to sit.

"You both lived in the unknown. What happened during those times was for a purpose. Neither of you knew when nor if you would be together again."

"We did." Alex answered. Liz looked at her confused. "When I can back for the Connor case we spent the night together. We made our promise then that we would be together till the end." Alex took her eyes from the older woman has tears began to fall harder and faster. Liz placed her hand under Alex's fallen chin forcing the younger woman to look at her again.

"You weren't dead."

"No I wasn't. I kept moving forward the best I could." Alex tried to control herself. "But she…she"

"Never stopped trying to get you back." Liz finished for her.

"She's trying and I'm right HERE!"

"To her you did stop trying. Now she is trying to win you back. To show you she is worthy of you."

"But I am the one that should be doing that not her. I am the one that betrayed our promise. I fell off the white horse and she still held onto the reigns." Alex was shouting and crying. She was almost inconsolable.

Liz pulled her close and held on. "Now you have to be patient. Which I know is hard for Alex Cabot to do."

"And pray that she wants me when it's over."

"That's not of question. It's you better pray that she doesn't do anything…"

"That could get her killed." Alex concluded with fresh tears. Liz held her tighter and let her cry it out. It was not long until she fell asleep. Liz laid her down on top of the bed and placed a blanket on her. She turned off the light and quietly left the room. When she was near her own bedroom she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Don, meeting my office 7 am sharp. And bring that DEA toad with you."

* * *

I hope this was not too long to wait cabotfet-ish-70! I know you want them in the same room. Bare with me. I am a hopless/hopeful romantic.


	33. Chapter 33

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-THREE**

Alex awoke with a start. She sat straight up in bed and looked around feverously. 'Where was she?' She had been dreaming that Olivia was with her. But something about it wasn't right. Abbie. Alex laid back down with a force that caused her head to bounce off the pillow. She put her right hand on her head and began to message her forehead. She was being delusional. Abbie was a dear friend. She had refused her continuous pleads at her door to talk about the "situation." Alex knew the relationship between Olivia and Abbie was over and they were friends. Not friends with benefits. Everything right now was so cloudy. She needed coffee. A Starbucks double espresso to be exact.

"Ugh. I can't even go and get the one thing that calms me." Alex moaned. She chuckled just slightly. "Caffeine calms me and it makes most people jumpy. I need to do something about that." She climbed out of bed and searched for her fuzzy socks. First the left and then the right. She paused just before finishing. For just a moment she remember and happy time.

"_Fuzzy socks." Beth said with a raised brow. "You are a girlie girl."_

'_I am not. I am a cold girl." Alex replied with a shy smile. She leaned in to kiss Beth. The kiss turned passionate. Beth's hands began to roam up Alex's torso. She could feel ever inch being soothed under the warm touch. It felt so right being touched by this woman. It had been so long. Alex gave in to the touch and allowed Beth to explore further. Soon Alex was exploring as well._

"_You're so beautiful." Beth whispered in her ear. "I can't stop touching you."_

"_Then don't." Alex said pulling Beth down on top of her on the couch. Alex looked at Beth, they were eye to eye now. She no longer felt alone. _

"Dammit!" She scolded herself. "Damn this life. Damn this day. Damn you Beth for dying." Her sobs were hard, but not heavy. They were more out of anger. She needed air. She grabbed her sweatshirt and throw on a pair of sweatpants that Liz had purchased for her. She pulled the handle on the bedroom door so hard, she almost pulled it from its socket. Alex walked with purpose down the hall and then the stairs. Reaching the kitchen, she pulled out the coffee pot and began to fill the pot with water. Has the water filled the canister she saw the time.

"4:33 am. Didn't take long to reach old New York habits." She said has she turned off the faucet.

"Hope you made a big pot of that." The voice behind her startled her. She turned quickly to find a messy haired, but still beautiful Abbie standing there. Without thinking, she ran and grabbed the taller woman into a hug. She needed the human contact and to apologize. Abbie just stood there is shock.

"Okay. This is different." She said. Alex just gripped her tighter a moment longer and then let go.

"I am sorry for what I said yesterday." Alex said. "I realized as I was saying the words that they were untrue. Can you forgive me?"

"What's to forgive?" Abbie said touching Alex on the arm. "You have been through a lot and well," Abbie took a deep breath. She let the smell of the coffee distract her. "Still take it black." She asked Alex.

"Yep." Alex began taking mugs from the cabinet. Abbie poured the coffee in each mug. They moved toward the kitchen table. There was still a distance between them. After a few sips Abbie broke the silence.

"She is working for the Feds right now. Assigned to my office." Abbie paused to see if Alex had questions. "She's on her way to Seattle. It appears that your house was broken into. Your panic room was found and trashed."

"So why is she going?" Alex asked staring into her mug.

"To see where the connection was between your place and Velez finding you." Abbie keep both eyes on Alex as she took a sip. 'She shows no emotion. She's still the ice princess.' Abbie told herself. "Anything that they might have been looking for?" Abbie asked. Alex shook her head. "Any idea who might have done this?"

"Not a clue." Alex said. She began to go over the layout of the house in her head. The different rooms, furniture placement and number of closets. She remembered something.

"This might not be anything, but one time when I came home from work, Beth was in the upstairs hall closet. She didn't hear me come in or call her name. The closet was not very big, but you can walk into it. When I found her she was on all fours replacing the carpet. Quickly I might add." Alex stopped, she was visualizing the incident. "I always meant to go back and see what really was going on, but never got the chance. We left for Hawaii that week."

"So, then you don't know if she was hiding something or if there was really something wrong with the carpet?" Abbie quizzed.

"Well it was the same carpet and I remember when they installed all of the floors in the house. I had them double the carpet nails in the doorways and hallways because that's where it tends to get bunched and wavy."

Abbey starred at Alex for a minute. "Jesus, I forgot what a perfectionist you are."

"Well they could change my name and some of my habits. That's a hard one to erase." Both women laughed.

"Another cup?" Alex asked Abbey.

"Sure, but not of this fluffy hazelnut stuff." Abbey said. "I'll have Elliot stop at Starbucks on his way in."

"You are a saint!" Alex said with a big smile.

"Wow, if she's a saint for coffee what does that make me?" Liz said entering the kitchen. "And watch the brown nosing Cabot." She added with a smile.

"Well, just about the best mentor a girl can have." Alex said. "And friend."

"A friend." Liz paused to think about it. "I like that." She poured herself a cup of coffee and put a bagel in the toaster. "One good thing about having all of these men in the house, they bring food."

"They never seem to stop eating." Abbie said. "I saw Munch eat an entire anchovy and bacon pizza by himself. One day being a twig will catch up to him." They all laughed at that comment.

"Where you off to this early in the morning?" Abbie asked Liz.

"To my office. I have some court issues to address and I have a meeting at 7 am." Liz said. She pulled her bagel from the toaster and began to spread Agave on it. "Abbie, I think I would like to have you at my 7 am meeting."

"Oookay." Abbie replied. "I will have to stop and get some cloths from Olivia's since that is where I left my bag." Abbie did not dare ask why she was needed at the meeting. If Liz Donnelly wanted you somewhere, you didn't ask you just went.

"Fine. My driver and I will drop you off on the way in and I will send him back to get you." Liz said putting a bite of bagel in her mouth. "I suggest you stay at Detective Benson's or at a hotel for the remainder of your stay."

"I actually have my own car and planned on going back to Washington this afternoon. I have some things to get rolling there." Abbie paused and looked at Alex. She wanted her to know that she was not abandoning her. "I will come back on Friday. I still have my loft here so I will stay there."

"Okay. Please make sure that you have security while you are here there and everywhere." Alex pleaded.

"Okay, I promise." Abbie told Alex. "I will stop by here on my way out of town." Abbie leaned in and whispered in Alex's ear. "You need to make a phone call. I will leave the secure number in my room."

Alex nodded in acceptance. "You better get going." Alex told her. She pointed with her thumb at Liz. "She's almost done with that bagel. She'll get her roar on after she finishes her coffee."

"I am right here and can hear you." Liz barked in amusement.

"What did I tell you?" Alex said has Abbie turned and headed upstairs.

"This isn't a sorority house Ms. Cabot." Liz said popping the last bite of bagel in her mouth.

"No, mine had a better coffee selection." Alex teased.

* * *

Olivia stepped out her issued SUV. The large hospital before her was a testament to the surrounding landscape. Seattle Grace was huge and new. Nothing like this place existed in New York unless it was a museum. And then it stuck out like a sore thumb. "Arizona you took a step up." She said out loud. She grabbed her backpack and headed towards the front entrance. She had called Arizona when she arrived. The good doctor was on call at the hospital. She had decided to stay in the doctors' suite since she had two critical patience in pedes. Olivia walked through the sliding glass doors. She was amazed again. It was 2 am and the hospital was busy.

"I guess New York is not the only city that never sleeps." She said under her breath.

"No its doctors that never sleep." Said Callie who was behind her. Olivia chuckled. She reached the information desk just has Callie was passing her.

"I am looking for Dr. Arizona…"

"You're Olivia, right?" Callie had turned around when she put the New York comment together with the description of the woman that would be arriving.

"Yes, I am. You must be Callie." Olivia extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The two women stood for a moment and took at one another. They both let out a nervous laugh. "Arizona is in surgery right now.' Callie said. "I'll take you to the on call room. You can rest for a bit there."

"That would be great." Olivia turned to the volunteer at the information desk. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your visit." The elderly woman said.

Callie and Olivia walked through the hospital side by side quietly. Each wanted to talk, but did not know where to start.

"Dr. Torres, you're here early." Dr. Christina Yang said has she saw them coming through the double doors on the way to the on call room. Christina was performing her usual assessment on activities. She was the lead gossip between the residences.

"Good morning Dr. Yang. I would say the same for you, but I am at a loss." Callie said sterile. She was not a huge fan of Christina's but she tolerated her.

"Yeah. I um I was here…" Christina kept trying to keep the women in sight and in conversation. Hoping to get the 411 on the new doctor. Callie just kept walking, but with a huge smile on her face. Olivia glanced at her. She could not help but smile. Callie had that effect on people.

"So, not a fan?" Olivia said.

"Let's just say that one has brown surgically implanted on the tip of her nose." Callie said. "She is the busy body. Always has a conspiracy or two up her sleeve."

"Know the type. Guess everyone has one." Olivia said dodging a gurney has it was being rushed down the hall.

"Here we are." Callie said opening the door to a small room just off the nurses' station. "It's not much, but its home sometimes." She grabbed a fresh pillow and blanket from the shelf. "You should be able to get some sleep while Arizona is in surgery."

"Thanks. I just need an hour or so." Olivia set her backpack down on the floor and grabbed the pillow.

'Buzz Buzz Buzz!' Both women reached for their sides. It was Olivia's phone.

"I'll leave you then." Callie said has Olivia reached for the phone.

"Thanks." Olivia said has she pushed the answer button. "Special Agent Benson."

Doctors Meredith Grey, Mark Sloan, and Derek Shepherd where standing at the nurses' station when Callie exited the room. She stood for a minute and looked at the door she just exited.

Each of the doctors looked at one another as if to say 'who is going to ask?' The guys looked a Meredith.

"So, Callie who was that?" Meredith finally asked.

"That is Arizona's ex." Callie said with little external emotion. She was however having mixed emotions. The other doctors stood in various forms of confusion, except for Mark.

"She's hot." Mark said. They all looked at him and shook their heads.

"Thanks for that." Callie said sternly and walked away.

"What'd I miss?" Christina said out of breath. Each doctor ignored Christina's question and returned their focus on the paperwork before them.

"Hello?" Olivia said again into the phone. She pulled it from her ear and checked to make sure she was actually connected. Satisfied that she was, she returned the phone to her ear. "Special Agent Benson, can I help you?" Olivia was first puzzled by the silence then grew concerned. Was her cover blown already?

"Olivia." Alex finally was able to get the one name out she longed to say. It had taken several tries. Olivia's eyes grew wide. She began to panic. She paced the small room back and forth.

"I. er I." Olivia paused and took a deep breath. She began to calm down.

"Olivia. Abbie asked me to call you. I have something that might help you." Alex said. Her hand was gripping the phone so tightly that it was beginning to leave an imprint.

"Oh. Well then what is it?" Olivia sat on the bed. She didn't know what to do or think. On the opposite end, Alex tried to gain the cool attorney persona that she had used so many times. It wasn't working. She just wanted to be in the same room with Olivia. Alex just began to spew.

"When you get to the house. Go upstairs. The closet just to the left of the stairs. Look under the carpet." Alex stopped. What she was going to say next would be hard for her to say and Olivia to hear.

"I saw Beth fiddling with the carpet one afternoon. I startled her and she quickly put everything back." Alex exhaled and waited. Nothing. She continued. "I never got a chance to go back and see. We left for Hawaii and then everything else happened."

'Hawaii. We were supposed to go there.' Olivia said to herself. The silence concerned Alex. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." Olivia said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I am planning on going to the house after I get a little sleep." Olivia looked at her watch. "I am at the hospital now. I should be…"

"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah. Fine why?" Olivia said with a bit of snide smirk. "Oh, hospital. No I am waiting on Arizona to be done and then we'll head over there."

"Dr. Arizona Robbins?" Alex asked. "She was a good friend when I was there. How do you know her?"

"She and I use to live together in college and when I started in the academy." Olivia said matter of factly.

"Oh. So you knew her. That's a little small worldish." Alex said a bit jealous. Her tone was not lost on Olivia.

"Yeah, you never forget your first real relationship." Olivia said to drive the dagger home. "Well, gonna get some shut eye. I'll let Abbie know what I find." She hung up.

"Be safe." Alex said. Olivia was already off the line.

* * *

There you have it. Not in the same room, but they have made contact.


	34. Chapter 34

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-FOUR**

"Hey sleepy head wake up." Arizona shook Olivia for the fourth time. "Its 7 am time to wake up."

"What? Just a minute more please." Olivia said.

'She never changed.' Arizona said to herself. 'She's still beautiful when she sleeps.' Arizona sighed. She wondered if an old remedy still worked. With a devilish grin on her face, she reached down and whispered in Olivia's ear.

"I am wearing your favorite NYPD t-shirt and its all wet." Without warning, Olivia reached up grabbed Arizona into a bear hug and planted a kiss right on her lips. Of course Callie walked in just at that moment.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled out letting the door shut behind her. She stood arms crossed in front of her glaring at both women. On the other side of the door, Dr Christina Yang and Dr. Izzie Stevens stood trying to peer around Callie who was blocking the view through the window.

"Got your back." Olivia said has she and Arizona separated. Arizona was still stunned. Olivia's kiss still had an effect on her. "Relax Callie. I was just playing a joke on Ari here. You know how she hates to be on the receiving end of a surprise." Olivia looked right at Arizona and gave a wink. This woke her from her trance.

"Yeah. She used to grab me like that when I woke her up to go to class. Acting like I was a bad guy." Arizona said with half a smirk.

"A perp." Olivia corrected. "You _**are **_a pedes doctor."

"Not funny." Callie said. "But I trust ya. So you two go and get this done, but…" Callie searched for words. "Stay two feet apart at all times." She gave a serious expression to both the other women. She then broke out in a smile. All of them smiled. Arizona walked over and hugged Callie.

"I Love you, baby." Arizona said placing a kiss on Callie's lips.

"Love you too." Callie said. She hugged Arizona one more time and turned to leave. "Call me you two when you are done. I should be done here at 4." One last look at Arizona and she was gone.

* * *

The rapid knock on the door was familiar. Alex did not even look up from her book. "You better have the coffee with you." Shout quietly shouted.

"Venti and a traveler." Elliot said hold up both items.

"You are a god." Alex said standing from her chair and taking the cup from Elliot's hand.

"We need…" Alex held up her hand to stop him from talking. She took a long sip of her coffee. It was hot. Really hot, but good. When she finished the cup, she smiled has she took the cup from her lips. She lowered her hand and feathered her fingers toward the traveler. Elliot handed it over and began his speech again.

"We need you downstairs. Lots to go over today." Elliot said.

"Give me 10 minutes to change and I'll be right down." Alex said placing the top back on the traveler. Elliot reached for it. She grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wow. They teach you that in WPP?" He said with a chuckle.

"Nope. Had to learn that one by myself." She said taking another sip.

* * *

"You look not too different." Arizona said to Olivia.

"You look happy." Olivia replied.

Arizona looked at Olivia. She starred just a moment too long. "Seattle is a good place for me."

"And Callie is too." Olivia said a little uncomfortable.

"It started a little rocky, but all is well. It's nice being with one of your own kind. You accept the late hours and interruptions at the wrong times." Arizona said has she and Olivia made their way back through the hospital towards the exit.

"I seem to remember that was the hardest part of us. Me being on call you being on call." Olivia turned slightly to let an orderly pushing an elderly woman in a wheelchair. "You do have more control over your schedule now, I presume."

"And I gather you still don't." Arizona said has they passed through the sliding doors. The air was brisk, but the sun was out. "I am parked in the Doctor's lot over there." Arizona point just to the left of where Olivia parked.

"We should take mine." Olivia said. "Its issue and official looking." Olivia swaggered over to the black SUV. She unlocked the passenger door and held it open for Arizona. With a smile exchanged, Arizona took the passenger's seat.

"Buckle up." Olivia said when shutting the door. She walked around the back of the SUV and gave a quick look around her before entering the vehicle. Starting the car she turned to Arizona.

"Which way are we headed?" Olivia asked backing out of the space.

"Bainbridge Island. Well have to take the Eagle Harbor ferry to the 305." Arizona said matter of factly.

Olivia chuckled.

"What?" Arizona said suspicious.

"You. Knowing your way around Seattle. I remember when...Whoa!" Olivia stopped the car. A little girl had let go of her mother's hand and ran in front of the SUV. "One of yours?" She asked when she saw Arizona wave at the Mom.

"Yep. Born with an irregular heart. NICU for the first 4 months."

"Looks good now."

"All fixed up, but long road ahead." Arizona said has she watched the Mom load the toddler in the car.

"So left or right?" Olivia said waiting on direction.

"Left then right." Arizona replied. The pair drove off out of the parking lot. They were unaware that they were being watched from the second floor window. Callie starred and watched the car disappear down the access road.

"She's an ex. No need to worry." Mark Sloan said from behind Callie.

"Who happens to be sexy and cool and is driving off with her right now." Callie said still looking out the window.

"And your ex happens to work with both of you every day. And she has to deal with that." Mark said smarmily.

"Yeah." Callie replied unconsciously. "Wait what my ex. George is dead. That's low."

"Not George, me." Sloan said smiling.

"Oh for Christ sake get over yourself." Callie said has she left the room.

* * *

"So the latest information that came from DEA was that Velez and his captains would be traveling to Bolivia for a meeting with a Russian banker." Agent Baker said reading from his notes.

"I didn't know Russia was a mecca for banking." Elliot said not looking up from the report that Baker had handed him.

"Truth be told. The Russians are the banking source for many of our fine underground criminal activities. Some even link them to Al…" Munch was interrupted by Alex.

"Let's just stick with what is in front of us shall we." Alex said peering over her black framed glasses. "Now according to this report, the DEA has been tracking Velez for the past… 2 YEARS!" Alex was furious. "You people have known where he is for the last two years and I am still in WPP. Son of A Bitch. Were the hell is Hammond." Alex stood abruptly from her chair. The forces so great that not only the chair fell backwards, but it knocked over the table next to it sending papers and Elliot's empty glass crashing to the floor. Ignoring the wreck she just made Alex walked over to Agent Baker and took his cell phone from his hand. She dialed Hammond's number my heart.

"Alex." Elliot said walking towards her with caution. "You won't get him." He placed his hand over hers and lowered the phone. "He is meeting with the captain and Donnelly right now." Alex flashed her angry eyes at him. He still held on to her hand, but loosened his grip. She began to soften.

"I could have been home, Elliot."

"I know." He gathered her in his arms and held on. She buried her head into his shoulder. Her muffled words could only be heard by him.

"I could have been home with Olivia." He left her cry has he glanced around the room. His look to each of the other occupants spoke volumes. Munch dialed his phone has he left the room. Baker gathered most of the papers from the floor and took them to the kitchen to sort through. Officer Thomas stood guard over the room.

"Fin." Munch said. "Get in touch with Abbey. Tell her we have a change of plans."

"Was 'up?" Fin asked taking notes.

"The Feds have been screwing us around. It's time we take the ball."

"It must be serious. You never use sports has a reference." Fin said with his usual smirk.

"Just get Abbey and get over here." Munch dropped the call.

* * *

"So you see gentlemen. My home is now the center of your little hiding game. While I do not mind and I offered it to Alex for protection, I never agreed to having you play a charade, Agent Hammond, on the NYPD." Liz was sitting behind her desk, holding court without the courtroom.

"What the hell are you saying, Judge?" Hammond said roughly.

"You will mind your manners in this room, Agent Hammond." Liz said with a glair. "I understand that you have known for over two years where Velez has been hiding and have done nothing about it."

"What the hell!" Captain Cragen and Abbie said in unison.

"That's classified information." Hammond said defensively.

"It is not classified when you have the report sitting in my kitchen when I return home from the courthouse at night." Liz pulled the report from her desk drawer. "It's a good thing I have a copy machine in my home office. Here." She began passing a copy to Cragen and Abbie. "You might find its contents interesting."

Abbie's phone buzzed. She looked to see that it was Fin calling. She took a quick glance at Liz who shook her head in agreement. Abbie answered.

"Fin." Abbie said.

"Abbie they need you at the house. Come to find out the DEA has known where the slime lord has been all along."

"Yep. We just heard. Judge Donnelly is handling it now. I'll get back to you." Abbie hung up.

"That report was not suppose to be in there. IT is highly classified." Hammond again tried to defend by covering the document existence.

"Then how did it get to us? One of your buddies at the FBI tired of covering for you?" Cragen said. His face getting redder.

"No. We just needed more time."

"Time I am afraid is what you are out of Agent Hammond." Liz said pointing at Hammond.

"No. We need more time." He rose from his seat defeated. He had to tell them everything. He walked over to the door of the judge's office and check to see if her secretary was still outside. He then shut the door and locked it. He walked over to the windows and shut each blind carefully, but not before he got a clear view of the activities in the mall. When he was satisfied that the room was secure, he took his seat. Cragen sat with one hand just inside his coat, resting on his revolver. Liz had her finger positioned just under her desk, hovering under the security button. Abbie moved behind Hammond when he sat.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. You can tell nobody. Not your team, not Ms Cabot, nobody. Agreed?" He looked at each one of them waiting on the response.

"When Ms. Cabot entered into the WPP the second time, we moved her to Seattle. It was not by accident. We knew there was a smaller yet powerful cell of Velez's people there. They worked in the shipyard. He also has control of several small airports in the Seattle and Portland area. "

"You used her has BAIT!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Now hear me out." Hammond said raising his hand in defense. "She would be harder to hide after her testifying back in New York. So what better place then right in the middle of a smaller group of his operation. What we did not count on was her meeting and living with Velez's cousin."

"The doctor." Liz confirmed.

"Correct. We had our eye on her only to see if she could lead us to him and then ultimately to his suppliers in south and central America. She traveled back and forth to Mexico at least once every three months. We thought she might be trafficking, but we could not be sure of her roll."

"Why not just move Alex out of there?" Abbie asked.

"She was working undercover without knowing." Hammond relied.

"That one hell of a risk to take with someone's life." Liz said.

"Yes, but it just played right from the beginning. But things changed about a month ago. The supply chain went cold. We heard no chatter no suspicious movement at the time. Just silence."

"And then?" Abbie asked.

"And then the good doctor was dead." Hammond said has he hung his head.

* * *

I know the seattle grace thing will be done soon. and we are getting closer to them being in the same room. Give me two chapters.


	35. Chapter 35

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-FIVE**

"Just over the hill on the right hand side. " Arizona directed Olivia towards the bungalow. At the crest of the hill, Olivia scanned the area. She tried looking through the heavy treed lots for houses. For _**the**_ house. The one that held Alex's other life. The one she made a home with someone else.

"There it is." Arizona pointed to the white house with the green shutters. "You have to pull into the second driveway. It has a common drive with the house next door." Olivia glanced at the house that sat next door. It was not directly next door. Back in New York they would have sandwiched two other brownstones and maybe an alley between them.

"That's a lot of lawn to mow." Was all Olivia could say has she pulled the SUV in the drive and came to a stop.

"If you think it's pretty from here, wait till you see the back." Arizona said has she exited the car. She began to walk up the front walk; she paused when she realized that Olivia had not exited the SUV. She turned and looked back.

"This may be harder than I thought for her." Arizona said walking back to the vehicle.

"Stay there I'm coming." Olivia shouted opening the driver's door. She went to the back of the SUV and opened the tailgate. Inside she removed a small black bag from her suit case. She took her gun from it holster. She checked the clip and placed it back in the gun. She engaged the safety. Next she checked the black bag to make sure all that she needed was inside. Hammer, flashlight, lock pick and camera. Satisfied, she zipped the bag and closed the tailgate. She walked toward Arizona who seemed frozen in place.

"Ready?" Olivia said reaching the doctor.

"There's a problem." Arizona said not taking her eyes off the house. "All of this yesterday was in ruin. There was no front door, the bushes were trampled, the windows were all broken. It looked like a shack."

"Yes, well that would be the magic of the federal government." Olivia said grabbing Arizona by the elbow and leading her to the front door. "Let's just hope they did not find everything. "

When they reached the entry, Olivia unzipped the black bag and took out the lock pick. In a matter of seconds, the pair were standing in the front hall of the house. Arizona walked straight through the hallway to the kitchen. She opened cabinets, looked in the refrigerator and in the pantry. Everything was empty. The kitchen table was still there. The furniture on the porch was still there. She went back down the hall only to find Olivia still standing there.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah." Olivia tried to sound okay. "It's just a little weird."

"Tell me about it. There is not one ounce of food here. The pictures of Beth and Sam… Alex are nowhere to be found. The place is spotless." Arizona was trying to cover for mentioning Alex and Beth. "Do you think the feds would come to my place and clean? Callie is so not a neat person."

Olivia laughed. It helped. "These kind of cleaners you don't want at your place. Come on what I need is upstairs according to Alex." Olivia started walking up the stairs. Arizona was not far behind. At the top of the stairs Olivia paused, she scanned the hallway and counted the doors. She headed for the third door on the right. Opening the door, Olivia dropped to her knees. It helped that the once full closet was not empty. She took out the hammer from her bag and began pulling the carpet from the base of closet. It was not hard; Beth never tacked it firmly into place. She pulled the piece of carpet out of the closet and handed it the best she could to Arizona who in turn throw it aside. Arizona moved closer into the closet to see what Olivia was looking for.

"Ari, could you back up a little. You're blocking the light." Olivia said.

"Oh sorry. This okay?" She said standing up.

Olivia did not answer. She pushed firmly on each floor board looking for the loose on. After the fourth board she found what she was looking for. Using the hammer again, she pried the board from its place and handed it to Arizona. Who again throw it aside. Olivia again opened her bag and pulled out the flashlight. She crouched even further into the closet. Reaching her hand through the small hole, she felt for anything she could possibly expect.

"Hope there isn't any rats in there." Arizona said matter of factly.

Olivia ignored her. Her hand had hit pay dirt. She pulled out a large grey envelop. She placed her hand in the hole again and pulled out a gun, an extra clip and a small box. A small jewelry box. It had a bow and a tag with "SAM" written in bold letters. Olivia reached her hand in one last time. She pulled out a letter size envelope. It too had "SAM" boldly written on it. She handed both to Arizona to hold. She wanted no part of those items. They were Alex's. Olivia carefully opened the large grey envelope. It was quite full, so she had difficultly pulling out the two large files. She looked inside of the envelope to make sure she had extracted all of its contents. A folded paper was all that was left. She opened it.

'_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I hope you are well. I thought you would find these items of interest to you. I find them very curious. It warms my heart to know you have not turned your back. Especially in times family is most important._

_Be well with God._

_V_'

"Who the hell is 'V'?" Arizona asked.

"Not a nice person." Olivia responded. She placed the note back into the envelope. She hesitated before opening the first file.

* * *

"Olivia should be at your house by now." Abbie said to Alex. "She and Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"Arizona. As in Callie and Arizona?" Alex's eyes grew wide. The last thing she wanted was to involve them in any of her life. Let alone have Liv speak to them and here stories about her and Beth.

"Yeah. Small world." Abbie said trying to be off handed about it. "Turns out Arizona and Olivia used to be an item back in college. Of course Arizona was at Columbia while Olivia was at Hudson. But they were quite close." Abbie watched the blonde closely. She wanted to put just a little sting into her. Not out of being malicious, but to see if there was a hint of jealousy and therefore real feelings for Olivia. There were. It was written all over the blonde's body. She sat down on the couch like the wind was taken from her sails. Abbey crossed the room and sat next to Alex.

"Look. I know what Hammond and the rest of the DEA did was not right, But you have to trust all of us now to make it right." Abbie reached out and touched Alex on the chin, turning Alex's head so that they were looking face to face. "Olivia has one agenda, getting you back 100%. That means she has to do this her way. You trust her right?"

"With my heart." Alex replied.

"Then that's a start." Abbey replied.

"Real question is will she ever trust me with hers?" Alex turned her head from the brunette's view. She needed a bit of distance. She needed to walk. She stood from the couch and walked silently out of the room. As she walked down the hall towards the kitchen she picked up speed. Passing the group of men sitting at the table, she yanked open the back door and was down the stairs before any of them could catch her. The agents scrambled to their feet. Elliot was the first to reach the door.

"Let her be." The voice said from behind them. Liz Donnelly stood at the entrance to the kitchen. "She's got a 12'x12' patch of grass to walk on. That's less then what criminals get in the pen. Let her be."

Elliot let go of the door. He stepped to his right and looked out the window at the blonde. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, pacing back and forth. He was joined by Liz and Abbie. They watched in silence for a few moments more.

"I suggest we get Detective Benson back here soon or were going to have some trouble." Liz said.

"Already made the call." Abbie replied tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"Hurry Liv." Elliot said.

* * *

Okay next chapter is almost here.


	36. Chapter 36

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-SIX**

Having a federal badge had its privileges. She got through TSA quickly, gun still on her, choice of seating and early boarding. Olivia took her seat. Aisle, exit row. More leg room, easy in and out, and she knew what to do if needed. Her luggage was neatly stored above. Files placed on the floor in front of her, neatly organized in the sealed federal pouch. She had called the bureau office the moment she discovered the content. She and Arizona left them where they had found them and waited for the agents.

"_The contents are regarding an open case." Agent Tom Hist said has he flipped through the files. "It is my understanding, that you are involved in the case." Olivia did not answer, it was not a question. "Your involvement was not for personnel purposes. Bu yet there is a file with your photo in it." Again not a question. He rummaged through the file and looking up at Olivia from time to time. _

"_Copies will be made. I am told that you can be trusted to take the file back to New York with you." Hist turned and handed the files to Agent Asher to be copied. "This shouldn't take a minute. He was right. Within minutes, the file was returned in its sealed document file and give back to Olivia. _

"_We will drive you to the airport." Agent Hist said. It was not an offer it was order._

Olivia dialed Abbie direct. Two rings. "Carmichael." Abbie said without looking up from the document she was reviewing on her desk.

"Benson. On my way back." Olivia said. Still in shock over the file and its contents. "Are you coming to the city or do I need to get to DC after this?"

"I left my car in the city. I will take the next shuttle." Abbie said giving her full attention to the detective. "I will pick you up. The branch gave me your flight number. I will have the situation room ready when we arrive." Abbie stopped to look at her watch. "How are you doing my friend?"

"I am not sure. All I know is things were never what they seemed from the beginning." Olivia leaned back and closed her eyes. "I am not sure if it will ever end." She shut the phone. Her mind drifted to a light sleep.

* * *

"You should not be so nervous my friend." The rich Latin voice said. "It is never as it seems, correct?"

"I hadn't expected Benson to get so involved." He nervously paced in front of his host. "She can bring us down."

"She is but one person. A woman. They can be controlled." The well groomed gentleman said has he took a long puff of his Cuban cigar. "I think you worry and make mistakes. This is not safe my friend."

"No, I didn't make any mistakes." He began to get defensive. Realizing losing his cool could get him killed, he took a long breath. "Those idiots that shot up that café are the ones that made a mistake."

There was a long, silent pause. The Latin man took another puff of his cigar, this time he took it from his mouth and blew the smoke over the lighted tip of the cigar. The burning tobacco raised in angry red.

"Perhaps. And they have been dealt with. "He looked a wither one of the armed men beside him. "But we now face a most difficult situation. And I rely on you." He pointed to the nervous American. "You are to clear this."

"It will be difficult." He said wiping his hand over his forehead.

"Yes, but you have done such before. You will do again for me." The Latin man stared at the American. The two armed men flanked each side of the American and walked him towards the glass doors. Across the well landscaped pool stood two more armed men. Between them was another man. They forced him to the ground. Each pulled their gun and shot him in the head. The American flinched at the sound of the gunfire. He understood.

* * *

Abbie pulled her car to a stop. Before she killed the engine, she turned to her passenger. "Are you sure about this?"

Olivia just looked out the passenger's window. "I don't think there is a choice." She yanked open the door and climbed out. She was already across the street, when Abbie caught up to her. The continued the walk in silence.

"_We will be thereby a l8te hour." Abbie said in code. "Have the place cleared. Only those who really need to be there. You know who that is. Elliot didn't answer. He and Munch had already begun to clear the way for Olivia's arrival._

Olivia took the steps solidly. One by one. Not to hurry, but not to doddle. She reached the door. Adjusting her jacket, she waited for Abbie to catch up. Abbie reached the top of the stairs, and Olivia reached for the bell. Abbie stopped her.

"Are you ready?" Abbie asked.

"Was I reaching for the doorbell?" Olivia said curtly.

"Just wanted to be sure." Abbie said. Olivia leaned into the door well again and pushed the bell. The door opened, just slightly. With a hint of caution, Olivia pushed open the door. She stepped over the threshold, her hand on her holster. Abbie close behind. Standing on the back side of the door was Munch.

"Damn it Munch! You pick now to be silent." Abbie shouted at him. Olivia holstered her gun and shook her head.

"Nice to see you my traveling fellow of keeping the city safe." Munch said looking at Olivia. Olivia just rolled her eyes. Her senses were on high alert. Alex was here, somewhere. Olivia wasn't sure she was ready. Three years. Her emotions were flipping like a flag in high wind. She looked done the hall. Moving her eyes only. Abbie touched her left arm. She then tugged on it. Olivia turned and saw a ghost. Her heart racing, blood flowing so loud she couldn't hear anything else. Mechanically her legs began to move, her pace quickening with each step. She stopped. She was face to face with the ghost. They stood there for a moment. Eye looking into eyes. The room around them still. Everyone watching to see what would happen. Alex moved slightly, making room for Olivia to pass and enter the adjacent room. She followed shutting the door behind her. Shutting off the passage to the outside world. Making their world isolated.

Olivia crossed the room and stopped in front of the mantel. It was populated with photos, knick knacks and candles.

Alex stared at Olivia. She didn't care that it was her back. She was in the same room. She began to really look at the woman she loved. Her hair was a little longer. Her body still as firm, perhaps a little softer in places, but still beautiful. Still stood with confidence.

Olivia placed her hand in her pockets. Not know quite what to do with them. Not quite trusting what she would do with them. She must be solid. She must be stone. Despite what her heart was saying, her mind was reminding her that Alex was no longer hers. She raised her chin and turned around. 'Perhaps the tears will stay put.' She told herself. Her eyes once again fell on Alex. She did not allow herself to look. To assess the woman that stood before her. The one she had memorized and held in her dreams for three years. She just stood, stone cold.

"Nice to see you." She told Alex.

"I thought I'd never see you." Alex replied. A smile began to creep across her face. She took a step towards Olivia. Who in turn stepped back.

"Yes, that was obvious." Olivia said with a bit of a bite. "You house is back in order." She added."Well except for these." She throw the FBI document bag on the coffee table. "They were under the floor board in your closet. Seems your wife had friends."

Alex took a moment to respond. The words she heard from the detective were not harmful, but their delivery was. She looked at Olivia, trying to capture some contact, something to hold the detective's attention. She could see that the hurt and anger still made Olivia's eyes turn deep chocolate brown. She'd see it before. She will probably see it again.

"from what I heard it was old girlfriend week for you. First Abbie and then Arizona." She paused. "When do you move on to B?"

"Well, since you're the last A that would be right now." Olivia crossed the room once again. She moved so quickly that when she past Alex, her hair moved from the breeze. Alex turned and followed her. When Olivia reached for the door handle, Alex placed her hand on top to stop her. Neither woman moved. Frozen in time. The flood of feelings . The energy and lust. The stood there and allowed the moment to last.

"Please don't go." Alex pleaded. Olivia raised her head. Alex was just inches from her. Her blue eyes, soft pink lips just seconds from Olivia's own.

"I want my life back." Alex whispered. "I need your help. I want us back."

Olivia's eyes flashed with fire. She reached the door handle and yanked open the door. She walked through the hallway, out the front door and down the block before Elliot could catch her.

"Liv! What the hell was that?" Elliot grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She pulled her arm free. Her stare burned into him.

"I am giving her what she wants. She wants her life back and she needs my help." Olivia scanned the street.

"And the other?" He asked. Olivia turned and walked into the street. She grabbed the first taxi and was down the block before Elliot could respond. He watched the tail lights drive away and then turned back towards the brownstone.

"I need out. I need freedom." Alex shouted from the top of the brownstones front step.

"No wait Al…Sam!" Liz was reaching for Alex who was starting down the front step. She hadn't expect Elliot to be at the bottom.

"I need to get out of here. I am tired of being locked up." She looked a Elliot with pleading eyes. He opened his arms and she took the invitation.

"She'll be back." He told her has they began to walk back up the stairs. Munch appeared at the door just behind Liz. Elliot looked at him. Munch shook his head in understanding. He opened his phone and began to dial.

"Fin, find him and bring him here like yesterday." He shut his phone and the door behind them.

* * *

So there you are. They have been in the same room. I thank all of my new readers for reading. And of course all of the readers who have been with this from the start. Yes, they will be together again very soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-SEVEN**

She gave in. The moment the door shut, she no longer held back. They dropped one by one. She told

the cabbie just to drive. Her face soaked with tears. Her chest heaving to breath. Her body stiffening

from the convulsions. She didn't tell herself to calm down. She didn't encourage herself to stop. She

didn't think about anything. She just cried. The cabbie hearing the sniffles passed her the box of tissues

he had for such occasions.

* * *

"I want her back." Alex said sitting on the tailgate. The sound of an approaching jet drowned out any

possible response. "I want things they way they were before all of this. I wish to God everyday that I

had listened to her back then. I wish I hadn't played the 'stand on principles' DA and said enough. I

knew she would go along, I knew she would stand behind me." She was shouting now. Another airplane

was approaching, but her volume had nothing to do with the impending aircraft. "Just this once I wish I

had listened. She and I would be happy living here together. A team, a partnership on and off duty."

Alex stood and began to pace back and forth kicking up the dry dirt has she did. She stopped and looked

at Ian.

"I want to win her back. I need to win her back. I want to…"

"I I I. Do you realize that's all you have been saying for the last forty-five minutes. What about her?

What about what she wants? Which 'she' do you want?" Ian stared Alex straight in the eye.

* * *

Cragen walked through the heavy wooden door. The smell of stale beer and peanuts engulfed him. The

alcoholic in him loved that smell. The recovering alcoholic in him stomach turned. He looked towards

the bar. The bartender, Jake, gave him a small smile. He lifted his chin as if to point to the back corner.

Cragen nodded in understanding and walked in that direction. He knew this bar. Knew it better then he

would ever confess. The wooden walls still perfectly stained. The carpet no signs of wear. The lights

not too bright to blind you but just enough to make your way through the place without fall, no matter

your state of inebriation. He stopped short of the booth. He wanted to gather his thoughts a little more. Size up the occupant before he spoke.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?"

"Well, I was going to say that you of all people should know not to sit with your back to the door." Cragen replied.

"And you should remember, I know this place as well as you do. And no matter where I sit I can see

everything." Olivia said raising her glass using it to point to the large mirror that hung on the back wall.

She gulped the amber contents of the glass and held it from the booth. Jake took the cue.

"Are you sure you need that?" Cragen asked. "It's not the answer."

"I didn't know there was a question." Olivia said smartly. Jake arrived with another scotch, club soda and a water. He and Cragen made eye contact. Jake would not be returning anytime soon.

"When did all of this get so complicated?" Olivia asked. Her hands in her lap, her eyes focusing on them.

"The moment you are born it's complicated."

"Ouch. Now that's the best I have ever heard." Olivia said with a slight chuckle.

"Not what I meant. The 'you' is a you-famisum."

"But a true one at that. How did you know I'd come here?"

"Instinct." Cragen paused. He loved Olivia like a daughter. He was about to tell her something that she

didn't know. He wasn't sure how she would take it. With a deep breath he began.

"I used to meet your mother here. One time, the first time, a call came into the precinct. You and Elliot

were out on a call. Your mother was quite out of it. Jake called the precinct looking for you. I had been with you when you had gotten your mother from here before."

"Once or twice. She _was_ a creature of habit."

"I picked her up once and took her home. Sat with her awhile. When she sobered up, she and I had a long talk. I stayed with her through the weekend." Olivia shot Cragen a look. He raised his hand. "Nothing like that. I helped her through detoxing. I realized how bad she was, so I took the rest of the week off."

"You never take time off. Was that in…"

"Winter of '02. I have a place on the Jersey shore. Not pleasant during the winter, but a good place to

get sober. Stayed there a lot after I lost my wife." Cragen leaned forward. He wanted to make sure

Olivia heard what he had to say clearly. He reached for her hand that was now wrapped around the

glass of scotch. "She told me everything. About her rape. About you. About her true feeling for you. Her

hopes for you and dreams. And how she felt she wasted all of those years in a bottle." He squeezed her

hand so that she would look at him. "She wanted to get sober for you. She wanted to live in the future and not the past."

"And yet she died drunk falling down the stairs." Olivia took her eyes from Cragen. Using her left hand, she raised the glass of water to her lips.

"So you were lead to believe." Cragen added sitting back in the booth once again.

"What does that mean?" Olivia shot back.

"It's like with Alex, you believe what you want to believe. You are so busy protecting yourself and I can't blame you, that you forget to look and see what is really going on."

"One does what one has to do to survive." Olivia said now taking a drink of the scotch.

"Sure. You mother died two months after we spent that week at the shore. Her liver was for the most

part pickled. So there would always be alcohol in her blood. The trace in her breath was not from

drinking, but from this God awful mouthwash she would rise with."

"I fail to see what you are saying here."

"Everyone must have a crutch to lean on when they are about to give in to temptation. Your mother

hated the taste of this mouthwash, so she would use it and associate it with the taste of alcohol. Wong

calls it 'alternate association'. She would then not want a drink. The homeless guy that found her was

the culprit. He was partaking in a drink at the top of the subway. Your mom was on her way up. She

startled him. He thought she was going to steal his bottle. So he pushed her. Spilled his bottle on her

when he checked on her at the bottom of the steps."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" Olivia was a bit angry. "All of this time I thought she died the drunk I knew her has."

"Because you refused to listen. Still do. Still protecting yourself from things that are not your fault." Cragen waited. "She needed your respect and was working on getting it back. Alex needs you too."

"Oh for God sake she doesn't need anyone. She has everyone. I have been her for five years with nothing. No one."

"Dear Olivia. You have always had me. You and I are our only kind left on this earth. There is a reason that you have stayed under my command for so long. And reasons why I let you go to other assignments when asked."

"I know Don. I don't have the strength to give Alex. Frankly I am not sure I want to."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to get Velez."

"Then why are we sitting here." Cragen said has he motioned for the check.

* * *

"You want Olivia now so that you can have something to cling to. Recapture something. Give yourself an identity. You don't know whether to miss Beth or long for Olivia."

"I have always longed for Olivia."

"Even when you were with Beth at your happiest moment?" Parker gave Alex a questioning look.

"I have longed for her the moment I decided to go into WPP. But, yes there were moments with Beth that I allowed myself to get lost in that moment." A sting of guilt arose inside Alex.

"That guilt you are feeling is natural. Reality is that you moved on. You allowed yourself to move on. Now that you no longer have Beth, you want what you left first. It's only natural."

"Funny I never took you for an introspective kinda guy."

"I'm not all cloak and dagger." He said giving her a soft nudge.

"What am I going to do now, Parker?"Alex asked while placing her head on his shoulder. "She was everything."

"She will remain everything." He said looking through the street. His eyes began to get hollow and distant again. "She will be in Everything you do, everywhere you go. Just everything.

Whichever she you are refering to." His voice grew softer. "But you have to go forward; there is no back button in life."

"Will you be here?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I wish I could. But someone has to make it stop, Alex." He began to grow stiff from sitting on the back of the truck. He needed to move. Escape. Go back to his

room and figure out what to do next. He placed a hand on her knee. "Alex, you have to promise me that you will go forward. You have to let me do my job and not worry about you here."

Alex raised her headfrom his shoulder. He jumped up and stood facing her. "I am not looking for you to say anything." He

paused, "Except yes." He did not wait for her answer; he turned and began walking down the street.

His boots hitting the pavement at a steady pace. Alex still sitting on the van just watched him walk. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. And frankly she did not want to.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so very long for this chapter. No real internet where i have been. New chapter this weekend.


	38. Chapter 38

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-EIGHT**

The knock on the door was so quiet, Alex almost didn't hear it. She placed her book on the side table and rose from the overstuffed chair. Barefoot and in her sweats. Her hair still wet from the shower she took after her talk with Ian. It had felt good to let all of the clouds she held in her head. Wash them down the drain.

The second knock was more pronounced. And recognizable. She grabbed the handle firmly and elegantly opened the door. Like only Alex could do. The door was opened just enough for Alex to lean against it. Hand still on the handle, the other placed at her hip.

"Detective." Alex stood her ground. It was hard, her knees where weak, her heart pounding. Still after all this time.

"Alex." Olivia said taking a step closer. "Alex. I'm glad you're back. I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're here." Alex stood aside and let Olivia in the room. Olivia paused when she reached Alex. She reach out, tucked a stray blonde hair behind Alex's ear. She ran the back of her hand across Alex's cheek. Olivia stepped across the room. Alex shut the door and was not far behind her. Olivia turned when she reached the window. She set the file she had been carrying on the side table on top of Alex's book. Alex wasted no time she reached out, grabbed Olivia by the waist and pulled her to her. Without hesitation, Alex kissed Olivia fully on the lips. Her hands began to roam over Olivia's body. Searching, feeling, remembering. Tears ran down Olivia's face. She gently grabbed Alex's hands and stopped them. Stepped back and broke the kiss. Alex opened her eyes. 'Had she done something wrong? Read something wrong?'

"Alex, no. Not now." Olivia said letting go of Alex's hands. She stepped slightly to the right. "It's too soon. It's too late."

Alex's eyes grew wide. "It's too late? It's too late! No, No NO!"

"Alex calm down. It is too late. Too late to pick up where things were." Olivia had placed her hands on Alex's arms. She moved so that she was able to capture Alex's stare. "You just lost your girlfriend. She died right in front of you."

"You lost me, or so you thought right in front of you. But I am here now back to you. Back to me. Back to us." Alex had desperation in her voice. She had to make Olivia understand.

"You feel lost. You're grabbing at anything to keep yourself grounded." Olivia watched Alex pace the room. "We've see it a dozen times. The victims always need to have..."

"So I am a victim to you? That's what I am. I am far from a victim. I love you." Alex let her anger and hurt show. Raw, naked she could feel it all surfacing now.

"Yes, you are a victim. You were in the middle of a shoot out just a week ago. Your girlfriend died." Olivia cringed at hearing herself say those words. That's what she was or used to be to. "You went from being 'Sam' to Alex over night."

"Yeah and I went from Alex to Emily over night. That wasn't a problem." Alex shot back.

"The hell it wasn't. I know what you are feeling. I was there when you laid on the pavement. Dying. Your blood running through my fingers." Olivia's voice began to quiver.

"And you didn't lose me. I am standing right in front of you." Alex shouted.

"And would you be if Beth hadn't died? Would you even have come back when you could?" Olivia couldn't stop herself. The pain of the past five years was surfacing.

Alex looked at Olivia. She said nothing. She sat on the bed and stared at the woman before her. She loved Olivia. She never stopped loving her. But she could not answer her. She didn't know the answer. She just sat and stared.

* * *

"Where you been?" Elliot asked Hammond.

"Out doing my job. Someone has to keep the princess safe." Hammond gestured

to the upstairs.

"I think we are all doing that." Elliot said irritated.

"Yeah. Well what has happened here?" Hammond didn't take the bait from Elliot. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the over zealous detective.

* * *

"He has three day." Velez directed his lieutenant. He took a long puff of his cigar. He blew the smoke over the ash. He watched the glow brighten and then dim.

* * *

"This is not just a band aid. These are feelings I have never stopped having." Alex was calm now. Her hand placed gently in her lap. Her eyes softened. "I always felt your presence. I'd see you, feel you no matter where I was or was doing."

"Hummh." Olivia huffed.

"Yes, Olivia I did sleep with Beth. We did have a sexual relationship. We had an intiment relationship." Alex was firm in her statements. She knew this would hurt, but she had to make Olivia understand.

"Do you love her?" Olivia said not able to look at Alex.

"She filed a need I had. She was a stabilizer that I needed. A sense of life."

"Do you love her?" Olivia repeated.

"Yes, for what she was to me. For what she gave me." Alex could see Olivia grow tense. The detective's body language became just that. She was back at being a detective and not Olivia. She watched as Olivia picked up the file she had put on the table. Olivia walked towards Alex and held out the file.

"I left this out of what I brought back from Seattle." Alex took the file and opened it. She quickly flipped through the various pages and photos. She stopped at one photo. She looked up at Olivia.

"Yes, Alex. She knew who you were. She knew about me. She knew about us." Olivia sat on the bed next to Alex. She leaned over and flipped through the file. She found what she was looking for. She handed the page to Alex and sat quietly while Alex read the page.

"It was a set up from the start. My shooting, my movements. Beth." Alex could not decide whether to cry or be angry.

"Yes." Olivia answered flatly.

"Why? Who would do this?" Alex was bewildered.

"That is what we are going to find out." Olivia said. "I think I know who though."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to say. The less you know the safer you are." Olivia said placing her hand on Alex's. "Elliot and the gang know what I found. They know what I suspect." Olivia paused. She turned so that she was looking right at Alex. Alex turned to meet Olivia. "You can't say anything to anyone. Please Alex. It's very important. Only Elliot, Liz, Abbie and I are safe to talk to. Assume anyone else is not.' She paused to get an answer. Alex shook her head yes in understanding.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Ms. Cabot." Agent Hammond said from the other side.

Alex kept her eyes on Olivia. "Just a minute."

"No one."

"Okay." Alex assured Olivia she understood. Olivia reached out and touched Alex's face with the palm of her hand. "Alex, I never stopped loving you either. This will be okay." She pulled Alex towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hammond knocked on the door again. The women pulled away. Alex gathered the file and handed it to Olivia. No words, just an understanding. They both rose from the bed and headed for the door.

"Detective. Ms. Cabot." Hammond said when he saw them. Neither replied. One last look between them and Olivia left.

"Ms. Cabot. It looks like we can meet your request and move you to another location." Hammond said with a smile.

"I'm done running." Alex said and walked passed him and down the hall.

* * *

They will be "together" soon. At least they are civil!


	39. Chapter 39

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**THIRTY-NINE**

"Benson." Olivia was driving towards Uptown Manhattan.

"Olivia, thank God." Callie took a moment to catch her breath. "It's me Callie."

"Hello Callie what can I do for you?" Olivia was trying to make a left turn into traffic.

"Well, it's what I can do for you. Yesterday Arizona and I received a gift."

"Oookaaay." Olivia was not in the mood for cutesy games and small talk.

"The gift was from Beth. She sent it the day before she died." Callie said proud of herself.

"What was it?" Olivia said pulling over so that she could give her full attention to Callie.

"It is a box of photos." Callie began to sift through them for the dozenth time.

"What kind of photos?"

"Pictures of men mostly." Callie picked up one that contained two gentlemen that seemed to be in most of the photos. "They look like they are someplace tropical and then there are a couple of shots of them in a restaurant." Callie flipped through a few more photos of the men in the restaurant. "It doesn't look like a restaurant we have here is Seattle."

"Do the photos have anything written on them? Any other obvious locations?"

"On the back of some of them there are names and dates?" Callie picked up a handful and turned them over. "One here says Velez and Godinez. Then there is another one with Velez and some guy. No name he just appears in a lot of these photos."

"Do you know why she sent them to you?" Olivia was curious.

"The note just says its Sam's insurance policy." Callie flipped over the note and read the backside. "She sent it on letterhead from her Mexico clinic. But I really don't know what we are supposed to do with it."

"Can you FEDEX it to me?"

"Sure no problem. What address?" Callie grabbed a pen and paper.

"Hold on." Olivia put the call on hold and pushed the new call button.

"Where the hell are you?" the twangy voice said.

"In my car. I need the address of your place so I can have something sent to us."

"Ohhhkayyy." Abbie said.

"Seriously Carmichael. "

"356 West 58th 10019." Abbie unpacking her suitcase.

"Thanks."

"What is …?" The line went dead.

"Callie?" Olivia checked to see if the good doctor was still on the line.

"Yeah."

"356 west 58th, NY, NY 10019. Put to the attention of Abbie Carmichael." Olivia decided to park the car where it was. She was just three blocks from Abbie's place. She got out and took her bag from the trunk. She began walking down the sidewalk.

"Callie did you get all of that?"

"Yeah, sorry just filling out the rest of the form. So all is good." Callie said putting the shipping label on the package. "FEDEX hasn't been to the hospital yet today so, it will go out today priority one."

"Great thanks. I don't know what all this is, but it had to mean something." Olivia said waiting to cross the street.

"She went to a lot of trouble to get it to us. So, yes I think it did." Callie paused not quite sure how to ask the next question. "So, how is Sam? I mean Alex?"

"She is fine. Doing the best she can." Olivia dodged a Yorkie. "Hoping this all will be over soon."

"Well, our prayers are with you both."

"Thanks. Say hi to Arizona for me." Olivia hesitated at her next statement. "Maybe you both can come to New York when this is all over."

"Maybe. Good luck." The line went dead.

Olivia had concentrated on the call and not what was around her. She failed to spot the black SUV following her.

* * *

"Captain, "Elliot shouted into his phone. "Munch, Fin and I have canvassed the dock area and are headed to TRIBECA now."

"Did you find anything?"

"According to an old snitch of Fin's, Velez has a nice place in TRIBECA. We ran the address and it's owned by the Baress Investment Holding Company."

"More like the money laundering company." Munch piped in from the back seat.

* * *

"Senior Parker." Velez greeted his visitor. "How are you today?"

"I am well." Ian raised his arms so that the blonde body guard could "pat him down." He shook his head towards Velez to indicate Ian was clean.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Velez pointed to the seating area just left of the front door.

"It was time the middle man was no longer in the middle." Ian replied with confidence. He stayed where he was.

Velez shook his head in validation. "Yes, indeed. You have been very good for business."

"I do as I promise." Ian said with a slight edge to his voice. He was not uncomfortable being there, quite the opposite. He was more irritated.

"Yes, you are a man of your word. Has am I." Velez motioned again to the seating area. "Please have a seat. I will right back." Velez left the foyer. One of his bodyguards followed the

other stayed behind to keep Ian company. Ian sized up the room and its relationship to the door. The couch was against the far wall with a view of the front door. Two chairs sat facing

another wall with their backs to the windows. A smaller sofa faced the two chairs and was just to the left of the couch. A coffee table filled with various items sat in the middle of the room.

Heavy art work lined the walls. To his right, was another room? The furniture in that room was not has cluttered. Only a few things on the wall. Ian picked that room to enter. He walked

near the windows first and gave a quick glance. Two stories doable. He pulled out a dinning chair from one end of the table and positioned it so that anyone entering the room from the

kitchen would have to fall over the chair. He then pulled a chair from the middle and sat with an angle. He could see both entry points and the windows. He smiled at the bodyguard when

he sat down. He noted the budge at the other man's left side. He himself came prepared, but not obviously. He wore a tight fitting tee shirt, and jeans. His boots were work boots, but had a little something extra if needed.

* * *

The SUV pulled slowly behind Olivia. Very careful not to raise suspicion. Olivia remained focused on her destination. The first time she saw the SUV she didn't take much notice. The second

time she saw it, she quickened her pace. Flashbacks of Alex and that night became fresh in her head. They must know where she is heading. The SUV pulled into the street right in front of

her. She quickly ducked into the Chinese restaurant. She pushed her way to the back. She flashed her badge once when she got to the kitchen.

"Carmichael grab your car, meet me around the block on 57th." She shouted and closed the phone. She pushed open the back door to the restaurant. There sat the black SUV.

* * *

Oh my who's on what team? Crazy. I wil try to update this weekend. Hope you enjoy this one.


	40. Chapter 40

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**FORTY**

Olivia just stood in the door way, phone still at her ear. She looked from the vehicle to each end of the alley and back. Her heart still pumping.

"Olivia? Olivia?" Abbey shouted in the phone. Abbey frantically raced to her car. She pushed the key fob repeatedly from a distance until she got within range. The car unlocked and started. She jammed the phone in the carjack and took off. Tire squealing. "Can't talk. I am on my way stay on the line until I get there."

"Hum." Olivia replied. She placed the phone on speaker and placed it in her pocket. She pulled her gun from its holster. She pointed it right at the front passenger door of the SUV. She walked steadily and with purpose towards the SUV. She couldn't see through the darken windows. She stopped when she was just 5 feet from the SUV. Keeping herself on alert. Her eye darted from the SUV to the end of the alley. Within seconds, Abbey's car appeared at the end of the alley. Olivia calculated how many steps she would have to take to get to Abbey's car. She didn't see the back door of the SUV open. A brown leather cowboy boot stepped from the back.

* * *

**Not far from the Alley**

Parker sat casually across from Velez. The maid brought out the second course. Tamales, refried beans and cilantro rice. Parker looked at his plate. Velez carefully unwrapped the steaming tamales.

"What's the matter, do you not like tamales?" Velez asked.

"I like them just fine." Parker stood up and stuck a fork in one of his tamales. Velez's bodyguards moved forward, hands on holsters. Velez raised his hand to stop them. Parker placed tamale on Velez's plate and then took one of his. He sat and placed the unwrapped tamale on his plate.

"Still a cautious man." Velez said unwrapping the new tamale. He cut a large piece and stuck it in his mouth. He slowly chewed. After swallowing, he wiped his mouth, took a sip of the sweet tea.

"I have always liked that about you." He said reaching for another bite. "It makes me trust you more than most."

"Trust is a very funny word." Parker said. He placed the fork on his plate. His hand moved so quickly that Velez never knew what hit him. Parker stood turning the table on its side. The contents flew through the air causing the needed distraction. Velez's body guards seemed to have lead in their feet. Two shots and they were down. The cook came through the door with two soup bowls. She dropped them on the floor when she saw Ian point a gun at her.

"Thank you. Lunch was great." Parker turned and walked to the front hall. He opened the front door and walked nonchalantly down the front steps. He placed his sunglasses on and walked towards the corner. He began to shed his coat, and shoes. He took his shirt off and walked bare-chested a half a block. When he reached the subway entrance, he stopped. He turned to his right and entered the bodega. He nodded at the clerk and walked to the back. Through the beaded doorway to a small office in the back corner. He didn't knock. He just entered.

"Aw, Ian. It is good to see you again." Don Cragen said from behind the desk. "I take it you are here with good news."

"Yes. I am done." Ian said suddenly feeling venerable. Cragen put a green bag on the desk. Ian walked over and opened it. He took out a shirt, a pair of pants and a new pair of shoes.

"Were you able to get the identity of our double agent?" Cragen asked standing up from his seat.

"I have. I would however, like to be long gone when you bring him in." Ian said dressing.

"That has been arranged." Cragen opened the top drawer of the desk. "Here is the new passport, id and some cash for you plane ticket." He handed the items to Ian who took them and placed them in his pants pocket. "She wanted me to give you this." Cragen handed him an envelope. It was blank, its contents light.

"Tell her I will keep in touch." With that he turned and walked out the back door.

"Wait, the name?" Cragen asked.

"You know who it is. You've known all along." He walked out into the sunny afternoon looking like any New Yorker blending in.

"Elliot. Let me speak to Alex." Cragen said into his cell phone.

Elliot handed the phone to Alex. She did not hesitate to take it from him.

"Don, please tell me…" Alex said.

"Your half way home kid." Cragen said and hung up. He then dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The dispatcher said.

"This is Don Cragen from the 1-6 I'd like to report a shooting." He silently said a Hail Mary.

* * *

**Outside the Alley**

Abbey saw Olivia. She saw the tall dark haired man step from the back of the SUV. She calculated her chances of making it to Olivia before he did. Not a chance. She turned the wheel of the car.

"Let's see what 420 hp can do." She put the petal all the way to the floor.

* * *

**In the Alley**

Olivia's heart was beating quicker. Her gun was still aimed at the SUV. When the tall Hispanic exited the SUV, She moved her gun on him. He took two steps towards her. The front passenger's window rolled just enough for the nozzle of the 9mm to fit.

The Hispanic man raised his arm at shoulder level. He spoke.

"Ms. Benson. I am unarmed. But do you think if you shoot me you will get out of here alive." He jerked his head slightly towards the passenger's window. Olivia could see it with her peripheral vision. She calculated her move.

The sound of the approaching car caused all to turn and look at what was coming. The Hispanic grabbed Olivia by the gun arm, pulling it behind her back, causing her to drop the weapon. Has it clambered to the ground, it discharged. The sound echoed through the alley.

Abbey saw the spark from the gun. She pushed the car's engine. It was aimed head on with the SUV.

Olivia found herself face down in the backseat of the SUV.

"Go, go!" The Hispanic yelled to the driver. The SUV leached forward causing the back door to slam shut.

Abbey realized that the SUV was moving. They were set to hit head on. The SUV sped up. It was a classic game of chicken.

"Go, ram it. It's a little car." The passenger in the front seat shouted. Olivia pushed herself off the floor of the SUV. She moved forward to grab the steering wheel. The passenger placed his gun in her chest and shoved her back into the back seat. The Hispanic placed his gun in her right side.

Abbey saw no chance of this ending well. She yanked the wheel to the left and slammed the break. The sports car skidded sideways. The passenger's side made contact with the front of the SUV. She released the break and put the car in neutral. She braced herself for the roll.

The impact barely jolted the passengers in the SUV only slightly. Olivia began to plan how to get out of this. Without her gun, the scenarios where few.

Abbey positioned one hand on the wheel and the other she gripped the handle on the center counsel.

"On Star what is you emergency?"

"Do you have my location?"

"Yes we do Ms. Carmichael."

"Send the police ASAP. I have been hit and am now being pushed by a black SUV. License number

NC3L135."

"Police have been dispatched upon impact Ms. Carmichael. Are you injured?"

"Not yet!"

The SUV pushed the car out onto 59th street. Cars swerved to get out of the way. People scattered has cars are pushed onto the sidewalks on each side of the street. Abbey slammed the car in reverse and stepped on the gas. She could hear the sirens in the back ground. The SUV was moving quickly away. She could still hear Olivia in the SUV.

"Where the hell are we going?" Olivia shouted.

"Not to worry yourself." The Hispanic said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Olivia was fishing to give Abbey clues. There was no answer. The SUV took a sudden left turn causing Olivia to slide towards the left passenger door. In a split second, she grabbed the handle and gave it a yank. She found herself hanging out the door. She scanned the road to see a safe spot to land. The Hispanic pointed his gun at her.

"Get in here!" He demanded. Olivia ignored him. He reached out and tried to grab her, however the door kept moving back and forth making it difficult. The driver kept swerving the wheel hoping to cause her to either fall or be within reach.

"We need her alive." The passenger shouted.

* * *

The next chapter will be out shortly. Hope you like this one.


	41. Chapter 41

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**FORTY-ONE**

Elliot, Munch and Alex sat around the living room. Each sitting in the same seat they had sat in each time they met in the last two weeks. Elliot's elbows resting on his knees. Rubbing his hand together. Munch sitting retrospectively in the winged arm chair. His crossed leg slightly moving back and forth. Alex sat tapping her fingers on the arm of the couch.

"What are you guys trying to start a new stomp band?" Finn said from the door.

"Huh?" All of them said in unison.

"And you harmonize too." Finn looked at their confused faces. "Never mind you guys always seem to miss the good jokes."

"My friend, I know a good joke when I hear one." Munch said standing. "When are you going to tell it?"

Finn just shook his head and sat on the couch next to Alex. "How you holding up?" He asked a seemingly distracted Alex.

"Ah, fine. Fine. Just ready for it all to be over." She said.

"It will be soon." Finn said gently patting her on the back.

A commotion started in the kitchen. Elliott jerked his head in the direction of the noise. He stood with such force that he knocked over the lamp on the side table. Munch was two steps behind him.

"Son of a bitch grabbed her." Said Agent Douglas.

"She was hang'n out of the SUV last I heard." Agent Brant added.

"Who are you talking about?" Munch said. All head turned toward Munch and Elliott. Agent Douglas looked down at the ground. A few of the other regulars looked at one another.

"Detective Benson." Captain Cragen said behind them. Elliott turned to face his commanding officer.

"Son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled. He ran his hand over his closely shaved head. "Where the heck is she now?"

* * *

Another sharp turn to the left and the door swung towards the SUV again. This time the Hispanic was ready. He grabbed her by her jacket with both hands and pulled her back into the truck. The passenger jumped in the seat next to Olivia grabbed the door and shut it. He placed his gun at Olivia's temple.

"Just move. Just move once and I will." Olivia just sat facing the front. She repeated her calming mantra in her head. 'Beautiful blue, beautiful blue.'

The SUV pulled onto Canal Street and started through the Holland Tunnel. Away from Olivia's secure city. Seeing just the lighted wall of the tunnel she knew this was not going to end well. Through the tunnel the SUV turned to the left heading for the shipyard. Noise, lots of people, trucks and empty buildings.

The SUV pulled up to a warehouse, the driver honked. The large, rusty doors opened in unison. Slowly the SUV pulled into the warehouse. Olivia did her best to look around from inside of the vehicle without turning her head. The gun was still pressed against her temple. She figured by now the pistol holding passenger's arm would be tired. She found her answer when he opened the rear door and pulled her out of the back seat has he exited. Olivia lost her footing and landed sprawled on the ground.

"Get up!" The gun now pointed at her head again. Olivia glanced around the warehouse. At floor level there was not much to see. "I said get up!" He pulled her up by the collar of her jacket. They stood eye to eye. He pressed the gun firmly into her temple.

"Graft, that's not the way we treat our guests." Olivia could not see the person who spoke, but she knew the voice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in anger not fear.

* * *

"Captain, she has her cell phone in her pocket." Abbie shouted into the car phone speaker. "I could hear everything that was going on until just a few minutes ago."

"Did she hang up?" Cragen shouted in the phone. He signaled to Elliott and Munch. They began to follow their leader out the door.

"No. Lost the signal." Abbie turn left and entered Canal Street.

"Elliott, call PCOM and have them start tracking Olivia's phone. Patch it to your phone." Cragen instructed his detective. "Abbie, where are you now?"

"Canal about to enter the tunnel." She stopped abruptly and laid on her horn. "Stupid truck. Move it out of the way, idiot."

Cragen chuckled. "Awh we've missed you Abbie." He shut the passenger door. Elliott paced his phone on the phone stand mounted on the dash. They watched has Olivia's position pinged on the map.

"Abbie, you're headed in the right direction. Wait on the other side of the tunnel for us."

"There's a deli just off the tunnel." Munch said. Elliott just shook his head in amazement. "What, I like deli's they have a good corn beef."

"Got it Cap." Abbie pulled into the parking lot and positioned herself for a quick exit.

* * *

A hand reached down and pulled Olivia to her feet. She soon found herself face to face with the man that always was just a step too close to the edge.

"I always knew you'd come to your senses detective Benson." He said with a smirk. Olivia glared at him. "To think all these years of me going in and out of the SVU interrogation rooms and you never had a clue."

"I knew you were just as scummy as your clients." Olivia did her best to control the anger building inside her. She couldn't lose her cool now. She had no way out of this.

"And now I have you in my little interrogation room." He raised his arms and motioned towards their surroundings. "I believe we have a chair just your size." He stepped aside; the Hispanic grabbed Olivia by the arm and almost carried her to a chair placed in the middle of the warehouse. He forced her to sit. She fought back the best she could when the man she now knew as Graft pulled her arms behind the back of the chair. He was much stronger then her. Each hand was cuffed and attached to the corresponding leg of the chair. Olivia's shoulders already began to ache.

"What do you want with me?" She asked coldly.

"Insurance." He said.

"Sorry I work for the state of New York not Allstate." Olivia smartly replied.

"Awh, even in a compromised position you still have a smart mouth." He said stepping closer. He leaned down so that they were again face to face. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to be respectful? No wait, she was always too drunk to do anything." Olivia replayed her mantra in her head over and over.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, you should brush your teeth daily?" Olivia shot back.

* * *

Hope you like it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**FORTY-TWO**

Phone gripped tightly in her hand, she willed it to be answered.

He looked down and saw the number. He hesitated before deciding what to do. With a quick flip, the phone landed on the sidewalk. He raised his boot and stomped on it. It shattered into pieces. He bent down, pick up the various plastic shards. He extracted the SIM card and placed it in his pant pocket, the phone, in the trash has he passed.

There was no answer, a quick rapid beat occurred. Her hopes of helping gone. This waiting was far worse than the last five years. This waiting tore at her soul.

Behind the counter, Paulie glanced out the window for the dozenth time since the red sports car had pulled in. He could see that a woman was in the driver's seat. Has he wiped the counter he fantasized about being in the passenger's seat.

Elliot pulled the sedan off the road into the deli parking lot. The SWAT and tactical trucks followed one by one. All pulling to a stop in perfect formation near Abbie's car. Abbie waited for the dust to settle and stepped from the car.

* * *

Paulie nearly lost his lower jaw when he saw Abbie step from the car. Let alone all of the NYP vehicles invade the parking lot.

"What the hell?" He said pushing his hat up his forehead to get a closer look.

"Paulie what have I told you about your language?" A gruff female voice said from behind the cash register tucked in the corner.

"Ma," was all he could say. He turned on his heels and began looking under the counter for his video camera. He found it under the Styrofoam to-go boxes. Opened the tape insert to make sure there was one. Satisfied, he jumped the counter and headed for booth number 4. It had the best view.

* * *

She spit for the third time since this game started. The red tinted saliva fell to the floor just shy of the Hispanic's boot. She ran her tongue over her teeth for a quick assessment. All still there none loose.

"Now Olivia, you know I will eventually get what I want." He was careful not to get close to her. He had made that mistake early in the game; he almost got his hands dirty. "Your friend Parker played the game and gave me what I wanted. It was…" He paused for effect. "Easy for him." He turned to Graft. "Make sure we reward him well." Graft only shook his head. Olivia showed no reaction. She gave him nothing to work within. Just the poker face she used so well when hiding herself. Protecting herself. For Her mother, from her work, from her memory.

* * *

"Captain, it's not a fully empty warehouse." The SWAT commander said. "It houses used motor oil and other vehicular fluids before they are sent to recycle in the Carolinas."

"So, any of these explosive?" Cragen asked, but kept his eyes on the building plans that lay across the hood of the HUMVEE. He rapidly moved from place to place within the building. Memorizing each room and its structural contents. There had to be a way in without knowledge.

"Do we know anything about who has her?" the SWAT commander asked. All eyes fell on Cragen. He felt the weight of the stares and hopes before he raised his own eyes to his squad. Olivia's family. His throat slightly dry, he began to speak.

* * *

"I do not know what it is that you want." Olivia said calmly. Her body began to sweat, not of fear, but stress. The pain in her wrists and her jaw were beginning to distract her thoughts.

"Where is Alex Cabot? You know and you need to tell me."

"Why? What does she have?"

"I ask the questions. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Before she finished her sentence she felt the wind slide across her face and the force of the knuckles has they made contact with her jaw yet again. Her head instantly lowered. Her hair fell in front of her face, hiding her pain from their view. She opened her eyes twice, trying to blink away the tears that were forcing themselves from her eyes.

* * *

So any clues who it is?


	43. Chapter 43

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**FORTY-THREE**

"Granger. Lionel Granger." Cragen said. His tone was stern. Mostly to hide his embarrassment of letting this lawyer in there squad room so many times, but also to give a sense of calm to his team before they went into the warehouse. He wanted Granger alive. He wanted to do the interrogation.

"Well now if that ain't the fox watching the chicken coop." Abbie said garnering a few chuckles from the group.

"He's a little punk of a lawyer. I think we can take him in no problems." Finn spat punching his left fist into his right raised palm.

"No. Don't touch him but to arrest and cuff him." Cragen scanned the group. "I don't want him off on a technicality. Understood?"

"So, here is where the STF will enter. They will secure the upper and blind spot areas of the warehouse." The tactical leader pointed to various spots on the warehouse's architectural drawings. "The rest of you wait until they get the mini mikes and video cameras in place. Once they do that, we will enter from here and here."

"And how do we protect my partner?" Elliot said. His mind was on fire. He hated lawyers. Especially Granger and Langdon. Granger always in his expensive suits, with his cloud of mob connections. Who knew he was really the ONE. Elliot felt the blood rush in his veins at the same time his head was telling him that it could be hopeless. Unlike other perps they have dealt with, Granger knew how to get to Olivia; he knew things about her that the everyday thug wouldn't. He knew she had a weak point or two.

* * *

"You all think that I'm just a mouthpiece." Granger said calmly standing infront of her chair. "Yet, i walked in and out of the squad room everyday." He bent to stare directly into her eyes. "Your squad room. And the great detectives of the SVU had no idea." He stood once again tapping her knee. "Good work, Benson."

* * *

"Hammond, why are you just sitting here? Why are you not out there helping with Olivia?" Alex had reverted to her lawyer stare now. She was playing cool and coy with her capture.

"Alex, you are still in the program. It is my job to protect you not Olivia." A bit of sweat began to trickle down from his temple. It started a small watermark on his collar. Alex saw it from when it first formed. She was still good at making men sweat one way or another.

"But you are required to protect my interests are you not?" Alex knew that what she was asking was a stretch, but one worth pursuing.

"Interests yes, but your best interests in keeping you safe. Olivia's situation only heightens the need to keep you here." Hammond had been in Alex's presence for far too long to not know her game. "Although it may seem keeping her safe or helping rescue her would make you safer, that is not the case and you know it."

The two just sat across the table from one another and stared. Alex steely eyed and Hammond stone faced. If one didn't know better they would think this was a married couple sitting across the divorce table from one another hashing out the property settlement.

"So, you will never forgive me for what happened to your partner." Alex tried the sympathy route.

"The same could happen to Olivia if you butt in again. And then where will we all be?" Hammond looked at the clock on the wall behind Alex's head. He then checked his watch for accuracy. He unclipped his phone from his hip and pretended to dial.

"Hammond. What is the situation?" He looked at Alex has he acted his part. "Okay. What's her condition?" He shook his head as if to show understanding. "Right. Good to hear. Then I will bring Ms. Cabot to the squad room." He shut his phone and paused just long enough for effected.

* * *

They made no sound. They climb on top of the steel building and dropped through the fresh air vents and various holes in its siding. All without a sound. Each tactical agent deployed his or her special instruction within seconds of descending. In less than five minutes, a full visual and audio network of the warehouse was in place. Unfortunately they could not get close enough to where Olivia was to get a clear visual, but they had full audio. With four thugs surrounding her and Granger pontificating while pacing, it would mean that the camera would have to be constantly moving to catch a clear view of Olivia. But the audio that played back in the headsets of those outside gave them all the mental image they needed.

Elliot's hit the ground first, followed by Finn's. John didn't bother unhooking his, he just took off and his were yanked from his head. Momentarily tugging at his glasses asking for release.

"Damn third world craftsmanship!" He exclaimed while he untangled them from his glasses in full John Munch stride.

* * *

She was having trouble focusing now. Her head was heavy and her mind thick. The pain had long since numbed her hands and jaw. Sparkles began to appear in the sky above her. She closed her eyes and began to gather what wit she had left.

* * *

Alex and Hammond sat in the blue sedan quietly. Inside Alex was trying her best to contain her excitement. All was over and she could finally begin to pick up the pieces. There were pieces to pick up, right where she left off. Where she and Olivia left off. She didn't care how it would look, when she finally had that woman in her sight, she was going to run to her and give her…

"I don't mean to be a backseat driver, but shouldn't you have turned there?" Alex pointed to the left down 87th street.

"We're not going to the 1-6 Alex." Hammond said not bothering to slow for a yellow light. "We are meeting them at another precinct."

"Oh." Alex shook her head in understanding, inside she was skeptic.

"Wwwh why do you need to know where Alex is?" Olivia was gasping on purpose. She was stalling. She saw the metal flash earlier. She had been watching its movement through the building ever since through her bangs. Glad she let her hair grow just a bit longer this time.

"That's between us." Granger said.

"Well you're having me beaten to a pulp, so perhaps you could tell me." The hairs began to rise on the back of her neck. At first she didn't know why, than the cool muzzle pressed at the back of her head gave her the clue. She looked at Granger who had a puzzled look on his face right before he fell to his knees and pitched forward landing face first at Olivia's feet. The blood began to spread on his shirt like a tye dye pattern.

* * *

They pulled to a halt just on the other side of the Queensboro Bridge. Not much in open spaces, but Hammond managed to find the one behind the bodega.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Alex demanded. She was not quite ready to panic yet. They were still in public, so Hammond couldn't do too many stupid things. A car appeared at the other side of the lot. It flashed its lights their way and Hammond set the car into motion once again. He pulled in behind the other car and allowed it to get in front of him as they merged into traffic. Alex memorized the license plate number of the black Cadillac. Something she started doing once she was in the program. That and memorizing her smart phone key pad.

* * *

Elliot felt the vibration against his hip. Right now he ignored it. They had the Hispanic, Graft and the sweaty muscleman with his gun pointed at the back of Olivia's skull surrounded. More like encircled. Three of them, three of the other guys.

"Just shoot them El." Olivia shouted the best she could. It was but a strained whisper.

"Yeah and we shoot you." Muscles pulled Olivia's hair back and bent her neck so that it pressed further into the barrel.

"No worries, Liv." Elliot said staring across the group at Munch and then Finn. They were speaking to one another, but no one could hear their plan. Elliot blinked three times.

Four shots were fired.

* * *

Almost done I promise.


	44. Chapter 44

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"You are the worse shot in the history of the police department." Olivia whispered to Fin. "How the hell did you miss him and hit me?"

She was trying to make light of the situation. The paramedics had her on the gurney and heading for the ambulance. Fin looked at her. She did her best to raise her hand to grab his. She gave it a light squeeze and then was loaded onto the ambulance.

"I'm going with." Fin said beginning his climb into the back. The captain reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Best to let them do their work." He said poker faced. Fin climbed down just has the action started to pick up in the ambulance.

"10cc linacaine, pulse is light and threaded, bp 90/100. Get this tub moving." The paramedic reached around Olivia and start injecting various drugs into her IV. The doors to the ambulance were closed quickly and it took off leaving gravel and a worried group of friends behind.

Without taking his eyes off of the departing vehicle, Elliot dialed his cell.

* * *

"Hammond."

"Hammond. Its over. We have him."

"Thank God." He said giving a reassuring smile to Alex.

"I need to speak to Alex. Now." Elliot barked trying to hold back tears. He began walking quickly towards Abbie's car. Abbie was at his heels.

"Elliot? Elliot, I want to speak to Olivia." Alex said.

"Alex. You can't, she's not here." Elliot yanked the handle of the door and got in. Abbie started the engine and headed in the same direction of the ambulance.

"What do you mean?" Alex stood up and began pacing. "Elliot what the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get there. Mercy, you remember where that is?" He was worried, but was trying desperately not to show it. "She was talking when she left." He added, although that was not quite the truth.

"I am on my way. You call me if there are any changes." Alex closed the phone and walked towards the front of the house. Hammond was two steps behind her.

"What gives?" He said hoping it would slow her down. He had his thoughts on the issue, but kept them to himself.

Yanking the door open Alex replied. "I am going to Mercy Hospital and you are driving me with lights on and no talking!" She was half way down the front stairs and to the car before he caught her.

"Alex its still not…"

"Still not what? Safe! You're right you are not safe until you get me there you understand?" She reached for the handle of the door and he stopped her. He opened the door and waited for her to be securely seated in the passenger's seat. Afraid she'd hot wire the car and take off, Hammond scurried around to the driver's side. He pulled out of the space without looking and headed down the street. Alex stared at him.

"What?" He said trying to keep one eye on the road.

"Siren." Alex said coldly. Hammond raised his hand and invited her to turn it on.

* * *

"Patient has a gunshot wound to the left upper torso. She coded once on route. Gave 10cc lino…." The paramedic ran through Olivia's vitals. A crowd began to gather loudly on the other side of the curtain.

"She's my partner. I just want to know." Elliot spoke through clenched teeth.

"Elliot calm down." Cragen said stepping between his detective and the charge nurse. "We all want to know what is going on, but we have to let these people do their work so we can get an update."

"The bullet has pierced the left lung and.." The ER doctor stuck his index finger in the entry point of the bullet. "Raise her please." They fratically looked for the exit. "Dammit. Tell radiology were bringing her up."

* * *

The nurse ran to the phone and made the call, while the other nurses and doctor raised the sides of the bed and began rolling Olivia out of the room towards the elevator. When they reached the door the once noisy hall, went silent. The crowd parted to let them through. Elliot reached out and held open the elevator door. He look at his partner and reached out to touch her cheek. He stepped back and the doors closed.

* * *

"left here. now speed up. Go through the light we have the siren." Alex shouted at Hammond.

"Geeze, you are bossy. I will follow the rules." Hammond said paying attention to the cars in front of him.

"Chicken." Alex said under her breath. Hammond's phone rang. He punched the ear piece with his index finger.

"Hammond." He said slamming on his breaks. The van in front of him stopped short.

"Are you close?" Munch said quietly from a corner in the waiting room.

"Yeah I think." Hammond looked at the street signs and saw the blue "H" with an arrow to the right. "Should be there in a few."

"Better hurry. It doesn't look so good." Munch said. He closed his phone has the doctor entered the waiting room, surgical cap in hand, sweat falling from his brow.

"We tried..." the doctor began.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for update. I had to buy a new computer mine decided it was time to retire.


	45. Chapter 45

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Forty-Five**

'20/80 chance. That's all they are giving me.' Olivia was looking over the body in the bed.

'What the hell? Apparently...'

* * *

"The doctors don't know Olivia." Elliot said while standing as close as he could get to a window. "No way. No way will she give up." various heads shook in agreement. An ant farm of police officers were standing or sitting in the already too small room.

"Cap'n." Finn said entering the room. Everyone turned in his direction. "IAB wants to talk to you next." Finn dipped his head. He couldn't look at the room full of people that were once friends. Or so he thought.

"Hey." Elliot said looking in Finn's direction. Finn gave a quick nod. Elliot motioned for him to come into the room. Finn began what felt like the gauntlet walk through his squad mates. He looked at each one of them when he passed and they at him. They returned smiles. When Finn reached Elliot, Elliot reached out and wrapped him arm around is friend shoulder.

"Its okay, Man." He said. "We all know you're a bad shot." The room full of officers started to laugh. Finn hesitated and then smiled. "Why's your skinny ass laughing?" He said to his partner. "Does your gun even have bullets in it?" The laughter grew louder. Munch peered over his glasses and looked at his partner.

"Yes, well my weekly sessions with the Dominican Yogi have allowed me to use my mind to expel the encased Tang Dynasty invention." Munch stated. Before Finn could return the comment, a familiar clicking came from the hallway.

* * *

'Get out of the way'. Olivia tried to push her way past the surgical nurse. Of course no one could hear her. 'What is that noise?' Olivia looked in the direction of the sound. An alarm was coming from one of the monitors. The surgeon stayed steady and began sharply, but calmly giving instructions.

"Dr. Malcolm, you have to keep her stable."

"I am trying, Adam. But her SATs are all over the place." Dr. Malcolm reached over and adjusted the medicine drip in one of the IVs. The alarm disengaged and the room became calm again.

"Dr. Malcolm, that is the last EPI push you can give her." The nurse standing to his left said in a mire whisper. "You have to get him to hurry."

"Dr. Preston, I cannot give her another drop if EPI. We either have to get this under control or..."

'What the heck? I am in control. I know I want to live. What is the problem with you people?'

"Art, can you see the bullet?" Dr. Preston lifted the heart gently. Dr. Art Bourme moved next to him. He carefully leaned a little closer to the opened chest and..

'Whew. What the hell have you done to me? I just had a little bullet hole over here.' Olivia pointed to her left side. 'And now there is this huge canyon where my boobs use to be. Quacks.'

"Adam, there seems to be a small tear." Dr. Bourme reached his gloved hand into the chest cavity. Using his pointer finger, he traced the tear from just under her heart to under her 5th rib. "There it is." He said. "Lodged or should I say wedged between the 5th and 6th rib."

"Can you get it out?" Dr. Preston asked.

"Yes, but I am not sure there is not a risk of spinal cord damage." Dr. Bourme withdrew his hand from the chest cavity. "Can we get the portable x-ray over here please."

* * *

"Alex." Captain Cragen said rising from his chair. He motioned for the disheveled blonde to take his seat. She smiled and shook her head no.

"I can't sit right now." She brushed the stray air from her face. "What do we know?"

"She's in surgery right now." Elliot said. "They told us it would take about three hours."

"It's been four." Munch said looking at his watch.

"I am sure they are doing their best in there." Hammond said from behind her. He gave Munch a wide-eyed 'will you shut-up' look.

"I'm going to go see if there is any word." Alex said turning and heading out the door again. She ran into a Doctor entering the room. Both stood there stunned for a moment.

"Excuse me." Dr. Bourme said entering the room. Alex turned on her heels and followed him back in. The room filled with police officers instantly overwhelmed him.

"Doc." Office Montoya said from his seat near the door. All eyes fell on the small man in the white coat. Alex stood just two steps to the doctor's right, but still outside the room. Olivia stood next to her and just stared.

"Captain Cragen?" Dr. Bourme asked. Cragen stepped forward with caution. "You are the listed next of kin. I will need to speak with you." Dr. Bourme turned and moved towards the hallway. Alex moved slightly to let him once again by. When Cragen reached the door, he smiled at Alex and touched her on the arm. She began to follow the two men. Olivia walked with her. The small group stopped just outside the operating room where Olivia was still in surgery.

"Is she a relative?" Dr. Bourme asked.

'Yes, she's my life partner.' Olivia said.

"Yes. I am her attorney." Alex said before Cragen could answer.

The doctor looked at Cragen for approval. Don shook his head in agreance.

"Okay then. The bullet passed through the left lung." The doctor used his own torso to help with the visualization of the gunshot. Olivia looked at her left side, it looked fine to her. "The lung collapsed, but we have repaired and inflated. Then it nicked the lower right lobe of the heart. No serious damage to the heart." He paused and waited for them to make eye contact with him. "All are concerning issues by themselves, however. The bullet has lodge between the 5th and 6th rib at the spine."

Alex let out a small cry. Don wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Olivia wrapped her arms around the pair gently kissed each one on the cheek. The doctor continued. "We are waiting on the orthopedic spine surgeon now."

"Can't you just take it out?" Cragen asked. He was leaning on Alex as much as she was on him.

'Yeah aren't you trained for that stuff?' Olivia asked.

"It's not that simple. We are not sure if the nerves were damaged or if the spinal cord can be repair."

"What do you mean repaired?" Alex's said. Her game face was on.

Olivia was doing knee bends and flexing her arms. 'Everything seems fine.' She told the group.

"Where the bullet lodged was where the ribs connect to the spinal cord. It has pierce through the disc and..." The doors to the operating swing opened and a surgical nurse rushed out. She stopped when she reached the threesome.

Calmly she said. "Dr. Bourme, you are needed in the operating room. Stat." Both the doctor and the nurse left Alex and Don standing in the small hallway and rushed to the operating room.

Olivia was being sucked down the hall behind the doctor. She tried to fight to stay behind, but there was nothing she could do.

'I Love you.' Olivia shouted.

Don's grip on Alex tightened. Alex was just frozen. The words just rang in her ears over and over again.

"I Love you too." Alex said.

"Huh?" Don said pulling away from her.

* * *

Hope you did not find it too confusing.


	46. Chapter 46

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Forty-Six**

'Brave. That is how I would describe her.' Alex leaned closer to the alter. 'Compassionate, loving, hell be damned.' A tear began and then a flood.

'God, I know I have asked a lot of you. But I need to ask just one more.' Don was kneeling in the pough. His hands wringing within each other. 'She is my daughter. She's all I have. ' His body began to shake. He hid his face in his hands and collected the pools of water that flowed from his eyes. He felt the weight of the blonde's head on his shoulder. He reached up and gave Alex a squeeze. 'Correction I have her too. For her sake and mine don't take Olivia.'

Olivia too was crying has she stared at the two most important people in her world. She stepped down from the alter and walked towards the pair. She stopped just next to where they were sitting.

'I hear you both. If you keep me here much longer I can't come back. So stop with the drama.' Olivia gave them one of her famous grins. For a moment, both turned in her direction has a slight chill filled the room. They closed their eyes once again and began to pray.

'Thank you.' She said has she headed up the aisle.

'Hurry Liv.' Don said softly.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Olivia turned from her bed and saw the all too familiar face. She quickly threw the covers over her head.

"That is not going to get you out of bed today." Alex replied.

"Well I think you are a sadist if you enjoy seeing me go through the pain and suffering." Olivia said through the covers.

"No, I just want to be there to learn how to torture you at home." Alex said leaning down and pulling the covers from Olivia. She gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Great. Who says I'm coming home with you?"

"I say. I have been without you for far too long." Alex sat in the chair next to the bed. She had a view of the door and of Olivia.

"Do you even have a home?"

"Wow aren't you a barrel of laughs today." Alex replied. She was determined not to let Olivia push the two of them into depression today.

"Oh. So you have been out and running around Manhattan while I have been cooped up here?" Olivia was teasing now. "Some girlfriend you are."

"So you are a chicken." Alex stated teasing back. "Keeping yourself cooped up here."

There was a knock on the door before Olivia could give Alex a rebuttal.

"I hear this is where they are keeping the best cop in New York City." Arizona said.

"Arizona!" Olivia and Alex said in unison. Alex gave a quick look to Olivia and then back to Arizona.

"It's a long story." Olivia said smiling at both women. She picked her head up from the pillow to see if Callie was with her.

"She's here." Arizona replied entering the room to give them both hugs. "Its so great to see you both."

"Yes, it is nice to see you. But how are you here and well why?" Alex said.

"We figured you could use a little medical help with this one." Arizona pointed her thumb at Olivia. "Callie, the best orthopedic doctor in the US, is out looking at your chart." Just then the charge nurse came into the room.

"Ms. Benson. There is a Dr. Callie Torres claiming to be your personal physician." The nurse looked at the three women in the room. She squinted just a little to get a better look.

"Arizona? Is that you?"

". I thought I recognized that voice." Arizona said giving the older woman a short squeeze. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Is there anyone on this planet that you do not know?" Alex asked.

"No, Arizona knows everyone." Callie said walking into the room. "How are you doing, Olivia?"

"Now that the sunshine police have arrived, I am getting better." Olivia said doing her best to try and sit up.

"At some point someone is going to have to fill me in on how everyone knows everyone." Alex said taking her seat.

"First things first." Olivia said. "I give Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins full authority to review and advise on my case. Will that work?"

"For now, but I will have to send admin up with the proper paperwork to get the change made official." Nancy said. "It was good seeing you again Arizona."

"You too Nancy. Perhaps we could have a coffee sometime and you can catch me up?"

"That would be great." Nancy said. She turned and headed out the door.

"So, what do you know?" Alex said to anyone in the room that would answer.

"I know that the bullet torn through the medial branch nerve and allowed fluid to escape the cord area. It looks from the MRI that the facet joint was broken in two spots." Callie motioned Arizona to stand up with her back facing the rest of the room. She pointed to the spots on her spine that matched with Olivia's injuries.

"I can't tell from this MRI if the facet joints were just cracked or fully broken and the might be a small piece causing the paralysis." Callie said looking at the photos again. Arizona was looking over her shoulder. Alex reach out and touch Olivia on the arm to reassure her she was still there.

"I would like to do a little exploring if you are up for it." Callie said.

"Well I don't know if I could get up for it, but I am willing to try anything at this point." Olivia said. A slight nervous chuckle could be heard in the room.

"What are the risks?" Alex asked quietly.

"Well really with the way things are now, nothing. She either heals and walks again or she is healed and is never able to." Callie stated. She looked at Arizona for some help.

"There is only one risk and that is disappointment." Arizona added.

"Well up until now life has been full of those for me, so guess I can take it." Olivia looked around the room shaking her head. "Yeah, I am an old pro at this."

"If we let it go?" Alex felt the worry overcome her. "Isn't it possible it will heal on its own?"

"Alex there is always that possibility, but…" Olivia interrupted Callie.

"But it's a chance I don't want to take." She shot a cold look at Alex. "It's my life and I want it back now."

"But you have life. And with this there is a chance you won't." Alex returned the same stern look. Each woman allowed her emotions to be revealed through there eyes. Alex was one of worry and love. While Olivia had hope.

"Not the life I want or had." Olivia said still holding Alex's gaze. "You of all should know this."

"Olivia, I have had so many lives in the past 6 years. This is my second life with you. I don't care how you are walking or not. I just need you to be."

Olivia and Alex looked at one another for a moment more. Without taking her eyes from Alex Olivia asked. "When can we get started?"

"I will need three days to get everything square and to make sure I have all of the internal things with you under control." Callie replied.

Alex let go of Olivia's hand and walked out of the room. Her heels could be heard clicking down the hall, until there was silence.

* * *

Always the drama. I know Brwnsug you're not a big Grey's fan, but hey Callie did do that great surgery on the show. THought I would start wrapping the "package." So to speak. Enjoy.


	47. Chapter 47

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Forty-Seven**

The quiet echoes in her head let her believe that solitude existed. Even in the city. Noise was easy to block out. She learned how when she was in Wisconsin. Or was it Arizona? She was tired, yet energized. Not truly resting since she came back to New York. How could she? So close to the end. And now, now it is hopeless. Isn't it?

"Why can't my life ever be simple? Why do I stand in my own way?" She leaning over the railing and looked at the path below. This park, Central Park, reminds her of her own life. Full of beautiful things, but tainted by twists and turns, bridges and gaps. She stared at a couple has they approached the under bridge. Giggling, cuddling, arm in arm has they shared a simple few moments together. Her heart stung with longing to have the same with Olivia.

"Walking or crawling. I don't care!" Her anger grew. Hiding in the park was not going to help. She had a need. Alex knew that hope was just a string, she needed a rope.

* * *

The wall had a septic glow. A rather dull light that splashed and bounced off of various surfaces within the room. Her eyes struggled to open. Shards of pain pulsed through her feet and legs. Her head still groggy, throat dry.

'Pain? Feet?' Her eyes shot open. The realization of her pain caused elation. 'Pain in feet. FEELING!' screamed in her head. She listened to hear her voice shout. Nothing. She tried once again, but could not move her mouth. She closed her eyes in defeat. The plastic tube still firmly implanted in her airway. 'Now what?' Olivia tried to scan the room, but turning her head proved to be difficult. Her neck encased in a hard plastic brace. 'Okay, think, think, Olivia'. She started tracing her fingers over the bed railings. She reached the raised panel. She began pressing every area of the panel with her right hand. The head of the bed began to rise. 'Wrong one.' She kept moving her fingers forcefully over the panel.

"Yes?" the nurse's voice boomed over the speaker. Olivia could not answer. She simply pressed the button again. More light spilled into the room.

"Your up." The nurse said approaching Olivia's bed. She reached for Olivia's arm and checked her IV site. Olivia's eyes followed the nurse through her routine. She laid in the bed trying to stop the nurse from doing anything, but watch her move her legs. Olivia lifted the left leg and crossed it over the right one. The nurse's back was to her so she missed it. Olivia lifted both legs slightly and gave a light pull on the covers with her feet. The nurse was writing in her chart. Olivia once again raised her legs, this time to kick them swimmers style when, I bright light hit her in the eyes.

"Olivia. Olivia." A sharp sting hit her left cheek. "Olivia, I need you to try and wake up for me."

"I'm thurp." Olivia said with a thick tongue. 'What the heck. Did I pass out?' She asked herself. He head felt heavy. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the who the voice was coming from.

"That's right Olivia. Open your eyes."

'Callie!' She said once again to herself.

"Surgery went well." Callie moved to Olivia's feet. She lifted the left and then the right. "It will take a few days for the swelling to go down. But I think you will like the results."

"cath moo ine eggs."

"Don't try right now. Be patient." Callie said checking the bandages. "Are you in any pain?"

"No!" Olivia was pleased that she was finally able to say at least one word that made sense.

"Good. But you let us know the moment you are." Callie took the chart from the nurse and began writing notes in the chart. "Nancy, if she complains of pain, please give her 3 cc Demerol. But…" Callie flipped a few pages of the chart. "Do not exceed 21 cc in a day. If that much pain is present, I want to know." Callie remembered what Arizona had told her about Olivia's mother being an alcoholic. She did not want Olivia's tendency towards dependency to grab on to painkillers.

"Thally, wurz Salax?" Olivia was feeling lost. She needed a familiar face. She needed Alex.

"Thank you, Nancy." Callie gave the chart back to the nurse and waited for her to leave the room. She sat on the edge of the bed. She took Olivia's right hand in hers.

"Olivia. We need to concentrate on getting you better. I truly believe you will be on your feet in a few weeks." Callie was looking Olivia directly in the eye. She wanted to make sure Olivia was listening.

"Wurz Salax? Did zumthin hapin?" Olivia was beginning to panic. 'Not again. She's not gone again.'

Callie saw the worry in Olivia's eyes. She decided the truth was the best approach. "Alex left shortly after we began surgery. She told Arizona that she needed some air." Deep breathe. "She hasn't been back since."

"How long?" Olivia ignored the fact that she was making sense with her words.

"We put you in an induced coma so that you wouldn't move when we were doing surgery nor move while the incision was first healing." Callie was stalling.

"How long has she been gone?" Olivia was losing patience.

"Two weeks." Arizona said from the doorway. Callie let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Two weeks! Two weeks!" Olivia tried to sit up in bed; her arms were still weak from the anesthesia. Arizona crossed the room and approached the other side of the bed. She grabbed Olivia's hand and sat on the bed. Callie stood awkwardly.

"Sweetheart, it's not what you think." Arizona stroked the back of Olivia's hand. "She's finishing things with the marshals, the ATF and the XYZ's." Olivia smiled.

"The XYZ's huh? So where is she now?" Olivia was rather enjoying the gentle strokes on her hand.

"Dr. Robbins can I speak to you for a moment, please?" Callie said not really enjoying what she was seeing.

"Sure." Arizona said still facing Olivia. "I'll be right back." She held Olivia's hand for a moment longer.

Callie waited until they were in the hall before speaking.

"We either tell her what has happened or we get Alex here." Callie said slightly angry. "Or I am seriously going to lose it."

"Huh?" Arizona didn't understand why Callie was angry. She glanced back into the room and looked at Olivia. She looked back at Callie rolling her eyes. "Seriously get a grip, Callie. She has no one. NO ONE." Arizona turned and headed for the elevator.

Callie pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hi. I need your help. Like yesterday."

* * *

Enjoy!


	48. Chapter 48

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Forty-Eight**

"I just don't get it Alex. The two of you fight, wait, and hope for four years and the second you two can make it, you leave." The discouragement and anger in Elliot's voice could clearly be heard. "You needed her to keep searching for a way to end your…your seclusion. And she never stopped; not once. You run away the moment she needs you." Eliot started to hang up. "You know, if this is your way of loving her then do her a favor. Don't."

Alex reached for her cell phone, which had been on top of the box next to her. She replayed the voicemail once again. She had played it over and over for the last thirty minutes.

"Oh Elliot. What a simpleton you are in the complicated world of Olivia and Alex." She grabbed the tape dispenser and closed the lid on another box. Rocking back on her heels, Alex took another look around the room. She had been through every box from the house in Seattle and still she was unable to find to find the simple treasure. She pulled herself to a standing position. Hands on hips, she scanned the stark room. The smell of fresh paint was still very strong and the feeling of a big empty mass sent a chill through Alex.

"So much to do still." She told herself. She grabbed the box she had just been looking through and carried up the long flight of stairs. The landing was suspended in the air much like a catwalk. She looked out the windows at the sun setting over the city. It was so beautiful. The rich pinks and purples, red glowing sphere spilling its colors into the waters below. She took a deep breath and smiled. This was the reason she purchased this apartment. One full wall of glass windows. She had told the realtor,

"_Who needs art on the walls when you have this."_

"_It's pricer then the other apartments that we looked at." The realtor said secretly crossing her fingers. _

"_Its worth it." Alex said unable to take her eyes away from the view. She was already making plans for the space._

"And they aren't going to get done like this." She said pulling herself from her thoughts. She turned and head across the hallway to the rooms on the other side. It was a suite of rooms. You could almost divide the apartment into thirds and have three different tenants. Alex set the box down on the floor of the office. At least that was what she had planned for it. This side of the house office and guest space the other side the private space.

She told the interior decorator to start on that side of the house because,

"_That is the area I will spend most of my time in. Make it welcoming, warm and…." Alex drifted off in her thoughts. _

"_I am not sure I can do that last part." Armand looked her up and down. "Judging by your look I'd say that's a detail you'll have to provide._

_They both laughed. "I intend to." Alex smiled._

_

* * *

**Mercy Hospital**_

"Up you go!" The physical therapist grabbed Olivia by the waist and hoisted her to a standing position.

"You know I can do that myself." Olivia squawked.

"Not yet. We don't want to damage what has been recently repaired." She positioned herself behind Olivia. Placing her hands on Olivia's hips. "Now slowly take a step." She looked down at Olivia's feet. There was slow but steady movement. "Good, good. Now grab onto the bar and use it to support yourself.

"Only if I need it right!" Olivia's face was grimacing, not from the pain, but stiffness se felt in her joints. Olivia slipped catching herself on the bar before she reached the ground.

"Everything okay?" the PT asked.

"Just peachy." Olivia raised herself back up and began the walk again. With each step the stiffness she felt seemed to calm. She reached the end of the parallel bars and paused. "I'd like to try and walk to the message table myself." She wasn't asking. The PT moved to the other side of the parallel bars once again positioning herself just behind Olivia.

"No helping." Olivia ordered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The PT chuckled.

Olivia reached the message table at a fairly good pace. She stopped a rested herself before stepping on the stool to get on the table.

"Get your ass on the table, you got visitors." Finn said through a smile.

"Well if it isn't Annie Oakley and her sidekick Agent Brown!" Olivia said over her shoulder. She lay down on her back and began doing her leg lifts.

"That's Detective Agent Brown to you." Munch said in sarcastically. "I see movement. This is good."

"Yeah. It only hurts when I move." Olivia caught a glimpse of the PT reaching to help. "What did I say about helping?" She gave her best "don't step in my shit punk" look to the PT. Who in turn rolled her eyes and went to retrieve the next item of torture.

"So whadda they say are you gett'n sprung soon?" Finn was still a little shy to approach Olivia.

"I sure hope so. The food in here is well worse then lockup. The wardrobe makes me look like I raided Casey's closet." Olivia set her right leg down and began lifting her left one. "And I really would like to see the sun from the outside."

Munch shook his head in agreeing. "You, ah, hear from anyone lately?"

"If you mean Alex, no. No I haven't and frankly," Olivia swallowed hard trying to hold back a tear. She grabbed her left leg so that it appeared like it was her source of pain. Munch knew better. Finn was busy checking out the nurse's aid with the big trunk.

"She'll come around Olivia. Just give her time." Munch took Olivia by the elbow and helped her into a sitting position.

"I'm not sure I will give her time if she does." She slid off the end of the table and stood holding on to it. "No more torture today, Melissa." She raised her hand waving off the PT. "I need to get some air." She reached out for Munch's arm and he gracefully tucked hers into his.

"Aghem!" Munch signaled to Finn.

"Huh?" Finn said has he looked in their direction. He looked back at the well-figured woman he had been speaking to and gave her a smile. "I be call'n ya. Promise." He pushed himself up from leaning on the counter and headed towards his friends.

Olivia's arm now neatly tucked in Finn's, "shall we gentlemen?" The threesome headed down the hall and out the closest exit. Olivia took a deep breath and smiled.

"Heaven." She said.

"In a smoke filled, carbon emission, acid…"

"MUNCH!" Olivia shouted still smiling. Still looking at the sunset.

* * *

I know I promised sooner. Here is one. two more and were...


	49. Chapter 49

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Forty-Nine**

Rain painted the windows has Alex looked out at the early morning of the city. People darting in and out of the cover of the colorful front door awnings, taxis splashing through the streets and the dog walkers straining to keep their charges under control.

"A beautiful day in the city." Alex said smiling.

"What did you say?" Parker said has he walked towards her. He stopped just behind her and wrapped Alex in a hug.

"A beautiful day. The city sparkles on days like this. It gets a bath. " She placed her hands on top of his arms that were wrapped gently around her shoulders.

"A bath huh? Well it's going to take a lot of Oxy Clean to scrub some of the stains out." Parker chuckled and placed a kiss on Alex's temple. She leaned back into him and patted his right arm.

"Breakfast?" Parker asked.

"Already ate. I have an early morning today." Alex turned and broke the embrace. "But you may lounge all day." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I think you earned it."

"I too have things to do today." Parker said following her down the stairs.

"Well then," reaching the bottom of the stairs, Alex picked up her coat and began putting it on. Parker stepped forward to help. "I guess I will see you later. Thank you." She took her briefcase from Parker.

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe or not, have a good day." Alex gave a wave when she went out the door.

"10, 9, 8, 7," Parker began to put his own jacket on. He pulled his bag from behind the table in the front hall. "4, 3, 2, 1" He opened the door and saw the elevator close with Alex inside. He took an envelope from his coat pocket and left it on the table. Taking one last look at the photo of Alex, he entered the hallway, locked the door and headed for the elevator.

* * *

The windowsill had always been a safe haven. She could look out the window for hours and watch the life moving forward. Far removing her from being entangled in it. She had been entangled enough over the last 12 years. The coffee was still a bit too warm for her to drink, but it made a nice hand warmer while she waited. With gentle blows she did her best to cool the wonderful brown liquid that brought her to full awakeness. As she blew, her eyes followed the small drops of water that landed on the window. Starting small and becoming long, thin bands of water.

"Life." She said out loud in the empty room. "Just like life. Starts small stretched thin." She took a glance at her watch and stood suddenly. A little too suddenly. "Damn it!" A sharp pain ran across her back. Powerful enough to stop her from moving any further for a few minutes. She rubbed the sore area and caught her breath. She gently made her way to the couch and placed her cup on the side table. She braced herself before bending and grabbing her badge and gun from the coffee table. Badge secure, gun holstered, she grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door. She hesitated to take the stairs down the four flights has usual, she opted for the elevator. Her body just wasn't ready for that much exercise in the morning.

* * *

"Cabot." Alex flipped open her phone has she exited the taxi.

"Its Don."

"What can I do for you Captain?" Alex began the climb up the courthouse steps. "My first day officially back in the SVU started about," Alex took a quick glance at her watch. "It hasn't started, but go ahead."

"This isn't a case call, Alex." Cragen fidgeted with his pen. He had practiced what he would say, but now it seems a little rehearsed. "I need you stay away from the squad for a while. "

"Okay Don. Can you give me a reason?" Alex had her ideas on why, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I think you know. It's her first day back. She assigned to the desk. So she's already going to be a little on edge." Don looked up, through his office window he saw the other officers start to gather at the door. "Look Alex, I don't know what happened. That is between the two of you. But she's like a daughter to me and I don't want her hurt by you anymore."

"I have no intentions of hurting now or anytime soon. Not that it is any of your business, but I happen to love her very much." Alex entered the building and took a minute to get her bearings.

"You have a funny way of showing love. Here is how I show it. Stay away from her Alex." Don hung up the phone and headed to the squad room.

* * *

It is hard to end this story. It has so many direction.


	50. Chapter 50

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty**

Olivia looked at her watch, again. '6:45'. A minute past the last time she looked. Friday, the last day of the week. One day down of desk duty, twenty-nine to go. All the DD5's from the last six weeks have been updated, crossed, entered into the NYPD database and filed in the row of ancient beige file cabinets. Next week she was planning on going through the old rape kits and making sure they had been processed.

"You still here?" Elliott said has he entered the squad room. Munch and Finn not too far behind. Elliott started to take his jacket off and then thought better of it.

"Yeah, just about to head out." Olivia said raising her arms over her head for a much needed stretch.

"We're going to Sanchez's for beer and fish tacos. You up for it?" Elliot asked. Finn and Munch gave him a confused look. He quickly gave a "no" nod.

"Yeah, join us won't you?" Munch reached down and pulled Olivia's chair out for her to stand. She turned and gave him an odd thank you look. "I look forward to my partner picking up the check."

"Well if Finn is buying I'm in!" Olivia grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and headed out the door behind Elliott.

"I'm just gonna hit the head." Elliott said pushing open the men's room door.

"Ten he's calling Kathy." Olivia said.

"A beer he comes out with a red face and a stutter." Munch added

"Hell no. He always calls Kathy before we hit the bar and she always lets him have it." Finn placed his finger in his collar and pulled. "Makes him mad or embarrassed I don't know which."

The three started laughing when Elliott came out. "What's so funny?" The threesome looked at one another.

"Finn was showing us how he hooked a big fish today." Olivia said.

"Really? Kid was no taller then Dickie and maybe 120 pounds." Elliott started down the stairs. His cell phone was in his hand. Has he reached for the railing, the display lit up. 'ALEX' was clearly displayed. Munch quickly stepped next to Olivia to block her view of Elliott's phone.

"So, let me know if you need some help there. Stairs are never fun with two good legs." Munch added to his distraction attempt.

"Yeah, here take my arm, let me help you." Finn offered almost knocked Olivia off of the stair she was stepping to.

"NO!" A resounding answer from the remaining three. Olivia paused and turned on the stair. "I mean no thank you, Finn, you have done enough." Olivia attempted to pick up the pace. Seeing Alex's name gave her reason for needing fresh, cold night air and quick.

* * *

"Fine." Alex said slamming the phone back on its cradle. "If Mohammad won't come to the mountain, then I shall to the great detective." She turned the light off at her desk and grabbed her coat and briefcase. She quickly made her way to the elevator and was luck enough to reach it before the doors closed. She assessed her car mates. A couple she knew two she'd rather not know and then from the back came a familiar voice.

"Cabot is that you?" Liz Donnelly commanded.

"Judge Donnelly nice to see you again." Alex said for the benefit of the fellow passengers.

"Enjoying your return?" Liz said stepping closer to Alex has the elevator reached the bottom floor and people began to exit.

"Well, the first day back and I have two murder cases. Both involved the rape and strangulation of hookers. " Alex was in a hurry to get to the 16th before it was empty of detectives.

"Not a bad start. Already working late I presume." Liz was not asking a question; she knew Alex's dedication to the law. And to its victims.

"Actually I am headed out to the 1-6 now to find Detective Stabler. He owes me some information on a new collar from today." Alex said

"Why don't you just call him? Its past six already I am sure there is no one left." Liz was doing her best to stall.

"I just tried. No answer. But that doesn't mean they have left." Alex turned and headed down the stairs of the courthouse. "I'll see you next week, Liz."

"Yes, perhaps for dinner?" Beginning her descent not far behind the younger woman.

"Sounds good." Alex said just over her shoulder. Liz was only a step behind her. "My place though. I think we have eaten at your place enough for at least a year."

"Five years!" Liz said with a chuckle. "I will call you on Monday to make plans. Have a good weekend, Alex."

"I will you do the same." With that Alex took the last few steps down and hailed a taxi.

Liz waited for the taxi to pull from the curb. As her car pulled to a stop and the chauffer go out to get the door, "She's on her way." Liz said into the phone and hung up.

* * *

Elliot shut his phone. "Damnit!" He said looking at Munch and Finn. They were all about to pile into Elliott's car.

"What's up?" Munch asked. "Kathy reconsider letting you out?"

"No, I didn't finish the DD5 on the Carry Brand case. Warner and the Captain need it to add their reports." He crossed his fingers on the hood of the car.

Olivia looked at her partner and then at the other two. "Well, you guys look like you need a drink more then I do. Besides, I corrected all of your spelling mistakes on that one and filed it." She looked back at the precinct building. "You guys go ahead and I'll catch up. Shouldn't take me more the ten-fifteen minutes tops to print it out."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked trying to conceal his smile.

"Yeah, sure. Besides you guys will have had a few by the time I get there. It will make it easier to take your money playing darts!" Olivia turned and headed back up the precincts front steps.

"You're the best." Elliott shouted to her. She just waved over her shoulder. The remaining threesome piled into the car.

"You and Donnelly know what you're doing right?" Munch asked.

"Yep. Operation 'enough already' is well under way." Elliott said looking in the rearview mirror before pulling from the curb. He saw Alex exit the cab. He nodded in her direction. Munch and Finn turned and watched her begin her ascend up the precinct steps.

"I don't care what anyone says." Finn started. "I can watch her walk up stairs all day long."

"Better not let Olivia hear you." Munch said. "That might get YOU a bullet in the ass."

* * *

Can you just smell the heated confrontation coming?


	51. Chapter 51

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-One**

The elevator door opened and Olivia stepped into the corridor. She heard the ding of the other elevator door open behind her. She really did not pay it much concern past the ding. And then she heard it. The familiar clicking on the linoleum. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her stomach began to cramp. Her stride began to pick up.

Alex took a deep breath and stepped from the elevator. She had made a promise not to come to the precinct. She had spent much of the time in the cab going over her dialogue with Captain Cragen. Fingers crossed he would not be here.

Olivia reached her desk and flipped on her computer. The sudden noise caused Cragen to look out his office window. What he saw, he was not pleased with, but instead of stopping the inevitable, he decided to watch and let it play out.

Alex stopped just briefly when she saw the figure in front of her. The confident strut was still in tacked she noted. Her heart raced just a little too fast for her liking. She began searching for a way out.

"I won't bite. I promise." Olivia said just above a whisper. She began entering her pass codes, as sweat trickled under her shirt. The clicking of Alex's heels resumed.

"Good evening, Detective." Alex said reaching Olivia's desk. Olivia did not turn to greet her, instead she kept on typing.

"Good evening, Counselor. What can I do for you?"

'_You could turn around and tell me you forgive me and that…'_

"I was hoping to catch Elliott."

"You missed him. He left a few minutes ago." She reluctantly pushed print on the computer. Now she had no excuse not to turn and face Alex.

"Oh. Well I was hoping to get his report on the two rapes from today." Alex had a slight quiver in her voice.

"You know my partner never gets his paperwork done on the first day." Olivia said pushing her chair back and standing up. She was now eye to eye with Alex. "Excuse me, I just need to get this to Cragen." Olivia reached for the pages on the printer. She brushed Alex's arm. Both women felt the electricity ignite. Each took a second to gain their composure.

"Agh. Sure no problem." Alex stepped away to let Olivia pass. She watched her has she made her way to the captain's office.

"What are you doing here so late?" Cragen asked pretending to be reviewing the file in front of him. "Thought you left with the others."

"Yeah well my paperwork lazy partner forgot to bring this to you before he left. He said you and Warner needed copies." Olivia handed the small stack of pages to him. His brows pinched ever so slightly in confusion. Then he realized what had happened and took the pages from Olivia's hand with a smile.

"Well I wish you were my partner. Always have his back." He took a quick glance out his window. "What's Cabot doing here?"

"Well," Olivia crossed her arms and gave a stern glance in Alex's direction. "I imagine that my partner and the rest of the squad nicely set this up. Not sure why, but whatever."

"Because they care." Cragen said standing up from his desk and grabbing his coat. "I suggest whatever it is that happened or didn't happen between the two of you needs to be discussed. So I will leave you two alone to start talking." He ushered her out the door. He turned and locked his office door. He gave Olivia a little push towards the awaiting DA.

"Evening Alex." He said has he passed her.

"Captain. I am sorry I just…"

"You just need to do your job." The elevator arrived. He looked at both women. "So do it." He entered and was gone.

Olivia still stood near Cragen's office. Arms still crossed, harsh stare still in place. Alex still held her briefcase tightly in her hand. Her stance was shuffling nervously. If her legs were to move forward, she would be across the room in a second wrapping Olivia in her arms.

"Well, guess I will be going since I am finished for the day." Olivia said starting for her desk.

"Yeah sure. Don't let me hold you up."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Olivia snapped.

"What does that mean?" Alex said with her own terse attitude.

"It means I don't need you to do anything for me. I have friends that know how not to run at the sign of trouble. They even know how to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

Olivia's head turned so quickly that her neck popped. "Thank you for risking your life. Thank you for getting shot while trying to save me. Thank you for not giving up on us even though I was gone for 3 years. Hell, thank you for just being!" Olivia's face was bright red. Her voice was mean and cruel. "That is what true friends do. But you wouldn't know that. 'Cause its always about you."

"I can't. I couldn't." Alex slumped in to the empty chair by Olivia's desk. Tears began to fall.

"Don't think the crying act is going to work on me. I am done with feeling sorry for you." Olivia slammed the desk drawer shut.

"I have hurt you so many times. I have caused you so much pain. Every time I am in your life something happens to you." Alex attempted to wipe her nose with her scarf. "When you elected to have that surgery and the probabilities of you not making it." Her sobs grew heavy again. "I had to leave. I am such a bad luck charm to you." She tried to control herself. "Look what happened to Beth because of me!"

"For the love of God, Alex. You, you, you again. " Olivia opened another desk drawer and pulled a napkin from it. She handed it to Alex. "What happened to Beth was not you. I read the report. She was one of them. She led them right to you. She was their doctor for Christ sake! Sure she had a clinic in Mexico. Sure she helped the poor. She also shipped drugs to and from the clinic disguised as regular medicine." Olivia paused just briefly hoping Alex was ready for the next bit of hard love. "She got what she deserved."

"Shut up. Shut up!" Alex stood abruptly knocking her briefcase to the floor. 'She was a good doctor. She was a wonderful person. She is…"

"_Your_ soul mate? I loved you so much. I waited for you. I had faith that you would come back. To me, Alex" Olivia slapped her palm against her chest. "But I know now you wouldn't have. IF Beth had lived you would have stayed with her in or out of WITSIC." Olivia's own tears fell.

"NOT a single day went by that I did not think of you. I would be with her and pretend it was you. But it just wasn't the same." Alex reached for Olivia's hand. Olivia stepped back. Then Olivia remembered. She turned on her heels and reached for the bottom drawer of Elliott's desk. She pulled it all the way out and turned it upside down. There wedged between the frame was a file. Olivia took the file from its case and handed it to Alex.

"Here." Alex hesitated taking it. "Here read it. Its everything we have gathered in three years."

Alex began to flip through pages, photos, maps, and scraps of paper. "I don't understand." Alex didn't take her eye off of the file.

"We never stopped. We wanted you home. Back where you belong. Well, belonged." Olivia dug her hands into her pockets.

"Where did you get all of this?" Alex held a photo of Beth and Velez in a warm embrace. There was another of her and Beth in Costa Rica.

"I have friends with connections. Ian did a lot of the grunt work out of the country. We had help from the Mexican Embassy. " Olivia did not want to reveal anymore sources. She made promises she needed to keep.

Tucked between two coffee stained pages was Alex's missing treasure. She pulled it from its hiding place and held it up for Olivia to see.

"I have been looking for this. It was my salvation, my hope." Her tears began again. "How did it end up here?"

Olivia stared past the photo at the beautiful blonde in front of her. She could say so much now, but didn't feel the need. She honestly felt nothing. "I found it when I was in Seattle. It was behind a desk in your place." Olivia stepped forward to take the photo from Alex. Alex pulled back for a minute, but surrendered the treasure. "I remember when we took this. Not long after you left. I have the other two." Olivia took the frame of her mother off her desk. She turned it over and pulled the backing from the frame. Underneath were the other two missing photos of her and Alex.

"You kept them!" Alex said. Her face lit up with hope.

"Yes I did. Here you can have these now." Olivia reached over and gave all four of the photos to Alex. "You can keep the file too. Just keep it in a safe spot." Olivia pointed to the file for emphasis. "There are a lot of secrets and contacts in that file that need to be protected. Mostly about you and quite a few about Beth and her family. We have no use for it now." Olivia leaned on her desk and crossed her arms once again in front of her. Her legs were stretched out. A spasm started to climb up here back. She winched with the seconds of pain.

"Are you alright?" Alex said placing the file on Elliott's desk. She reached once again for Olivia's hand. This time she was allowed. Her heart raced with the feel of Olivia's skin. She had wanted to touch her, to feel her, to be consumed by her for so long.

"It happens from time to time. Callie said it would stop happening in a few months." Olivia gave another moan from the pain. "Sometimes its just…" Olivia stopped. She realized she was allowing herself to be reeled in by Alex once again. She pulled her hand from Alex and stood up. She walked slowly to her chair and grabbed her coat.

"Sometimes its just what, Olivia. Tell me." Alex was now standing just inches from Olivia.

"Doesn't matter." Olivia finished putting on her coat. "I have to go. I need to be somewhere."

"You mean anywhere but here with me." Alex said with a sting in her voice.

"Think what you want. I am off to meet some friends." Olivia reached over and turned off her desk lamp. Alex bent to get her briefcase. She hesitated before taking the file from Elliott's desk and placing it in her briefcase. She slipped the loose photos into her coat pocket.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to them." Alex said flipping her hair out of the collar of her coat. The smell of lavender waved past Olivia's nose. For a second she closed her eyes and let it fill her senses. "Detective?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I need to get to the guys. You can come if you want I am sure they will want to talk with you before tomorrow." Olivia reached over and pushed the down button on the elevator.

"Maybe one drink." Alex said thankful for a little more time with Olivia. The elevator arrived and they stepped in. Alex giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remember when I first came here. You and Elliott would take the stairs while I would take the elevator. You would beat me downstairs every time."

"Well you always wear such high heels it's no wonder you can walk up the courthouse stairs. Let alone down the slippery ones we have."

Olivia rested her hand on the back railing of the elevator. Relieved to have something to steady herself. She was feeling a bit off at the moment. Alex steeped to the back of the elevator. She stood close enough to Olivia to feel the heat coming from her body. She looked at the other woman. Olivia's face was a little pale and small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Liv are you okay?" Alex bent to see Olivia's face.

"I need to take my meds and I haven't eaten since lunch." Olivia said reaching up and fanning her collar. The cool air felt good.

"Well what do you day we stop and get you a quick bite to eat instead of going to the bar?" Alex felt a little ashamed that she was hoping Olivia would say yes for reasons other then medical.

"Sure, fine." Olivia waited for the elevator doors to open and quickly stepped out into the empty corridor.

"Good. Stay right here I will get a taxi." Alex put her briefcase down and head out the door. Olivia propped herself up against the wall. She reached into her left coat pocket and pulled out her Monday pillbox. She preyed open the pm side and empty the contents into her hand. She popped each pill into her mouth one by one swallowing each one down. The water fountain to her left yielded just cool enough water for her to ensure the pills stayed down.

"Okay. I have the taxi waiting outside." Alex said reaching down to grab her briefcase. She hesitated on what to do next. Afraid to offer her arm to Olivia, but afraid Olivia might need the help.

Olivia held up her pointer finger to ask Alex to give her a minute. She had one last drink and braced herself on the fountain for another minute. The dizziness began to pass. She felt the color come back to her face. She straightened her stance and adjusted her coat. Gave Alex a little smile and walked towards the door. She paused and held it open for the attorney.

"Thank you." Alex said with a smile. It wasn't all because she held the door open. She hoped she could thank the detective more that evening. For everything.

* * *

brwnsuga here is another chapter for you. I hate making you wait. Well it does make for good drama. Enjoy.


	52. Chapter 52

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-Two**

The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor. Olivia stepped out into the well -appointed hallway. The carpet was plush, the walls adorned with paintings and crown molding trimmed the calmly lit ceiling. Olivia realized there were no other doors, just one. Alex was busy unlocking it. Olivia continued towards Alex balancing the best she could the box of Chinese food they had picked up on the way.

The door opened and Alex stepped in front of it before Olivia could enter.

"First, it maybe messy. Second, I purchased this place for one reason. And third," Alex took a deep breath. "Ian is here."

Olivia just stared forward at Alex. She acted unfazed by any of her confessions. "I am a detective. I supposed all of those. So can we go in and eat now. _OR_ I am going to have to leave with my Kung pao and brown rice." Olivia held up the bags for Alex to see.

"Okay. Come on in." Alex stepped inside and turned on the lights of the front entry. The living room remained dark. Olivia was just a few steps behind her. Olivia immediately saw the city laid out in front of her.

"Wow!"

"That is what I was looking for." Alex said with a smile. She walked to the center of the living room. The view as intoxicating. Olivia moved closer and took in the view herself.

"This couldn't have been easy to find in the city." Olivia turned and gave her surroundings a good detective look. "Lots of room for one person."

"Wasn't planning on one person, Olivia." Alex said turning so she was just inches from Olivia.

"Oh yeah right. Ian is here." Olivia felt her arms grow tired. She remembered the bags she was holding. It was a welcome distraction from having Alex so close. "Lets eat." Olivia turned and headed to where she thought the kitchen might be.

Alex stood where she was for a minute longer. She closed her eyes and said a slight prayer. The glow of the kitchen light caused her to open her eyes and start in that direction. She stopped in the front hall and placed her keys on the table. She picked up the mail and began flipping through it has she walked into the kitchen. She found Olivia emptying the bags of food.

"Where might plates be?" Olivia asked not wanting to make herself anymore at home then she felt she should.

"Upper cabinet next to the fridge." Alex said still engrossed in the mail. "Bill, bill, ad, ad, ad. All this junk mail, I thought we were going towards being a paperless society."

"Sure we are. We still do DD5s by hand and in the computer. All we are doing is double work." Olivia pulled two plates from the cupboard. She places one in front of Alex and the containers of fried rice and shrimp stir-fry. "Where is the silverware?"

Alex appeared to be ignoring her. Olivia saw Alex's face change from a smile to worry. Not wanting to pry, Olivia began opening drawers to find the eating utensils.

"Success!" She exclaimed pulling two forks, spoons and a knife form the drawer.

"Huh?" Alex said. Still clutching the letter, she took one look at the food before her, "I'm not hungry. I'm sorry Olivia, but now is not a good time."

"What? Well, that's fine. You are the one that invited me. It's not like I, well never mind." Olivia began packing up her cartons and placing them back in the plastic bag. She lifted her coat from the back of the chair. And headed out the door.

Olivia had moved so quickly, that it took Alex a moment to realize what was happening. She was torn between finishing the letter and stopping Olivia from leaving. By the time she stood up form her stool, the front door opened and closed. Alex raced for the door, yanked it open to find the elevator doors closing with Olivia inside.

"Dammit!" She said. "I am such a screw up. What to do what to do?" Alex stood for a moment longer in the front hall. She didn't have the strength to chase after Olivia right now. Truth be told she didn't have the strength to fight with Olivia right now.

* * *

'_Why do I continue to let myself get sucked in? I should have learned my lesson by now.' _Olivia's thoughts grew from mildly pissed to angry during her cab ride home. _'She's in, she's out. She's happy she's sad. What the hell. I am not the one she wants anyways. Beth that's who she wants I'm just, just the poor sap that still wants her.' _The cab came to a stop in front of Olivia's building. She looked at it from the cab.

"Not quite has impressive has the building you just left." The cabbie said.

"Yeah, well its home." Olivia threw $15.00 in the front seat and exited the cab.

Her phone rang and with habit she pulled it and answered. "Benson."

"Liv. You okay?" Elliott shouted over the wind from the open drivers window.

"Yeah. I am good." She balanced her bags with her keys to open the front door. "Oh and thanks for your little attempt of having me and Alex making nice."

"What? Who me?" Elliott tried to sound innocent.

"Give up the act. You lost your innocents the first day you met Kathy." Olivia actually managed a smile with that one. Thankful that her new apartment was on the third floor, three short floors up.

"Up for some company?" Elliott pulled the car to a stop outside of Olivia's building.

"Well I do have more Chinese then I can eat." Olivia said opening the front door and setting down her dinner on the coffee table. Her place seemed so small and cramped compared to Alex's.

"Good because I am hungry." Elliott said entering the apartment. "You know you should shut the door once you go in."

"Yeah, yeah. But I figure the glock I have strapped to my side might be a better doorman."

Olivia strode into the kitchen to warm up the Kung pao. Elliott followed. He opened one of the paper containers and extracted an egg roll. Popped half of it in his mouth and chewed loudly.

"Well that's something I have not missed partner!" Olivia said spooning the now warm Kung pao on to their plates. "Please try to eat with your mouth closed at least."

"Hey, I'll have you know in 20 years of marriage, Kathy has only once commented on my eating habits." He popped the rest of the eggroll in his mouth.

"Sure, since I am the one that eat two of the three meals a day with you." Olivia sat down on the couch with her legs crossed under her. She lifted the remote control and turned on the evening news.

"What's there to know that we don't know already?" Elliot said shoveling a large bite in his mouth. Several rice kernel escaped from their impending doom.

"I watch it for the company and the sports." Olivia said has the beautiful blonde sports reporter came onto the screen.

"Oh yeah. I can see that." Elliott's phone rang. He put his plate on the coffee table with a thud. Sending rice and Kung pao scattering. Olivia just shook her head.

"Stabler." He stood and began putting on his jacket. "Sure, I can be there in.." A quick look at his cell phone for the time. "Fifteen. How old is the victim?" Elliott glanced at Olivia. She knew what that meant. Taking one more mouth full she place her own plate on the table and headed towards the door.

* * *

"You up for this?" Elliott said once they reached the crime scene.

"Are we ever?" Olivia asked putting on her latex gloves. Elliott just gave a nod.

"Victim is in her teens. I'd say 14-15. Lacerations on her buttocks, inner thighs and tearing on the vaginal wall." Warner delicately pointed to each wound area. She smiled up at Olivia. "Didn't think I'd see you here for at least a few more weeks. But it doesn't surprise me."

"Hello to you too, Melinda." Olivia scanned the crime area. "Dispatch said there was another victim. An 8 year old."

"He's over there with social services. He has a cut on his left eye, a bruised ribcage. No signs of rape or other trauma." Melinda went back to examining the victim on the ground.

Olivia made quick steps towards the scared child sitting in the back of the squad car. She nodded at the social worker who moved to give Olivia space.

"Hi my name is Olivia Benson." She knelt down so that she was at his height level. "What's your name?"

"Baxter." He said wringing his hands. The cut on his eye had been bandaged, but was still bleeding.

"Well Baxter, did you see what happened?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you." He withdrew his eyes from hers.

"Why not? You can trust me I won't tell anyone." Olivia reached out and touched his hands causing them to stop moving. Starting to bring calm to his upside down world.

"Daddy said that if I don't have anything nice to say then don't say it."

"Well telling me what happened is not saying anything mean about someone is it?" Olivia searched for the right thing to say to make him want to talk. "Tell you what. Why don't you tell me what you saw and I will tell you if its bad or not. If it is I won't tell your dad. Okay." Olivia searched his face for a smile.

"I guess. That's Lana. She's babysits me sometimes when the nanny goes out. My mom and dad are in India. I can show you on the map." He got excited and pulled out his IPOD Touch. Olivia stopped him.

"That's okay maybe a little later." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Anyway, Todd came over. He's not suppose to. And he yelled at her. He left and she ran out the door after him."

"What time was this?"

"7:45. I was suppose to be upstairs in my room in bed, but I couldn't sleep."

"Go on." Olivia encouraged.

"She didn't come back. I saw Todd leave from my window and she couldn't catch him. So, I thought she was coming back inside." He began to cry.

"She was fine when Todd left?"

"Yes, but she didn't come inside." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "So I grabbed my key and went to find her. Please don't tell nanny. I not suppose to go outside without her."

Olivia sat on the lower frame of the door she put her arm around Baxter's shoulders. He calmed down again. "I promise I wont tell nanny."

"I saw this man with a brown hat come from behind there." Baxter pointed to behind the steps where the young girl's body laid. "He didn't see me. I went around there and I saw her." He started to get embarrassed. "I peeped in my pants."

"Oh sweetheart that's okay. No problem. What do you say we go upstairs and get you out of those wet cloths?" Olivia moved to stand up and motioned for the social worker to return. She whispered a few words into her ear.

"Baxter, Mrs. Thompson is going to take you upstairs and get you cleaned up and dressed."

"Can you come?" The boy begged.

"I will be there just as soon as I find your nanny."

"Promise."

"Promise." She said with a smile.

Alex watched in admiration Olivia's interaction with Baxter. It was one of the most loving things she liked about the detective.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to issue an embassy call to get his parents back home?" Elliott said to her in a whisper behind her.

"Yes, Elliot. It's already in process. Where are you with the nanny?" Alex said annoyed.

"The 2-5 just called in about a woman raped and murdered over on 54th and Lex." Finn said has he approached the pair. "Description fits the nanny."

"Looks like someone's after the boy." Olivia said when she reached her colleagues. She never looked at Alex. "I'll ride with you on this Finn." She said. And headed for his sedan.

"Wow, you really did it. That's why I wanted you to stay away." Don said to Alex has they watched Olivia and Finn drive away.

"Trust me. I get the order and will oblige going forward." Alex walked back to her car and headed to her office. Life was long and it was getting longer and lonelier every day.

* * *

Dont fall over I know three in two days!


	53. Chapter 53

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-Three**

"Hey good looking how are you feeling?" Abbie was trying her best to be positive.

"Hey you. Great now that I hear your voice." Olivia leaned back in her chair and put her feet on her desk.

"Got a busy schedule?" Abbie flipped through a few documents and skimmed their contents.

"If your asking if Alex and I are together forget it that ship has sailed. What do you have in mind?" Olivia smiled at the possibilities.

"Well lets see, I am in the mood for some good Chinese and seeing an off, off awful off Broadway show. You game?"

"For such a good?" Olivia lowered her voice for _some _privacy. "Time you bet."

"Good I get in on Thursday. I have some things to do at the UN till Friday and boom, I am all yours till Monday."

"So a long weekend?" More visions of Abbie floated through her mind.

"It could be longer if you are a good girl." Abbie teased.

"Well that's a loss. When have I ever been good?" It was Olivia turn to tease.

"Oh Olivia you have always been good." Abbie answered with her sexy voice.

"Really." A broad smile filled Olivia's face.

"Really. See you Thursday." Abbie purred still pouring on the sexy.

"It's a date." Olivia said smiling has she closed her phone.

"Abbey?" Elliott asked without breaking his concentration on the file in front of him.

"Yes mister ears. Abbey."

"Lucky." Elliott looked up from his paperwork and stared right at the woman across his desk. "Are you sure?"

"_Don't_ start again Elliott. I have been in limbo for four years now. I think its time I came out of my chrysalis and start living again." Olivia looked eyes with Elliott. She gave it till the count of three and then gave the file on her desk her attention.

"Good for you." Elliott's eyes darted at the door. He stood up and moved towards the entrance to the squad room. He positioned himself between his partner and their guest. "Alex what brings you to the slums today?"

Alex stood in her usual new stance. Briefcase in front of her securely held in both hands. Glasses resting on her nose barley hiding the dark circles that had quickly returned under her eyes.

"I am in need of testimony prep from the two of you. " She nodded in Olivia's direction.

"Which case?" Olivia asked as if she cared.

"Lana Esterhouse. We go to trial next Tuesday and I want to make sure I have not missed anything nor have either of you." Alex gave both of them a stern look. She acted as if hated being there as much as Olivia hated her being there.

"_So_ we are doing this a week early?" Olivia said shaking her head. "Getting a little anal again are we."

"Sorry if I like being prepared detective Benson. If I would stop getting surprises from my squad while on the stand testifying, I would not have to be so anal." Alex gave a stern look at Olivia. She wasn't going to let her get under her skin.

Olivia stood up and turned towards Alex. The shear energy of her movements caused both Elliott and Alex to step back. Olivia simply smirked and walked past them towards the coffee pot.

"You first Elliott." Olivia glanced at her watch. "I have more time then you since its noon and our boss the ADA will probably suck the rest of the day away. You have Kathleen's visitation this evening." Olivia said adding cream to her coffee and giving it a quick stir.

"Yeah okay. Lets go in here Alex." Elliott grabbed her gently by the shoulder and turned her towards the small interview room just outside of Cragen's office.

"Jeeze Liv, go easy on her." Finn said putting down the file he had pretended to be reading.

"That _was_ easy Finn." Olivia took her seat once again behind her desk. "I owe her nothing. I gave her four years. The next fifty are mine."

* * *

The week proceeded to end at a snails pace. Thursday came and went with no Abbie.

"_Can't get there before Friday morning. Emergency. Political nightmare more like it. I will be there mid day promise_." Abbie had left the message on Olivia's voicemail early Thursday morning. The sound of regret was evident in her voice.

"No worries. I am always here. I have no great vacations planned so when you get here is when you get here." Olivia hung up the phone a bit disappointed, but with the heel clicking approaching her desk, she would not let it show.

"Plans get cancelled?" Alex said with a sarcastic song like voice.

"Oh. No what makes you think that?" Olivia diverted eyes to the computer screen.

"Just the way you hung up." Alex took a chance on the next few words. "And, well I still can read your face."

"Really. What's it saying now?" She turned her chair in the opposite direction and stood. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Off to lunch early then Liv?" Captain Cragen shouted.

She only waved an acknowledgement.

"Don't try so hard." Munch said from just behind her left ear. "Right now the sting is still fresh. You know she doesn't forgive and forget easily."

"Sure it is. That's why she keeps pointing it at me. John it's been six months. Seems like she's forgiven Abbie." Alex let out a sigh of frustration. "I am not truly sure of how it got this far gone."

"Long overdue discussion I'd say." Munch handed her a bottle of water. "We have all tried to help, but there's something she's not telling us or showing us."

"You have any clues?" Alex asked Elliott.

"I plead the fifth on knowing anything about her right now." Elliott tilted back in his chair. He rubbed his chin with the pencil eraser. "I think she might be scared."

"Scared?" Finn said. "When has she ever been scared?" The group paused in thought.

"Just once. When she was undercover in the women's prison." Elliott added.

"Yeah, that was pretty frightening and I was there." Finn said shaking his head in agreement.

"What happened?" Alex asked concerned.

"Not something for us to share. It's hers." Elliott said.

"Let's just say, she was happy to see Finn on the other side of the door." Munch added giving his partner a nod of thanks.

Alex was confused and wanted to know more. She knew all would be tight lipped out of respect for Olivia. They were right to be protective. She had to earn her place back on the team.

"About the only good thing I have done for her." Finn said sheepishly.

"Come on, Finn. She could forget about what happened if you stop reminding her." Elliott was tired of Finn wearing his pity on his sleeve.

"Were are you going?" Cragen asked Elliott. Elliott put his jacket on in a hurry and walked towards the elevators.

"Lunch." Elliott said has he passed Alex. "You coming?" He was looking at Alex when he asked.

* * *

Some asked for the Abbie angle to get investigated.


	54. Chapter 54

Back the Hard Way

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

Fifty-Three

The soft glow of the lights spilled from the windows and gently illuminated the sidewalk. They walked slowly, lost in the presence of each other. The smell of fresh garlic and bread filled the air. A slight chill caused the couple to pull each other closer. Reaching the front door, Olivia stepped forward and opened the door. She bowed and made a sweeping motion for Abbie to step inside.

"Warm air." Abbie said taking off her gloves.

"Yes, and we have warm food too." The hostess said with a smile. She had a slight accent, but from where was not distinct.

"Fantastic." Olivia began to shed herself of her coat. "I am hungry for warm food."

The hostess motioned for them to follow her. She set them at a table near the back. It had a wrap-around red naga hide booth for them to sit on.

"For privacy." The hostess said with a wink.

"Thank you." The women said in unison.

"Well, what would you like to drink?" Olivia said opening the wine log.

"Let's see. Merlot is too dry for me. Pino is to trendy."

"I only asked what you wanted to drink." Olivia scanned the pages until she found the one she wanted. She motioned the waiter to their table.

"Awh, Detective Benson, so nice to see you." The waiter reached for her hand and took it in both of his. A broad smile lit up his face.

"Benito, so wonderful to see you again." The Benson charm kicked in. "How are your daughters?"

"Isabella is well." He bent a little closer to the table and lowered his voice. "She's no longer dating that idiota!"

"That is good no."

"Yes. Daniela is in school. She went out to California." A proud smile came across his face again. "She studies to be a computer programmer."

"Nice admirable profession."

"Yes. And my darling Sofia, she is the hostess." The waiter turned and looked towards the front door. Sofia waved at him, he nodded in response.

"So what about you?"

"Well, Franco, I am well. My work is unfortunately busy." Olivia said slightly frowning.

"Yes, this city does have its way of keeping cops busy." Abbie said feeling left out. "Hi, Franco, I am Abbie Carmichael." She stuck her hand out to shake his. Franco bent and gave it a kiss.

"You are beautiful. She is beautiful, Olivia." Franco continued to stare at Abbie.

"She is. And she is also hungry. So could you bring…"

Franco snapped up the menus and the wine log from the table. "You do not need to order tonight. I shall do all for you and your beautiful guest." With that he turned and went into the kitchen.

Abbie leaned forward. "Okay nice old guy." She looked over to check the kitchen door to make sure Franco was still inside. "What's the story charmer?"

"His wife was beaten and assaulted outside of this restaurant.' Olivia's eyes saddened. "His daughters found her on their way to school. They live above the restaurant."

"So he's not just a waiter."

"No this is his place. He and his brother started it when they came to America. That is when he met Shelia. She was closing the restaurant and went out the back door. We gathered to put out one more bag of trash." Olivia began to play with her knife. Abbie sat patiently. "Two mob wannabes came up behind her, raped her and beat her to death."

"Christ." Abbie shook her head. She placed her right hand on Olivia's left for comfort.

"It was the same week my mother died. So the girls and I kinda bonded for a while over our grief."

"Here you go my ladies." Franco put down two glasses. The wine steward came with an open bottle of Cakebread Cabernet and poured Olivia a sip in her glass. Olivia carefully placed the glass to her lips and drank letting the warm oaky liquid slowly reach the back of her mouth.

'This is perfect."

"So, I ask. Very hungry, not so hungry or in the middle hungry?" Franco questioned.

Olivia looked at Abbie. Without saying a word to one another, Olivia replied. "We are very hungry!"

"So small tomato and matzarella salad, for you."

Sofia walked up behind Franco and handed him the breadbasket. "Here you are fresh from the oven. My sister Anna is best baker in all of New York."

"I think we are going to be stuffed."

"Like a Thanksgiving Turkey." Abbie replied. "I can't wait!"

* * *

'_Dear Alex,_

_I Love you. I have since you were a little girl. We have been through life together and for that I shall always cherish our times. I carry them has reminders that life can be simple and there is Love in the world. _

_I am sorry I had to leave without telling you. I was afraid you would talk me out of going. As much as staying and protecting you would be my joy, leaving and helping someone else calls much louder._

_I will send you my Love always. And at times you will know it's from me. Be good to yourself. Let yourself live now. Ask for it. You will receive it._

_With All my Love,_

_Your Big Brother, Ian.'_

Alex held the tattered letter a moment longer. She had read it so many times over the months for comfort, for strength. She closed her eyes and pictured Ian the last time she saw him. She smiled. He was so opposite of her. But yet not. They both preferred their secrets. They both fought for the greater good. And they both were alone. Very alone. Alex opened her eye with a startle. She felt wetness on her hands. She realized she was crying.

"Oh for God sake Cabot. Pull yourself together." She wiped her tears and carefully placed the letter back into the envelope. "You caused this yourself." She stood from the couch and walked over to her piano. She raised the lid on the seat and placed the letter back among the other treasures she had from her brother. Grabbing the glass of wine she had left on the mantle, she began the ascend up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Well at least I have the view." She said turning at the top of the stairs and entering her room.

"So what brings you all the way here again for the fourth time this month?" Olivia teased Abbie.

"Oh a lot." Abbie said coyly.

"Like?"

"Like this hot detective that seems to have a Grand Canyon size heart." Abbie said placing a kiss on Olivia's cheek. She moved closer to whisper her next answer into Olivia's ear. "I have a gift for you. Are you ready for it?"

Olivia started to feel warm. Abbie allowed her right hand to start tracing Olivia's inner thigh.

"Here?" Olivia asked dryly. She was suddenly thirsty and drank the full glass of water without stopping. Abbie grabbed Olivia's free hand and placed it on her own thigh, only quite a bit higher then hers was on Olivia's. Olivia instantly felt the moist heat.

"Franco! Check!" Olivia shouted over the crowd. Abbie let out a laugh, opened her wallet and pulled out two crisp hundred-dollar bills. She laid them on the table and nudged Olivia out of the booth. Olivia made her way to the door and put her coat on at the same time. She opened the door and the rush of cold air was just what she needed to calm her nerves. Abbie spilled out the door a few steps behind her laughing.

"Taxi!" Olivia shouted. She looked at Abbie who was still laughing. "What the hell is so funny?"

"The look on your face!" Abbie tried her best to keep herself from laughing any longer.

"Yeah, well you'd have that look too if your best friend." Olivia bent to open the door of the taxi. She waited until Abbie got in.

"Continue." Abbie encouraged.

"If your best friend decided to please tease." Olivia did her best to look forward. Abbie again placed her hand on Olivia's thigh.

"Who's teasing?" Abbie growled. Olivia swallowed hard and did her best to remain calm.

* * *

enjoy.


	55. Chapter 55

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-Five**

"Are you awake?" Abbie said looking at the half naked half exposed woman next to her.

"Have we even been asleep?" Olivia answer smiling with her eyes still closed.

"For about twenty minutes or so." Abbie said turning so she was half laying on Olivia and half still on her side of the bed. "So, you hungry?"

"Yes and tired." Olivia placed her arm over her eyes trying desperately to ignore the feelings that were beginning to arise. Her other hand tried not to reach out and touch the naked curves of the smoky brunette on top of her.

"Well, we could have breakfast in bed." Abbie said resting her chin on Olivia's chest. Trying hard to get her lover to look at her. She reached her hand between Olivia's legs and Olivia's eyes flew open and her legs snapped shut. Abbie gave a chuckle.

"Although I find you devious, Abbie, I need real food." Olivia began to wiggle out of from under Abbie. Her right foot hit the floor and she pulled the rest of her body away. Abbie, resting on her elbow, hair cascading over her face, a light blush on her cheeks, watched Olivia struggle to get her sweatpants on. A little giggle escaped from Abbie.

"What the great fearless Abbie Carmichael giggles?" Olivia said with her back still to Abbie. "I will store that in my mind safe and use it at another time." A smile spread across Olivia's lips. She pitched forward and grabbed the dresser to catch herself. The force of the pillow Abbie threw had quite an impact. Olivia, after up righting herself, turned quickly and headed for the bed. Abbie leaped from the bed to just outside of the bathroom door. With two steps she was in and the door was shut and locked.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Olivia teased.

'Watch me." Abbie said looking at herself in the mirror. She seriously needed a facial.

"The Abbie I know can't go without food for more then two hours. It's been…" Olivia looked at her watch. "Twelve hours. You must be starved."

"I can make it." Abbie said looking at her smile in the mirror. _'I need to visit the dentist.'_

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "Well when your stubborn, chicken body decides to come out of the bathroom, I will be at the Sylvia's at the corner. Eating pancakes, sausage, hot coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice." Olivia slipped on her shoes and walked towards the front door. She paused for just a second. She waited to hear the bathroom door unlock. She gave a slight chuckle and walked out the door.

* * *

The pile of files seemed to have no end. Alex had been working since 6:30 am. She put her pen down and rubbed her eyes. Placing her glasses back on she looked at the clock.

"10:00!" She plopped back again the bed pillows. Still with her legs crossed her left arm laid across her chest, her right was twirling a few strands of blond hair. She stared at the ceiling and watched the light fade in and out has the sun dodged the clouds in the New York sky. She allowed herself to drift slightly to sleep. Her dream began almost instantly.

"_I like the ocean. It's always moving and welcoming." Their hands were intertwined swaying has they walked. "You can see for miles and yet there is no boundaries that you can see."_

"_Agh, but there are boundaries." Her companion stopped and stepped behind her. She wrapped her arms around Alex. She pulled to smaller woman closer. "I'll be there, always to help you through the rough waters and the smooth sailing. Break the boundaries and make new ones." The warmth of the sun shined on their faces. A dry, pasty kiss was... 'What is that noise?' Alex asked before they could kiss. She found herself alone on the beach. The noise continued. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She doubled over and knelt in the sand. Her hand warm and wet. The pain continued. She grabbed at the sand for strength till the pain passed. The sand began to turn red and erode from under her. With outstretched hands, she tried desperately to save herself. Suddenly a hand reached out for hers. A voice repeated. "Trust me, Alex. Trust me." She heard sirens._

Alex willed her eyes to open. Her breath was rapid and her throat dry. The siren noise from her dream continued. Her cell phone danced across the reached for it nearly tumbling off of the bed.

"Hello." She said.

"Hungry?" Elliot said into the phone.

"Huh?" Alex attempted to shake the scenes in her dreams from her head. "Hey."

"Good. I would rather go over the notes and testimony for tomorrow's trial early today." Elliot stepped around the corner from the kitchen. Dickie and Kathleen were in a heated discussion. "I promised the kids I'd take them to a movie. That is if they can agree on the one to see." He said it a little louder hoping to get his two offspring to simmer down.

"Okay. But we can do in tomorrow in the morning if you rather." Alex opened the file for the trial they were discussing. She had made some notes, but wanted to go over it more before she met with Elliott. "The trial does not resume until 1:00."

"Nope. I have a pile of DD5's I have to get to." He reached for a glass of water on the counter. The noise level still had not gotten to a respectable level. "If I don't go with you today, I'll have to go to the precinct and do those. Which will take till the morning."

"Okay. Today it is." Alex said grabbing a files a stacking them on the chair near her bed. She began straightening the sheets. "It's 10:30 now. How about Orsay's at Lex and 75th?" She opened her closet and pulled out a sweater and a pair of black jeans. "Say 11?"

"Sylvia's on Lenox at 11:30." Elliott announced. He looked into the kitchen. Kathy had everyone calm and actually doing homework. "You're buying."

"Don't I always. A little Gospel music is good for a Sunday." Alex started the shower. "I'll see you then." She hung up and stepped into the warm water. The chill of her dream began to overcome her.

* * *

Sorry all. Traveling quite a bit. Will have another chapter this weekend.


	56. Chapter 56

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-Six**

Clanking glasses, tinning hums from kitchen, fresh biscuits being pulled from the oven hit Olivia's senses the moment she walked through the door. She took a deep breath and let the smells and sounds fill her senses.

"Ah, now that's what I was looking for." Olivia said with a smile.

"I thought it was me." Elliot said from behind her.

"What the hell is you doing here El?" She said turning around to face her partner. The smile was still on her face. "Did Kathy throw you out again?"

"No, I have a meeting in town and I wanted to have breakfast before. What are you doing here? Run out of pots?"

"Nope, take out menus." She smarted back. "Abbie and I were hungry so, I popped down here to get us a table."

"_Really._" Elliot said. He was beginning to sweat a little. "I thought you two would be over by now."

"Well, some things do tend to last when you try." Olivia said. "Are you meeting someone or would you like to join us?"

"Meeting someone." Elliot began to think fast. He reached for his cell phone. "You go ahead, I need to make a call." He turned and started to exit the restaurant. Too late. Abbie was walking up the block and Alex was exiting the cab. Elliot took a quick few steps and was next to Alex in a flash.

"Hey Alex, just trying to reach you." Elliot was doing his best to keep her from seeing the front door. "Place is crowded. Could be an hour or so before we get a table."

"So, we can sit out here and go over you testimony and then eat and talk about something else."

"I thought that was you." Abbie said when she reached the couple. "You two joining us for brunch?"

"Huh? Us no, we just finished." Elliot said smiling trying to get Alex to get back into the taxi. "Headed to the precinct for more testimony review."

"The good ole days of stale coffee and linoleum floors. Can't say as I miss them." Abbie said. Abbie looked from Elliot to Alex and then back. "You two really going to work on such a gorgeous day?"

"You know me Abbie. All work and no fun." Alex said with a smirk.

"Now Alex are you ever going to let that one go?" Abbie said shaking her head. "I think its time that little speech be lost along with the needle in the haystack."

"I only pull it out when I need it Abbie." Alex looked at Elliot. "Shall we, I have another appointment after we are done."

"Sure. Right." Elliot turned to Abbie. "Well, have a good day and stay away from the hot links. They burn both ways!"

"That's not all that got burned today." Abbie said under her breath has the two entered the cab and drove away.

"Hey, our table is ready." Olivia said opening the restaurant door. She took a quick look up and down the sidewalk. "Where's Elliot?"

"He and Alex just left. " Abbie said has she approached the door. She leaned in to give Olivia a peck on the cheek. Olivia moved slightly to avoid the kiss, but not make it look as if she did. Abbie took note, but said nothing. "So, Elliot said to stay away from the hot links today." She started to follow the hostess to their table.

'How would he know? He didn't eat.' Olivia said to herself. She felt her temper rise just a bit. Her mind started working overtime on how to make this a short meal and head to the precinct. She was certain they would be there.

"I've go to go to the squad for awhile after brunch." Olivia said has she took her seat. "Elliot reminded me that I have to get the Henman file ready for trial on Tuesday." She took the napkin from under her fork and placed it on her lap. The waiter had barely placed her water glass on the table when she picked it up and drank the whole glass full.

Abbie pretended to look at her menu. She watched Olivia grow more agitated the longer they sat. Finally she closed her menu and placed it across her plate. Leaning in so that Olivia could hear her.

"Olivia." She waited for the brunette to look at her. Once they were eye locked, she continued. "Olivia, these last few months have been wonderful. A nice cap on a great relationship. But, its time for this Texan to fold up tent and go on down the road." Abbie waited for a response from Olivia. Nothing. She just sat there staring at Abbie. No words, no gestures nothing happened.

"Well, it appears that you and I are at an understanding." Abbie pushed back her chair, but before she rose. "I will say this though, if you and Alex don't make it, you know my number." With that she stood and left the table. Olivia just sat there. Her brain was processing what just happened with getting to Alex.

"Why am I feeling this way?" Olivia said.

"Well it's not the food here, you haven't even ordered." The waiter said smiling. "You ready, they are about to start the show so…"

"Oh yeah. Not feeling to well. Sorry." Olivia stood, pulled some bills from her pocket and handed them to the waiter. She turned and headed to the door. Pushing open the door, she took a deep breath. Left or right? She didn't even look left and started heading towards the precinct.

* * *

For a Sunday, the New York streets were fairly busy. The five short blocks to the precinct was taking way too long.

"Sorry. I didn't know they would be there." Elliott apologized for the third time during their cab ride.

"Elliott, please. I should thank you." Alex looked out the window. She tried to get her feelings in check.

"How so?" Elliott said. He received no answer. "You still love her. You've go to tell her."

"Water under the bridge, Elliott." A few tears began to fall and landed on her coat.

"Looks to me like the water is still flowing." Elliott wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder in comfort. The cab stopped in front of the precinct. They sat for a moment longer. Elliott gave the driver a city voucher and a five. He offered his hand to Alex when she exited the cab.

"Feeling gentlemanly today." Alex said with a weak smile.

"What can I say, Kathy raised me well." They started up the steps.

* * *

Olivia crossed the street and found herself a half a block from the precinct. She was on automatic, so the speed for which she reached the house surprised her. She hesitated and made a quick search of the area. Across the street was Hoya Tacos, next to that there was a Starbucks. She decided to grab coffees and a bag of breakfast tacos to share.

'Should be a good ice breaker.' She chuckled to herself. Alex the Ice Princess. How often she had defended that tease. How often she had felt herself melt under her touch.

* * *

see I listen. Or do I


	57. Chapter 57

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-Seven**

The squad room was empty. The sunlight that filtered through the blinds allowed the dust of years dance within its rays. The smell of sweat and stale coffee lingered as always through the air. Elliott's desk appeared to have not been used. Nor was anyone in the interview room. Cragen's door was shut and locked. Olivia stood at the door for a few minutes longer. She heard the sound of the elevator doors begin to open. In a panic she rushed to her desk and plopped the food and coffees down quickly. A bit of the hot liquid squirted from the lids and ran down the sides of the cups. Ignored the mess and was able to pick up her pen and a file before she heard the familiar clicking behind her. What she didn't hear was the scuffing of Elliott's shoes. Just a single pair of shoes. Her brow pinched in confusion.

'Maybe he's just paying the cabbie.' She thought to herself. A chill grabbed her, forcing her shoulders to shake just slightly. She could feel them. The clear blue eyes staring at her. She was almost afraid to turn around.

"Life has been short enough, Alex." She said swiveling her chair to face the other woman. "It's time we decide to move forward with our lives." She placed her hands on her thighs as if she was going to rise. She stopped. She waited for Alex to say something.

"I thought you had." Alex just stood in the doorway. Briefcase out in front of her, handle tightly gripped with both hands.

"You see, you thought. You did not ask me. You assumed." Olivia felt a power she had not had in a long time. "You walked from my life twice now. The way I look at it this is the last chance we both have to have one together…"

"Or not." Alex said firmly planted, but her knees grew weak.

"Or not. Will Elliot be joining you?"

"No. He got a call from someone. He dropped me off here. Told me to use the squad room for a change of scenery." Alex began to relax her stance, but her body language was still guarded.

"So you listened to him?" Olivia was a bit dumbfounded.

"I listened to that and all of the other things he did not say." Alex took a few steps into the room. She saw Munch's chair and she placed her briefcase down on his desk, pulled the chair out so it faced Olivia. She kept a fair amount of distance between them. She took a deep breath and sat.

Silence filled the space between the women.

* * *

_**Moments Earlier**_

"Elliot its Abbie."

"Yep."

"You still in the taxi?" Abbie was doing her best not to cry.

"Yep. I can be there in about 10 minutes." Elliott said looking over at Alex. She was looking out the window trying not to listen. She was hopeful that they could postpone the review. Seeing Abbie and knowing Olivia was just steps away shook her resolve.

"Alex." Elliott waited for her to respond. She turned her head and looked at him. "I have to meet the kids a little earlier then I thought. Dickie needs more then just pads from the store, so I gotta go help him out."

"I understand. I need to finish some other trial prep so…"

Elliott was deep in thought. He was trying keep his mind on the currant woman, before moving onto the next. 'Damn Olivia. You really had me step into it this time.'

"Use the squad room. Yeah change of scenery and when I am done I can still meet you there." Elliott was shaking his head. He liked his idea.

Alex sat in thought for a moment. Didn't sound bad to her. "Sure, sounds good. Change of scenery, yet familiar. I won't be distracted by patrons running in and out to get coffee."

"Huh?" Elliott had already moved on to the next Olivia conquest to help. "Yea. Coffee is not as good, but it is quiet. Okay so you all set?"

"Yes. And that you for the save back there." Alex reached for the door. She pulled the handle and exited out onto the street. She saw the faint wave from Elliott as the taxi drove off. She questioned whether it was a good idea to go inside the old stone building. Her stomach growled in reminder that she had not eaten. She ignored its calls and proceeded up the narrow steps. Smiling at two officers that were coming down the stairs. They each nodded in recognition. Once inside she opts for the elevator. Two floors, but she's not in the mood for exercising.

Reaching the second floor, a chill shook her ever so slightly. Alex took a second to step from the elevator. She saw her. The light from the windows fingered through Olivia's hair. The warm chestnut color, the delicate way it laid upon her shoulders Alex did her best not to run before the elevator doors closed. With a deep breath, she began to walk towards the unknown.

* * *

**Olivia's Place**

Elliott briefly knocked on the door. He let himself in.

"Abbie." He shouted has a warning. He scanned the living room and then the kitchen looking for either his partner or the tall, dark haired beauty.

"Back here." Abbie shouted from the bedroom. He found her folding clothes and putting them in a suitcase. Another larger suitcase was already by the bedroom door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So uh what happened?" Elliott took a good look at the raven-haired beauty. Her eyes were red from crying. This was not a look he was used to from the great Abbie Carmichael.

"I saw the look she had on her face when I got to the restaurant and told her I saw you and Alex." Abbie no longer could cry. She had told herself before Elliott arrived that. But it did not work.

"I'm sorry Abbie. I didn't know you two were that serious. Liv never says anything at work." Elliott held his arms open for Abbie. She did not hesitate and let the detective comfort her.

"I hadn't planned on getting this attached." She said through sobs. "I thought that since we had tried once before and parted only because I went to DC and we were.." She stopped to sniffle. Elliott made a grimace on his face. Snot from his kids he could take from a relative stranger not so much. "We were still friends. We understood each other. So when we got this chance I thought it would be the chance and nothing could." Abbie quickly broke for the comforting embrace.

"What the hell who am I kidding. I was toast the moment Alex walked into your squad room 8 years ago." Abbie wiped her nose with the hem of her shirt. She started packing again.

"I know she loves you Abbie. But Alex and her it was always just different. It never had a casual tone in the relationship. It was always like a very good marriage."

"Ouch. Thanks for that. So I am a tequila drunk girlfriend who's fun to just play with, but not the marrying kind?" Abbie slammed shut her suitcase. "And to think I though Olivia had a way with words. Did the two of you go to the same grammar school?"

"What I meant was. You two were good together, but it, it just did not have the appearance of always connecting." Elliott realized that he was digging a bigger hole. "Look you are both hard A personalities. Someone always has to be the boss. You fight over it constantly. With Alex, their roles in the relationship are natural."

Abbie plopped down on the bed in defeat. Elliott sat on the other side of the suitcase.

"If the detective thing doesn't workout, you could always be a marriage counselor." Abbie said with a grin.

Elliott chuckled. "My skills come from raising 5 kids." He looked at Abbie in sympathy. "If there were no Alex…"

Abbie held up her hand to stop him. "I don't even think there would be a me either. I Love her and always will, but I will learn to love her more has a friend." With that Abbie stood and started to take the suitcase off the bed. Elliott rose and took it from her hand. He motioned for her to lead the way out of the room. He picked up the larger suitcase on the way out. Abbie gave the place one last look around, and assured that she hadn't left anything intentionally she placed a not on Olivia's kitchen counter and turned towards the front door. She allowed Elliott to exit first since he held her suitcases.

The elevator did not take long to reach the parking garage. Abbie's red sports car was close. She popped the truck and Elliott began to place the bags inside. It was like putting a puzzle together, but after a few minutes he managed to get them in the small space.

He gave Abbie one last hug.

"Take care of yourself. You're a great woman, Abbie. Any woman would be lucky to be with you."

"Just not the one that I wanted." Abbie turned to get into the car. She paused adding. "Elliott, please take care of her. If she needs me..."

"I'll forget your number." He smiled and shut her door for her.

* * *

So at least they are in the same room now!


	58. Chapter 58

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-Eight**

"Like a taco?" Olivia asked opening the bag. The grease had started to seep through the bottom of the bag. It left a little stain on her desk blotter. She fumbled blindly in the bag. She squeezed a few of the foil wrapped food to determine what was inside. After her third attempt, she pulled one out in triumph.

"Here." She held the offering out to Alex. Alex's stomach growled on cue. She let out a slight chuckle when she smiled.

"Thank you." She began to unwrap the foil from the taco. Olivia again was digging in the bag to find just the right one for herself. Her hand emerged once again, clutching her intended fare.

"Eggs, light sour cream and chorizo. Heaven." Alex took a large bite. A little sour cream rested on the crease of her lips near her cheek. Olivia, out of habit, leaned over and wiped it away with her thumb. She let it linger just a bit longer on Alex's cheek. Blue eyes looked warmly into brown. Olivia smiled and then took a large bite out of her own taco, breaking the awkwardness. In two bites Olivia was reaching in the bag for another one. Alex motioned to Olivia to hand it over and she too found herself indulging.

"Oh, wait." Olivia said moving towards the other side of her desk. "I brought coffee too." She handed Alex large tumbler. "Double Mocha, one shot express, soy and no whip?" She asked.

"Hard to forget that one." Olivia said taking the top off of her tumbler. Plain black coffee. She inhaled deeply. She let the aroma and escaping caffeine fill her brain.

Alex giggled. "You love your coffee."

Without opening her eyes still holding her coffee between her hands; almost praying like, "I love a lot of things. Coffee is definitely one of them." She opened her eyes and peered over her cup at Alex. She held her view. Tracing the jaw line. The curve of her lips. The way her hair fell gently on her shoulders.

'Break it, Liv.' She told herself. 'No longer on your list.'

"Liv? Liv!" Alex said a bit loudly.

"What?" She tracked the blonde's eyes; it was then she felt the burning on her lap.

"Shit!" She said putting the coffee cup down on her desk. Spilling more of its contents on her right hand. "Great. Now I have hot, wet pants!"

"Hot yes. Wet not so hot, but could be." Alex said out loud. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the look on Olivia's face. A broad smile filled her lips. Olivia's face grew red.

"Hell if I am sitting here the rest of the day in wet pants." Olivia said dabbing her pant legs with napkins. She gave up and threw the brown, damp paper in the trash. "You coming?" She said has she walked towards the elevators.

"Agh. Hum. It would be kind of awkward." Alex said rising from her chair.

"Why?" Olivia said in confusion. She saw the befuddled faced blonde. "Oh Abbie. She's…" Olivia raised her wrist and looked at her watch. "She's on her way back to Washington by now."

"Oh so what she doesn't know." Alex said a bit skeptical. 'Didn't know you played that way."

"Oh she knows." Olivia pushed the elevator button again. The doors opened and she started to enter. "We broke up." She said just over her shoulder. She stood inside the door with her finger on the "open" button, quietly counting in her head.

Alex's knitted brow quickly unraveled. She started for the elevator. "Your briefcase." She heard coming from the lift. She turned on her heels, picked up the bag and at a near sprint; she reached the elevator and entered. Olivia let go of the button.

"What took you so long?" Olivia asked.

"What took you so long?" Alex answered.

* * *

Sorry All . Thought I published this one. 59 not far behind.


	59. Chapter 59

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Fifty-Nine**

Alex walked around the small but cozy apartment. Olivia had done a better job of decorating this one. The couch and chair matched nicely. The shelving unit surrounded the flat screen. Vases, books, small cubes adorned the shelves that were arranged at various levels. The kitchen had a nice open feeling. It looked over the living room, but was its own separate room filled with the tools of Olivia's other working passion, cooking. Alex smiled when she spotted the well-used frying pan, which lay drying in the rack near the sink. She herself had used it as a weapon one night and burned an egg in it the next morning.

"Something interesting in there?" Olivia said when she emerged from her room. She looked a little flustered. A little red faced. Alex's look became puzzled and the changed condition of the other woman.

"_Shit. Shit . Shit." Olivia said quietly out loud. She knew Abbie had left. She hadn't expected it to be so empty in the closet. Her chin dropped to her chest, she took a deep breath and gave herself time to think. She grabbed a hand full of shirts from what had been her side of the closet and placed them on Abbie's side. Pleased with what she saw, she started to walk from the closet. When she was but a step from exiting, she remembers why she had gone in there to begin with. She grabbed a pair of pants and a clean shirt for their hangers. She walked over to the bed. The still unmade bed. She could still see the fading imprints of her and Abbie. Night after night together. Making love, just being. _

"_Its will be without strings, okay?" She remembered Abbie telling her. "No one expects anything more then what you put into it." Sounded reasonable to Olivia when they had talked about moving in with one another. They sat in their favorite booth in the small café off the park. _

_Olivia hesitated for a moment before taking the sheets from the bed and placing them in the hamper. She grabbed a fresh set and quickly made the bed. She then looked around the room and looked for signs of Abbie. The book on her night stand, a pair of underwear just under the chair and she found the not resting on her dresser mirror. She picked it up and smelled the envelope. It smelled like Abbie. Burberry Brit strong, soft and sassy. Abbie. She placed the envelope in her top drawer. She would give the note its proper, private time later. One more quick scan and she did not find anything._

_Realizing she had been in her room a little longer then she had planned, she turned and headed for the living room. _

"Something interesting in there?" Olivia said when she emerged from her room. She looked a little flustered. A little red faced. Alex's look became puzzled and the changed condition of the other woman. She figured Olivia didn't like her in the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry, just keeping my self busy." Alex said moving from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oh, okay. I am going to take a quick shower. Hope you don't mind." Olivia did not want Alex to leave. "So, you can use the small room just off the kitchen." Olivia walked toward the rather odd placed door just to the left of the refrigerator. Olivia opened the door and motioned for Alex to enter before her. It was beautiful. Filled with books, an old wooden desk and a view of New York City only dreamed of in photos.

"Wow Olivia, this is spectacular." Alex said looking down at the city.

"Its my solitude." Olivia walked over to the window and stood next to Alex. "I find myself coming to this room more and more over the years to seek peace."

"The city looks so innocent from here." Alex said feeling the heat from Olivia's body next to hers.

"Yes it does. It helps me to remember that despite all the dysfunction." Olivia stepped towards Alex. She brushed her arm as she reached for a book on the shelf. She took it down, ran her hand over the cover allowing the raised lettering of its title to be traced by her fingers. She turned and handed it to Alex.

A book of Emily Dickenson poems. Alex remembered giving it to Olivia just weeks before she left the first time. She quickly opened the book and began to read out loud.

"_Hope is the thing with feathers_

_That perches in the soul,_

_And sings the tune without the words,_

_And never stops at all,_

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;_

_And sore must be the storm_

_That could abash the little bird_

_That kept so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chilliest land,_

_And on the strangest sea;_

_Yet, never, in extremity_

_It asked a crumb of me."_

Alex let the weight of the words settle upon her thoughts. She read the poem once again to herself. She heard a soft sniffle near her right ear. Turning, she found herself but a blink for chocolate brown eyes. Olivia took the book from Alex's hand and gently placed it on the desk. Her eyes never leaving the blue sea in front of her.

"I read that poem often when you left." Olivia said softly. The warmth of her breath caressed Alex's cheeks.

"The first time I gathered enough courage to leave my house," Alex said. Her eyes tracing the outline of Olivia's face. "was to buy my own copy of the book. I had to leave mine behind." Olivia began to stroke Alex's cheek. Alex closed her eyes and slightly leaned toward Olivia's touch. Her skin absorbing each stroke of affection.

"I would read from it and pretend you were reading the same poem back here in New York." Olivia's thumb began to trace Alex's smooth lips.

"I would hear your sweet voice say each word when I read it." Olivia replied. Her right hand cupping Alex's cheek. Alex's eyes closed as she gathered in more of the warmth from Olivia's touch. Olivia was fighting demons inside herself. She wanted so much to hold Alex, to feel all that she had lost all at once. She was afraid Alex would see it as a rebound. She could no longer stop herself; she leaned forward and gently kissed the soft pink lips she longed for.

Alex didn't move she stood the best she could. Her knees grew weak and her desire rose rapidly. She willed her hands be still, but they were in control. The sound of the book hitting the floor did nothing to affect the electricity. She reached up and ran her hand through Olivia's hair. Her left hand moved across Olivia's back and pulled her closer. Soft and gentle turned to love and completion. Olivia stepped closer, never leaving Alex's lips. She slid her hands under Alex's sweater, pulling at the shirt underneath. The feel of Alex's soft skin was more then she remembered. Her hands glided slowly over every inch. Her senses filled with the familiarity of the woman before her.

Their lips parted, they still hung on to each other.

"Olivia I never stopped." Alex's voice began to quiver.

"I never gave up hope, baby." Olivia pulled back just slightly to see Alex's face in full view. "How do we get back?"

"Forgiveness. Time. Patience." Alex pushed back a strand of Olivia's hair. "And lots and lots of this." She stepped forward and once again was enveloped in Olivia's arm.

"I have all of these to give and more." Olivia said. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. Alex once again filled all of her senses. She silently said a prayer of gratitude.

The sun began to set. The room was filled with warm orange and red. They still stood together, holding one another. Nothing will ever change without the both of them together. A silent commitment between the two lovers.

* * *

Sixty will be the last chapter...unless you want it to continue.


	60. Chapter 60

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Sixty**

Elliott didn't bother to look up from his desk. The confidant stride followed by the clicking of heels.

"_Late again." _He smiled to himself.

"So I will see you later?" Alex asked when they reached the squad room entrance.

"And every later after that." Olivia said brushing Alex's hand with her own.

"_Oh for God sake." _Elliott rolled his eyes.

"Elliott, when your partner. Oh I see you made it in." Cragen was not smiling. "The two of you in my office, NOW." He turned and walked back in his cave.

"Duty calls." Olivia took one more look into her favorite color blue.

Elliott had already left his chair and was hoofing it towards the boss's office. One last smile and Olivia was not far behind him.

"Shut the door." Cragen ordered without looking up from his desk. "Sit down." Olivia took the chair closest to the door. Elliott trolled the donut box one last time and picked the oversized bear claw. He took a large bit on his way down in his chair.

"One PP has a knot in their pants on this one." He handed a file to Olivia. "Perp has a pattern. Hits his victims when they are coming out of their place of residence."

Olivia flipped through the file; Elliott leaned over to get a better view.

"All of these women worked the night shift somewhere." Olivia said scanning the victims' sheets. "Mercy, NY Times, City Sanitation…" She gave a side glanced at Elliott who was loudly chewing his second chunk of bear claw in her ear.

"All are public jobs." Elliott added.

"So maybe he knows them or of them?" Olivia said still looking at the file. "Or has a beef about something public."

"Whatever it is, it's now your problem to solve." Cragen said standing behind his desk. "Last vic is still at the hospital. You two head over there. Find out what you can."

Both stood in acknowledgement. Olivia opened the door and waited for her partner to make his last donut selection. He chose a chocolate éclair. He smiled at Olivia has he passed her on exiting.

"Olivia a word." Cragen asked when she began to exit. She turned and shut the door again. "Ah, you and Alex, is it going to be a problem?"

Olivia is shock waited a few seconds to answer. Cragen beat her to the air. "It's obvious. And the office gossip train passes through here." He could not hold his stern look much longer.

"Finally." He told her with a big smile.

"Yeah. And well its good and it wont interfere, I promise." Olivia raised her hand in the Girl Scout promise sign.

"So. Be good to her and yourself. And you better let me give you away at the wedding."

"What? Agh. We're taking it slow." Olivia ran her hands through her hair.

"Don't you think five years is slow enough?" Cragen walked towards his favorite detective. "He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're like a daughter. You're all I got in this world except the job. I am glad to see you happy."

Olivia stepped forward and gave her boss a hug to confirm her feelings for him as well.

"Liv! We gotta another one." Elliott yelled from his desk. He grabbed his coat and started towards the door.

She gave the captain a smile and quick stepped to her own desk. She grabbed her pad and was following Elliott down the stairs.

"You gonna get soft on me?" Elliott said as the turned on the first landing. Elliott took the first step and Olivia gave him a little shove. He stumbled but grabbed the railing to regain his composure.

"No way old man." She laughed behind him.

* * *

_**P.S. 034**_

John Munch was already taking notes as ME Warner dictated. She did not mind the wirery detective, but she preferred to talk to Olivia and Elliott. They were at least able to carry a decent conversation and not challenge her medical know how.

"Looks to have no signs of struggle or abnormal bruising." Warner said gently removing already half torn clothing from victim's torso.

"No bruising, but you said she was rape. She's been dead what 1? 2 hours?" He bent to get a closer view. His shoulder touched Warner's; he made no attempt at apologizing. Warner gave his a stern glance.

"Uht Oh." Olivia said has she approached the victim. "Hey John," Munch was engrossed in scanning the body closely looking for any signs of extreme trauma.

"John!" Olivia shouted.

"Huh? Yeah!" John stopped lifting the victim's shirt with his pen.

"Did you get the statements from the cabbie that found her?" Olivia asked while looking at Warner.

"That's for Finn." He once again placed his pen under the shirt and began his search once more.

"Well, I need your excellent skills at assessing the trail on how she…" Olivia began.

"Louise Stevenson, she works that the 31st subway station." Elliott said looking at her wallet. It had been bagged and tagged already.

"Fantastic." Munch said standing up abruptly. He snapped off his gloves. " I need to talk to someone in the underground transportation bureaucracy. My train was late last Thursday causing me to miss the even so loquacious Thomas Cutter. No relation to the ADA." He said peering over his glasses. And with that he left the others behind.

"Gotta love him." Elliott said turning his attention back to the victim.

"There was some blood loss at the alley entrance, but she died her."

"Looks to be very little of a struggle." Olivia said looking around. "Elliott, lift up her legs."

"Scuff marks on the back of her shoes just like the others." Elliott said carefully lower the victim's legs.

"So, they are all dragged in the alley from somewhere." Olivia said stepping to the entrance of the alleyway. She looked at the sidewalk leading to the alley and then in the other direction. "Got something." Olivia shouted. Elliott came out from the alley to see what she found. Olivia pointed to the ground. The black rubber that looked to be similar to the rubber on the victim's shoe soles was lightly visible on the pavement. The dragline ended just before the alley. The half dead tree planted in a cropped out section of the sidewalk was soaking up a pool of blood.

"Looks like she started to bleed out here." Elliott said pointing to the bloody leaves and small pebbles that were surrounding the trees base.

"I was wondering why she was in the alley." Warner said from over his shoulder. "The other victims were propped up or laid in a fashion that suggests they were posed that way."

"The reporter had her pen and notepad, the sanitation woman was leaned up against trash cans in the front yard." Olivia reflected from her earlier inspection of the crime scene photos.

"So, it's a message." Elliott said again being obvious.

"What is this creep trying to tell us?" Finn said joining the group.

"I don't know, but it seems to have something to do with the City itself." Olivia said looking one last time in the direction of the body.

"She must of still been alive after he left." She said walking towards the body. She bent to look closely at the trail. "So he props her at the tree, she waits for him to leave but crawls towards the alley?" Olivia is uncomfortable with the chain of events. "Why the alley why not the front door of that brownstone. She stood a chance of living."

And then the team heard the faint laughter and banter coming from a group of children walking towards them. Officers at the yellow tape stopped them.

"Awe man our school is just over there." The smallest boy said.

"Excuse me." Elliott said as he and Olivia approached the group. "You walk this way everyday?"

"Yeah. We walk this way because it's the safest way to get to school." An older girl answered.

"The other ways we have to cross two streets, this way we only have to cross one and we usually get help." The younger boy said giving Olivia the once over. He became shy. Olivia smiled back at him.

"So, who helps you?" Olivia said bending down to the boy's level.

"Ms. Stevenson. People stop because she looks like a cop in her subway uniform." He shyly gave her an answer. Olivia smiled back at him once again and stood. She turned her back to them and stepped closer to Elliott.

"She was protecting the kids." Olivia said. A slight pain crossed her heart. She could feel the desire the victim had to protect the children. "She's dying and all she thought was to protect them like she did everyday." The sting of tears pooled in the corners of Olivia's eyes. "We get this guy, Elliott. We get him."

* * *

Date night next.


	61. Chapter 61

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Sixty-One**

"You made me a promise." A cool, sexy voice said from just behind Olivia's left ear. She smiled but did not turn around. She glanced at her watch without moving. _'Shit it's been an hour.'_

Alex placed her hands firmly on the back of Olivia's chair. Without warning she pulled it back and twirled it around. The beautiful brunette now faced her. Alex bent over and placing a hand on each armrest. She leaned closer to Olivia and stopped just before their lips touched.

"I need food, a hot bath and you all weekend." As she spoke their lips gently touched with each word.

"Well far be it for me to deny you." Olivia said leaning closer, kissing Alex. The kiss deepened. Without breaking the kiss, Alex straddled Olivia's lap. Her skirt lifted revealing creamy white thighs. Olivia's hands began to stroke them in rhythm. Alex began to move in sync.

"I think we should take this home." Olivia said reluctantly pulling her lips from Alex. "Or the loft." She said rolling her eyes up.

"Neither." Alex said slyly. She began to slide off Olivia's lap. "I think I will let you fantasize awhile. I am up for Italian." She straightened her skirt grabbed her briefcase and headed out the door. "Are you glued to the chair?" She said over her shoulder.

Olivia jumped up and caught up with her girlfriend before she could enter the elevator. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her close. One last kiss and they were off on their date.

* * *

Two pizza boxes laid open on the coffee table. Six pieces left in one with a small pile of green olives in the empty side. A single naked piece was present in the other. It matched the two women who lay on the couch.

"Move in with me." Alex said. Her head lying on Olivia's chest. She was enjoying the feeling of oneness.

"Its too white in there." Olivia said with a smile. She was gently stroking Alex's arm with her fingertips.

"I'll buy a black rug. We'll need it to hide your dirty shoes marks."

"Well then how could I resist." Olivia said. Alex rose and looked at Olivia.

"Are you serious? You'll move in with me."

Olivia looked deep into Alex's eyes; she brushed back a strand of her blonde hair and wrapped her fingers around the back of Alex's neck. "I have waited five years to be in the same room with you for more then just a day."

She pulled Alex close and kissed her. Alex moved so that she was now on top of Olivia. Their kiss deepened. Alex's right hand traced down to Olivia's chest. She began to gently pull on Olivia nipple. Rolling the pink flesh between her thumb and finger. She could feel Olivia's arousal grow. She broke their kiss. She began kissing Olivia's neck, stopping to trace her collarbone with her tongue. Olivia felt powerless and began to give in more and more to the warmth Alex was creating. She raised her left leg so that her thigh was lightly touching Alex's center. She could feel the wetness. It only made her arousal intensify.

Alex continued her quest down Olivia's chest. With each subtle movement she felt the deepening of her own desire as she rubbed against Olivia's thigh. She began stroking Olivia's center. They moved in rhythm. With each caress the heat built.

As if the world stilled for just a moment both women whisper the other's name. Their passion erupted as one.

* * *

Tried to keep it PG-13.


	62. Chapter 62

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Sixty-Two**

"Detective Benson, can you tell us anything about the victim?" The reporter asked shoving his microphone in Olivia's face. Olivia just ignored him and the other reporters and kept walking to her car.

"Is it true we have a serial killer targeting civil servants?" Another report asked.

"Take it." Elliott whispered in her ear as he headed towards the driver's door. Olivia gave him a questioning glance. He motioned for her to go ahead. Olivia turned her back to the vehicle and began to answer questions.

"The latest victim, I will not provide the name or if there is any connection to any other victim in New York City." Olivia stopped and looked at each eager reporter to insure that they are listening.

"We will have a press conference at 12:30 pm today at the 16. We will provide you with all you really need to know then."

"Detective Benson, are you…"

"Detective will there be…"

"Detective, are you saying that this is a murder?" A pink-jacketed newswoman asked the question from the back of the crowd. Olivia noticed her from the early news on NBCNY. Not her favorite but who listens anyway.

"If SVU is on the case it's either murder, rape or some other odd form of foul play." The New York Times report said aloud drawing a chuckle from the others. The pink jacket bowed her head as if defeated.

"Miss…" Olivia began to answer her.

"Carly Wagner." She shouted from the back. The smile could be felt all the way to the sedan.

"Ms. Wagner. The victim was indeed murdered. Cause of death is not known. I hope to have that and more information for you at the press conference this afternoon." Olivia smiled and turned to enter the car.

"What is it with you and blondes?" Elliott said.

"Agh Elliott she's just a newbie. I wasn't going to let Gellship treat her that way." Olivia looked out the window. She saw Carly doing her wrap up. She notice that she worn blue jeans and high heels. She was only dressed up from the waist up. This made Olivia chuckle.

"Alex remember." Elliott said as he pulled away from the curb into traffic.

"Has nothing to worry about. Now drive to the deli. I need lunch before I have this impromptu press conference." Elliott's cell phone rang.

"That would be dad." He said without looking. "Stabler. Yes, captain we will be there in 20. Can we get you a sandwich on the way?"

* * *

_**At the House**_

"The Chief of Detectives and City attorney will be at the press conference today." Cragen said biting into his tuna on rye.

"Great. Better brush up on my pig Latin." Olivia joked.

"What do you hope to get out of this?" Munch asked reaching for another helping of egg salad. "Are you going to direct the questions in a certain way? Psychologists say with just a few choice words you can get information from…"

"Pickle, John?" Flynn raised a soggy paper tray. "They're kosher." John took two.

The familiar clicking came from outside of the makeshift lunchroom. Olivia pulled a brown bag from under her chair. She placed it on the table. A soft knock on the door, "Good you're still eating." Alex walked into the room. She flashed a smile that kept everyone's attention. Olivia pointed to the chair next to her, and Alex took a seat. Once settled, Alex opened the brown bag in front of her.

"What you don't like black forest ham, Swiss on winter wheat?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but I was in the mood for a ruben." She eyed Olivia's half eaten sandwich.

"Of course you were." Olivia rolled her eyes. She gave Alex the other half of her sandwich and took half of Alex's. Alex gave a broad smile of satisfaction.

"All these years if I knew that was all it would take." Munch said.

"Take for what?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"To win the affections of Alex, I would have brought her my mother's corned beef everyday."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other as if what Munch was say was foreign.

"Come on. We know you two are back together. We've known probably before you did." Finn said wiping mustard from his mouth.

"What makes you think we were ever together?" Alex said. Her free hand was squeezing Olivia's left thigh, causing the detective to squirm just a bit.

"We'd have to be really bad detectives. Like Cassidy." Munch chimed in. Olivia's face grew red with embarrassment.

"John it takes more then corned beef trust me." Olivia said. The whole room broke out in laughter.

"Ah hem!" Came for the door. Captain Cragen looked to see who was interrupting. The smile on his face quickly left. Inside he was praying that the chief of Ds was not standing there listening to the "romance reviled" discussion.

"Chief Muldrew, nice to see you." Cragen said standing. When he reached the man in uniform, he extended his hand. The chief took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Don always good to see you and your team." He looked from person to person with a nod of acknowledgement. "Detectives Benson and Stabler I was wondering if you both could give us an update on this case before we alert the press."

"Certainly, Sir." Elliott said standing from his chair. He gave his mouth a quick wipe with the napkin and headed towards the door. Everyone else rose as if mass had ended. Alex and Olivia both grabbed the remainder of their sandwiches and headed for the door.

"Remind me to never skip breakfast again." Alex whispered to Olivia.

"Do lie noted. No sex in the kitchen before work that causes Alex to burn toast." Olivia's step quickened causing Alex to just miss hitting her in the arm. Olivia's face was lit by a smile.

"Something funny Detective?" The Chief of D's Muldrew asked.

"No Sir." Olivia stopped for a second. "Actually not funny sir just coincidental." She walked closer to the victim board. She rearranged the digital photos of the victims and placed them on the virtual map where their bodies were found. Then she made a duplicate and placed it where the victims lived and then again where they worked. With each expansion a pattern began to form. Olivia switched to "tracer" on the screen and used her finger to connect the dots.

"Holy crap." Elliott exclaimed when she stepped back to reveal what she had created. "That's part of the state crest."

"Yes." Olivia said.

"The Dutch windmills that appear in the center." Munch added.

"Yep and they are all positioned around One PP and the District Attorney's office." Olivia verbalized what everyone in the room had noticed.

"So what is the purpose? Sign, goal, message?" Cragen asked.

"Better yet what do we tell the waiting press?" Muldrew said looking at his watch.

"You tell them that you have several leads and that they are a well to be cautious during these times." Alex chimed from the back of the group. She was staring at the map and its revealings. Olivia noticed that look. Alex was panicking, but no one else can tell. She has gone cool.

"You give them the standard "watch your back" speech the police always give at schools, community meetings and in other learning sessions. You just let Olivia tell it. Since these victims are women and she's a female cop they are going to listen."

Cragen and Muldrew shook their heads in agreement. Olivia took that has her cue. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and headed out to the front steps.

The group followed her. Ties were being straightened, jackets buttoned and hair combed through. Alex remained behind. She was transfixed on the map.

'Please God, not us.'

"Alex, you coming?" Elliott shouted from the door. Alex moved from her trance towards the door. She gave Elliott a reassuring smile as she passed. He was not convinced.

* * *

Not another killer after them!


	63. Chapter 63

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Sixty-Three**

"The lead detective on this case, Olivia Benson, will give a brief statement regarding the current case at hand. I must emphasize that we do not believe that we are dealing with a serial killer. Just a rash of unfortunate deaths."Muldrew said directly in the microphone. He used every inch of his 6'3" frame to show he meant what he said. He stepped back, traded nods with Olivia has she stepped up to the microphone. She delicately pulled the device closer to her level. She gave a quick smile to the group of reporters.

"Currently we are working several cases that at first glance appear to be similar. BUT it is not yet…."

"Not similar my ass. DNA, stab wounds…" Dr. Warner whispered so only Elliott could hear.

"In conclusion we are asking anyone with any knowledge of any of these crimes to please come forward. You can reach out on our website or by phone." Olivia stopped and once again scanned the crowd. She spotted Carly jammed in the middle. The two women made eye contact.

"You have a question?" Olivia pointed to Carly.

* * *

"_Creature on habit you are Benson." A deep voice said from the couch. The TV on, the room spotless, faint smells of sweat and smoke in the air. The figure placed the sound on mute. He was not interested in what Olivia had to say, he knew all of it. He was studying her. He movements, the way her mouth formed words, how she dragged her chin with one finger when she was thinking. _

"_The length of her hair is unattractive." He said taking note. "More serious when it's short." He leaned forward and placed his pen and pad on the table. He had seen enough. He turned off the TV and returned to the map that was open in front of him._

_

* * *

_

"Thank you all. " Olivia ended her press conference with a short smile. The reports dispursed like a flock of black crows being chased by a dog. Olivia noticed Carly still standing where she had stood for the press conference.

"Coming?" Alex asked.

"I'll be there in just a minute. I want to ask our cub report a question or two." Olivia turned and started down the stairs. Alex watched Olivia as she descended. She saw Carly fiddling with her note pad and microphone. To Alex it looked like she was purposely stalling. Alex did not like what she was feeling.

"Hey." Olivia said putting her hands in her pocket.

"Hello Detective." Carly said has she finished winding up the microphone cord. "Good press conference."

"Thanks. It is not a favorite activity of mine."

"Well you were like a pro. I am sure you are a pro at a lot of things." Carly said handing the microphone and its cord to the tech. She gave Olivia a smile.

'_Olivia Benson you better make this quick._' Alex said to herself. She was watching from just inside the shadows of One PP's pillars.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Olivia said looking at the ground. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Something about Carly through Olivia off a bit. "You asked me if I thought that women in civil service were safe right now."

"Yes I did. I figured by your canned answer, you believe otherwise." Carly took a step closer. She used Olivia's body to block the sudden cool breeze. She her body shivered just slightly. Olivia noticed. She stepped to the left to help block the wind.

'_What are you trying to hide?' _ Alex said as she strained to see what was transpiring. Olivia's sudden shift caused her to lose her full view of the meeting.

"I was wondering if you might help me with something."

"Sure. Will I get an exclusive?" The hopeful reporter asked.

"Well if you are helping me I guess that already gives you the inside track." Olivia paused for a moment. 'This just might work.' She told herself.

Carly gave the idea a quick review in her head. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"Can you pitch a story line with regards to doing an expose on women in New York civil service?" Olivia paused to read the other woman's reaction.

"How do I pick the women?" Carly said thinking out loud.

"I would help you actually give the list. It will be women that we will be protecting."

A light went on in Carly's head. "Oh so you can draw him out."

"Something like that. It's a possibility." Olivia wanted to keep the one connection outside of being civil servants to herself.

"I'll pitch it on my way to the station. I'll get you an answer by tonight's broadcast." Carly ended with her "TV" smile. Olivia could not help but smile back. She offered her hand and Carly took it. A polite handshake to seal the deal.

"That's it then. I look forward to your call." Olivia said still holding Carly's hand.

"I look forward to working with you, Detective." Carly broke the handshake and strolled off to the awaiting van. Olivia watched and waited for the van to pull away.

'_Wonderful. Did she get her number too?' _Alex fumed. She watched Olivia turn and begin her ascent up the stairs once again. Fear of being caught, Alex turned and quickly walked inside the station house. She took the stair two by two, not an easy task in heels. She dodged into the ladies room before anyone could see her. She waited for the appropriate time to exit. She heard Olivia just outside the door. She was talking to Finn.

"You make nice with the lady reporter?" Finn teased.

"What? No and yes. I need her…" Olivia and Finn entered the squad room. Alex could no longer hear the conversation. She just kept repeating. "I need her, I need her. Great!" She turned and looked into the faded mirror. Her hair was still the honey blonde it had always been. Fine lines were beginning to form around her eyes. She had hoped she would age gracefully like her mother. But she was starting to look older then her 35 years. Her Blackberry ringing woke her from her trance. Without looking she answered.

"Cabot."

"Hey, where are you?" Olivia asked sweet and low. "I was hoping we could ride home together. Got lots to tell you."

"I bet you do!" Alex said curtly. She watched herself in the mirror as she spoke. "I have a ton of work to do. I will meet you much later at home."

"Baby anything wrong?" Olivia was confused.

"Wrong what could be wrong? I just have…" The bathroom door opened and in walked Olivia. She too Alex's phone from her hand and placed it on the sink. She reach up and place the wander strand of blonde hair and tucked it behind Alex's ear. She cupped Alex's face in her hands.

"I Love you. I Love you more then ever before. Nothing will cause me to stop." She leaned in and gave Alex a gentle kiss.

"How did you know?" Alex said sheepishly.

"Well I would not be a good detective if I didn't." Olivia smiled. "Come on let me take you home." She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist. 'There is a warm bubble bath in your future."

"And so are you." Alex said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Olivia held the door open as Alex stepped forward to exit. Captain Cragen was just walking past to go to the elevators.

"You two heading out?"

"Yes. We are." Olivia answered.

"Can I offer you a lift?" He said as the elevator doors open. The couple looked at one another.

"It's not out of your way is it?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you will learn that Olivia is never out of my way." He chuckled as he entered the elevator behind her.

"Oh God, am I going to regret this!" Olivia said hesitantly entering the elevator. The doors closed just behind her.


	64. Chapter 64

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**SIXTY-FOUR**

Low light, fresh garlic and the soft strains of violins filled the air. Steaming bowls of pasta topped with fresh olive oil and parmesan cheese sat before them. The white tablecloth scattered with crumbles of fresh bread.

"So you two serious?" Cragen said wiping his chin of olive oil. Olivia and Alex looked at one another. Alex reached under the table and gave Olivia's leg a squeeze as if to say. 'He's your boss you answer.'

"Well, agh, yes, yes we are." Olivia said smiling and shaking her head.

"I know that answer from you, Olivia, I want to hear it from Ms. Cabot." Cragen put a small mouthful of pasta in his mouth. He concentrates on Alex for her reaction. She doesn't disappoint him.

"My feelings for Olivia while personnel are true, Don. I realized I had feelings for her when the team was investigating the Harper Anderson case." She reached for her glass of wine and took a long sip. She used the time to gauge Olivia's reaction.

"Why that one?" Olivia asked a bit put off.

"Probably because you took such a personnel interest in Harper's case, Olivia." Cragen answered. "You spent an awful lot of time protecting her."

"No way. I was spending time protecting every man in New York from her rathe." Olivia said ripping another piece of bread. She let the crumbles fall on her empty plate. Then placed her torn piece on top to soak in the olive oil and cheese.

"Yes, I admit I was jealous. Never had been before. So when the feelings occurred, I was a bit confused." Alex played with her wine glass.

"Really." Olivia and Cragen said together. A smile exchanged between the threesome.

"So how did you get unconfused?" Olivia wiped her chin to capture the rich olive oil that was slowly threatening to land on her new shirt.

"Well, it was something that Elliott said to me that made me understand." She looked fully into Olivia's eyes as she finished her reply. Olivia's feelings of betrayal by Elliott gave way to warmth and a silent thank you.

"Agh, yes the partner confessional." Cragen fidgets with his knife, beginning to feel like the fifth wheel.

"Remind me to thank him in the morning." Olivia said with a smile. She tenderly took Alex's hand in hers. Her thumb lightly stroked Alex's palm.

"Dessert?" The waiter interrupted. Cragen eyed the delightful contents of the tray. Olivia and Alex merely glanced at it.

"Ladies?" Cragen gestured at the Italian wedding cake. The threesome chuckled. "We'll take a slice and three forks please." Don ordered.

"Café?"

"No, none for me." Don said. Both women shook their head no as well.

* * *

**_just outside_**

"_Dinner, romance and schmoozing the boss. " The glow from passing headlights illuminates the car's interior. He pulled his hat down further over his eyes. "You're a regular company gal, Benson."_

_

* * *

_

"No rest for the wary." Elliott said tossing his small messenger bag on his desk. Papers fluttered like butterfly wings. He headed for the coffee maker.

"Careful. That slug is at least six hours old." Munch warned.

"Fantastic." Elliott poured the stale coffee in the drinking fountain drain. "This just adds to what will be a promising day."

"Munch, Elliott." Cragen called from his office door. "You two head up the upper east side." He handed his detectives a small sheet of paper. "Looks like our killer has struck again."

"Great. I get to play outside." Munch's chin lowered to his chest. "Can't he wait for Olivia? I like playing with the new computer screen and finding random clues no one else can."

"Olivia is out for the day." Cragen stated. EH gave each detective a stern 'don't ask' look.

"Great she gets a hall pass and I get today's special."

"Quite you're whining. Look at it this way, you'll be one day ahead of her tomorrow." Elliott grabbed his case and headed for the door. Munch turned and began almost skipping with joy after him.


	65. Chapter 65

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Sixty-Five**

"Carly. Nice to hear from you." Olivia pulled the phone slightly away from her ear and motioned to Alex to come closer. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Olivia, my producer is very interested in doing the profiles. HE has one concern though."

"Go on."

"He is afraid that if we profile someone and they end up being a victim, well awh we could get in trouble."

"Carly, this is Alex Cabot."

"The DA? I have admired you for a long time." Carly was generally excited.

" Yes and thank you." A big grin came across Alex's face. She put a stray strand of hair behind her ear so that she could here hear the report better. "I assure you that if you help detective Benson with this case, no precaution will come your way. Unless of course you violate a law while doing it."

"Like what?"

"Hiding the identity of the suspect should you have contact. A parking ticket. That sort of thing."

"Oh, you.., yes well then we have a deal." Carly tried contain her excitement. 'This is going to be my Emmy.' She told herself.

"Great." Alex pulled the phone from her ear. "Olivia we have an agreement."

"Good. When can we get started?"

"Carly when do you think…"

"I'd like to start with you Ms. Cabot. Will that be okay?"

"She wants to start with me." Alex said with a bit of pride.

"Okay, this afternoon. We will need time to set things up on our end." Olivia said reaching for Alex's phone. She dialed Cragen.

"This afternoon is fine. My office at the courthouse then at 2." Alex said.

"See you then." Carly said hanging up. She had trouble containing her excitement. She let out a big. "Yes! Score!" She sheepishly looked around the pressroom and sunk back behind her cubical wall.

"All set with Don. Now we have to decide what you…"

"Are going to wear." Alex said throwing open the doors to her closet.

"Well no, what you are going to say." Olivia chuckled. "But I will like the fashion show you're about to give me. Let's start with the under wardrobe first."

She stepped behind Alex who still hand her hands on the doors looking at the possibilities for the interview. Olivia untied the belt on Alex's robe has she kissed the back of her neck. She gently pulled the left side of the robe and exposed Alex's shoulder. She laid small delicate kisses has she remove the robe. Reaching and pulling her own robe off while still caressing Alex. Alex stepped back into Olivia. The warmth of their two bodies together. Alex reached behind her and began running her hands through Olivia's hair. She moaned in pleasure has Olivia's hands cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. Olivia glided her hands down Alex's torso. Alex turned her head and reached for Olivia's lips with her own. Their kissed deepened. Olivia's fingers slide into Alex's sex and began tenderly messaging her warm wet center. Alex began to move with the rhythm. Her own hands now traveling behind her to find Olivia. The heat and dampness of Olivia's sex welcomed her. Each woman quickened her rhythmic pace. The heat causing beads of sweat to run between them. Their kiss grew even deeper. Tongues moving with the excitement. A slight shutter from Alex and Olivia could no longer hold her climax. They came together clawing in ecstasy at one another. Moans and breath passing from their kiss. Alex reached forward and braced herself on the doorframe. Olivia pulled closer. She too weakened by the burst of passion. Her lips tenderly kissed Alex's neck.

Olivia worked her way up to Alex's ear and whisper sang the words "Marry me."

Alex froze.

* * *

short but for a reason


	66. Chapter 66

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Sixty-Six**

Two Weeks Later:

"_Tell me Ms. Cabot, what is your main driving force to your work?"_

_The victims of course. It is my job, no my duty to insure that the victims are well represented in that courtroom. I am their voice."_

"_Sounds like a good start to a campaign. Are planning on running for office any time soon?"_

"_It is not something that I have given much thought to since my return."_

"_But it could be a possibility in the future?"_

"_Possibilities are endless in the future."_

"_You mentioned about your return. Was it hard to re-adjust to your life again?"_

"_Well, there were things that were easy to step back into, but I was not the same person I was when I went into WPP. I had learned new things about myself and frankly about my past that have come to be a new path for me to live by. You cannot go through something so life changing and not come out a different person, or perhaps another form of yourself that was truly already there, but just hidden."_

"_Quite insightful. Time and tragedy does change people."_

"_We change daily. Its what we do with the change that makes us."_

"_Are you sure you're not throwing your hat in for DA?"_

"_Things are possible every day."_

"_Thank you Ms. Cabot for taking the time to sit with us and allow us to get to know you better."_

"_Thank you, Carly"_

"_This is Car…"_

Alex paused the taped program. She sat for a moment and just stared at the silenced and still image of herself. She had played the tape four times before. It left her the same after each viewing, puzzled.

"Do you think I should run?" She shouted over her shoulder at Olivia who was in the kitchen making a sandwich. She had just gotten home from being on duty for 24 hours. She hated preprocessed meat. As she piled on turkey and yellow cheese, she grew to resent that fact that she has been working non-stop for two weeks and Alex does not even take the time to cook something for her when she gets home.

"Olivia, do you think I should run?" Alex shouted once again. She pressed, "start over" on the menu and began watching the interview again.

"Why not. You're always running." Olivia said curtly.

"Huh? What?" Alex still had her focus on the TV.

"Never mind." Olivia grabbed her sandwich and gave it a good stare. She shook her head. Opening up the drawer by the sink, she pulled out a plastic sandwich tub and placed her sandwich inside. Opening the fridge, she placed it on the shelf and put the fixings back in their places. She grabbed a beer and her keys and headed for the door.

"I'm going out." Olivia mumbled. She barely looked at Alex.

"Oh, nothing in the fridge? Can you get Chinese while you are out?" Alex kept her eyes on the TV.

"Get it yourself." Olivia slammed the door behind her. Her stride down the hall projected her anger with each step. Further aggravated, she pressed the down button with such force, she broke her fingernail.

"Shit! Shit!" She sucked on her thumb trying to control the bleeding.

"Let me see it." Alex stood just to Olivia's right, barefooted, right hand extended, fingers wiggling, calling for Olivia's injured digit.

Startled at first, Olivia's demeanor quickly changed. "No thanks, I can do this myself too." She placed the beer bottle to her lips and took a long gulp. Her stare was meant to scare Alex, but Alex only rolled her eyes.

"So that's the way we are going to play tonight. Okay. Stay right here, I will be right back." Alex turned and headed back to their apartment. The elevator door opened. Olivia didn't move. She just watched Alex walk down the hall. Curious she lingered by the elevators waiting for Alex to return. She waited. And waited. She took the last big gulp of her Sam Adams and waited. The frustration was building as was her hunger. Her stomach rumbled.

"For Christ sake." She started walking towards the apartment. "I swear if she is watching that stupid interview again I'm going…" She ran smack into a semi clothed Alex standing just inside of the apartment. Pizza in one hand and the remaining bottles of Sam Adams in the other.

"Dinner's ready." She said with a smile. She was enjoying the look on Olivia's face. "Fellini's delivered it just before you got home. It was in the oven staying warm. Surprised you didn't smell it. "

"Some detective I am huh." She took the box from her lover's hand and lifted the lid slightly. "Veggie and goat cheese." She peered over the box top with a smile much like a kid at Christmas. Alex chuckled and shook her head. Giving the door a slight push to shut, she followed Olivia over to the couch.

"If I would have known years ago that pizza was the way to your heart, we'd have been married for 1o years by now." Alex bit her lower lip. She placed the beer on the coffee table. "Can you pass me a slice, please?"

"Ten years huh? How can you even say we'd be married for Ten years when you can't even answer me now."

"Can I please have a piece of pizza?" Alex insisted.

"I am not answering you. You can't answer me so I guess your answer really is no."

"Can I PLEASE have a piece of pizza?" Alex was trying to control herself.

"You want the pizza well here it is." Olivia flew open the lid of the box. She closed her eyes. She looked at the contents again. A broad smile spread across her face.

"I thought you didn't like black olives?" Olivia handed Alex a slice. "I like Olivia." Alex said coyly. The pair stared at each other. Traced one another's face with their fingers. Olivia reached for Alex's hand has it brushed her lips. She kissed each finger and then her palm. She held her lover's hand near her cheek as she reached into the coin pocket of her jeans, she pulled out the ring she had been carrying for 5 years. She got on one knee.

"Alexandra Cabot. I have loved you from the first day you walked into my life. I looked into your eyes and I saw a future. I only have one world and that is you. Please allow me to be your partner in life. I want to learn from you, I want to grow old with you. I want to live loving you, with no boundaries, no fears. Only us moving forward together." Olivia looked deeply into Alex's tearful eyes. So much passed between the two without a sound.

"I found my truth when I met you, Olivia. My strength to be. My love of you took me through our parted world and pulled me back to you. You have been my partner, my lover, and my friend since that first moment. I will take your last name to complete our unbreakable love affair." She reached out and brushed a stray hair from Olivia's forehead. " Yes, my lovely Olivia. I will marry you."

* * *

_**Near City Hall**_

Elliott raised the crime scene tape and step underneath. "So you see Detective, the vic was standing over there waiting on traffic to clear. Best we can tell." The young officer was doing his best to sound a bit more seasoned.

"So you're saying he grabbed her in plain sight during rush hour traffic?" Elliott's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I find that brazen."

"Well believe it." Warner said coming from the alleyway. She took off her surgi-gloves and placed them in a sealed container. "She's only been dead less then a hour."

"So he barely left before we arrived. Unbelievable." Elliott started walking towards the alley. He did not have to go far into the alley to see the sheet covered body sprawled on the dirty pavement. One of her heels from her shoe was broken; her purse was still closed, as was her briefcase.

Warner bent down next to the body and lifted the sheet so only she and Elliott could view what it hid. "Name's Bridgette Petersen. She works for the Mayor. She's the Director of Human Resources."

"Shit. Now we're going to have Bloomberg and the Fed's up our asses." Cragen said from behind them. Elliott stepped to the left to allow Cragen a better look.

"That's not all." Warner reached towards the victim's neck. A lanyard was slightly skewed. The badge was missing. "He's got her badge and access card."

"Better alert the Mayor's office. The case takes P1." Cragen said he stepped towards the entrance of the alleyway. "Elliott I want everyone in the squad on this. No one and I mean no one goes home till it's solved."

"Yes sir." Elliott took pause. "Captain, agh, Olivia she's been on for 48 already. She's.."

"Detective I mean everyone." The door to the brown sedan shut just as fast as it was open. Cragen was gone. Elliott stood motionless; he reached for his phone, but withdrew and headed back to the alley.

"_Tsk, tsk Detective, you should always do what your Captain orders you to do." He pulled away for the curb unnoticed._


	67. Chapter 67

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Sixty-Seven**

The sputter of the last bit of whipped cream coming from the can brought sighs of disappointment from the detective. She held the can perfectly over her lovers belly and shook it to force more of the sugary, cream joy from its near empty existence. An extra small blob of delight landed on its target. Olivia threw the empty container on the floor as she bent over spread the rich treat over the velvety skin that lay underneath.

"MMMM." Alex moaned in pleasure. The glide of Olivia's tongue sent electric tingles through her body. Olivia smiled, but kept her tongue sliding along Alex's torso. She returned back to the mound of sugary treat. Grabbing a tongue full, she returned to the spot she had left. Olivia placed the contents of her tongue on Alex's right nipple. Olivia circled Alex's Areola; she took the nipple into her mouth.

"Olivia please. Please, touch me." Smiling Olivia released the erected nipple, but not before give it a slight, gentle bite. She placed her body on top of Alex's. Their lips only centimeters apart, she reached down with her right hand and placed her fingers just inside the folds of Alex.

Alex raised her hips; Olivia's weight seemed to not matter. She moved with the rhythm of Olivia's tender strokes. Her breath quickened and a pool of sweat began to form between them. Olivia's fingers moved quicker, she kissed Alex's neck and pulled herself up just enough to once again take Alex's nipple into her mouth.

"Oh GOOOOOOD. Don't stop, OOOOOOOLIV…." Alex's body moved rapidly with Olivia's quick motions. She balled the sheet in each hand try to control herself just a bit longer. Olivia shifted just slightly allowing her palm to slide against Alex's folds.

Alex's body jerk up and then down, "Oh LIV EA." She screamed as her climax rushed through her body. She released the sheet with her right hand and began running her hands through Olivia's hair, her body still twitching with after shocks. Olivia stopped her finger for just a second, and then she touched Alex once more. The blonde felt a jolt go through her again and again ask Olivia repeated the movements. Alex reached down for Olivia's hand,

"Give me a minute to come down." Olivia removed her hand and laid on Alex's stomach. She felt the sticky residue from the whipped cream on her face.

Raising her head up quickly, "Well its good in and on the tummy but not the hair!" She laid on her back. Alex tried to roll into her. She took the bottom sheet with her.

"What the heck?' She laughed. "It also isn't good on the sheets." Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and began to trace her fingers over her lover's skin.

"So, agh how about another serving?"

"We're out of whipped cream." Olivia chuckled.

"But we have chocolate syrup. Like an ice cream Sunday." Alex smiled. "Wait here."

"_I want your revenge, I wanna bad, bad Romance" _ Olivia's phone sounded. She rolled her eyes, and reached to answer it. Alex stopped at the door. Her head bowed in defeat. "What do you what Elliott?" Olivia said curtly.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Magic powers." Olivia said with a frown.

"So, agh we are outside of Geri Frasier's place, you know the woman from the mayor's office."

"Yeah and?"

"We'll we spot this car. It's going up and down the block. Comes around every 20 minutes or so."

"What's it look like?" Olivia motioned for Alex to hand her a tee shirt. Suddenly she was feeling very naked. Alex throws her one and began putting one on herself. But the sticky feeling made her turn and head for the bathroom. Olivia watched her as she listened to Elliott chime on. She heard the blast of water hit the shower door.

"So we call the captain who is sitting on Rebecca Steales place to tell him." Elliott pauses for effect. "The same car is passing by him while we're talking."

"Wait what? Hold on let me go to the kitchen to look at the map." Olivia places the call on mute. She reached to the floor for her discarded sweat pants. She puts them on as she start walking towards the kitchen. She trips trying to put her left foot in the leg hole.

"Shit! Slow down Benson." She tells herself. Once dressed she walked to the kitchen table that had now become a make shift command center. The map was laid out with each one of the women that Kailey had interviewed homes and workplaces carefully marked. Each woman had a different color so that they could be easily found on the map.

"So Rebecca lives off of 3rd, Beverly on 82nd." Olivia traced the path from one residence to the other. "Shelia lived at 54th and Kayle is at 113th roughly." Olivia's finger rested on Kayle's place.

Alex walked into the kitchen and started the coffee machine, sliced some of the French bread from last night's dinner and took the eggs out of the fridge. Not quite sure if she should start breakfast yet, she went into the dining room to see how long Olivia may be.

"What the hell is he doing? Who the hell is this guy, Olivia?" Elliott was maneuvering around cars at a stoplight. He blasted his siren twice the brown Lexus gave him a little room. "Who buys a Lexus in brown?"

"Is that what he is driving?" Olivia asked confused. Alex placed her chin on Olivia's shoulder. She began studying the map. Olivia placed her phone on speaker so Alex could hear the remainder of the conversation.

"No that is what the princess is driving that wont get out of my way!" Elliott gave a wave to the driver as he finally moved past her.

"Olivia," Alex said taking the marker from her lover's hand. She let her hand rest for just a moment on the loving fingers that had recently left trails on her skin. She shivered just slightly. Olivia leaned back slightly and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek. "Olivia look at the pattern." Alex drew a line from one of the victim's or potential victims house to another. Then connected the "dumb" sights.

"Holy crap!" Both women said in unison. They pulled back and gave the map another look.

"Elliott, I know who it is." Olivia said.

"Good, because we just lost him." Elliott said with disappointment in his voice.

Olivia looked closer to the map. "Get to Alex's old place. He's heading there."

"Why she doesn't live there anymore right?"

"Yeah but he wont know that." Olivia said ending the conversation. She headed to the bedroom and began changing into cop cloths. Alex followed. She undid the sash on her robe and let it fall to the floor. She reached into the dresser she looked for the right pair of panties.

"Detective, if you don't stop staring at me we may never get out of here." She said with a smile. She lingered over the drawer for just a bit longer and then turned to get dressed.

"So what's our plan?" She asked while pulling on her jeans.

"My plan is to trap him at your old place." Olivia finished strapping on her gun. She turned to face Alex. "Yours is to stay here and be ready for the warrants." She leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex reached and placed her hand on Olivia's gun.

"I go or you stay." Alex demanded.

* * *

wrap up this story within a story in tow more chapters very soon. sorry for the wait.


	68. Chapter 68

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

**Sixty-Eight**

**Mercy Hostpital 6:30 pm.**

In the general scheme of things, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, it now seemed not to be the best decision she ever made. It happened quickly, like most of these things do. When multiple people with multiple weapons are placed in the same room and tenses turn to desperation, someone is going to get hurt. To many variables that were unknown before they entered, but something had to be done, and fast.

**Earlier in the day.**

"It's White. Richard White." Olivia said calmly. She and Alex were driving towards Kaylie's apartment. Elliott, Finn and Cragen were also in route. Munch was enjoying being the "coordinator".

"What makes you think that Olivia?" Alex said a little louder so those on the other end of the phone could hear her as well.

"He's the only one vial enough to still think he can rape and not get touched."

"I remember. Had us all pretty spooked." Elliott was trying to lessen the fear that his partner had expressed since that trial. "He did take a liking to you."

" We couldn't put him away. I remember." Cregan added. He was gripping both the phone and the handrail on the beat up brown sedan. He understood now why Finn's car was in the condition it was. "Jesus, watch the fire hydrant."

"I got it Cap'n." Finn said yanking the wheel to the left causing the car in the other lane to swerve out of his path. The driver New York politely gave him the high one. "Calm your ass down or I'll have you arrested for reckless driving." He angled the car and the curb and pulled to a stop just outside of Kaylie's apartment. The old LTD was not in sight.

"We're here no sign of White, the car or anything out of the ordinary." Cragen said while scanning the street.

"I'll go around back." Elliott pointed his car towards the narrow alley. "Liv you park down the street and walk up. Make it look like a friend visit."

"Already ahead of you." Olivia said stepping from the car about a block from the apartment. "You sttt…" She did not bother to finish. The look Alex gave her as she too began exiting the car was enough. "Fine stay just behind me when we get to the door. " Alex nodded as she adjusted her shirt. It was moist from sitting against the "leather seat". Olivia was already a few paces in front of her by the time she got herself ready.

"Shit." She said softly to herself. Her quick steps still did not get her close to Olivia by the time the detective reached the steps of the brownstone. It was one of those that visitors had to press the call button next to the name of the person they knew lived there. It was a fairly old structure, but the door and the security system were fairly new. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and ran the palm of her hands over all of the buttons. Someone was bound to answer.

The first bullet shattered the glass. Olivia dove for Alex as the blonde reached the top step. The second bullet flew through the open space, the third and fourth hit the door frame. Elliott and Cregan were shielding themselves at the bottom of the stairs, Fin and Munch had taken two uniformed officers to the back.

"Everyone okay?" Don shouted out. Olivia did a mental assessment of herself as she felt Alex's body to check for wounds. She shot her right thumb in the air.

"That was nice, Olivia, but don't you think we should wait till we get home.". Alex whispered nervously in her ear. Alex pried her phone from her pocket, swiped the screen and instinctively punched in the phone number.

"Judy, Alex Cabot.". Slight pause. "You're welcome. They are my favorite as well. Is she in?". Another pause. Aside from Alex's talking, all was oddly silent. "Judge, good morning. I need a warrant. Yes for the City Girl Killer. Thank you, judge." She looked into the brown eyes just above her own, " Warrant will be here in fifteen."

"Aghhhh! Stop, Stop, please!" A woman's screams could be heard from inside the building. Olivia sprang to her feet and headed through the opening left by the once present glass front of the door. Once through the door, Olivia was surprised with what she found. She stopped and stared at her surroundings. She expected to see several doors representing different apartments, but there were no doors. She stepped into the foyer of a beautiful house. Details finished with perfection. Furnishings that were a mix of antiques and more modern. Foot steps behind her brought her back to the task at hand. She motioned to the back of the house. Elliott

moved from behind her to the left. He secured himself in the doorway of the dinning room. Fin slipped just past her on the right and Cragen was behind her. Munch remained outside with Alex "waiting on the warrant."

"White, we know your in there. We got you surrounded." Olivia shouted. Her gun firmly double gripped in front of her.

The bullet lodged itself in the banister of the stair case just to the right of Olivia. It so near to Fin, that it caused his eyes to budge with surprise. He raised his gun and moved swiftly down the hall towards where the gunshot was heard. He went forward so quickly, that the rest of the team did not react quick enough to guard his path. He reached the Kitchen door and entered without pause.

"Are you crazy shooting at a police officer!" Fin shouted. He scanned the room and so no other threat then White with a gun to Kayie's head. "You are some kinda fool."

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot her." White demanded pressing the gun against the woman's right temple.

The rest of the team paused before reaching the door. Olivia motioned for Elliott to go around through the dining room and enter the kitchen from there.

"Go ahead and shoot her. It will save the tax payers having to pay to keep her sorry ass behind bars." Internally, Fin was praying that White would not take him up on the request. White looked at him with amazement. His grip relaxed on the gun and it tilted slightly away from the woman's temple. Finn blinked, Elliott rushed at the gun in White's hand. White raised his leg, slammed his knee into Elliott's groan. White then reached out and took Elliott's gun and put it in his belt. He then took the butt of his gun and slammed it into the back of Elliott's head. Elliott went down, a cut on the back of his head bleeding. White then reached out and took Elliott's gun and put it in his belt. White regained control of his gun and hostage.

"Whoa, whoa!" Cragen shouted.

"Elliott!" Olivia yelled.

"Not Good man!" Fin shouted.

"I don't care what's good or not." he scanned side to side. All the while making sure that Kaylie was between him and everyone else.

"You don't want her." Alex said from just behind Olivia. "She's a small time cub reporter." Alex continued moving till she was between Fin and Olivia.

"Alex?" Cragen said. Olivia was too stunned to say anything. Her gun set even more focused on White.

"Why not take me and let her go?"

"Now why would I do that?" White said. His concentration now on Alex.

"I'm a DA. Let her go and she can report the story. Make you famous." Alex, who had her arms crossed in her summation stance, said with confidence.

"Think I am pretty famous now." White cockily said.

"Really? More famous if you take me hostage and she does the 'on the scene report."

"Alex what are you doing?" Olivia said quietly. Alex, without uncrossing her arms held up one index finger to quiet the detective. Olivia knew to be ready for anything. Both women could see in their peripheral vision, Elliott's eyes open just slightly.

"Besides White, holding your girlfriend hostage is old school. You've killed four civil workers in four weeks. Your girlfriend highly misses the mark at being a civil worker."

White backed up from where he was standing, he had a clear exit to another room behind him. He nodded to Alex to step forward. Her stride was with confidence. Olivia resisted the urge to reach out and grab her.

"Don't worry gang, if I get nervous, I can always sing."

"Baby its a trap." Kaylie said to White gripping his arm tighter.

"Shut up. Do what I told you.." He pushed her towards Fin who did his best to catch the young woman. She fell to the ground and Fin fell on top of her. In the confusion, White grabbed Alex and pulled her with him down the hall. Olivia raced behind them. She stepped over Elliott on her way.

"Take the gun from my left ankle." She told Elliott. Her eye still transfixed on the blonde figure being pulled down the hall way. Elliott pulled the gun, got to his feet. His vision was a little blurred and his stomach a bit unsettled. He steadied himself.

The crash was with such force that the floor shook. A low gut scream, blood spattering on the wall and then still sound of a thud.

Munch and the ailing Elliott reached the splintered door, guns drawn, brows sweating from the fear of possibilities. Alex stood watching Olivia cuff the now unconscious White. Blood trickled from his mouth and a slight cut on his chin.

"Ouch!" Alex said. "I think I broke my elbow on his nose."

* * *

Sorry it took soooo long.


	69. Chapter 69

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Chapter 69:**

The waiting room at Mercy could use a bit of freshening up. And the seats were God awful. She was beginning to believe she would need a back brace or a 'donut" to sit on after leaving.

"You know, I am feeling fine." Alex said looking at the sleeping baby resting securely in her mother's arms. The tiny hispanic woman was rocking back and forth in a hypnotic state.

"Well," Olivia took her eyes off the "Authorized Personnel only" door for a moment and looked at the blondes forearm. It had turned a nice shade of purple with a slight bump near the elbow. "Yes and your arm is a pretty color. You're in shock."

"No, I am in need of a hot bath, nice merlot and a little Schubert." Alex said now leaning back with her eye closed. She had been concentrating on the baby and other children in the waiting room to keep her mind off the pain.

"Ever thought of having any?" Olivia asked watching the innocent play a made up version of tag.

"Any what?' Her head still resting on the back of the chair her eyes still closed.

"Kids." Olivia said with a smile. "Babies, clones, future beings?"

Alex's eyes shot open. "Maybe you're the one in shock."

"So that would be a no then." The disappointment in her voice was noted by the blonde.

"No. I have thought of it. I just didn't know you had."

"I am a girl you know."

"Yes, but I do remember you saying from time to time on a case that you are glad you didn't have kids."

"The violence against children does often make me angry. But the world is not perfect. I was born from violence. Look at me." She sat back in her chair no longer interested in the discussion.

"True. You are definitely a poster child for the exceptional." Alex reached for Olivia's hand. She gave it a slight squeeze.

"Alex Cabot!" A rather tall, muscular male nurse shouted from the nurse's station. He smiled when he saw Alex rise and walk towards him. It drooped when he saw Olivia behind her. Her hand gently placed in the small of Alex's back.

* * *

**Two months later**

Olivia rapped her knuckles on the captain's door. She waited. Again she knocked. Waited again. As she raised her hand for the third time.

"Jeeze, give an old guy a minute!" Cregan said opening the door. A big smile spread across his face. He reached out to give Olivia a hug. She happy stepped into his awaiting arms. "Today is the day."

"Yep. And I am scared as hell." Olivia confessed. She buried her head further into his shoulder.

"Now you have nothing to worry about. And you can't hide here forever." He caught a glimpse of his neighbor peeking out of her front window. "And we can't stay out here forever either." He broke the hug. Grabbing her hand he pulled her inside his home and shut the front door. He turned and looked out the window.

"What's the matter, something got you spooked?" Olivia began to peer out the front door window as well. It was awkward the window was up high and not large enough for two people to really get a good look outside.

"Cindy Herdon." He said turstly.

"Your neighbor."

"Yes. And former dinner mate." Don said. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Shouldn't have said that.'

"Oh I see." Olivia moved from the door smiling.

"Its not what you think." He said sheepishly. She just glanced at him. He was beginning to feel like a small child. "Okay its exactly what you think. But she, she really is not a good cook." Olivia still stared at him. "Great in the sack but not in the kitchen."

"I see." Olivia kept her stare going. It was a fun game.

"Damn it! I see why you are my best interrogator!" Don said defeated.

"Well, it was either police work or physiology. Physiology paid better, but police work was more fun."

"Yes, well you did not come here to analyze me. You came here for a reason." He moved to the closet in the hallway. He pulled down an old hat from the top shelf. Then a small photo box. There was a layer of dust, but Olivia could see where his hands had recently opened the box. She held on to it. He handed her a scarf and a few glass vases. She placed them on the table and moved back into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, she carefully opened the box. Her emotions over took her. On top was a photo of her, Alex and Don before Alex was shot. She remember the photo. They had gone to dinner to celebrate Alex's third year with the squad. She remembered how nervous she and Alex had been.

"_Um Captain." Alex said with a quiver. "Olivia and I. Um well we."_

'_What Alex is trying to say is that dinner is on us." Olivia interjected. She was not sure she was ready to tell the captain about her private life._

"_Oh I see. Okay." Don said with a smile. "For a minute there I thought you were going to tell me you decided to finally move in together."_

"_What, ugh why ugh..." Olivia was dumbstruck._

"_How did you know?" Alex asked._

"_Olivia is like a daughter to me. She can barely complete a sentence when you are around. And your 'around' had been quite frequent in the last six months." He smiled. He reached for his glass of club soda and took a long sip. _

"_We'll keep it out of the squad." Olivia said concerned._

"_Why? Elliott doesn't keep his quiet. For awhile I thought they had moved in next door." A good laugh helped ease the uncertainty._

"_Just make sure I don't find you in the interrogation room. Fighting or otherwise." He paused. He looked at both women. "Again." He smiled. Jaws dropped._

* * *

Olivia smiled. Time has past and lots of things have gotten in the way of today. She placed the photo next to her on the couch. She continued to discover what the box contained. A few more photos. newspaper clippings and various other small mementos.

Olivia carefully unfolded one of the news clippings. The faint photo of a plane in pieces. 'The everglades.' Olivia said to herself. A painful time for the captain.

"Olivia, here..." He saw the look in her eyes. The tears began to well.

"Sorry captain, I was just..." She quickly folded the clipping and placed it back gently in the box. She reached for the other items next to her.

"Funny." He said walking towards her. "Today is a day for you to have happiness. And the saddest day of my life comes screaming in." He sat next to her.

"I am sorry. I didn't know what it was until.." Her own tears began.

"Olivia," Don said taking the box from her hands. He placed it on the floor. "I miss her everyday. But I have learned to cope with it. And because of you, its without the bottle." He placed his hand on hers. "Today you get to have the magic begin. And I, thankfully am able to be a part of it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She reached over to give him a hug.

"Hey, kiddo. We got to get you moving." He broke the hug. He held out a box. She took it with a smile. "Good luck."


	70. Chapter 70

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Chapter 70:**

"Hey." Olivia didn't wait for Alex to acknowledge she answered the phone.

"Hey you." Alex said taking off her glasses. "Where are you?" She said pinching the bridge of her nose. She was thankful for the distraction.

"I am right now picking up something to eat." She pulled open the door. The smells of fresh steamed vegetables, mint and lavender. She took a deep breath at the grumbling noise from her stomach.

"Olivia?"

"Huh?" She was startled back into her conversation.

"You didn't hear a word I said." Alex said with exasperation. "I was asking what you are getting."

Olivia was approached by a short older chinese man. "Awh Detective Benson. So happy you here." He bowed slightly.

"Well, when hungry you go where your stomach requests." She said with a slight chuckle.

"What we get for you today? Dim sum? Lobster roll? You tell me, I get for you." He thrust a menu in Olivia's hand.

"Let's see" She began to scan the choices. There were so many and this had to be right.

"Olivia!"

"Hold on a minute, Alex."

"We have fresh shrimp, lobster,..." He nervously looked over his shoulder. It wasn't lost on Olivia.

"Olivia is that Mr. Toug? Get me some Lobster Bisque, Lotus Leaf Chicken..." Alex pulled up the Red Egg on her computer. She bit her lip anxiously awaiting the menu to appear.

"Mr. Toug, how are you these days?" She placed her hand on her gun. She looked at him. He was sweating.

"Olivia get the Mei Fun and..."

"Alex, I am at the Red Egg." Olivia was looking back and forth from Mr. Toug to the back. She saw the curtain move slightly.

"I know that." Alex was engrossed in the menu. She moved closer to the screen to insure she didn't miss something delicious.

"Alex. I am at the Red Egg and I would like to order the Baloney and Cheese roll. Would that be good for you?"

Alex sat straight up in her chair. "Don't hang up.'" She reached for her office phone. She press '16'.

"Mr. Toug, may I use your rest room?" Olivia Gently touched his arm. She shook her head yes. He replied.

"Yes, Ms Benson. You ask I get you what you need."

Olivia reached for an order pad that sat next to the register at the bar.

_How many?_

He held up three fingers.

_Who is back there?_

"Ms. Benson, best chef is here today. You like his Duck Wontons. Almost best then Ms. Toug."

"Yes I love his Duck Wontons."

_Is that all that is here?_

He shook is head no.

"My son says we win another foo D award."

"That's not surprising. Let me go to the rest room and then I will order."

Olivia signaled for him to walk her back to the rest rooms.

* * *

"Elliott."

"Hey Alex how are you?" Elliott was not sure if she had see Olivia yet.

"Good. Listen. Liv is at the Red Egg."

"I hear that place is great." Elliott was already bored with the conversation. He realized all eyes were on him. He shook his head "NO". THe disappointment was thick.

"Elliott, Liv's in trouble. Something is going down and well, please, oh God please get there."

Elliott pulled his legs from his desk so fast that the force caused him to slide into Munch who was returning with a hot cup of coffee.

"Watch it, Stabler. I'll have you know.."

"Alex we are on our way." He grabbed Munch by the tie and used him to pull himself from his chair. "Keep her on the phone. Ill call your office from the car." He slammed the phone down. "Finn, Munch. Liv's in trouble. Red Egg restaurant.

* * *

"Liv, please don't do anything stupid." Alex softly said into the phone.

"Just gotta pee, get my order and head out to you." Olivia said entering the women's rest room. She turned and pulled Mr. Toug with her.

"Alex there are three perps in the back kitchen. Mrs. Toug, Michael Toug and the chef are being held hostage."

Alex scribbled quickly on her legal pad everything Olivia told her. "Elliott is on his way." Her desk phone rang right on cue.

"There are three hostages and three perps. Don't use the sirens and they are right now in the kitchen. Liv is in the women's room." Alex spat out everything Olivia told her.

"Got ya." The team said in unison. Elliott had activated the conference call. A new feature on his phone Liv showed him just in case. "tell her we are two minutes out." Elliott informed.

"If you take the alley we can park go on foot to the back of the Red Egg." Finn said turning down the alley. He pulled up next to the dumpster and placed his police vehicle sign on the dash.

* * *

"Is there another way to the kitchen?" Liv had herself and Mr. Toug wedged between the wall and the rest room door. Her foot was positioned at the base of the door near the wall. she would be able to slam the door should anyone try to enter.

"You go out door to left." He said nervously. "There is door to alley, then also boxes against the wall."

"Okay but how do I get to the kitchen?"

"Behind boxes door to office. It has two entrances. One kitchen, one hall."

"Alex did you get that?"

"Yes. Elliott and Finn are at the back door. Munch is going through the front."

"Shit. Okay. Mr. Toug. You need to go to the front of the restaurant. One of my fellow officers will come in the door."

"Too many police. They kill son, wife." Mr. Toug became more unstable.

Olivia had to make a decision. She looked to the ceiling. "Please." She whispered. She crossed her fingers twice.

"Alex, honey. I will call you back."

"No, don't you break this line." Alex shouted.

"It will be okay. Listen." She figured now was better then later. Should take Alex's mind off this for a second so she can hang up.

"HELLO!" Munch spouted.

'Crap'. Olivia exclaimed to herself. Her personnel life will have to wait. "Love you." She pushed end.

"Stay here." She commanded the old man. She turned and gave him a smile and exited. She turned right and stood at the corner. She waved to get Munch's attention.

* * *

"What does someone have to do to get some serve in here? No wonder the Ming Dynasty is no more." He saw her. She motioned him to move to the end of the bar near the kitchen. She then pointed to her left. He shook his head to acknowledge.

Olivia moves swiftly down the hall. She reached the boxes. 'Fortune Cookies' stamped in read. The boxes were still sealed, but light. Cautiously she moved them aside and uncovered the door.

"You'd think that after three minutes of waiting and talking to myself, someone would come out of there." Munch shouted.

'One, bus, two bus, three,' Gun ready she yanked the door open. She stepped into a dark office. The other door was open. It could be a temporary shield. She saw Finn pass by. Moving quietly, she crouched slightly and moved towards the door. She peered around to assess the situation. hostages sitting at a discarded dinning table. One perp, white male standing just left of the curtain. Two chinese men. Look to be in their mid twenties. Olivia heard the back door open, she stood and step just back into the door frame.

* * *

Munch stood ready at the end of the bar. He anchored himself behind a table he had flipped on its side. His gun pointed at the curtain leading to the back.

* * *

"NYPD!" Elliott shouted. "Get your hands up." Someone shouted in Chinese. A bullet released from a gun. Elliott ducked behind the gas stove.

Finn hand moved around the dishwasher. He had a shot to take out one of the perps, but that would compromise the hostages. He carefully moved closer keeping his cover.

"This can end peacefully, just let them go." He searched for a spot to move for cover. Get a better view of the situation. 'Where the hell is Liv?' He asked himself. She should be just in front of him. He quickly stepped from cover. He saw the open office door. 'Liv is somewhere by the door.' He noted to himself.

More Chinese is shouted. "What's he saying?" The heavy set caucasian asked the other perp.

"He's asking where the old man is?" He then spoke Chinese to the younger man.

Finn took a stance. Light squeeze. Two shots in rapid succession. One hitting the caucasian in the right shoulder, the other in his neck as he moved to grab his arm. He hit the floor.

The younger chinese turned and began shooting in Finn's direction. The tinning noise of metal on metal rang out as the bullet ricocheted off of the dishwasher.

Elliott began firing. His shots were not as accurate as Finn's. He hit the younger Toug in the leg causing him to reach down to touch the new wound. The office door was reduced to splinters. Bullets from Elliott's gun and the larger perp cut through it like it was nothing. The larger Chinese man turned, gun still pointed towards Elliott's direction, yanked Mrs. Toug from her chair. He held the gun to her head. At that same moment, Olivia stumbled out of the office. Gun raised aiming at his forehead.

"Go ahead." She said. "I've been here before. Doesn't end well for the bad guy."

The perp held the woman tighter. Pressing the gun to her temple causing a small cut. A small stream of blood trickled down her cheek.

Elliott took the opportunity to move closer. He was now just behind Olivia. He could see the gun shaking in her right hand. Her left hung at her side.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this!" Michael Toug yelled.

"Shut up, Mr. Privileged." The younger perp whacked him across the face with the butt of his gun. Tearing a large gash in his cheek. He sat stunned. "This is on you Loh Chin." He did not move to look at the chef. He kept his eyes on his mother.

"Let her go." Olivia shouted bringing the focus back on the older woman. Munch had moved to be just outside of the kitchen. Olivia saw his black Florshams peeking just under the curtain. "Do you have a shot, Elliott?"

"Sure, but your gonna have to move." He knew what she was doing.

"I think I can get him between the eyes." She said over her shoulder.

"I dare ya."

"Now wait a minute. you shoot me you kill her." The perp nervously shifted from side to side.

"Nah." Elliott answered.

"You shoot him, and I'll take you down." The younger perp said arrogantly.

"You don't get it do you?" Elliott said. "There are two of you and four of us."

"Four?"

"Yeah, one is detective Benson here, two would be detective Finn to your right, three!"

Finn rose from his spot fired two cover shots. Munch stepped from the curtain, pumped two shots at the larger perp. One ricochet off his right ear. The other hit him just center in the back of the neck. It traveled quickly severing his vertebrae. As he fell, the old woman was pulled down with him.

Liv turned and shot the younger one in the right shoulder. His reflex caused him to drop his gun leaving him defenseless.

"I told him it never ends well for the bad guy." Liv said gun still pointed at the remaining perp. "Elliott."

He moved towards his partner. He stood just to her left. He placed is hand on her hand holding the gun. He softly pushed her arm to lower it. He moved his feet to move in front of her. His shoes stuck slightly. The pool was much to large for it to be just from the larger perp.

"Elliott. Take care of her." She looked him in the eyes, smiled. Time slowed. Her eyes closed. Elliott stepped forward. The weight of her body was his now.

"Finnnnnn!"


	71. Chapter 71

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Chapter 71**

He removed his hat. He put it back on. Raising his hand to knock on the glass, but it quickly returned to his side.

"O-L-I-V-I-A Benson. She's brunette, five foot ten. Shshshe's a cop. A detective." Her voice warily and defeated.

He steady himself. Two quick raps on the door. The chair scraped across the floor. Clicking heels raced towards him. The door opened with such force, he stepped back startled. Alex stood, barely, in front of him. They stared at one another. He took his hat off. Nervously he rolled the brim with both hands.

Alex's face grew pale. She tried hard to swallow the tears away. Her brave front left long before this moment.

"Alex." Cregan's voice was shaky. "I am here to take you to Olivia."

* * *

**Six months later.**

Alex grabbed a bagel and coffee from the Starbuck's across the street from her office. She had finally put on some weight. Her wardrobe protested a little, but her doctor was happy. She was for the most part happy. Life was better. She had a lot to look forward to.

The case against the two remaining thugs, Vincent Chin and Euni Chan, from the shoot out at the Red Egg was finally on the docket. She would not except a plea bargain. She wanted them. She was going to get them.

"Your messages." Alicia said handing them to Alex as she passed by.

"Thank you." She said as she tried to balance everything in her hands.

"Oh and you have an appointment at." Alicia looked at the calendar. "8:30 am. In 40 minutes."

"When did that happen?" Alex was going over her own agenda in her head. Mentally rearranging her plans.

"Last night. Elliott Stabler called and needed to go over somethings with you."

"Thank you, Alicia." Alex said throwing her briefcase on the city issued coffee table. She stood for a moment and looked at the state of her office. Discarded chinese take out containers. Several Starbucks cups, a few Reese's peanut butter cup wrappers. She gently put her breakfast and coffee on an open spot on her desk. She picked up an already full trash can.

"Alicia, is Enzo still parked outside of the men's bathroom?" she called to her secretary.

Alicia stood up to get a better look down the hall. "Yes." She said as her boss walked past her and head in the direction of the men's room. The large trash barrel was blocking the door. The 'slippery floor' sigh tented on the floor just in front of it. Alex dumped her trash can and headed back to her office. She repeated this trip six times before all of the trash was out of her office.

"There that's better." She praised herself while standing at the center of her office. Alicia shook her head and rolled her eyes. No one has been allowed in there for almost six months. She was afraid that Jack McCoy was going to have it condemned.

Satisfied, Alex sat at her desk and began her usual routine. It didn't take long for her to get lost once again in her work.

"Mr. Stabler, how are you?" Alicia said loudly to warn her zoned out boss.

"Good, good." He looked at the half opened door. "She in?" Alicia nodded.

"Yes, I am in." Alex shouted still focused on the file in front of her.

"Hey." Elliott spoke quietly. "Is there something wrong with Alicia's hearing?"

Alex laughed. "No that's just our new intercom system. The other way reminds me of that malesovanistic show 'Mad Men'."

"Hey I like that show. All the pre metro sexual men and the women drinking and having relations in the office. Great TV."

"You know what metro sexual is?"

"Hey, I didn't work sex crimes for twelve years not to learn something." A warm smile passed between them.

"So what brings you to my office today? Kathleen get another DUI or Ducky get in another fight?" She grinned.

Elliott took his time. Alex took his pause to note it was a serious matter.

"Alex, I need you to come with me." He looked at her with his stone cold eyes. Alex became uncomfortable.

"I, I can't I have a full day." She flipped through her IPHONE calendar.

"I pulled a favor from McCoy."

"So, what is it that we need to do?" Alex was worried. DA McCoy was not an easy boss nor person. It must have been a big favor. "Will I be back today?"

"Depends, but I wouldn't leave anything here." Elliott said bending down to grab her earlier discarded brief case. He handed it to her. She filled it quickly with a few more files, grabbed her nearly empty coffee cup and fell in behind him.

They rode silently down in the elevator. The block walk to his car was only filled with city noise. Alex's stomach was in knots. She had hoped it was a friendly visit. Elliott bent down and opened the car door for her and quickly ran around to the driver's side.

As they pulled from the curb, Alex put the head rest to use. She took a deep breath. New car smell. She looked around. A Lexus. Not what she would have expected out of Elliott, must be Kathy's car.

* * *

'_I had a new car once.' Olivia said popping another handful of peanuts in her mouth. A long drink of Stella followed them down. A small belch was her thank you._

'_What was it?' Alex asked half interested. _

''_65 Mustang. Black with a wide stripe on the hood, roof and rear.' her face was beaming._

'_You weren't old enough to have a new car in 1965.' Alex felt triumphant._

'_It was my mom's. She brought it new right after I was born. And kept it until I was 16. Then it was mine.'_

'_It wasn't new then.'_

'_Sure it was. I rode in it when I was 6 months old and eventually it was mine, so technically it was new.'_

'_That's a stretch.'_

'_Like Mr. Bill!'_

'_So you sell it or wreck it?'_

_Olivia stood up. She downed the rest of her beer and motioned for Alex to finish her white wine. It took a few more minutes._

'_We need to teach you how to chug.'_

'_You do not chug a twelve dollar glass of wine.'_

'_I do.'_

'_Yes and you eat without chewing.'_

'_Hey I have to be ready to move.'_

'_So sell it or wreck it?' Alex asked again. Olivia walked out of the bar. Turning left without saying anything. Alex pick up her pace to catch up. Olivia disappeared around the corner. She ducked into what looked like an abandon building. Alex, afraid she'd lose her or her life, began to run. _

'_So you can be fast. Even in a thousand dollar pair of heels.' Olivia began unlocking the steel door. She motioned Alex to step inside. Hesitantly, Alex entered the building. The place was pitch Black. She felt Olivia just behind her. Her pulse raced. Her body tingled. She was happy it was dark, Olivia couldn't see her blushing. _

_Three quick clicks and the what was now large garage was lit like a department store. The garage was empty except for a Black Mustang with a White stripe, that was parked in the center. _

'_Third option, kept it.'_

* * *

She felt the car turn left. she glanced out the window. Alex smiled. The bar or where the bar once was came into view The neighborhood had gone through a upgrade transition. It was now a desired part of New York. A 'younger Manhattan.' She remembered reading that in the sunday times or somewhere.

She knew where they were headed. Elliott pulled up in front of the building. She glanced up at it. She really never got to see it in the day light. The few times she and Olivia took the car out, Olivia always picked her up and mostly dropped her off at her apartment the next morning.

Her eye trace the century old structure. The large windows, red-brown brick and arched doorway. She stepped out of the car and walked up to Elliott who was waiting just inside the archway.

"So did you wreck 'Liv's car?" She asked him playfully.

"No." He turned and walked towards the door. Alex followed. She noticed it was not quite the same as she remembered. It was painted a burnt orange color. It had a different handle and lock. Locks. Still a thousand locks. Elliott did his best to open each one quickly. With the last one, he gave a slight push and the door opened.

Unlike the first time Alex had been there, the lights came on automatically. The Mustang was still parked in the middle of the garage. Three large garage doors lined the wall closest to the street. Alex had not noticed them from the other side.

Elliott walked past the Mustang to the other side of the garage. He stopped when he reached the freight elevator.

"You coming?" He shouted. Alex had stopped to admire the car. So many memories came flooding through. With a deep breath she began moving towards Elliott.

"Why are we here?"

Elliott reached up and pulled the tether on the freight elevator. The jaw like door closed. He pushed the third floor button. The building was four floors if you included the garage.

As the elevator stopped, Elliott turned towards Alex. "Olivia is my best friend." He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. The jaws moved slowly. The pair blinked and the sudden rush of sun light. Elliott stepped out into the room. He held his hand out to Alex. She walked passed him in a trance.

Everything was so beautiful. The dark maple floors contrasting with the white painted brink walls. A large glass wall of windows with a view of the harbor. The furniture. Beautiful white leather couch, two elegant but inviting side chairs covered in burnt orange fabric. She stepped further into the room to discover what else it held.

Just in front of the windows sat a baby grand piano. Her baby grand piano.

"That was in my apartment when I left this morning." Alex said pointing at the instrument. Elliott stepped beside her.

"Well this place is not that long of a drive from your office. But today it took us an hour." Elliott said softly. His hands where behind his back. His nails digging into the opposites palm. He was doing his best.

"What is all this?" Alex said as she took the two steps up to here the piano rested. She move towards the windows. What a peaceful view.

Elliott cleared his throat. He closed his eyes in defiance of the tears that push forward. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small green velvet box Olivia had retrieved from Cregan's house. He handed it to Alex. She looked at him blankly. He shook his head in assurance. Alex opened the box. Inside was a key.

"On the day, Olivia was going to ask you to move in here with her." Taking an deep breath, "This is what see did during her off time. A the while you were gone. She wanted you to have a home when you came back. She hoped it would be with her." Elliott wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"I can't. I can't live here without her." She wrapped her arms around herself in comfort.

"That's just it. She is here. Her feelings for you all that time are in each and every plank in the floor. In the details around the room. In the kitchen. There's a fire extinguisher." They both smiled. "There is something else." Elliott gave Alex a hug. He motioned for her to the stairs just to the right of the piano. The banister was black marble. She ran her hand over it as she climbed. She reached the first support and stopped. It was simple. Fitting with the decor. Their initials were carver on the top. She traced each letter as when climbed the stairs. Her tears flowed fuller with each step.

Elliott stopped when the reached the top. The landing was suspended and stretched from one side of the living room to the other. The windowed wall produced an even better view from there.

"Breath taking." He said. "I'll wait out here." He motioned for Alex to enter the room just at the top of the stairs. Hesitantly, Alex opened the door. She found it difficult to walk further into the room.

* * *

"_You know I hate surprises." Olivia said trying to see through the bandana Alex had placed over her eyes. She raised her chin up as high as she could._

"_No cheating." Alex placed her hand over the blue cloth. "Besides your a detective, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."_

_Olivia inhaled sharply. Twice. Salt air. That's not a clue. There is water all over New York City. She listened. No tug boat horns or ferry boat engines. So the harbor and port were out as clues. Wait no noise at all. There was no noise from the city._

"_So, we have left the city. What did you put in my wine?"_

"_Nothing. You were just tired. I thought you were faking it at first, but you snored." Alex moved her carefully towards the steps._

"_I don't snore." Olivia protested. "Ouch!" She tripped on the first step. Alex was able to keep her from falling face first. _ "Wait that's sand on my hand. Are we at the beach?"

"_No, the playground at Central Park." Alex teased. "Just a few steps and I'll take the blindfold off." _

_Reaching the top step, Alex maneuvered Olivia past the table that held her romantic start to the evening. _

"_Ouch." Alex said bumping her knee into the corner of the table. She frozen, looked at the swaying table contents. Giving her famous legal stare, she willed then contents no to tumbler and break on the deck. She smiled. _

"_Your the one without the blindfold!" _

_Alex ignored Olivia. Gently moving her companion to the railing, Alex whispered. "Welcome to paradise." With a soft pull on the scarf, she let the fine silk flutter across Olivia's view. Her eyes exploded with color. Each inch of the view before was covered in brilliant blanket of flowers. _

* * *

Elliott stared out over the street below. The light at the corner provided him with an ominous glow. It met his mood. He was hypnotic by the slight sway of the trees. He almost missed the shadow as it moved towards the building.

"I did what you asked. I didn't like it." His massive hand gripped the phone. "You hated it." Silence still on the other end. He heard the mechanical sound of the elevator as it descended. He took his cue and headed in it's direction. He didn't feel like waiting for it, he knew what would happen when it reach the loft. He took one last look at the view and then at the bedroom door. The elevator was now rising. He quickly entered the code and the emergency stairs door opened. He was gone.

Alex still sat on the bed. The envelope rested on her lap. The debate still raging in her head. 'Open, don't open.' She realized she was still angry with Olivia for leaving her.

"Always the hero." She slammed her fist into the mattress. "My hero." Anger filled her head with could have should haves.

He took the stairs two at a time. His desire to to leave the building overwhelmed him. He found it hard to breath. Stopping on the landing briefly, he pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his collar.

"_Hang on, Olivia. Finn go faster! " Sweat mixed with tears dripped on Olivia's face. _

"_Freak'n traffic." Finn swiftly looked one way then the other. "Hold on!" He jerked the wheel to the right and drove onto the sidewalk._

"_Jesus, Finn. We have to get there alive." The car jerked to the left and over the curb again. Siren blaring, they made it through the streets and slid under the emergency canopy. _

_The rush of warm air and arms reaching in didn't shake Elliott back to reality. _

"_Sir, Sir you need to let her go." A young doctor tried to loosen Elliott's grasp on Olivia's jacket. _

"_I, Ah, tried to save her."_

"_We understand, sir." A sympathetic tone came from behind him. "Let the doctor save her now." _

"_I tried." Elliott let go._

He hit the door with such force, that it bounced back quickly pushing him back against the frame. "SHIT!" He rubbed the back of his head where it hit the door frame. His words echoed through the nearly empty garage.


	72. Chapter 72

**Back the Hard Way**

*Title: Back the Hard Way

*Author: Farwalk

*Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

*Pairing: Eventually Olivia and Alex

Disclaimer: don't own them. Law and Order SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Seventy-Two**

_**The Loft**_

He hit the door with such force, that it bounced back quickly pushing him back against the frame. "SHIT!" He rubbed the back of his head where it hit the door frame. His words echoed through the nearly empty garage.

"AHGGGGGGGGH!" He screamed. "Son of a bitch. SON OF A BITCH!" He ran towards the Mustang. He raised his fist and started to pound the hood.

"Careful, Detective. Wouldn't want to damage the memory any further." A cold voice said from behind a near pillar.

"Shut up!" He drew his gun. Pointed it in the direction of the voice.

"Tsk, tsk detective." The figure appeared from behind the pillar. His hands up in a mock surrender. The distant click of bullets being put in their chambers.

"Call off your dogs." Elliott said holstering his gun.

A snap of his fingers and the guns were uncocked.

"What do you want?" Elliott said bitterly.

"I just came to look at the building. Inquire if it is for sale."

"It's not."

"Name your price."

"Its not for sale." Elliott said through clenched teeth. "Now take your boys and get out of here."

"Is this the way to talk with friends?"

"Xu, you and I ain't friends."

"We share a common bond."

"Really, what's that?"

"How quickly you forget." Xu walked with hands in his coat pockets towards Elliott. Elliott's hand hovered above his gun. "Maureen, such a pretty girl. Smart. She will make a good nurse someday."

"Leave her out of this." Elliott's hand now on the gun.

"But she was so gracious in putting us together."

* * *

**_8 months earlier_**

"_She's being threatened." Cregan said to Munch and Finn. They were looking through the observation window at Olivia lying in the hospital bed. Elliott and Kathy sat at each side of the bed. Tubes, wires and monitors surrounded the three. _

"_By who?" _

"_By whom, Finn."_

"_Whatever, John."_

"_Boys!" Cregan scolded. "The Flying Dragons. Victor Louie to be exact."_

"_Victor, he's a real bad ass. Thinks he this great killer like his cousin Nicky." Finn said matter of factly. _

"_The three thugs from the Red Egg are his underlings." Cregan added. "Vincent Chin is his wife's cousin." _

"_Shit, that's a lot of hate headed her way." _

"_Its our job to protect her." Cregan said. "She's family."_

_Munch turned from the window. Pulling his phone from his inside coat pocket, as he walked down the hall. _

"_Cassidy. "_

" _We need you." John said authoritatively. _

"_I got it on good word that this was more then a shake down." Cassidy unraveled himself from the two woman sandwich. Holding up one finger as the pair began to protest. _

"_Speak to me."_

"_Not were I am." He looked around. His "boss" was no where. "I check in tonight. I'll see you then."_

_John broke the line. He scanned his phone for another number. Pressing the number he began to write the message. _

**Pappa Bear wants you back.**

* * *

Alex propped herself up. No more tears. No more tears from anger. No more tears from sadness. No more tears of pain. She reached for a kleenex on the bedside table.

Pink. Smelling of Lavender.

"Olivia has every detail." She smiled. She blew her nose in the tissue.

* * *

_**6 years ago...**_

'_Was that a duck?' Olivia said puzzled. _

'_Huh?' _

'_That noise just then was that a duck?' _

'_Very funny.' Alex said throwing a tissue in the trash can Olivia so nicely placed next to their bed. Alex's cold had now been present for a week. She didn't feel any better.'Is it hot in here?' _

'_No.' Olivia answered as she rolled over to face her lover. She smiled .'You're beautiful even with a red nose and snot.'_

'_Gee Benson, you sure do know how to sweet talk a girl.'_

'_Yeah. I've been told.' _

'_Oh you have, I am sure of that.' _

'_But I only want to sweet talk you.'_

'_Keep going.' Alex coaxed. _

'_You are the most brilliantly sexy district attorney on Jack McCoy's payroll.' Olivia moved so that she was nearly on top of Alex. 'Your hair is..' she gently pulled a strand of the blonde locks. Leaning in she took a deep breath. 'the smell of honey.' Olivia moved even closer and began strategically placing kisses on Alex's neck. 'Your skin is soft like rose petals.' A trail of kisses followed Alex's collarbone. Olivia sensing Alex's body responding to her delicate kisses, gently moved on top of her prey. Now face to face, Olivia traced Alex's face with her eyes. 'So, beautiful. So, so beautiful.' She leaned in to capture the soft pink lips._

'_Achewwww!' _

'_Gross!' Olivia quickly rolled off of Alex. Quickly wiping her face with the sheets . 'Now I have your cold on me.'_

'_Just marking my territory.' Alex said with a smile._

* * *

**_The Loft _**

She raised the envelope to see what was inside. Just paper. Folded. She ran her hand over her name printed neatly on the front. In _her _handwriting. Perfect letters, carefully placed. She held the letter to her chest. Squeezed tightly. It didn't replace what she was missing.

* * *

_**In The Street**_

"You know this is dangerous." Ian said quietly. He wasn't expecting an answer. He sat in the back of the sedan. "You think doing this is going to help your kid?" Cold eyes stared at him in the rear view mirror. "I can help." Ian placed his hand on his gun.

"I don't need help." The car lurched forward into traffic.

"That's what Olivia said." The car slammed to a halt.

"Don't you ever mention her again." Spit flew from Elliott's mouth. "You have no right."

"If it effects my sister, I do."

"Your sister. Your sister. Everything would be different if your sister had stayed away." Horns blared behind them. Elliott rolled down his window placed his red light on the roof. Turned it on.

"So you had nothing to do with it? If you were half the partner she thought you were, you would always have her back. You were too wrapped up in your own problems." Ian was leaning forward. With each syllable his breath hit Elliott in the face. Without thinking, Elliott raised his fist and punched Ian. Ian took the first hit in the nose. The second however, was caught by Ian. Taking the fist that he now held in his hand, he pushed enough to cause Elliott to feel off balance. Ian's ice cold stare out frozen Elliott's own. He shivered.


End file.
